An Orton in love with a Hardy
by black cat shadow
Summary: Randy Orton is head over heels in love with Jeff Hardy and wants to make sure it is known to Jeff and others who would try to keep them apart. (au): ages are slightly changed along with changes in story lines. Please do review if you wish me to continue or if you have any suggestions. (I'm going to be redoing the beginning with adding in when the two met and onwards.)
1. Ch 1 (Training For Mania)

Randy Orton was training in the ring with a new guy to the company who had been assigned to help him. The Legend Killer wanted to make sure that he was the one who ended the Undertaker's streak at Wrestlemania. Off to the side of the ring was Randy's dad Bob Orton who was giving his son advise on what to do during the practice match to help him with succeeding. His opponent held a hand up for them to stop so he could take a breather from how hard they were going and he saw someone coming up behind Randy. The person happened to be Jeff Hardy who held a finger up to signal to the older rookie man to be quiet and not let Randy know that he was there. Without making a sound, Jeff got into the ring to be behind Randy and put a hand on the back of Randy's neck like the Undertaker could do. That caused Randy to jump as he moved to get away in fear of being attacked by Undertaker. When he saw that it was Jeff that had scared him, he ran to tackle the smaller man. A laugh came from Jeff as he avoided the tackle and kept a distance from Randy.

"Get back here." Randy said with a smile as he continued to chase him.

"You need to watch your back or you're gonna lose to Taker." Jeff told him as he easily avoided the larger man.

After a few minutes, Randy finally got his arms around Jeff's thin waist to lift him up off his feet. There was a large smile on Randy's face as he felt Jeff struggle to get out of his grip and was rubbing against taller.

"Gotcha." he told Jeff who only shook his head.

Before Randy could react, Jeff had pressed real close to him to make Randy freeze up on reflex. Using that distraction allowed Jeff to flip Randy over who laid on his back with a groan. From off to the side of the ring, Bob Orton watched the two while shaking his head at them.

"That's enough you two."

"Fine dad." Randy sighed as he moved to get up.

Instead Jeff knocked him back down with a kick and kept that dark smirk on his face. Randy caught on to what Jeff was doing and moved back to avoid any other attacks. The two began to circle each other in the ring and Randy made the first move for Jeff. Easily it was avoided by the smaller that seemed to be able to stay light on his feet in only normal clothes and converse shoes.

"Who better to help you prepare for Taker then the one who knows him very well." Jeff told Randy as he went to use a punch.

Moving quickly, Randy blocked it and went for a takedown on Jeff. He was able to get it, but Jeff then turned it into a DDT on him. Both men continued to wrestle each other until Randy finally got Jeff laying on his back on the mat. A smile was on his face as he looked down at the smaller man whose faded light blue hair was spread out. Randy began to move his face closer to Jeff's when someone cleared their throat loudly. They both turned to see none only than the Undertaker standing on the ramp and fear went right into Randy at the sight of the dark dressed man.

"Jeff, you told me that you were going to make a phone call." Mark said to the young man that he treated and thought of like a son.

"I did make the phone call. Then I thought that I would help Randy prepare for his match against you at Mania."

"Lets go Jeff."

Quickly Jeff got to his feet and ran over to his father figure who put an arm around him protectively. A fatherly look was given to Jeff from the Undertaker who then glared right at Randy.

"See you at Mania Randy. Just know that nothing Jeff says will make me go easy on you that night." Undertaker told the younger Orton before looking back to Jeff. "Now lets go see who else we can go torment around here."

An excited look was on Jeff's face at that suggestion by Mark who led him away. Randy sat up with a laugh at how scared he really was of the Undertaker and set his head on his folded arms. His dad came closer with a concerned look aimed at his son and was curious on something.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this match?" Bob asked his son who released a deep sigh.

"I have to dad or else me and Jeff will always have the Undertaker hanging over us. This is really our only chance for Undertaker to see that I can take care of Jeff. He's very protective of Jeff and doesn't really like that we're together."

"Randy do you really love Jeff?"

"More than I've ever loved anyone in the whole world dad and thought possible until I met him. He doesn't walk on glass around me when I'm angry or questioned me when I suggested that we maybe only let a few know about our relationship. I'll do anything to make him happy and he doesn't ask me for anything to do that." Randy explained to his dad with a smile.

"That sounds like love to me." Bob laughed as he motioned his son out of the ring. "Now go on to the locker room to get changed from your sweat clothes and clean yourself up. I know you want to look good for your date with Jeff tonight."

"Thanks dad." Randy said as he got out and grabbed a water bottle.

As Randy walked down the hall for his locker room, he saw some others move away from him nervously. He only smirked at them and entered his locker room to take a quick shower. When Randy was done in the shower, he came out with only a towel around his waist while another was going through his hair and he picked out his clothes from his gym bag. Once in the dark jeans and a grey button dress shirt, he fixed his hair to the style that he wanted. He heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Jeff there in ripped jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The smaller man's light blue faded hair was up with only some hanging down to frame his face.

"Hey there." Randy greeted as he gave Jeff a gentle tug into the room.

The two shared a kiss before Jeff took a step back with a smirk identical to the Undertaker's own. One of Jeff hands took one of Randy's own to lead him out of the room and towards the back parking lot. As they got to an empty area, Randy put an arm around Jeff's waist to keep him close before they reached Randy's rental car. The passenger's door was opened by Randy for Jeff to get in and then he got in the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeff asked as he put his seatbelt on.

"Don't worry about that my beautiful love. All you need to know is that tonight is all about you and me being together alone baby."

That reply made Jeff laugh as he leaned back in his seat as Randy drove out of the parking lot. Soon they were pulling up to a small Italian place and Randy found a spot to park in. He then got out to make his way to the other side of the car to open the door for Jeff. They went in for a hostess to ask if they had a reservation and Randy gave her his last name.

"Okay follow me then to your requested table."

The two got a table that was in the back and hidden from others seeing them. Seeing this brought a smile to Jeff's face as he knew why Randy requested this table for them.

"Thank you." Jeff kissed Randy's cheek before taking his seat.

"I told you that tonight it is only about you and me baby. That means no fans, old wrestlers, dads, or coworkers interrupting it. Now I think I know what I'm going to have for dinner."

The two ate their dinner with no interruptions at all like Randy had said and soon they were done. Once the dinner was paid for, Randy took Jeff's hand to lead him out of the restaurant and back to the car. He drove them back to the hotel they were all staying in and before Jeff could go for the door handle to get out, Randy took his hand. They both began to kiss and moved into the backseats with Jeff underneath Randy while still making out. One of Jeff's hands went to start unbuttoning Randy's shirt while Randy's hands were holding Jeff's waist.

"Randy." Jeff whispered as they continued to kiss.

Both young men though were interrupted from continuing by a loud knock on the back window. They looked up to see Undertaker standing there with a lit torch in his hand. An annoyed groan left Jeff as he slid out from under Randy and went to open the door. Before he could get out of the car though, Jeff gave Randy a kiss before going over to Undertaker. An amused smirk was on the dead man's face as he led Jeff to the hotel's main doors. Randy leaned against his car with a groan at the Undertaker ending his night with Jeff not the way he had wanted it to end for them.

* * *

 **Please review to tell me if you want me to continue this** **story or The Cowboy's Son Falls for The Deadman's Son. Also should I add in chapters between the current ones?**


	2. Ch 2 (Apologies & Phone Calls )

Jeff bit his lower lip as he watched Randy be given a tombstone by Undertaker and then was pinned to finally put an end to the feud between the two of them. With a sad look on his face, Jeff waited backstage for Undertaker to come into sight who could see how much Jeff had hoped for Randy to win. Randy came backstage a few minutes later to go right to Jeff who was fighting back tears at the results of the match. One of Jeff's hands touched Randy's bloody face without a care of getting blood on himself.

"I messed up again baby." Randy said to Jeff and set a hand to the smaller's face. "All you needed me to do was win and I assured you that I could. Instead I just messed up and failed to do what you needed me to. I'm sorry Jeff."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jeff replied to him as he looked at the damage Randy had to his face.

"Jeff come along." Mark called as he wiped his own blood off his face with a towel given to him.

The smaller nodded his light red dyed hair that he had done to match Randy's trunks before he followed after the dead man to his locker room. Jeff took a seat on the bench there as he waited for Undertaker who was opening his bag.

"Have you talked with Matt at all?" Mark asked to see Jeff look down.

"Yeah, he texted me that he just won a bet against Shannon. Apparently they bet on what you would use to beat Randy." Jeff informed as he leaned back on the bench.

"Has anyone been bugging you at all Jeff?"

"No Mark. You know if someone was that you would know. I mean last time I checked you did handle that Dallas guy with Glenn. Why did you have to make everyone think Sara was the only one being stalked? Also I find it very funny how she is only one of your best friends that are girls." Jeff said with a small smile on his face.

"Cause I don't like dragging you into stuff and she was okay with pretending to be my wife. It made everyone think she was one tough lady." Mark took out a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Unknown to Jeff was that Undertaker had his cell phone and had texted Randy to come to the locker room. When there was a knock on the door, Jeff was instructed to get it by the Undertaker who was still in the bathroom. Jeff opened the door to be shocked that Randy was standing there with a towel over his shoulders with blood on it.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked as he went to give Randy a nudge to leave before Undertaker saw him.

"You texted me to come meet you here." Randy told Jeff with a confused look in his dark blue eyes.

"I didn't send you a text though. My phone is in my bag." Jeff informed as he went to check his bag that was on the bench.

He was shocked to find that his phone was missing and started to search his bag completely for it. When the door of the bathroom opened, Jeff was nervous as Undertaker came out.

"I texted him to come here Jeff."

"Why would you do that? Isn't it enough that Randy has fought you so much just to be with me and now you want to continue hurting him. Mark this needs to stop or you're going to lose me. I love Randy and want to be with him everyday. Please just let us be together alone and not have to be worried about you appearing. I think I'm old enough to make my own choices and not a little kid anymore. I happen to be twenty-five years olds now."

Undertaker crossed his arms across his chest while his dark green eyes looked in Jeff's own light green ones. He took a step forward toward the young man he felt was like a son to him. Worried that Jeff might be hurt, Randy was going to go between them to protect Jeff. Instead he was shocked when Undertaker patted Jeff on his head and didn't know what just happened. Though Jeff seemed to and he wrapped his arms around the Undertaker's neck with a smile.

"Thank you." Jeff said before going to Randy.

"Only you can be the one to stand up to me and not bat an eye Jeff. I hope you know that I'll still be here for you no matter what. All I want is you to be happy, but letting you go does make me feel uncomfortable." Mark said in a gentle tone that didn't fit him at all.

"I know this isn't easy for you. Though I'm happy with Randy and he fought you so much just to get you to see it. He kind of goes with me on fighting you till he can't walk."

"Actually you earned my respect, but all I want is you to be happy." Mark told him with a smile.

"You did hand me my butt much." Jeff laughed.

"You better take good care of him Orton or I'll make sure you rest in peace permanently." Mark warned in a deadly tone and Randy nodded quickly.

Randy's hand was taken by Jeff who pulled him out of the locker room. He followed the smaller man through the arena's halls. They then got to Randy's own locker room and Jeff opened the door. He took the towel around Randy's neck as he went into the room. A smile was on Randy's face as he followed after Jeff who had sat down on the bench.

"Now that you have gotten Taker to let us be alone. What are your plans?" Jeff asked him with a smile.

"First I'm going to shower since I reek and then we're going back to the hotel. There we'll get room service and you'll see what else I have planned tonight for the both of us baby." Randy told him with a kiss to Jeff's lips.

Randy then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Jeff stayed on the bench. He heard his phone ringing and quickly took it out of his bag to see an unknown number on the screen.

"Hello." Jeff answered.

There was no reply to Jeff who was confused by that and he went to hang up the phone. Instead he heard someone say his name from the other end and he brought it back to his ear.

"Can I help you?" Jeff asked.

Again no reply came and Jeff decided to just hang up the phone. He put it back in his bag before getting to his feet. In a couple minutes, the bathroom door opened for Randy to walk out and one of his arms wrapped around Jeff's waist as he pulled the smaller closer.

"Ready to go?" Randy asked as he leaned his face closer to Jeff's who was smiling.

"Yeah." Jeff nodded and picked up his bag.

The two left the room and headed out to where Randy's rental car was parked. Randy drove to the hotel and they went inside for the elevator. As they walked Randy had Jeff go ahead to the elevator while he went to the front desk.

"Can you send this up to my room." Randy told the person at the desk and handed a paper to them.

"Sure Mr. Orton."

Randy gave the person a nod before he ran to the elevator where Jeff was waiting for him. An eyebrow was raised by Jeff at Randy who only gave a quick kiss to the smaller's lips. Once on the right floor, Randy led Jeff to his hotel room and opened the door for him to go in first. Jeff set his bag down on a chair and turned for Randy to lift him up.

"Tonight is just us and no one is going to interrupt baby." Randy told Jeff as he set him down on the bed.

Before Jeff could reply there was a knock on the door and Randy sent him a smile. He went over to the door to open it for a cart to be pushed in and left for them. Jeff had a confused look on his face as he went to get up and saw Randy open a bottle of red wine.

"How do you feel about us having a nice meal?" Randy asked.

He lifted the metal lid to reveal a large dish of two chicken cutlets and a side of vegetables. Before Jeff could reply he was handed a glass of wine and the cart was pushed over.

"Did you do this all for me Randy?" Jeff asked him.

"All I want is to make you happy and show my love for you." Randy told him as he tapped his glass on Jeff's.

"Randy, you really don't need to be-"

Jeff was interrupted by his phone ringing again and went over to his bag. He saw the unknown number on the screen and released an annoyed sigh. This was noticed by Randy who got up to check on him. Jeff put his phone back in his bag and turned back around to face Randy.

"Randy I love you and appreciate what you did. Though you need to know that spending time with you is all it takes to make me happy."

"How about a toast then to us? That we will have many happy years together, win many titles, make history, and grow old and retire from wrestling together." Randy said as he tapped glasses with Jeff.

"I agree with that toast." Jeff laughed as they both took a sip from their glasses.

Before Jeff could finish his glass, it was taken from him by Randy to be placed on the cart with Randy's own glass. Jeff was about to question the larger man when he was pushed gently against the wall for Randy to start kissing him. As they began to kiss, Jeff's arms went around Randy's neck to deepen the kiss. With a smirk, Randy lifted Jeff up to have his legs wrap around the larger's waist. He carried Jeff over to the bed to set him down on it and climbed on top of him.

"Finally no one can interrupt us." Randy said to Jeff as he kissed the smaller's neck.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked in a teasing tone.

"I locked the room's door fully to make sure of it." Randy informed as he put his hands on Jeff's hips.

Right as he was about move his hands under Jeff's shirt, the smaller's phone started to ring from his bag. A small laugh came from Jeff who put his mouth right next to Randy's ear.

"Let it ring or I won't be happy."

Randy smiled down at him and began to kiss Jeff's neck again as his shirt was removed by the smaller. The two ignored the ringing phone as they stayed focused on each other and made sure that nothing was going to interrupt their night together.


	3. Ch 3 (Memories Of The Past)

In Randy Orton's locker room, Randy was laying on a couch with Jeff against his t-shirt covered chest. An amused look was on Jeff's face as he held Randy's hand in his own as they watched some television. The two were enjoying their peaceful alone time together before Randy had to get ready for a match.

"Remember when we met in 2002?" Randy asked him as his thumb rubbed over the back of Jeff's hand.

"How could I forget that day." Jeff replied as he smiled at the memory.

"You were with your brother and Amy. I fell in love with you right then as soon as my eyes fell on you."

"Yeah and you walked right into a water jug. That was how you got me to laugh for the first ever time. Though I had a lot going on then, but you are forgetting a certain Smackdown that we really met at." Jeff said as the memory came back to Randy and him.

 _At an arena, Randy Orton had just arrived to see a bunch of wrestlers throughout the place that weren't paying him any attention. The third generation wrestler had just been assigned to do a match against one of the top wrestlers on Smackdown. As Randy was looking for the locker room assigned to him, he saw a man be tossed out of a locker room to land on a table. Standing at the doorway was none other than the Undertaker who looked ready to take the head off the person he's thrown._

 _"_ _Keep your perverted ass out of my boy's locker room."_

 _"_ _I can't help it. Your little boy has such an amazing body Taker." Hollywood Holly said to see Undertaker start heading for him._

 _The man got to his feet to begin running away before the larger man could get his hands on him. Undertaker turned to the doorway where a boy Randy's age stood in a pair of black cargo pants and long sleeve rash guard. The boy's hair was colored bright blue that went in his eyes. Randy immediately recognized him as the boy who had seen him walk into the water jug._

 _"_ _Jeffery Hardy, you are to stay in this locker room until I get back. Am I understood?" Undertaker asked._

 _"_ _You're understood Taker."_

 _Randy watched the boy turn to walk away, but he then stopped to look over his shoulder at the new boy. His green eyes met Randy's blue ones as he continued to stare at Jeff without realizing the smaller boy had noticed him._

 _"_ _Can I help you?"_

 _"_ _Sorry. I just saw what happened and currently feuding with Holly." Randy explained to him._

 _"_ _Good for you. Though why were you staring at me?"_

 _"_ _Maybe because you are very beautiful." Randy said to then take on a shocked look at saying it out loud._

 _"_ _You think I'm beautiful?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face._

 _"_ _Well, I mean you aren't bad looking and-"_

 _"_ _What's going on here?" Mark asked as he got back while wiping his hands on a towel._

 _"_ _I'm just talking to the new guy. He liked what you did to Holly before." Jeff told the large man._

 _"_ _What's your name kid?" Undertaker asked._

 _"_ _It's Randy Orton."_

 _"_ _The third generation wrestler who has a little bit of an ego."_

 _"_ _So you have heard of me." Randy smiled to then look down from Mark's glare._

 _"_ _Why are you here boy?"_

 _"_ _I'm versing one of the top wrestlers here. Though I was hoping to find out who it will be so I can prepare for him."_

 _"_ _Well you're in luck Orton. You're going to be versing me for my belt tonight." Undertaker informed before walking into the locker room._

 _The door was shut right before Randy could say anything and Jeff turned to see Undertaker getting out his gear. The boy sat down on the couch of the deadman's locker room while relaxing as Taker got ready._

 _"_ _He was kind of cute."_

 _"_ _Don't start Jeff. I already have to fight off guys who want to sleep with you that don't take no for an answer. You start leading one on, then I'm going to have to start recruiting body guards for you. Perhaps I can have Kane do it."_

 _"_ _What if I want to start dating? You can't expect me to stay hidden away forever Taker."_

 _"_ _After the DDP incident, I might have to. That man broke into our house, went through your clothes, which includes your underwear."_

 _"_ _I told you I could've taken him out." Jeff crossed his arms clearly upset._

 _Undertaker walked over to sit next to him on the couch and put an arm around him. "I know that, but I couldn't stand by and watch him hurt my little boy."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _"_ _Now get ready so we can head on out to the ring for me to defend my title."_

 _Jeff got up from the couch so that Undertaker and him could leave for the man's match. The two made their way to the entrance when Undertaker's music began to play and they went out. Undertaker watched as Jeff stood at his side as they made their way down to the ring._

 _"_ _Here comes the champion Undertaker with his wrestling son Jeff Hardy at his side. Funny how the boy happens to be the same age as the rookie." Cole said as him and Tazz watched the two._

 _The champ got in after his son did to then remove his shirt cover that he tossed out of the ring. Jeff leaned in a corner as Undertaker got a mic given to him to start talking to the crowd._

 _"_ _Yes sir. I am your WWE Undisputed Champion." he said for them to hear the crowd cheer loudly. "And tonight will be an example of why I am the greatest WWE champion of all time. Now I'm sure a lot of you are wondering why I'm gonna give this rookie, this virtual unknown a chance at the WWE title. As your champion, it is my duty to demonstrate to you why the WWE is the Land of Opportunity. So tonight, a third generation—"_

 _Undertaker looked at Jeff who looked to be listening to him in amusement. He could tell that the boy was curious about how good a wrestler this rookie is. Though there seemed to be something else in those light green eyes of his that matched the deadman's own darker ones._

 _"_ _A third generation wrestler, a hell of an athlete, and an all-around good kid is gonna get a shot at the title."_

 _He could tell that Jeff knew that he knew not much about Orton and was just making stuff up to draw in the crowd. The boy noticed some fans snapping pictures of him as he stood like a good boy in the corner as his wrestling dad talked._

 _"_ _And I couldn't think of a better place than a city chock-full of wrestling history and tradition."_

 _Currently backstage was Randy who was bored as he listened to Undertaker draw on and on in the ring. He though didn't want to cut him off incase of getting the champ mad. As he waited, Randy saw Jeff on the screen in front of him and couldn't take his eyes off the smaller. Perhaps if he won the title, he could get Jeff to go on a date with him after the show. Finally Randy's music began to play for him to head on out to the ring and he saw Taker talking to Jeff. The blue haired boy was standing on the apron listening like a good boy to his dad as he told him to not get involved in the match. When Randy was standing in a corner on the middle rope, he gave a wink down at Jeff who was shocked by it. Luckily it wasn't seen by his dad or Randy would've been on the mat already. The bell rang for the two to begin circling each other in the ring and Undertaker then held his hand out to Randy. Cautiously Randy shook it to be shocked at no dirty tricks happening as him and Taker began circling the ring again. Locking up, Randy was pushed into a corner before the ref made Taker back up. With no problem Undertaker did it and gave a glance to his son who seemed to be curious on what his dad was up to._

 _"_ _Could Undertaker be giving this rookie kid a chance because he's the same age as his son?" Cole asked not really expecting an answer._

 _"_ _Jeff though isn't a rookie at his age. He's been working his way to where he should be who gets the title shot." Tazz replied as his attention remained on the two wrestlers._

 _They locked up again for Taker to push Randy down on the mat and the boy rolled to his feet quick. When Undertaker pushed Randy into the ropes to then shoulder bump him on the mat, Randy quickly got to his knees who shook his head to try regaining himself. His eyes went on Jeff who was watching him with interest from his spot of leaning on the apron. When Randy went to attack, he got himself trapped in a headlock by the deadman._

 _"_ _Woah," Taker said loudly with a smile._

 _Undertaker then felt Randy push him off towards the ropes, but he knocked the boy down with a shoulder bump. The man then used the ropes to give himself some momentum and was shocked when Randy avoided him to then arm drag him on the mat. Randy didn't just do it once, but twice and then lifted the deadman over his shoulder to drop on the mat. From where he stood, Jeff could not believe what he was seeing happen to his dad. He ran to his dad's side when he was knocked over the ropes and Taker assured him that he was okay._

 _"_ _Don't try to get involved in this match. Lets see what else this kid can do."_

 _When Jeff saw Randy start to lean forward on the ropes, Jeff moved in front of his Taker. He began to say things to Randy that got him to smirk a little bit at the smaller and Undertaker watched his son curious. At seeing Orton about to jump over the rope, Jeff moved out of the way as the boy landed on Undertaker. Randy stood up with a proud look at what he's done and turned to see Jeff standing only a few feet away. A hand was on the boy's hip as he noticed Randy look him up and down. He then got Undertaker back in the ring and ran in to retrieve a boot to the gut before he was given a suplex that Randy reversed. Using what looked close to a hurricanrana roll up, Jeff watched Randy go for a pin on Taker. He was relieved to see Taker get out of the cover at two and he clotheslined Orton off his feet. After several more strikes from both wrestlers, Undertaker went for the first cover to pull Orton's shoulders up before three._

 _"_ _Dad." Jeff whispered as he watched him begin to pound on the boy._

 _Jeff grabbed the ropes as he saw his dad be tossed into the turnbuckle he had exposed earlier and then be given O-Zone by Orton and a cover was made. The smaller boy released his held in breath when Undertaker got out of it at two and watched his dad go back and forth with Randy. Finally after a chokeslam, Randy was pinned for Undertaker to get the victory and Jeff got in the ring. He hugged his dad who was panting as he put an arm around his son._

 _"_ _Stay here." he instructed._

 _Giving Jeff a gentle shove, Taker handed him the belt and then picked Orton up to knock over the ropes to the floor. He then got himself a chair to put over Randy's head and Jeff ran down to try pulling on his dad's arm to stop him. The man just gave a gentle push back before about to use the chair on Orton's neck. Jeff had never felt more relief then when Triple H came down to stop his dad from ending Orton's career. The two men began to beat each other up and Jeff went over to Randy to kneel down next to him._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" he asked Randy while holding a hand out to him._

 _"_ _Why do you care?" Randy was shocked by him treating him nicely._

 _"_ _Taker sometimes gets out of hand. He feels that the creatures want him to torture those he faces."_

 _Randy took Jeff's offered hand to be helped to his feet. "Thanks."_

 _Suddenly Jeff was grabbed by the hair to be lifted into the ring by Triple H who then tossed him on the mat. He saw Taker looking at him worried that the Game was going to hurt his son to get to him. Randy slowly moved to the apron to reach a hand out to Jeff who lay there on his stomach and he felt Randy gently pull him out of the ring._

 _"_ _Go."_

 _Nodding his head in thanks, Jeff got to his feet to run right to his dad's side and had his arm around him._

"I though remember you being the only one not to send me a glare the second I walked into a room or at all when I was around. You were all I could think about for the whole day. Flair kept giving me suspicious looks as he went over stuff about Evolution's formation with me. Then I decided to finally suck up my nervousness and go up to you about a relationship." Randy said as he thought back to that day.

 _Randy saw Jeff talking to Christian next to a table with water bottles on it. Both held their own water bottles that had different amounts in them. Someone clearing their throat got their attention and they turned to see Randy. He had his dark blue eyes only on the youngest blonde whose hair was currently all different colors._

 _"_ _I'm Randy Orton."_

 _"_ _I'm Jay or Christian as I'm known in the ring." the older blonde held a hand out that was shook by Randy. "You're Bob Orton's son right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah and how are you beautiful Jeff Hardy?" Randy gave a charming smile to Jeff who hid his blush._

 _"_ _I'm doing good Randy." Jeff answered and shook Randy's hand. "Randy here is the one who knocked over that water jug a couple months ago Jay."_

 _"_ _How else was I to get your eyes on me?"_

 _"_ _Jeff, I don't think you know who will agree to this." Jay said to the younger that was like a little brother to him._

 _"_ _It's okay Jay. You don't have to worry about me." Jeff assured as he kept his eyes on Randy. "So what do you think of the company so far?"_

 _"_ _It's okay, but maybe you could show me around." Randy suggested while not noticing the protective look Christian was giving him._

 _"_ _Sure. I'll see you later Jay." Jeff told Christian before walking away with Randy._

 _The two headed down the arena's halls and Jeff pointed out some spots that were good to use for when you wanted to be alone. He also informed Randy that they were great when you wanted to hide from someone. Though as Jeff went ahead a little, Randy found himself looking the smaller up and down. Currently Jeff wore a sweatshirt with ripped jeans and sneakers._

 _"_ _Hey Jeffery boy." Trish said as she came over to them. "Who is your friend here with you?"_

 _"_ _Trish this is Randy Orton who's new here. Randy this is Trish Stratus who is such a bad kisser." Jeff said for her to give him a playful shove._

 _"_ _Sorry to not be to your taste Hardy boy, but I happen to be a girl and not a boy that you prefer." Trish replied in a teasing tone._

 _"_ _It's okay." Jeff laughed before kissing her cheek._

 _"_ _So Mr. Orton. Are you going to ask Jeffery boy out or just keep looking him over like you've been doing since I got here?" Trish asked Randy who raised an eyebrow at her question._

 _"_ _Trish." Jeff turned to her with a deep blush on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Whatever. See you around Hardy boy." Trish said before walking away._

 _"_ _Sorry about that. Trish sometimes-"_

 _Jeff was stopped from continuing by Randy pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. A completely shocked look came to Jeff's face as they parted and he put a hand to his lips. He looked at Randy for a couple seconds before a dark smirk came on his face before kissing Randy for it to deepen._

Randy could tell that Jeff was thinking back on that memory also as he looked at the ceiling. One of Randy's hands went to touch Jeff's face who leaned into it with a smile. Though that smile faded as Jeff sat up to look down at his lap, which made Randy worried about him.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from my doctor yesterday on if I could go back to wrestling." Jeff informed as he pushed some hair from his face.

"Jeff if he feels that you shouldn't then I'll have you accompany me to the ring. We'll figure this out and make it work baby." Randy told him as he moved to be in front of Jeff.

"He said that I could return to wrestling." Jeff said.

"You're scared that it will happen again." Randy realized as he put a hand to Jeff's face.

"No one knew what would happen that day. I was really supposed to be gone maybe a couple of months. The most would've been a year to just rest my back to prevent anything from happening." Jeff explained as he thought back to the day he was talking about.

 _Jeff was talking with Edge and Christian backstage about their matches. He turned when he heard a familiar laugh and turned to see Randy coming down the hall. Both Edge and Christian shook their heads as the two kissed in front of them._

 _"_ _We'll give you two some privacy." Jay said as he pulled a glaring Adam away by the arm._

 _"_ _So what did the doctor say about your back?" Randy asked Jeff who gave him an excited smile._

 _"_ _Maybe another month or two of rest before he said I should be all set to return." Jeff informed while taking a step back. "Lets go celebrate."_

 _Randy nodded and then stopped as he realized that he was all sweaty from his training with Dave and Hunter. He gave Jeff a quick kiss before telling him that he was going to just take a quick shower to clean himself up. The smaller agreed that he'd wait for him and took a seat on the crate behind him. Randy then ran for his locker room to shower and returned to see Jeff asleep on the crate. With a smile on his face, he leaned down to kiss Jeff who didn't respond at all to it. That confused Randy who then put a hand to Jeff's face who flinched away like he was in pain._

 _"_ _Jeff what's wrong baby?" he asked completely worried._

 _No response came from the smaller man who hadn't opened his eyes at all. Quickly Randy picked Jeff up who remained limp in his arms and his head fell against Randy's chest. He rushed Jeff to the medics who became very concerned about Jeff who was set down gently on a medic's table. They made Randy leave the room who seemed to go with an unsure look on his face. When the door opened again, Randy wasn't alone in the hall; along with him were Adam, Jay, Lita, Trish, Matt, Shannon, Shawn, and Mark. All of them waited for the medic to tell them what was wrong with Jeff. He said that they were having Jeff taken to the closest hospital for further testing to figure more out._

 _"_ _Is it cancer?" Matt asked nervously. "We lost our mom to-"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Matt, but we don't know right now. Though if it is, we should be able to catch it in time since you and Jeff always are being checked. We make sure Jeff is taken care of." the medic told the oldest Hardy._

 _Randy stayed frozen in place as a gurney with Jeff on it was pushed into the hall. Still Jeff's eyes were closed as he was taken to the ambulance parked for him to be loaded into. As it pulled away, Randy just remained where he was just watching it get further away from him._

A hand wiped the loose tear off Jeff's face and he looked up at Randy. He was then pulled against Randy's chest who kissed his forehead.

"I understand why you're nervous. Though you won't be alone and know that I will be there in an instant if I ever think something is wrong." Randy told Jeff who gave him a nod.

"Thank you for being there for me." Jeff kissed him.

"Who did you see first when you opened your eyes in the hospital?" Randy asked with a smile.

"You. Though I have a feeling that you snuck in when Taker was getting himself some coffee."

"Maybe, but still I was there even though I feared for my life." Randy said as he thought of that day.

 _Randy looked into the room to see that Jeff was the only one in there and he went in to close the door. Then he took the open seat beside Jeff's bed to see that Jeff wasn't awake yet. He took one of Jeff's hands and brought it to his lips to kiss it and tried to keep his tears back._

 _"_ _I snuck in here to see you baby. Mark went down to get himself some coffee and shouldn't be back anytime soon." Randy said to the smaller young man. "Rumor is that I'll be going for the big one soon. I want you to be there to see me do it and be the first person that I hug. Hunter said that I shouldn't get too confident and that even though I am good, something could cause me to not get it. Though I do think that I'll be lucky and wish you could be there baby."_

 _Lowering his head as some tears went down his face, Randy again kissed Jeff's hand. He then moved some of Jeff's hair back before standing up to lean over the bed and give Jeff a kiss. When he went to sit back down, Randy felt a little squeeze on his hand and was surprised. Looking at Jeff's face, he could see that the smaller was trying to open his eyes. Once the light green could be seen, Randy ran his thumb along Jeff's cheek with relief._

 _"_ _Hey there sleeping beauty. Guess I'm your one true love since a kiss from me woke you from your slumber." Randy told Jeff as he smiled at him._

 _"_ _What happened?" Jeff asked._

 _"_ _Doctors don't know yet. You've been out for almost 24 hours. I'm so happy to see your beautiful eyes again."_

 _Jeff had tears in his own eyes as he kept holding Randy's hand who wouldn't stop kissing it. They were stopped by the door opening for Undertaker to walk in with a coffee cup in his hand. When he saw Randy in his seat there was a glare in his dark green eyes, but it disappeared from the light green eyes on him. He went to Jeff's side with relief on his face as he gave Jeff a fatherly kiss on the hair._

A smile was on Randy's face at thinking of that memory, but he also remembered how scared he was. Seeing the way Jeff was had put a new realization in him that day that he never would've thought he could feel. He didn't know if life could be same for him if he ever lost Jeff forever and would never see him again. Since the day they met, Jeff had become Randy's world with his smile, always different colored hair, and calmness to Randy's anger.

"Now lets go get something to eat and discuss your return." Randy said to end the subject while he got off the couch.

He held a hand out to Jeff who took it to be pulled up from the couch. Together they left the locker room with carefree looks on their faces. To Jeff, as long as Randy was at his side, he could overcome anything that threatened him.


	4. Ch 4 (Return)

At the hotel that WWE was using to hold it's wrestlers, Randy woke up to the morning light on his eyes as he lay in the bed in his hotel room. With an annoyed groan, he threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight coming through the curtains. He felt Jeff's head on his bare chest move a little who happened to be still fast asleep. His mostly died black hair was sprayed out across Randy's chest and a smile came to the larger man's face. Slowly Jeff's eyes opened for him to look into Randy's dark blue ones while pushing his hair from his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Randy said to him.

"Good morning my prince charming." Jeff said back as he sat up.

Jeff moved to get out of bed when Randy's arms wrapped around his T-shirt covered waist and pulled down to have Randy over him. A mischievous smirk was on Randy's face as he kissed Jeff's neck.

"I believe that is my shirt that you are wearing." Randy said as he moved his hands down.

"Randy no. I have too much to do today and don't have time to-"

The smaller went silent as Randy began to kiss his collarbone and lower neck roughly. A knock on the room's door stopped Randy who let out an annoyed growl at being interrupted. He reached down to the floor to grab his pants and quickly pulled them on before getting out of the bed. When he opened the door, a scared look went on his face as he saw Undertaker standing there.

"Morning Orton." Mark said to the young man.

"Hey there Undertaker. What are you doing here at this time?" Randy asked.

"Is Jeff awake?"

"Yes, he is awake. We were just in the middle of getting ready for today."

"Good. I want to rehearse some stuff with him and expect him to be able to do it Orton. Understood." Mark told Randy who silently and quickly nodded his answer.

Randy closed the door and turned back to the bed to see that Jeff was no longer in it. He then heard the shower running from in the bathroom and smiled at the idea that came to his head. Opening the door silently so Jeff doesn't hear him, Randy then slipped into the shower behind Jeff who was finishing up with washing his hair. When Randy's arms wrapped around his waist, Jeff let out a gasp before kisses were set on his neck.

"You think you are so sneaky don't you?" Randy asked as he got his own hair wet.

"Who said that I wasn't." Jeff replied as he took a step forward and turned the shower knob.

He got out of the shower with a towel as Randy was hit with freezing cold water. The larger man looked at Jeff with shock at what he had done as he made the water warmer. Meanwhile Jeff was changing into grey cargo pants and a tank top when his phone went off. He saw that it was a text from Adam asking if Randy got his text at all. Before Jeff could reply, Randy sent him a couple of pictures and he opened them to blush.

"Randy what are these?" Jeff asked.

"What you don't think they are nice?" Randy asked as he came out with a towel around his waist.

The pictures were of Randy in the bathroom just out of the shower and one was of him holding a towel up over his waist to just barely cover his private area. Another picture showed Randy drying his butt with the towel while looking at the camera.

"You better hope no one gets a hold of my phone and sees these." Jeff told him as he put his phone down.

"Those will be all anyone talks about if they get a hold of my phone. I have some good pictures of us on it."

"Randy you better delete those or you will be sleeping alone for a week."

A laugh came from Randy as he started to get dressed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. Jeff shook his head at him as he pulled on a jacket and then put his hair up in a ponytail. When both were ready to leave, Jeff picked up his bag with his wrestling gear in it. Randy could notice a nervous look on the smaller's face and he gave him a quick kiss. They both headed down to the lobby with their wrestling bags and Randy unlocked their rental car before tossing their bags in the backseats. Both got in the front seats and Randy drove out of the parking lot for the arena. Jeff sat in the passenger's seat while holding one of Randy's hands who would kiss it.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Randy told him as he drove.

"I know, but I can't help it." Jeff replied.

"We could pull over and I can make you less-"

"Keep driving or I send one of those pictures to Taker."

That was all it took for Randy to drop his idea and he kept on driving the car. Both heard Randy's phone go off and Jeff reached for it to see that Edge had texted Randy.

"Why is Adam texting you?"

"I don't know. He keeps asking if we could meet up sometime, but I don't know what to say without offending him."

"I think he wants to maybe talk to you about something else. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take you from me. Also Adam isn't on our team Randy." Jeff informed with a laugh.

"Then what the hell could he want from me?" Randy asked as he pulled up to the arena.

"I don't know. He might be planning to ask you what my side is with the problem that's going on. Jay and me have been trying to stay neutral with the whole Amy thing and Matt keeps making it worse. I mean they broke up a week before and said they would stay friends. Though Matt is too much of a jealous person and had to cause problems."

Randy pulled up to a security booth and showed his license before he was allowed to keep going. He then found a parking spot and then parked the car. They grabbed their bags before getting out and headed inside for a locker room. Before Jeff could set his bag down, he felt himself start to shake uncontrollably. Randy saw this and went right to his side to pull Jeff close into his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here for you." Randy told him as he gently kissed Jeff.

A knock was heard on the locker room's door and Lita came in to see them kissing. She laughed at how cute they were together and waited for them to part before going to hug Jeff. He returned it with a small smile as he then backed up.

"Are you happy to finally get back in the ring?" she asked Jeff who nodded his head to her.

"I hope Adam is ready for me to make my return." Jeff told her to see her laugh.

"Anyway I also come with a message to Randy. Adam wishes to talk with you sometime about something he wants to do with you." Lita informed.

"Tell Adam that I am not interested in a relationship with him. I happen to be in a great one with Jeff that I don't want to end." Randy told her and she started to laugh again.

"Adam wants to see if you would like to be a tag team with him."

"What?" Randy looked at her confused.

"He would've asked Jeff, but doesn't want to cause any problems for him with Matt. You though are familiar with tag teams and he thinks that you guys could be a good team. Plus Jeff here can always give you some pointers."

"That makes sense." Randy said to her.

"I'll see you later tonight Jeff." Lita kissed his cheek before leaving the two to be alone.

"Do you actually think she slept with Kane?" Randy asked Jeff who froze at the question.

"Not one bit. She probably just said that it would be a good storyline and they used it. Though I don't think Matt or Adam knew that and actually were trying to be her knights in shining armor."

"Who is your knight in shining armor before me?"

"Never had one. I guess we liked to keep our personal lives to ourselves, but Mark did help me once in a while."

"Well now you do have one and I will be there whenever you need me to be." Randy promised before he picked Jeff up in his arms.

"I need to go settle some things before getting ready for tonight. Please don't get into any trouble while I'm away." Jeff said before giving Randy a quick kiss.

He was set down on the floor by Randy to leave the locker room. Though later on close to the show, Jeff was in his own locker room getting ready. He had changed into his black rash guard with slits all over and black cargo pants. A knock came to his door and he walked over to open it to find a bundle of flowers sat outside. Kneeling down to pick them up, Jeff saw there was a small note with the flowers. The note said welcome back, but there was no name for who had sent it to Jeff. Before he could try to figure out who had sent them, a stagehand informed him that he was to go on. Putting the flowers down, Jeff headed out of the room to make his return.

During Edge and Jeff's match, Randy stood backstage watching a monitor of the match. He turned his head when John Cena walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Man that Jeff is a piece of work. If I didn't have to go out there and kick Edge's ass, I'd try to get a date with him." John said out loud while standing right next to Randy.

A deadly look was on Randy's face as he looked about to attack John, but hearing Jeff's music stopped him. He saw Jeff standing in the ring while Lita was attending to Adam outside the ring. Then John came out to start attacking Edge who ran away to avoid the attack. All Randy really cared about was the one making his way up the ramp to backstage and when Jeff got there he sent a smile to Randy. The two made their way to Jeff's locker room and Randy lifted Jeff up in his arms.

"You were great out there tonight."

"Thanks. I just hope I didn't hurt Adam too much. I mean we gave Matt a warning that we were going to use some of their feud just to give it a kick. I didn't know that Cena was going to attack Adam though." Jeff explained to Randy who set him down.

"Don't worry about it too much. I think all that matters is that you really got me wanting to-"

"Randy I'm sweaty and would like to shower. Also you have a match tonight against Flair." Jeff told him as he grabbed a water bottle.

"You don't have to be worried about Flair. He's just an old man who forgets that I am the legend killer and will beat him." Randy replied as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. "Now can I have a kiss for good-"

A knock on Jeff's door made Randy stop his sentence and release Jeff who went to the door. He was surprised to see John Cena standing there who gave him a charming smile.

"Hey I thought maybe you'd want to get a bite since we're both done for the night." John suggested to Jeff.

"Sorry, but I can't. Bye." Jeff closed the door and then turned back to Randy. "You should be going cause your match is next."

Before Randy could do anything, Jeff ran into the bathroom to get cleaned up from his match. With a sigh, Randy left to get to his own match that would be starting soon. He knew that tonight he wanted Flair to remember that he still needed to pay for his betrayal.

From Randy's locker room, Jeff watched the match and could tell what Randy wanted to do to Flair. He smiled when Randy RKO'd Flair and got the win, but when Randy continued to attack him, he knew what was going to happen. He waited on the bench as Randy came in filled with anger at Flair getting the win by disqualification. Jeff walked over to Randy who was running his hands through his hair. Slowly Jeff touched Randy's face to feel the larger tense up like he was about to attack. Instead Randy seemed to cool down from knowing it was Jeff who touched him.

"I had the match." he said to Jeff.

"I know you did."

"He just hurt me and I wanted to repay the favor. Why couldn't I had just left the ring after winning from the pin. My anger is so bad and everyone sees me as a ticking time bomb."

"Not everyone." Jeff corrected.

"How do you always remain so calm?"

"I don't though. You would be shocked, but that superkick Shawn gave me to the face was actually real."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked as he put his hands to Jeff's face.

"People already thought I was a mess then. I was in a lot of pain at the time and hid it from others. Those times that I'd not come to a show were times I had crawled into a ball from how bad my back hurt. No one ever knew that or that I end up throwing up the pain meds given to me. Everyone thought so many things and I just couldn't figure out how to explain what was really going on."

"Jeff. You were scared to tell me?"

"No, it wasn't that. I just finally realized that I needed to rethink how to fix my back."

"I went easy on you with that kick kid." Shawn said from where he stood in the doorway of the locker room.

"I know." Jeff laughed as he went over to hug the man that was like an uncle to him.

"Welcome back home kid. I'm happy to see you are very well. You and me both need to start kicking some asses around here." Shawn told Jeff who smiled at the comment.

"Maybe later. I got some other plans for tonight." Jeff informed as he turned back to Randy.

"I understand. Take care of him Orton or you'll get my boot to your face from a Sweet Chin Music." Shawn said before he left.

"I'm sorry I ruined this day for you. You won your returning match and I had to ruin it by loosing my temper." Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.

"You can make it up to me at the hotel." Jeff said as he picked up his bag and headed out the door.

Realizing what Jeff was talking about, Randy pulled on his clothes over his ring gear before running after Jeff. He found Jeff leaning against their rental car with car keys dangling in his hands. Randy took them and then leaned down to kiss Jeff who wrapped an arm around his neck. Reaching behind Jeff, Randy opened the backdoor to gently nudge Jeff in who laid down with a laugh across the seats. While he was still making out with Jeff, Randy slammed the backdoor closed.


	5. Ch 5 (Love In Wrestling)

Jeff was just putting his purple hair down from its ponytail for his match when the door opened for Randy to walk in wearing his own ring gear. His arms wrapped around Jeff's waist as he started to kiss the smaller on the neck.

"Easy there." Jeff said as he put a hand to Randy's neck. "I can't go out there with hickeys on my neck or-"

"Just let me leave one baby. This is going to be fun with us versing each other for a number one contenders spot." Randy said in his ear.

"Only one Randy. Yeah, but don't hold back on me in this match. I'm not going to hold back on you at all." Jeff told him as he moved out of Randy's arms. "Now I think you should get going since you enter first."

"Can I have a kiss for good luck baby?" Randy asked.

"Not for this match. Sorry I want to win that spot." Jeff informed as he opened the door.

"Fine, but winner gets to pick what happens tonight in the hotel room." Randy said before he left.

Jeff closed the door while shaking his head and took a sip of his water. He then went towards the entrance as Randy's music started to play. Taking a deep breath, Jeff waited for his own music and then headed out doing his usual entrance dance. From in the ring, Randy had to hold himself back from just kidnapping Jeff as he did his dance. He so wanted to win the match tonight just for what they would do in the hotel room. When Jeff was on the turnbuckles, Randy looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Both men then took their positions in the ring and waited for the bell as they started to circle. Randy went for the first move to grab Jeff and lightly kneed him in the stomach and then elbowed him on the back. He had to hide his smile at Jeff being on his hands and knees right there. Though Randy continued to attack Jeff who headed for the corner. When Randy tossed Jeff into the ropes, it gave the smaller a chance to comeback and he got Randy down and he was now the one in the corner. Jeff used his turnbuckle dropkick on Randy to make his point that there was no holding back in this match. He then knocked Randy over the top rope to the floor and used a Whisper in the Wind off the ropes onto Randy. He felt Randy's arms wrap around him to make sure he didn't get hurt and had to hide his smile. Even when versing each other, Randy wanted to be his knight in shining armor. Through out the match the two went back and forth with each other. Jeff was in a headlock from Randy who leaned a little close to his ear.

"I can't wait to do what I have planned for us tonight baby." he whispered into Jeff's ear.

Jeff rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to try getting out of the headlock. Once he was out, he ducked a swing from Randy and sent his boyfriend rolling out of the ring from a mule kick. Then Jeff ran to do a suicide dive into Randy that hurt himself and Randy got to his feet to jump a little. Randy bent down after stepping over Jeff to see the mark that he had left on Jeff's neck earlier. That brought a smile to Randy's face as he then picked Jeff up to get him back in the ring before they were counted out. He then covered Jeff for a pin, but Jeff kicked out at two for the match to continue. Again the two went back and forth in the match with attacks and soon Randy threw Jeff into the ropes that held onto them. That caused Randy to end up on his back from missing his dropkick and Jeff gave his boyfriend a dark smirk. Jeff then did a double leg drop onto Randy's groin and then when Randy was bent over in pain, he did a dropkick from the middle rope to knock Randy back down for a cover. Though Randy kicked out of it at two to keep himself in the match and then went for Jeff. He delivered a thumb to the eye that only stunned Jeff enough for a backbreaker to be done on him and he went to cover him.

"You're going to pay for that groin shot tonight." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear right before Jeff kicked out.

Orton turned to the ref with a glare and then went back to Jeff to try a power bomb. Instead Jeff fought him and used a hurricurana on Randy to send him stumbling. When Jeff went for a Whisper in the wind, Randy delivered a dropkick to him and they both were on the mat and Randy went for the cover, but Jeff kicked out of it. Randy couldn't believe how tough his boyfriend actually was to beat. When Jeff went for a Swanton, Randy on instinct rolled out of the ring. He waved his finger at Jeff who knew he was trying to bait him and the ref held Jeff back. Randy continued to taunt Jeff who was kept in the ring by the ref. Though with the ref distracted by keeping Jeff in the ring, it allowed for Carlito to hit Randy from behind and knock him back in the ring. Jeff went to attack Randy who was on his knees while leaning on the middle rope. That made the ref force Jeff back and Carlito took the chance to spit apple into Randy's face. Randy got to his feet to back right into Jeff's twist of faith and then got a Swanton bomb from Jeff who covered him to get the win. As Randy was glaring murder at Carlito, Jeff went backstage to get cleaned up. He decided to use Randy's locker room since he knew that he might have to calm his boyfriend down. Of course right after taking out his clothes to change into, Randy came into the room with an angry look on his face.

"That win was mine." Randy said to Jeff who only rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know that he spit apple in your face. Though since you believe you would've won if Carlito didn't get involved, then you can choose what we do tonight." Jeff told Randy as he went into the bathroom to shower.

Hearing that made Randy go still as he realized what Jeff had just agreed to. He then had a mischievous look go on his face as he got his own clothes out of his bag. Opening the bathroom door, Randy quickly got into the shower with Jeff who seemed to ignore him.

"Don't worry baby. We'll only be doing what I have planned at the hotel room and I think you're going to like it." Randy said in Jeff's ear who just smiled to himself.

When both of them were dressed, Randy wrapped his arms around Jeff to pull him close. He moved some damp hair back from Jeff's face who gave Randy a smile.

"I never knew how tough of an opponent you really were. Baby, you had me on my toes and I felt like I was giving my all in our match."

"Thanks." Jeff laughed. "You're one tough opponent too."

"I'm happy that you are number one contender for the intercontinental championship. You deserve it and when you win it, we'll be celebrating all night long." Randy told Jeff who couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Now how about we get to that hotel room and you can show me what you've been planning since the match started." Jeff told Randy as he moved out of his arms.

Quickly Randy followed after Jeff to the car and they went back to the hotel room. As soon Jeff set his bag down on a chair, he was lifted into Randy's arms and laid down on the bed for Randy to be on top of him.

"You know that dance you do to the ring." Randy said to Jeff who nodded with a smile. "I want you to do it for me."

"Anything else you would like?"

"Only the dance baby." Randy asked as he let Jeff get up.

Jeff got up off the bed and went over to the chair his bag was on and removed the white towel that was in it. He then put it in his back pocket to make Randy's smile grow before he removed his phone. The phone was put with the towel while playing Jeff's music as he started to dance. From his seat on the bed, Randy enjoyed the dance that Jeff did for just him.

"Is this what you wanted Randy?" Jeff asked as he didn't stop for a second doing his dance.

"Yes baby." Randy answered as he watched Jeff's hips move.

When Jeff was just out of Randy's reach, he watched the jacket Jeff wore be shrugged off to reveal Jeff's tank top as he continued to dance. Jeff then let his hair down from its bun for some to go over his eyes to give Randy a sexy look. Then Jeff took out the towel from his pocket to toss to Randy who caught it with a smile as he watched Jeff turn his music off. He felt Jeff sit down on his lap with his arms around his neck and begin kissing his neck.

"Is that all you want tonight Randy?" Jeff asked while still kissing Randy's neck.

"Hell no." Randy replied before turning for Jeff to be lying on the bed. "Now lets get onto the much more fun stuff."

Jeff laughed as he felt Randy's hands on his hips and kisses were given to his neck. Some of Jeff's hair was moved to reveal the mark that Randy had left earlier on it and he started leaving more. Tonight it seemed that both of them were winners and Randy would definitely enjoy this win.


	6. Ch 6 (Rated-RKO Forms)

At the current arena that Raw was in, Jeff sat crossed legged in a chair inside a locker room with Randy next to him against the wall. They both looked up at the door to see Adam and Lita walk in and they took seats of their own.

"So why are we here?" Jeff asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Me and Randy have formed a new tag team. We will be known as Rated-RKO and no one will get in our way." Adam told Jeff and Lita who just looked at them. "I'm inviting Randy onto Cutting Edge to announce it to everyone."

"Wonder who will end up doing their signature move on the other." Lita said to Jeff who nodded with a laugh.

"Thank you for the support Amy." Adam rolled his eyes at her comment.

"You two aren't the coolest heads in the company. Both of you also want to be the top dog here. Don't be mad at me for just stating what is going to end up happening." Lita explained as she turned to Jeff. "Don't you agree with me?"

"She is right Adam. Team Xtreme lasted as long it did cause we were able to keep ourselves from butting heads too much. Though even with that we had our conflicts that would break the team for a bit." Jeff added. "Also did you talk to Jay about this who could have told you his opinion on you forming another tag team."

"I don't need Jay's permission to form a tag team." Adam said and saw Jeff sigh along with Lita.

"That's not what I mean. We saw how you were with Jay and look what happened both of you wanted to be the best. Even me and Matt had that problem." Jeff informed.

"Don't worry baby. Everything will be fine and I can always ask you for pointers in handling this guy." Randy assured Jeff who shook his head at him.

"That's still not the point. You two want to be top dogs, but it can cause friction in tag teams." Lita said to the two.

"We will be fine. Now we have our debut tonight to show DX who is the best tag team now." Edge said and saw Jeff get right to his feet.

"No you are not feuding with DX. Randy this isn't the best way to get your revenge on Hunter and what did Shawn ever do to you two?" Jeff asked them.

"This is only business baby. Now don't you have a match to prepare for against the Big Show?" Randy said to Jeff who gave him an eye roll.

"You better not drag me into this or a whole week in separate hotel rooms Randy." Jeff warned before leaving the locker room.

"He's just being over exaggerate." Randy told Adam and Lita.

"No he's not." Lita said before going into the bathroom.

Randy decided to try getting to know Adam more while they kept track of what was going on during the show. When Jeff's match came up, Randy watched Jeff make his entrance to the ring with the Intercontinental belt around his waist. Every movement Jeff made was noticed by Randy who wished he could be there with Jeff. He wanted to cheer Jeff on and try to help him when he was in trouble. Adam noticed Randy's reactions during the match and was impressed by how much he did care for Jeff. When Jeff performed a Whisper in the Wind that actually knocked the Big Show down, both men were shocked and then he did the Swanton Bomb on Show. Though Jeff didn't get the pin and was lifted into the air by Show kicking out.

"He'll be okay. This actually isn't the first time Jeff has versed Big Show. At least Show seems be in a good mood for this match." Adam told Randy who nodded as he watched the match.

Both men faces had frowns on them when Show got the pin on Jeff to win the match. Randy almost bolted out of the room when he saw Johnny Nitro attacking Jeff who was still down, but stayed when he saw Big Show get back in the ring to save Jeff. When Jeff did get back to the locker room, he went to the chair to sit down with a grimace of pain from his back. An ice pack was given to him by Randy who then had him sit on his lap.

"You okay?" Randy asked worried as he ran a hand over his neck.

"I'll be fine. Big Show actually went easy on me in this match so I wouldn't hurt my back too bad." Jeff informed with a small smile.

"Will you be okay while I'm out in the ring with Adam?" Randy asked and saw Jeff get up.

"I will be fine Randy. While you are out in the ring, I'm going to take a shower and meet you back here. But don't forget that I don't want to be dragged into this feud at all." Jeff said before he sat back down.

"Anything for you." Randy replied as he kissed Jeff's neck.

"So what were you two doing while I was in my match?" Jeff asked.

"We just talked and got to know each other better." Adam answered.

"I didn't know that you had a crush on-" Randy began to be elbowed hard in the stomach by his boyfriend.

"Adam you better not sleep ever again." Jeff warned as he glared at the oldest blonde.

"I said not to say anything to him. He will turn against us either to DX cause of Shawn or to Undertaker who will bury us alive just for fun." Adam said to Randy in a nervous tone.

"Sorry." Randy shrugged to him. "So Dean Malenko actually called you, Jay, and Adam dumb blondes and then got choke slammed not just by Undertaker, but Kane also at the same time."

"He deserved it after what he put me through." Lita said as she came into the locker room. "I mean only thing I enjoyed about him was when we made him think he actually was going to sleep with me. Remember his face when he saw you and Matt in the room."

"How can I forget it." Jeff laughed as he thought of that. "Adam and Jay were the ones in charge of the camera."

"Yeah." Adam laughed too at the memory.

"Man I miss those times." Lita said with a sigh.

"Okay, we should be going now." Adam said while getting out of his seat. "Last chance on this offer Jeffery Hardy. Would you like to accompany Rated-RKO member Randy Orton out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to decline still." Jeff answered as he got up.

"How do I look baby?" Randy asked Jeff after he pulled on a black jacket over his red shirt.

"Handsome like always my legend killer." Jeff answered as he was pulled closer to Randy.

"Thank you."

"Get a room will you two." Adam said to them with a grossed out look on his face.

"Maybe we should take a lesson from you Edge. Do you want to do a live sex scene in the ring?" Randy asked Jeff while Adam looked stunned.

"See you afterwards." Jeff told Randy instead of answering his question.

Jeff gave Randy a quick kiss before he walked out of the locker room for his own to clean up. When Raw was over, Jeff watched Randy and Adam walk towards him to the back door.

"Having fun you two?" Jeff asked as Randy took his bag from him without giving Jeff a chance to object.

"Yep. I think we might be a good team together and DX won't know what hit them." Adam replied as he waited by his own rental car for Lita.

Randy unlocked his rental for Jeff to get in who just kept shaking head at the two. He waited for Randy to get in and they drove for the hotel that wasn't too far from the arena. A yawn escaped Jeff as they went up to their room and both changed into pajamas. One of Randy's arms went around Jeff's waist to keep him close as they lay in the bed. Though for Randy, he couldn't get himself to fall asleep as memories of Evolution's betrayal went through his head. He also remembered how it made him feel to face Jeff who had watched from the hotel room bed to see him win and retain his title.

 _Randy walked into Jeff's hotel room with his just retained title on his shoulder. Already there was Adam, Lita, Shawn, and Jay who gave Randy sad looks when he entered the room. In the bed was Jeff who held a hand out to him that was taken by Randy and kissed. Slowly and painfully, Randy kneeled down to be at eye level with Jeff who had seen his pained look._

 _"_ _Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he touched the bandage on Randy's forehead._

 _"_ _I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me and just get yourself better." Randy told him as he lifted the belt off his shoulder. "You said that if I kept it, to bring it here for you to see and so I did."_

 _Gently the belt was handed to Jeff who looked at it for a second before setting it on his lap. He then reached over to hug Randy who hugged him back while trying to fight back his tears._

 _"_ _I retained it for you. During the whole match I couldn't stop thinking about you and wished you could've been there at ringside with me. Now I'm happy you weren't because I know they would've hurt you to get to me more."_

 _"_ _Randy don't think like that. I love you and wish that I could've been there too to be there when you won. Just know that they would've never touched me if they wanted to stay alive." Jeff told him as he ran his fingers over the bandage._

 _"_ _Jeff's right about that. They would've had me, Shawn, Jay, and Mark after them if they had touched Jeff." Adam informed._

 _"_ _I mean I was Hunter's best friend and look what he did to me. It was all for that belt that you have right now." Shawn said to Randy who looked back at the belt on Jeff's lap. "He didn't care if I was never able to wrestle again. Though I am sorry that you had to go through it at this time when you didn't need it."_

 _"_ _Still I just wish that I knew why did they do it tonight and not when I first won the belt. Why when I retained it did they betray me?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. You can now show everyone that you don't need Evolution to be feared and I'm happy for you to be the champ." Jeff told him as he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck._

 _"_ _I'm just happy that I'm able to share this with you." Randy whispered as he kissed Jeff._

Randy was taken from the memory by Jeff rolling over to set his head on Randy's chest. Looking down at the peaceful look on Jeff's face, Randy knew that he was better off without Evolution and all he ever needed was the one in the bed with him. Closing his eyes to go to sleep, Randy pulled Jeff a little closer to him.


	7. Ch 7 (Dressing Up & Sleeping Alone)

Jeff was sitting in his locker room when there was knock on his door that made him go over to it. He opened the door to have his mouth drop open in total shock at what he saw. Standing there was none other than his boyfriend Randy Orton dressed up like Shawn Michaels.

"Why are you dressed like Shawn?" Jeff asked Randy who only gave him a smirk while coming in.

"Do you like it baby?" Randy asked as he closed the door behind him.

Jeff walked over to the couch in the room and sat down with his arms crossed. He seemed to be waiting for something from Randy who went over to kneel in front of him. When Randy went to kiss Jeff, the smaller turned his head away to refuse the kiss.

"Baby, why are you upset?"

"You are going to end up regretting going into a feud with DX." Jeff told him as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well there is an upside to this feud for you." Randy informed as he leaned forward towards Jeff.

"What would that be?" Jeff asked as Randy pushed him back to lie down and got on top of him.

"Tonight you can have some fun in the bed with the Heart Break Kid."

"You are disgusting." Jeff said in disgust as he shoved Randy off him and sat up on the couch. "Shawn is like an uncle to me and you think I would want to sleep with him."

A laugh came from Randy who picked Jeff up to give him a quick kiss that was returned after a few seconds. Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy's neck after knocking the ridiculous blonde wig off his head. They continued to kiss until there was a knock on the door and Randy groaned. Jeff walked over to the door and opened it to put both his hands to his face.

"You two are such idiots."

Walking into the room was Adam dressed up like Triple H who didn't get why Jeff was so upset. He gave Randy a thumb up as Randy put his wig back on to complete the outfit.

"We need to be getting out now." Adam told Randy who nodded.

"Okay." Randy said and went over to Jeff to give him a quick kiss. "Bye baby."

Jeff closed the door and decided to take a seat on the couch to watch the show for the night. When his boyfriend and Adam came out to make fun of DX, he rolled his eyes at them. Randy was pretending that he had thrown his back with almost every move he made while Adam pretended to choke on the water he was spitting.

"Like I said before. They are such idiots and look like ones also right now." Jeff said to himself.

He continued to watch them and sighed when DX came out to make jokes about them. When they talked about how great Edge and Randy were, Jeff knew that something was coming up.

"Honestly does anyone here think these two are jokes?" Hunter asked the crowd.

"Yep." Jeff replied along with the rest of the crowd.

Jeff could tell that Randy knew he had agreed with the crowd cause he looked right at the camera for a split second. The catch to the compliments came in DX bringing up the sex scene Edge did in the ring with Lita and something about Adam in a certain department. A sigh left Jeff when Adam made motions that he was actually big in that department and Randy was doing some kind of motion for himself too. Jeff just rolled his eyes, as he knew he was going to be getting asked that question later by his boyfriend. When Triple H said that Randy is the number one downloaded superstar on the Internet, Jeff waited for the catch as he saw Randy start to gloat.

"At least in the gay community." Hunter said for Randy to cover his face.

Jeff began to laugh completely as he almost fell off the couch from hearing that. He quickly got himself back under control when he heard Hunter continue talking about pictures that would come up and Jeff got a bad feeling about it.

"Things like. Well like this." Hunter said for a picture of Randy with a towel in front of him to come up.

"I'm going to kill Shawn and Randy." Jeff told himself as he thought Shawn had taken the photos off his phone.

In the ring, Randy knew that he was going to be in big trouble with Jeff tonight for the picture being shown. He also knew that two of the men there might kill him if they saw what other pictures might be brought up. He almost screamed when the towel one of him drying his butt was shown second and started to get nervous. Though the next picture was of Shawn in only a towel posing for the camera and that got the DX member bickering a little.

"Show the one of Randy in bed with Je-" Hunter began for Randy to cut him off before he finished.

"Now wait a minute. Wait just a minute." Randy yelled to keep himself all the way out of the doghouse tonight.

Then Randy had to use the wrong wording to tell Triple H that he wanted a match with him tonight. Adam tried to help get the meaning out, but still it was turned around on Randy.

"What did you just say he wanted to do to my ass?" Hunter asked to see Randy get more upset. "Look that might be how you young guys like it, but I think you should save that Randy for-"

Before Triple H could continue, Shawn stopped him and helped get it understood that Randy wanted to verse Triple H in a match later on in the show. Then the four all started fighting each other before Rated-RKO left the ring for backstage. When Randy got to Jeff's locker room, he could tell that Jeff had watched the show and was not happy at all about what he had seen. A glare was being aimed at Randy's back from Adam who wanted answers on the pictures.

"Baby, you know I would never have let Shawn get a hold of my phone on purpose." Randy told Jeff who only kept his arms crossed.

"Those pictures were from your phone?" Adam asked his teammate shocked. "Why is there pictures of you almost naked and having sex with my brother on your phone?"

"I was joking around and the one Hunter mentioned is just of me and Jeff in bed." Randy informed his teammate.

"I warned you Randy not to let anyone see those pictures. Also I didn't want to be dragged into this feud and I was. Have fun sleeping in the bed alone tonight and the rest of the week." Jeff told Randy as he went into the bathroom.

"Don't I get a good luck kiss before my match." Randy said to get a simple no from Jeff.

Randy let out a sigh before leaving for his match against Triple H, but he knew he couldn't get too overboard. There would be no way for him to calm down without Jeff being there. The match though ended up being won by Triple H for disqualification by Edge getting involved. One of Randy's hands rubbed his stomach where Hunter's sledgehammer had gotten him. He walked to his rental car to see Jeff arguing with Shawn who was giving him a pleading look. A sigh left Jeff as he went over to where a taxi was waiting to take him back to the hotel. Randy got in his car and went to the hotel where he saw Jeff getting into the elevator. They both got their own rooms in the hotel for a cover to hide their relationship, but usually Jeff stayed with Randy. Though tonight and the rest of the week is when Jeff would stay in the room given to him and Randy had to sleep alone. This day felt like torture to Orton as he went into his own room for a restless sleep.


	8. Ch 8 (Lunch About Survivor Series)

Adam Copeland was sitting at a table in a nice small restaurant with a beer in front of him. He smiled when he saw Randy walked into the restaurant with Jeff at his side and waved them over. Pushing his sunglasses up to the top of his head, Randy led Jeff over to where Adam was waiting for them. They took seats across from Adam in the booth and looked at the menus there. A waiter came over to them with a pad in his hand to get their drink orders. Jeff got a sprite while Randy ordered himself a beer.

"So why are we here?" Randy asked Adam who set his menu down.

"As you know Survivor Series is coming up and we need to get a team together." Adam told them and then looked at Jeff. "Maybe a certain Hardy boy would like to fight with us."

"Sorry, but I'm already taken for that. Shawn asked me yesterday and it will be me and Matt against you along with Phil on our team with DX." Jeff informed as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"So what can I get you?"

"I'll have a burger." Adam said.

"Same for me and what about you baby?" Randy asked Jeff after giving his order.

"Cheese burger for me please." Jeff answered as he handed the waiter his menu.

"Anything else for you?" the waiter asked and gave Jeff a wink.

"That is all." Randy said while putting an arm around Jeff.

The waiter walked away with a scared look on his face and Randy turned his attention back to Adam.

"So who else can we recruit to our team?" Randy asked.

"How about Johnny Nitro and Mike Knox?" Adam suggested and didn't see Jeff's upset expression.

"They're okay. I just hope that Nitro keeps his control with Jeff or else I'm giving him an RKO." Randy said.

"Why don't you guys team up with Shane Helms?" Jeff suggested to them. "He is good in the ring."

"Okay. So we got ourselves a team. Jeff could you give me Shane's number so I can ask him in a text?" Adam asked and got a nod from Jeff.

Once the food came, they all started to eat and Adam smiled at how Randy was being with Jeff. The smaller currently had some mustard on his cheek and Randy leaned over to kiss it off. A laugh came from Jeff at what his boyfriend had just done and continued to eat.

"So I heard about that match with you and Matt coming up." Adam said to Jeff who nodded.

"Yeah, it will feel good to be back in the ring with him and winning together." Jeff answered. "Hope you two are ready for us at Survivor Series."

"Baby, I can't wait for Survivor Series." Randy told Jeff as they finished eating.

"Just remember that I won't be going easy on you." Jeff said.

"When have you ever gone easy on me?" Randy asked him. "Though how about after the pay per view, we go back to the hotel room."

"Depends on how the match goes." Jeff teased and leaned into Randy. "Now excuse me for a second."

Once Jeff was out of sight and hearing range, Adam turned to Randy with a raised eyebrow. That confused the dark haired man who had no clue what was wrong with his tag partner.

"Do you ever plan on proposing to Jeff?" Adam asked.

"Adam, it's a little complicated. Jeff and me are happy and all, but have never talked about marriage or anything. He and I stay at each other's houses when we have days off like we live together. I want to ask Jeff, but like I said we have never talked about it." Randy explained.

"I see. So when are you guys going to go public?" Adam asked.

"Again we haven't talked about that either. Though we have been less caring if anyone does catch us together." Randy answered.

"Well if you guys ever need support, you definitely have mine. Just remember that if you ever hurt my brother, I will spear you into next year."

"Do you think Matt doesn't like me?" Randy asked.

"I actually don't know. He might not like you cause you are my tag partner, but Jay does think you're okay."

"That's at least good to hear." Randy sighed and then saw Jeff coming back to them.

"Miss me?" Jeff asked and was kissed by Randy.

"Of course." Randy said.

Once the bill was paid for, they went to their cars that were parked outside. Randy got in the driver's seat while Jeff got in the passenger's seat. As they drove down the road, Randy released a sigh as something crossed his mind.

"Jeff do you ever think our relationship might go any further?"

"You mean like marriage?" Jeff asked while biting his bottom lip.

"Kind of. Maybe more close to going public with our relationship first and then talk about marriage." Randy suggested to his boyfriend.

"I have no problem with that, but maybe we should just do it slowly. I mean not hide it when we kiss to just our locker rooms."

"Fine with me." Randy agreed.

Soon they got to their hotel and went up to their room where Jeff got changed into work out clothes. He refixed his ponytail as he came out of the bathroom in a sleeveless shirt and sweatpants.

"Randy have you seen my favorite work out shirt?" Jeff asked for Randy to shake his head no. "Okay thanks."

Randy watched him take a water bottle from the mini fridge and decided to join him in the hotel gym. Quickly he changed into mesh shorts and a T-shirt before following after Jeff. They went down to the gym and Jeff got on the treadmill for Randy to get on the one next to him. Both of them worked out for over an hour and were sweaty from it. As Jeff took a sip of his water, he felt Randy's arms wrap around his waist. He was turned for Randy to begin kissing him and his hands went to Jeff's waist while Jeff's arms went around Randy's neck. Both continued to kiss as John Cena walked into the gym. His eyes widened at the sight of the two kissing and they didn't stop even when he cleared his throat. They didn't seem to care that he was watching them.


	9. Ch 9 (Pre Survivor Series)

In Randy's locker room, Jeff was brushing out his red hair when Randy came up behind him. The larger's arms wrapped around Jeff's waist to pull him up against Randy's chest. Randy who was in his own ring gear for the night began to set kisses on Jeff's neck.

"Lets ditch tonight." Randy said in Jeff's ear.

"Randy we can't. You happen to be a team captain with Adam and that will not look good."

"Fine, but I will be expecting to have you in my bed tonight." Randy began to kiss Jeff deeply.

The locker room's door opened for Edge, DX, and Matt to walk in and see the two kissing. All of them waited for the two to break apart, but it didn't happen and Adam and Matt crossed their arms.

"Should we come back later?" Matt asked.

"Yes. We'll be out five minutes." Randy replied and went to lift Jeff up.

"Randy knock it off." Adam told his tag partner.

Randy and Jeff stopped kissing and the smaller went over to his teammates. An amused look was on Shawn's face as he watched Jeff stand next to him. He turned to Hunter to be surprised by the look on the man's face.

"Randy, I know you probably hate me. There's something that I wish to tell you though and it's that I'm sorry for betraying you. I was so happy for you to win that title when I realized who you were doing it for. Flair told me that you were planning on hitting me with it when I turned my back, so I thought I'd get you before you got me." Hunter explained to see Randy shake his head.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything to you Hunter. You got me the chance to win that title and be the youngest to win it." Randy told him.

"Still I'm sorry for it." Hunter said before leaving the room.

"He actually means it Randy." Shawn confirmed before going after his teammate.

"Bye Randy." Jeff said as Matt pulled him out of the room.

"I can't believe that Hunter actually just said he was sorry to me." Randy looked at Adam with a shocked look.

"Why did Flair though tell Hunter that you were going to hit him in the back?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Randy answered.

"Well we don't need to figure that out right now. Lets get out to our team and see what we can do. I heard that Cena's team would be out there in the ring trying to get Show's team to come out." Adam told Randy.

The two went to find their team and then went out to the ring instead of Show who Cena had called out. They began to insult Cena and then Flair's team came out followed by Spirit Squad, and then DX's team. Randy gave a wink to Jeff who tried to hide his smile at it and could see that his brother had noticed it also. When Shawn had said Royal Rumble, Jeff shook his head at him while Randy kept watching Jeff with an idea in his head. Though Randy had to agree with Triple H that Flair could easily beat up the Spirit Squad and that anyone could beat up the Spirit Squad. He also had to agree that if there were a box of Twinkies backstage, Big Show most likely wasn't going to be coming out.

"You see there are only two teams out here ready for action. You got Edge and Orton along with the rest of the village people." Triple H said and Jeff laughed at Randy's upset look on his face. "And you got the next ECW champion; CM Punk, you got the freshly reformed Team Extreme. Matt and Jeff Hardy."

Jeff did a little bit of his dance to just taunt Randy who hadn't stopped watching him at all. A smile was on Jeff's face as he heard Hunter announce Shawn and himself. They began to start their two-word catch phrase when Edge told them to shut up and told them that they were tired of their two words. Though when Edge said that Cena was sick of them, John said he wouldn't mind seeing Team DX beat the hell out of Team Rated-RKO. Though instead Big Show and his team finally came out. Before anyone could even start to fight, Vince had to come out and stop them. At the end of the show, everyone decided to go their own ways to the hotel and Randy found Jeff talking to Matt. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who only leaned into him with a smile on his face.

"I wish that I could hold you like this all night long. How about a little deal baby." Randy suggested to Jeff.

"What would that be?" Jeff asked.

"If my team wins, you have to accompany me from the ring."

"You got yourself a deal." Jeff agreed as he turned to face Randy.

"I'll see you Jeff." Matt said to his brother before walking away.

"Now lets get to the hotel and have some fun." Randy said and picked Jeff up bridal style to start carrying him.

"Randy." Jeff yelled with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

The two continued to the car and Jeff was still laughing as they pass some of their coworkers. None of them knew at all what they had just saw or thought that they wanted to know. Though the couple didn't notice the glare that was being sent their way from a dark corner by a hooded person.


	10. Ch10 (Team Rated-RKO Vs Team DX)

Sunday came quick for all of WWE employees and many were getting ready for their matches. Currently Jeff was putting his hair into braids when there was a knock on the door. He smiled when it opened for Randy to come in with his tag belt on his shoulder. A kiss was placed to Jeff's neck and he sat down on the room's couch.

"Last chance baby to change teams." Randy told Jeff who only laughed at him.

"Sorry, but I'm staying on Team DX. Now I think we might have time for a little fun before having to get to our match." Jeff saw Randy's face brighten up at hearing that from his boyfriend.

Randy quickly got to his feet and ran over to the door to lock it before going right to where Jeff was. A laugh came from his boyfriend as he pushed Jeff against the wall and began to kiss his neck.

When the survivor series match between Team DX and Team Rated-RKO came up, Jeff went with his brother out to the ring. Around Jeff's waist was the intercontinental belt, but as he walked a hand went to his back as a little pain shot through it. The Hardy boys were to be the first of their team to enter and bumped fist after Jeff got down from the turnbuckle and then CM Punk came to join them in the ring. He tapped it up with both Jeff and Matt and they talked to each other while waiting in the ring. Finally their two captains came out and did their DX chop as fireworks went off. They then got the crowd going by pointing to their sides and getting them cheering loud through the arena. Everyone then started to cheer CM Punk, which brought a smile to Punk's face at hearing them. Triple H then put his arm over CM Punk and Phil asked the crowd of Philadelphia if they were ready. Hunter then started to talk about the talent that there was in the ring and on his team. Johnny Nitro with Melina entered followed by Helms and then Knox with Kelly Kelly. The last of their team to come out was Rated-RKO with their tag belts. Randy gave a wink to Jeff as he went to his corner, but there was a crowd in their corner and Randy got a little closer to Jeff.

"Can't wait to have you accompany me out of the ring baby." Randy whispered to Jeff.

"We'll see about that." Jeff whispered back and moved a little of his braided hair back.

Randy noticed a mark on Jeff's neck that made him go still as he remembered putting it there. Quickly before the crowd could see Randy, Adam gave him a little nudge for their corner and he got to it along with their teammates. It was Triple H against Knox starting the match and that ended being a bad idea for Team Rated-RKO. Triple H gave a small wave to Kelly Kelly who gave him a smile back and then was motioned by him to get on the apron. That made Knox not happy at all about what Hunter was doing to his girlfriend and he pushed the Game. What Knox didn't know was that it wasn't Triple H who was starting, but actually Shawn who gave him a sweet chin music that sent him to the mat. Shawn then cover Knox to eliminate him and make it 5 on 4 now and Jeff gave Randy a small smirk while Shawn was asking Triple H who he had just eliminated.

"It was Mike Knox." Triple H told Shawn.

Johnny Nitro then got into the ring to face Shawn and the two went back and forth and Shawn slid under Nitro who had jumped to avoid him. This made Shawn slide out of the ring and he put his arm around Melina who had thought it was Nitro. When she realized it was Shawn, both her and Shawn screamed and Shawn got back into the ring to tag Jeff in who was pleased to fight Nitro. After knocking Nitro down a couple times, Jeff tagged in Matt for them to knock him down together and then jump on him. Matt went for a cover on Nitro who kicked out at the last second to stay in the match. Though Nitro pulled Matt forward for him to fall into the other team's corner and then was tossed by Helms who was tagged in. Then Helms tagged Edge in who started to stomp on Matt and made fun of Matt's hand signs that he does before tagging Helms back in. After Helms did a suplex on Matt, he tagged Randy in who looked at Jeff before kicking Matt in the gut. He continued to stomp on Matt and Matt sat up with a bloody mouth while Randy tagged Nitro in.

Matt attacked Nitro to knock him down with a side effect before tagging Punk in. Punk kept sending Nitro to the ground before sending him into a corner and driving a knee in his face before using a running bulldog. Matt looked up at Jeff who asked him if he was okay.

"Your boyfriend tried to break my mouth." Matt replied to him.

"He's got a little bit of some problems." Jeff said as he looked back to the match.

"Thanks for the notice."

Nitro got up to run at Punk who turned to avoid it and Nitro ran into the ropes for Matt to use a hotshot on him. Punk took advantage and sent Nitro to the ground before locking him into Anaconda Vise to force him to tap out and make the match now 5 on 3. Edge came running in and shoved Punk into the corner to try and help out his team. When Punk used a foot to keep Edge back, Helms came into the ring to help Adam and distracted the ref for Randy to grab Punk and collided his neck with the top rope. This forced Punk back and Edge tagged Randy in who gave a wink to Jeff before he dropkicked Punk and went to cover him, but Punk kicked out at two. The next to come in was Helms who jumped for Punk's head to connect with his knee. This made Punk fall back from his knees and Randy was tagged back into the match to go back and forth with strike against Punk. He then deliver an RKO on Punk after avoiding a strike and covered Punk for Shawn to break it up. He then tagged Adam back in who saw Punk in the corner and prepared to do a spear, but Punk avoided it for Edge to go into the turnbuckle. Punk started to make his way to his corner and tagged in Triple H as Edge tagged in Helms. The Game knocked Randy off the apron before he went on to attacking Helms to give him a knee to the face. Randy ran in to try helping Helms and got a knee to the face himself and turned to roll out of the ring. A pedigree was about to be given to Helms when Adam stopped it and got attacked by Shawn to be knocked out of the ring. Jeff came running in to knock Randy out of the ring and together Shawn and him jumped over the top rope to knock both Adam and Randy to the floor. Randy had caught Jeff who was trying to stop himself from laughing as Randy's hand went to his butt.

"Can we just stay like this?" Randy asked in a whisper as Jeff got to his feet.

No answer came from Jeff who went back to his team's corner with Shawn as a spine buster was delivered to Helms. The Game then tagged in Matt who gave Helms a twist of faith and Jeff delivered a Swanton bomb once Matt was out of the way. Helms was covered by Matt to be eliminated and it was now 5 on 2. Edge and Randy held their belts as they looked at Team DX from the apron. Jeff made motions to Randy to come and fight him with a taunting look. Rated-RKO then dropped down to the floor to start making their way up the ramp to leave instead of finishing the match. Matt and Jeff got out of the ring to attack the two and force them back into the ring. Once they were in, Team DX was on them with attacks and a poetry in motion was delivered to Edge before a sweet chin music by Shawn. This move made Adam fall to the mat and he was covered by Shawn to be eliminated and leave Randy as the last man standing. Randy realized this and his eyes widened before he jumped over the barricade to try escaping, but Jeff, Punk, and Matt came after him.

"Come on baby. We can go back to the locker room and have some more fun like before we came out here." Randy told Jeff as he was led back towards the ring.

"You guys had sex before coming out here?" Matt asked having heard Randy.

"Sorry, but you got to finish your match Randy." Jeff replied as they tossed him into the ring.

A sweet chin music was delivered to Randy who stumbled back dazed from it and then was given a pedigree. Triple H then pinned him for them to win the match and Randy could see Jeff laughing as he got out of the ring. Shawn went over to Jeff and hugged him with a laugh as they celebrated their win together. Matt went over his brother to hug him and started whispering in his ear. Jeff only laughed before climbing the turnbuckle and then they all made their way out of the ring and stood on the ramp together. Once backstage they saw Randy standing there with a hand to his mouth before he ran to pick Jeff up with his hands on Jeff's butt.

"Do you think that you are sneaky?" Randy asked as he smiled at Jeff. "You think you can just toss me back into the ring and not just once, but twice."

"I wrestle to win Randy." Jeff replied before Randy who had no care about the ones watching kissed him.

"Come on you two break it up or go get yourselves a room to continue." Shawn ordered from where he stood next to Hunter.

"I think they got themselves a room earlier and had some fun before our match." Hunter told Shawn.

"Hunter I did not need to hear that at all." Shawn said while covering his ears.

"Lets get back to the hotel baby. I think we need to celebrate your win against me." Randy informed as he started to carry Jeff for his locker room.

"Wait Jeff." Matt called as his brother disappeared from sight. "We were supposed to go out after the show to celebrate."

"Matt, I think you don't want to be where Jeff will be celebrating." Hunter told the dark haired man. "I got the locker room next to Jeff's and lets say I have an idea of what they'll be doing."

A disgusted look went onto Matt's face at being told that by the Game. He then started to walk back to his own locker room to try getting away from his brother and Randy. Meanwhile Hunter and Shawn were walking down the hall when they passed Jeff's locker room. A laugh escaped Triple H at the look that went on Shawn's face at what they could hear. It seemed that the couple inside the locker room couldn't wait to get back to the hotel room before starting to celebrate.


	11. Ch 11 (Breaking Of Rated-RKO)

Jeff was hanging out in Randy's locker room waiting for his boyfriend to get back from his tag match. Due to the television having not worked, Jeff had no clue of what had happened in the match. He turned to see Randy walk in and could tell that something was wrong. Before he could ask Randy what had happened, Adam came barging into the room and went to attack Randy. Quickly Jeff moved in between them to prevent any fighting and had a hand on both of their chests.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked.

"He walked out on me during our match." Randy informed his boyfriend.

"You're the one who messed up cause you can't listen." Adam yelled and pushed against Jeff's hands. "We would be Tag Champions again if you would've listened."

"Adam that's enough." Jeff ordered.

"No, you need to take your ego down a notch Orton." Adam told Randy who was being held back by his boyfriend.

Randy turned away to not attack Adam and went over to his bag. Though Adam wasn't done and he ran at Randy to spear him, but instead caught Jeff with it. A pained cry escaped Jeff as he went to the floor with his arms around his stomach. Randy felt rage filled him at what he had just witnessed Adam do and he tackled him to the floor. The two rolled on the floor fighting as Jeff painfully got back to his feet and grabbed Randy's arm. Once he touched Randy that was all it took for Randy to turn to him and push him up against a wall. Anger could be clearly seen in Randy's eyes as he punched the wall next to Jeff's head instead of Jeff who hadn't moved or flinched.

"Adam leave." Jeff said.

"No I'm not leaving you with this-"

"Adam get out now." Jeff ordered.

Once Adam was gone, Jeff put his hands to Randy's face to feel him start to relax from his touch. A deep breath left Randy as he opened his eyes to look into Jeff's green ones.

"When he hurt you, I just snapped. All I could see was you on the floor in pain and I couldn't-"

"Randy listen to me. We're going to go back to the hotel and then we can go for a nice relaxing swim in the pool. I know that will help you calm down more after all of this." Jeff explained as he kept his hands on Randy's face and got a nod.

Jeff went over to his bag to finish packing while Randy got changed. Once set to go, they went out to the parking lot for their rental car. Instead of Randy driving like usual, Jeff drove due to not wanting Randy to get aggravated at all. Though as he drove Randy took one of his hands and started to kiss it.

"I can't believe that he hurt you." Randy said.

"Don't worry. It will be taken care of." Jeff informed.

When they got to the hotel, Jeff parked and they got out with Randy's arm around Jeff's waist. They got to their hotel room to set their bags on a chair and Randy turned Jeff to face him.

"Did he hurt your back Jeff?" Randy asked.

"Only a little. Look I'm not as fragile as you think. Now get into your swim shorts and we're going down to the pool."

Randy nodded and opened his suitcase to get his swim shorts out of it. As he started to get changed, he could see Jeff in the room's full-length mirror changing into his own swim shorts. They were dark blue and white that went to the top of Jeff's knees, but hung on his hip barely. Once finished changing into his red and white swim shorts, Randy went over to Jeff to pull him close.

"What would I do without you in my life?" Randy asked him.

"I don't think you want to find out." Jeff replied.

"Not ever." Randy agreed before kissing him.

The two walked down to the hotel pool and Jeff set their stuff down on a table to the side. Before he could turn, Randy had picked him up around the waist and ran to the pool to jump in. Jeff came up with a laugh as his hair clung to his face and he pushed it back while Randy was laughing also. With a smile to his boyfriend, Jeff got out of the pool and went to the diving board to do a flip off of it.

"I love it when you do flips like that." Randy said as Jeff swam over to him. "I love all of the things that you do, but most of all I love you."

"I love you too." Jeff wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and they began to kiss.

"Hey there is to be none of that in the pool. People have to swim in here once you two are gone."

Both of them turned to see none other than John Cena standing there in his own swim shorts. Randy kept his arms around Jeff as he glared right at Cena who didn't seem affected.

"I'm only stating the facts Orton. Now get out of there if you two plan on having sex."

"We actually were only taking a relaxing swim." Randy informed.

"Okay." John shrugged before he jumped into the pool.

He ended up splashing the couple who tried to avoid the water from hitting them in the face. As John swam he noticed a bruise forming on Jeff's back and asked him about it.

"It's nothing Cena." Jeff said.

"Maybe we should go back to the room baby. I'm actually feeling a little tired after what happened earlier." Randy told Jeff before going to the ladder.

He helped his boyfriend out of the pool and wrapped a towel around him before grabbing his own. Jeff put a hand to Randy's face before he gave him a gentle kiss to confirm his love for him. The two headed back up to their hotel room with their arms around each other with no care of who saw them.


	12. Ch 12 (Pre Mania 2007)

Randy stood by the entrance with Jeff as they waited for Jeff's music to play. Both would be versing each other tonight in the match and Jeff could tell that Randy just wanted to go back to the hotel as soon as they could. Before they would have to separate, Jeff took Randy's hand and leaned his head on the larger's chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Lets just go out there and give the crowd a show. Then we can go back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the night." Jeff told him and Randy nodded.

They heard Jeff's music start to play and shared a quick kiss before Jeff went out. He went down the ramp while doing his usual dance and got in the ring before climbing the turnbuckle and faced one side of the crowd. Once Randy's music began to play, he tried to keep himself from giving Randy a comforting smile. Once Randy was ready in the ring, the two stood across from each other waiting for the bell to ring and begin the match. They locked up with each other and started to move in a circle around the ring.

"You look amazing." Randy whispered to Jeff who blushed as he was pushed into the corner.

The ref then made Randy step back who did it with no problem and held his hands up before running at Jeff. Easily his boyfriend avoided him and then did an arm drag to knock Randy on the mat before grabbing his arm to twist it a little bit. Randy got to his feet and punch Jeff in the face to make him release his arm and then threw him into the corner. He then tossed Jeff into the opposite corner and went to run at him for Jeff to move out of the way. Again Jeff used an arm drag to take Randy to the mat and then used another arm drag to keep putting Randy down. One of Jeff's hands went to his back though as he felt searing pain shoot through it. Instead of taking advantage of Jeff, Randy allowed him to keep the hold on his arm and then stretch it. Randy pushed Jeff against the ropes while trying to get his arm free and then gave him some hits with his forearm to get free. Jeff was thrown and went to counter for Randy to counter that and put Jeff's back against his chest.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked in a whisper.

A nodded came from Jeff who knew what move Randy was set up to do and waited for the inverted backbreaker. He put a hand to his back even though Randy had barely used any force due to being afraid of hurting his boyfriend too bad. As Jeff crawled towards the ropes, Randy got to his feet to head over to him and began to barely touch Jeff with his stomps. Randy decided to try rolling Jeff onto his back to go for a cover to see if Jeff would let him end the match.

"You aren't okay." Randy whispered as the ref counted and Jeff kicked out at two.

Randy got up to his feet and grabbed Jeff's legs to lift him up to hear Jeff make pained noises. He was relieved when Jeff grabbed the bottom rope to force Randy to let go, but of course Randy's wrist tap got caught on Jeff's bootstrap. Once it was free, Randy let go of Jeff and raised his hands to show he had stopped. Jeff finally got back to his feet and punched Randy in the face to knock him back a little. The two started to go back and forth with punches till Randy kicked Jeff in the gut to make him bend over. When Randy went to rebound off the ropes, Jeff countered with a jumping takedown to Randy's neck. Randy slowly got to his feet for a forearm to catch him and sent him down to the mat, but got back up. Jeff went to kick Randy for his leg to be caught and he used a mule kick to send Randy down on his back.

"You don't have to worry about me." Jeff whispered as he covered Randy who kicked out at two.

Randy crawled to the corner while holding his jaw and was hit by punches from Jeff. When Jeff went to toss Randy into the opposite corner it was reversed for Jeff to be tossed who turned it into a Whisper in the wind. Both Jeff and Randy went down from it and Jeff turned on his side with a hand to his back from the pain going through it. Both men didn't see Edge coming down the ramp towards the ring who took out a ladder from under the ring. The ref started to yell at Adam after he pushed the ladder into the ring and then he went to move it back out so that it wouldn't be used by Randy or Jeff. Randy saw his opening to finally end the match and he picked the ladder up to tap Jeff in the stomach with it, which got him disqualified. Turning back to Adam in anger since he was the reason that Jeff's back was hurting him so bad, Randy began to insult him. Both men went back and forth with each other and Edge went to take his shirt off. From the other side of the ring, Jeff watched the two verbally fight and decided that he's had enough of it. Going up behind Randy, Jeff turned him around before delivering a twist of faith that made him go on the mat. He could see the smile on Adam's face as he picked up the ladder and did a leg drop on Randy to make his point that this had to end between the two men. A glare was sent from him to Adam who was going up the ramp backwards while still smiling at what he had done. Jeff lay in the ring from the extreme pain that was going through his back and gave Randy a sorry look. The larger only shook his head at Jeff and mouthed that he was the one who needed to be sorry. Then Randy started to sit up while glaring at a still smiling Edge who had his shirt over his shoulder. Jeff got up to his knees and moved out of the ring to head up the ramp for his locker room. When Randy got to the locker room, he didn't see Jeff anywhere in sight until he heard someone being sick. The bathroom door was shut and Randy knew why that was and he opened it to see Jeff next to the toilet. Kneeling down to be at eye level with his boyfriend, Randy moved some hair back from Jeff's face.

"I'm sorry that I started to argue with Adam when you needed me." Randy said as Jeff leaned into his touch.

"No, it still doesn't mean that I should've did that leg drop on you. I guess I lost my cool too." Jeff replied before starting to get sick again in the toilet.

One of Randy's hand rubbed circles on Jeff's back as he continued to get sick a couple more times. When Jeff was done, he leaned back against Randy who picked him up to take out of the bathroom and set him down on the couch in the locker room. Randy then wet a towel before he wiped Jeff's mouth off while putting the smaller's head on his lap.

"You had your reasons for losing your cool. Adam and me have been going back and forth while you had to listen. I just thought about how your back was bad because of him spearing you that day and it made me so mad."

"I don't want you to be obsessed with revenge on him Randy. You have to remember that no matter what, you're the bigger person." Jeff told him as he closed his eyes.

"I know baby. Though a lot of the times it is you who is the one being the bigger person." Randy laughed as he kissed Jeff's forehead. "Now how about we go on back to the hotel and you can get some rest."

"That sounds good to me." Jeff agreed.

Randy helped him get changed out of his ring gear without hurting himself anymore and when they were both ready, walked to the back parking lot. Though as they walked, both saw Adam standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Guess you two are still together. Thought after Jeff's little leg drop that you two would no longer be boyfriends." Adam said with crossed arms.

"Go to hell Adam." was all that Randy told him while leading Jeff to their car.

"What?" Adam looked shocked. "You're not going to punch me or saying anything worse."

"I have something much more important to take care of then deal with you being a total ass." Randy replied as he closed the car door once Jeff was in.

He then got into the driver's seat before pulling out of the spot and driving towards the exit. Jeff took Randy's hand with a proud look on his face for what Randy had just done. With a smile on his face, Randy lifted Jeff's hand to his lips to kiss that he loved to do when in the car with him. On the way to the hotel, Randy decided to stop at a CVS to go in to buy an ice pack for Jeff. The last one was used by Randy after he got a good kick to the jaw during a pervious match he had. When he got back in the car, Jeff was looking like he was about to fall right to sleep and Randy began driving again. They got to the hotel and Randy went to Jeff's side to pick him up out of the car to carry him up to their room. He set Jeff down on the bed to watch him turn on his side while still asleep and Randy smiled at the sight. Carefully he got Jeff's shoes off and then got in the bed for Jeff to curl into his side. A kiss was placed on Jeff's forehead as Randy pulled the blanket over them and he went to sleep while holding Jeff.


	13. Ch 13 (Wrestlemania 2007)

Randy was fast asleep on his side with Jeff's back pressed up against him with a blanket over them. The house phone on the night table next to Randy woke them both up and Randy turned to grab it. He clicked on the green button before putting it to his ear and waited for the person calling to identify themselves and reason why they called.

"Hey Randy." the annoying voice of Ken Anderson said to make Randy groan. "I'm just calling to remind you and Jeff not to miss your flights to Dallas."

"We are all packed for the flight. Now could you please explain why you are calling when we have a couple hours before having to get there."

"Oh I just wanted to wake you two love birds and tell you both that I'm going to be Mr. Money in the Bank after tonight."

Randy hung up the phone and turned back on his side to wrap his arm around Jeff. The smaller's hair went against his face as he moved some to kiss his neck. A smile came to Jeff's face at what Randy was doing and he moved a hand to touch Randy's face. Turning his head, Jeff was able to share a kiss with Randy before moving to get out of bed.

"Where are you off to?" Randy asked as he sat up.

"We have to start getting ready for the airport. I know you want to sleep in, but we can't Randy. This is Wrestlemania we're talking about and we happen to be in a big ladder match." Jeff informed as he went into the bathroom. "Now would you like to take a shower with me or am I to take one alone?"

Randy woke up completely at being asked that question and knew if he ever chooses the second that he had something wrong with him. He tossed the blankets to the bed off himself before running into the bathroom to see Jeff was already in. Pushing the curtain back a little, Randy got in to run his hands up Jeff's sides as water hit them.

When both were done in the shower and dressed, they put their bathroom stuff in their suitcases. Jeff zipped his suitcase closed and was about to pick it up when Randy picked him up.

"Randy what are you doing?" Jeff asked him.

"You are not going to carry your suitcase and risk hurting your back." Randy told him as he took Jeff down the stairs of the house. "Now why don't you go call us a taxi and I'll get our suitcases."

A pout was on Jeff's face as he was set down on his feet and Randy went back up the stairs. He picked up the phone to dial the taxi company's number and soon had a taxi on the way. When he hung up, Randy was coming down with their two large suitcases in his hands. Jeff found himself unable to stay mad at Randy trying to keep him from getting hurt. The two looked out the front window to see the taxi pulling up to the house and Jeff opened the front door.

"I'll get these in the taxi while you can lock up." Randy said to Jeff before giving him a quick kiss.

A nod came from Jeff as he picked up the house keys while Randy went outside to the taxi. He locked both locks on the front door before heading over to the taxi where Randy held the back door open for him. They took it to the airport and Randy got the suitcases out while Jeff paid the driver. An upside of the two being in normal clothes and sunglasses was that no one really recognized them. Both got through security after checking in their suitcases and went to a café for them to get breakfast. Jeff smiled as Randy returned with his coffee with milk in it and his chocolate frosted donut. The two sat down enjoying their time together till a girl's scream was heard and they turned to see a teen girl come running over to them.

"You're Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton." she said in an excited tone. "Can I please have your autographs and take pictures with you?"

"Sure." Jeff agreed as he took the paper that she handed him.

It was then given to Randy while Jeff took a picture with the girl before Randy did. The girl then hugged them before running off out of their sight. A laugh came from Randy as he picked up his coffee to take a sip of it while Jeff looked at him confused.

"There is no way you could go heel. You are way too nice Jeff." Randy told him as he took Jeff's hand.

"Sorry." Jeff said sarcastically.

The two finished their breakfast before hearing the gate that their flight was at. Both walked to the gate with Randy's arm around Jeff's waist to keep him close. At the gate was a woman who was checking tickets for those boarding. Randy gave her both of their tickets before they could go on. Behind the two was an older couple that gave them disapproving looks that Jeff noticed and felt himself become uncomfortable. He went to slip out of Randy's hold, but Randy refused to release him for even a second.

"Randy." Jeff called for the grip tightened around his waist.

"It's okay Jeff. I don't care about people giving us looks for showing who we love." Randy told Jeff who moved closer to him with a smile.

They got their seats on the plane and Jeff leaned against Randy with a smile. Some of his hair was played with by Randy as they waited to take off. Somehow the old couple had gotten the seats across from them and continued to give them disapproving looks. Having seen enough, Randy turned Jeff's face for them to start kissing right in front of the old couple.

"Want to go hang out in the bathroom and have some fun?" Randy asked Jeff in a whisper and was gently pushed back.

"No. How about this suggestion." Jeff said while leaning his head on Randy's shoulder.

"What would that be?" Randy asked.

"No matter who wins tonight. You can have some fun with me on the bus' bathroom tomorrow. Also I'll have a nice big surprise for you tomorrow in the bathroom."

"Baby you have got yourself a deal. Now lets relax for this plane before I start getting to anxious for tomorrow."

Jeff nodded and closed his eyes while listening to music with Randy as the plane started to take off. When the plane landed, Randy led Jeff off and they went to get their suitcases before getting a taxi to the hotel. They got there to see some of their fellow wrestlers in the lobby and Randy could see them move a step back. He went to the front desk where he got his room key and then took Jeff to the elevator. While they were waiting for it, Randy had his hands traveling down on Jeff who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm only making sure to mark my property baby."

"You can do that in the bathroom tomorrow." Jeff said as he went into the elevator.

"Now you're just being a tease." Randy sighed as he got in too with their suitcases.

They went up to their room and went in to set their suitcases on the floor instead of the racks. Both just didn't feel like lifting their suitcases up to put them on the racks and then pull them down when they had to leave. Jeff could tell that Randy was trying to figure out what the surprise is going to be tomorrow. A laugh came from Jeff as he knew Randy would never be able to figure it out.

When it came time for the money in the bank match, Jeff waited by the entrance with Randy. His multicolored hair was down that swept over his shoulders as he waited for his music to play. One of his shoulders had neon green paint on it that was in the design of scales. A smile was on Randy's face as he ran his finger over a mark he had left on Jeff's neck that could barely be seen due to his hair.

"I think you let me put marks on your neck to distract me during the match." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear.

"Hey not here you two." Matt said as he stepped between his brother and Randy.

They all heard Jeff's music begin to play and Jeff gave Randy a quick kiss before running out to start doing his dance. He got into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle before he hoped down to face the ramp. King Booker was the next to come out in his king's robe, gold crown, and queen at his side. The third to come out was Finlay, followed by CM Punk, and then Mr. Kennedy who did his microphone entrance. Matt entered next and raised his hand to give his usual hand signs to the crowd and then Randy came out to look right at his boyfriend while doing his usual motion with his arms. The last wrestler to come out was Edge who was being watched cautiously by Randy as he made his way to the ring. All eight men stood in the ring and glanced at each other before to the briefcase hanging above them when the bell rang. Jeff decided to just make the move and gut kicked Finlay who put his arm to his stomach from it. Randy noticed Mr. Kennedy going for a ladder and decided to get some payback for the phone call that woke him this morning. He hit Kennedy in the side to send him on the ground and began to punch him while he was still down. The two went back and forth while Jeff headed towards where Booker and Punk were fighting to start fighting them. Punk and Jeff teamed up on Booker to deliver kicks to him that made him stumble into the apron. Before Jeff could turn, he was hit from behind by Kennedy and turned for them to go back and forth. Randy was attacking Punk while Jeff still fought with Kennedy and none of them noticed Finlay on the turnbuckle until he jumped onto them to send all of them to the ground. Rolling a little to his side, Randy could see Jeff lying on the ground dazed by the jump and their eyes collided for a second. From that they both knew that the other was okay and began to get back to their feet. They could see Edge in the ring starting to climb a ladder and was happy when Matt stopped him from reaching the top. With the ladder empty, Randy got in the ring to climb on one side while Finlay climbed up on the other side of the ladder. They began to exchange blows while on the ladder with each other and ended up tilting the ladder for them to go to the mat on their feet, but continued to fight each other. Behind Randy was Jeff who used the rope to get himself onto his feet and he headed for the ladder when Randy and Finlay rolled out of the ring. Jeff climbed the ladder to be in reach of the briefcase, but Kennedy pushed the ladder for him to go to the mat on his feet. Using the ropes to give himself some momentum, Jeff knocked Kennedy and started to attack him. Outside the ring, Booker had just pulled out a stepladder and it was used against him by Punk who then turned to hit Randy in the head with it. That dazed Randy enough for him to fall to the ground on his stomach. Again Randy and Jeff's eyes collided from where they lay and both knew the other was still okay. Jeff crawled for Finlay to grab him by the hair and lift him to his feet before colliding his head with the apron. Meanwhile Randy slid into the ring to go for Booker, but ended up getting a spine buster and he rolled to the corner to recover from it. He watched as Booker began to do his spinaroonie, which allowed for Jeff and Matt to get in the ring with ladders in their hands and hit Booker with them. Jeff turned when he saw Edge and went to hit him for an elbow to connect with Jeff's face, but Matt then gave Edge a side effect. Together Matt and Jeff put two ladders on each other and Jeff got on to the top rope while Matt dragged Edge over. Finlay though stopped Jeff by pushing him off the turnbuckle and his head collided with the barricade. He turned his head to see Randy lying not too far from him who gave him a smile.

"Having fun yet?" Randy asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, you?" Jeff replied with his own smile.

"You know it baby."

Jeff caught sight of Kennedy about to jump on top of Matt who lay across a ladder. When Kennedy missed from Matt moving, Jeff quickly got to his feet and went to a turnbuckle to climb it and delivered a Swanton bomb to Kennedy. Though the move did cause a slight pain in Jeff's back, but he pushed it aside while getting to his feet. Together Jeff and Matt used a ladder to knock Finlay down and then used it on Randy who had known that Matt was the one who used full force while Jeff tried to use none. Matt set up a ladder and began to climb it with Jeff climbing the other side who punch Matt in the gut.

"That's for Randy." Jeff whispered to his brother who rolled his eyes while putting a hand to his stomach.

Jeff continued to punch his brother to force him to go down the ladder. When Jeff reached up to try getting the briefcase, Matt connect with his own punch to his younger brother's stomach. Though the two were both stopped by Finlay pushing over the ladder to send them neck first into the top rope and then to the ground dazed. Randy forgot about the match for a second and went in the ring to go to Jeff's aid and ended up getting hit by Finlay. From where he sat in the corner, Randy saw Edge spear Finlay and he got up to go for his ex tag partner to be speared himself. Edge began to spear anyone who came into the ring and when Jeff did he was spear to the mat to roll out of the ring to try regaining his breathing from it being knocked out of him. Punk was able to jump over Edge who went to spear him and made Edge collide with the corner. Then Punk used a ladder to start knocking people down and even caught Randy who was leaning on the ropes behind him. When Punk turned, he was speared by Edge for the ladder to knock down both Finlay and Randy. Edge then brought into the ring a much bigger ladder to use. Randy had seen him and pushed the ladder over for Edge's head to connect with the barricade.

"Have fun down there." Randy taunted Edge.

He turned for Jeff to be the one in the ring and was given a kick to his stomach by the smaller. Jeff then gave Randy a face first suplex that made his boyfriend roll a little before just laying on his stomach dazed. Slowly Jeff got to his feet and saw his brother put Edge on the ladder laying on the apron and barricade. An idea came to Jeff on what he had to do as he began to climb the ladder and could see that Randy was starting to come out of his daze. He climbed the ladder all the way to the top before giving the Hardy hand signs as Randy watched him from where he lay on his back. Jumping off the ladder, Jeff delivered a leg drop to Edge that broke the ladder in half to leave both men on the ground in pain. Even Matt was in shock at what he had just let his younger brother do and kneeled down to Jeff's side to check on him. From inside the ring, Randy was in shock of what his boyfriend had just done to Edge and he had no clue on what to do now. Matt would stand up to give Randy a glance for him to see the older Hardy's concern. Both Edge and Jeff were put onto stretchers to be taken backstage for them to get help and Matt got in the ring still in shock. He could tell that Randy also was in shock himself and they both knew where they would be after this match. In the ring it was now only Matt and Randy who had gotten over their shock and decided to continue for Jeff who would be upset if they didn't. After Matt threw that large ladder out of the ring, he turned for himself to be hit with an RKO by Randy.

"That was for letting him do something so dangerous." Randy whispered at Matt who gave him a slight nod in agreement while holding his head.

Randy then turned to deliver an RKO to Finlay who had just gotten back into the ring and looked up at the briefcase. He felt his arm grabbed and turned to give an RKO to Kennedy before getting back to his feet while looking at the briefcase.

"This is for you baby." he whispered as he could see Jeff being tended to by the medics.

He got a ladder set up in the ring to begin climbing it when Punk hit him with a ladder in the back. Randy could see Punk climbing the ladder he had hit him with and quickly got up to punch Punk. He continued to punch Punk who was hanging onto his ladder in an attempt to stay on. As Randy got to the top of the ladder while holding Punk by the hair, he glanced down at Jeff who was being put on a stretcher.

"Time for my highlight moment baby." Randy whispered.

Acting quick without any thought, Randy gave Punk an RKO off the ladder to not just hurt Punk, but himself also. Randy lay on his back panting to himself as pain shot through his body due to his risky move. Fighting off the pain as he saw Booker climb the ladder, Randy got to his feet to hit Booker from behind before he climbed the other ladder. He grabbed Booker's head and without a thought at all, he went to deliver an RKO off the ladder, but was stopped. Instead Booker gave Randy a Book End off the ladder, which left Randy on his side with more pain shooting through him. He rolled himself out of the ring to just lay there on the ground trying to push pass the pain as he could hear the others fighting in the ring. When Kennedy's music started to play after the bell rang, Randy didn't seem to care at all. The only thing that was really on his mind was getting to Jeff and making sure that he was okay. Once he was backstage, he went to the medics' room to see Jeff lying on a bed with his eyes closed and an ice pack under his back. With no care for his own pain, Randy went over to kneel down beside the bed to set his head on Jeff's hand. He felt the hand under his head move and lifted his head to see Jeff with his eyes open to be on him.

"You okay?" Jeff asked him.

"I'm a little banged up, but will live. What about you baby?" Randy asked as he lifted Jeff's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Will be fine." Jeff answered as he painfully sat up.

"Don't ever scare me again with high risk moves like that." Randy told him as he felt Jeff's hand touch his face.

"You know that I can't promise that. Like you can't promise me that you won't get someone wanting to beat you to a pulp." Jeff replied as he released a laugh.

"I guess we're a perfect match for each other then." Randy said as he stood up and kissed Jeff.

"Will you two get a room."

They turned to see Adam lying on his stomach in another bed with an ice pack on his back. Randy sent a glare at Adam who sent back his own glare at him as he lay there.

"Did you enjoy my revenge Adam?" Jeff asked with a dark smirk.

"Revenge for what?" Adam asked confused.

"For when you speared me in the locker room. Also for everything else you have done to Randy." Jeff informed.

"Baby you have no clue how much I want you right now." Randy said as he moved into the bed with Jeff.

"I saw the replay of that RKO you did to Phil and lets just say I can't wait for tomorrow." Jeff gave Randy a smile as he put one of his arms around Randy's neck. "Maybe we should have a small bit fun right here."

"No don't you two dare even think about it." Adam yelled as he tried to get up, but found he couldn't.

"Baby I like how you are thinking." Randy said as he put a hand on Jeff's hip.

"No stop it you two. I will not see you two have sex right here in front of me." Adam continued to try getting up.

Before the couple could do anything, the door opened for a medic to walk in. He held a clipboard in his hand and looked up to see Randy lying in the bed with Jeff.

"Okay Jeff it seems that you are clear to go. Just sleep tonight with a heating pad on your back and you should be fine." the medic explained and Randy got off the bed.

He then turned to Jeff who he helped slowly get out of the bed without causing himself any more pain. Once the two were heading for the door, they gave Adam small waves before leaving the room.

The next morning was eventful with all the wrestlers loading onto buses that would take them to the next show. As Jeff and Randy got onto their bus, they both smiled at who was sitting right next to the bathroom. Adam had no clue what the two had planned as they put their suitcases under their seats. The bus started to move away from the hotel and after several minutes Jeff leaned over to Randy.

"Do you want to know what the surprise is?" Jeff asked him with a smirk.

"Definitely." Randy replied.

"I'm not wearing any underwear right now." Jeff whispered and got up to head for the bathroom.

Randy was in shock at first by hearing that before he quickly got up to casually make his way into the bathroom. He gave Adam a smile as he watched Randy go into the bathroom right before the seatbelt sign came on. Realizing who had gone in the bathroom right before Randy, Adam went to get up for someone to stop him and order him to stay in his seat. This was going to be a very long and horrible bus ride for Edge as he slumped painfully into his seat.


	14. Ch 14 (Small Scare & New Haircut)

Randy had decided to walk with Jeff to the entrance where the smaller would have to go through once his music began. One of Randy's arms went around Jeff's waist as he pulled him close before they shared a kiss.

"Be careful out there baby." Randy told Jeff who nodded.

"See you later." Jeff gave him a quick kiss right before they heard Jeff's music.

Jeff went out to the ring while Randy stayed back to watch the match on the monitor backstage. He watched Jeff and Kennedy fight each other back and forth through out the match. Every time Jeff would get an advantage over Kennedy in the match, Randy's smile grew.

"You wishing to be out there cheering for him?" John Cena asked him while walking over.

"More than anything, but we want to bring our relationship to the public slowly." Randy told Cena as he kept his eyes on the monitor.

Fear gripped Randy as he watched Jeff lose his balance on the top rope when he went for a Whisper in the wind and landed on his neck. Randy couldn't take his eyes off the monitor as he watch Jeff just lay there in the ring and then Kennedy covered him to have Jeff kick out at two. A sigh of relief left Randy as he now knew that Jeff was okay and could continue the match. When Jeff did a perfect Whisper in the wind, Randy knew he was showing that he was okay to not just the crowd, but to his boyfriend also.

"He's one tough guy Jeff is." Cena said to Randy who nodded.

"Yeah, Jeff is tough and not easy to beat." Randy answered as he heard the bell ring.

A sigh left him at hearing Kennedy's music playing and he waited for Jeff to get backstage. When his boyfriend came into sight, Randy wrapped his arms around him while Jeff leaned his head on Randy's chest.

"You scared me with that fall."

"I scared myself." Jeff laughed as he was led away by his boyfriend.

"How about you go get checked by the medic just to make sure you are okay." Randy suggested and got a nod.

Jeff walked towards the medic's room while Randy watched him and then put a hand to his face. From by the monitor, Cena could see how much Randy had been afraid for Jeff when he fell.

"You two are amazing together. When do you plan to pop the question to him?" Cena asked Randy.

"In 2008." Randy answered.

"Have you picked out a ring yet?"

"To be honest, I haven't had the time to. The ring though has to be perfect for Jeff to show everyone the love that I have for him." Randy informed as a small smile came to his face.

"I hope you guys are happy together." Cena said before walking away.

After the show, Randy walked with Jeff to their rental car and his arm held Jeff close to him. The smaller had a frown on his face from being told to take some time off to rest his neck and back due to the fall. He watched Randy open the car door for him and he got in before Randy got in the driver's seat. When they got to the hotel, Jeff was led up to their room and Randy closed the door before turning to his boyfriend.

"I know you aren't happy about taking time off, but the medic is right. Baby this fall could've ended a lot worse for you and he just wants you to rest to make sure nothing else happens. He didn't say that you had to go home and not travel with me." Randy told Jeff who nodded. "Do you want to accompany me to the ring while you rest?"

"Medic said I can't even if I wanted to. There's too much of a risk of me getting hurt while out there."

"Okay. Well I got a better idea for you. You know how I can sometimes forget about my appointments and stuff."

"Yeah?" Jeff looked at him confused.

"I could use you to help me remember that stuff and then I can pay for with certain fun ideas." Randy told him as he picked Jeff up. "Now how about I pay you in advance tonight."

Jeff nodded with a smile as his boyfriend set him down gently on the bed. He was kissed deeply as Randy got on top of him with his hands on his waist. It seemed that the couple would be okay after a scary moment tonight in Jeff's match.

In the morning, Jeff was coming out of the bathroom with a towel in his hair when he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair for a second before Randy came into the room.

"I think I'm going to cut my hair." Jeff told his boyfriend.

"Not too short right?" Randy asked.

"Only to my shoulders. I want to try something different." Jeff informed as he then went over to his suitcase.

"You're going to cut it right now?" Randy asked him.

"Why not?" Jeff asked confused.

"I just have never seen you cut your hair before and last time it was short. We had met and then started to date." Randy moved his arms around Jeff's waist.

"Maybe me cutting my hair will be an opening for us taking a new step." Jeff replied as he took out a pair of scissors.

Jeff walked into the bathroom to be at the mirror and put the scissors to his hair before making the cut. Slowly and carefully he cut his hair to the length he wanted it and then ran his fingers through it get any loose hairs out. From the doorway, Randy was amazed by how easy it was for Jeff to cut his hair and had to admit that he looked good. Once cleaned up, the two went down to where the buses were waiting for all the wrestlers and some of the others were shocked by Jeff's haircut.


	15. Ch 15 (Missing Stuff)

Jeff was talking with Hunter about some of their past matches when he felt arms wrap around him. A smile came to Hunter's face at seeing how Randy was with Jeff and could see they were perfect for each other. On Randy's shoulder was the WWE championship belt while Jeff's own intercontinental belt was around the smaller's waist.

"You two look like the unannounced power couple in the company. Both of you are holding big belts and the way you are with each other is cute." Hunter informed to see Jeff blush a little.

"Maybe we should start calling each other that." Randy suggested to Jeff who shook his head.

"Not yet my viper." Jeff replied as he turned to face Randy.

"So you getting ready to interrupt Kennedy who is doing something about politics in the ring?" Randy asked Jeff.

"How did you know I would do that?"

"I know you too well baby and you know me too well also." Randy said before giving Jeff a kiss.

"Bye Hunter." Jeff waved before heading out of sight.

"What is he up to?" Hunter asked Randy who shrugged.

"Not a clue."

They watched on the monitor as Kennedy talked about how he would beat Randy if he was the one voted to verse him. When Jeff started to call Kennedy, they couldn't figure out where he was until they showed him in the crowd. Randy laughed when his boyfriend told Kennedy that his approval ratings sucked and started to move down the stairs to the ring. Jeff started to insult Kennedy and when Kennedy went to leave Jeff stopped him and Randy could tell something was going to happen.

"Here's one vote that I know you can win." Jeff said to the other man in the ring. "How many people want to see me go in there and beat the holy hell out of Kennedy right now?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Jeff jumped the barricade to then slide into the ring and start fighting Kennedy. Meanwhile Randy got an idea on how to make this even better and he headed towards the ring. He slid in to see Jeff's shocked face and gave him a quick wink before Jeff decided to start attacking him.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Giving the crowd what they want is all baby." Randy replied before Kennedy grabbed Jeff by the waist to restrain him.

Randy lightly started to hit Jeff who put his arms up to block as he went to the mat. Though really Randy was trying to hit Kennedy for even daring to put his arms like that around his boyfriend. The crowd then went wild when Shawn decided to join in on the fun and attacked Randy who rolled out of the ring to get away. Not one to give up, Shawn began to chase Randy up the ramp while Kennedy and Jeff were still in the ring and then Jeff clotheslined Kennedy over the top rope. Once Jeff got backstage, he could see Triple H laughing as Randy rubbed his jaw.

"Having fun?" Jeff asked as he put his hair back in a ponytail.

Randy laughed as he came up to Jeff and kissed him deeply just to annoy Shawn. When they heard that there would be a tag match with Shawn and Jeff versing Randy and Kennedy, an upset look went on the viper's face.

"Why can't I tag with you?" Randy asked Jeff who rolled his eyes.

"Maybe due to the fact that you and Kennedy attacked me. Now lets get to our match." Jeff told him as they got to the entrance where Shawn and Kennedy were waiting.

The first one to go out was Shawn who was followed by Jeff who danced to the ring before getting in. They watched as Mr. Kennedy came down the ramp and then Randy with his belt on his shoulder. It was Shawn and Kennedy who started off the match while Randy kept his eyes on Jeff from where he stood on the apron. Shawn and Kennedy locked up for Shawn to be pushed into the corner and the ref pulled Kennedy off for Shawn to throw him into the corner. The two went back and forth with strikes till Shawn tagged Jeff in for them to strike Kennedy together. Jeff went to attack Kennedy for himself to be hit and he could tell that Randy didn't like Kennedy's hands being on Jeff. Orton had to hide his smile though when he saw Jeff reverse Kennedy's throw and sent him to the mat. Jeff then jumped off the middle rope to deliver an elbow to Kennedy's back that sent him back down and he went for a cover to have Kennedy kick out at one. When Jeff went to hit Kennedy in the corner, it was avoided for Jeff to collide with the turnbuckle before he was dragged towards Randy who was tagged in. Jeff's arms were held back as Randy lightly punched him and he went on his knees and then was pushed into the corner. Strikes came from Randy onto Jeff who slid to the mat once the ref pulled Randy away. When Randy lifted Jeff up, a punch was delivered to his gut from Jeff to make Randy bend over. The couple kept going back and forth with strikes till Randy hit Jeff with a forearm to knock him down and then got on top of Jeff for a cover.

"I like this cover on you." Randy whispered to Jeff who just kicked out at two instead of answering.

Randy grabbed Jeff's arm to start dragging him and tagged in Kennedy whose boot connected with Jeff's face. After a few strikes from Kennedy, Jeff was covered to kick out at two and he crawled to the ropes before getting back on his feet. Kennedy tossed Jeff into the ropes to hold onto them and then kick Kennedy in the face. Jeff quickly lunged to his corner to tag in Shawn and he lay there on the floor catching his breath. From the other corner, Randy liked seeing the atomic drop that Shawn did on Kennedy. When Shawn went to climb the turnbuckle, Randy went to stop him for a punch to get him in the face and send him to the floor. Kennedy then tagged Randy in once he was back on the apron who started attacking Shawn. From his own corner, Jeff was just getting on his feet as he watch Randy attack Shawn who was able to fight back. Once Shawn was down again, Randy tagged in Kennedy and went to his corner to see Jeff look at him. After a couple failed covers by Kennedy to Shawn, Randy was tagged back in and went to attacking Shawn. He looked at Jeff who was leaning on the top ropes waiting to be tagged in.

"Love you." Randy whispered to Jeff before turning back to Shawn.

When Randy went to gloat, Shawn used it as his time to tackle Randy right into the ropes. Kennedy quickly tagged himself in and started to hit Shawn and then went for cover to have Shawn kick out at two. He then tagged Randy back in who punched Shawn in the gut before wrapping his legs around the man's waist from behind to trap him in a headlock. Shawn was able to get out and soon he tagged Jeff in right when Kennedy was tagged in for Jeff to start punching and kicking Kennedy. Randy from the apron enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend just beating Kennedy to the mat. Seeing his chance, Randy ran in to break the cover that Jeff had on Kennedy.

"We're having some fun tonight." Randy whispered to his boyfriend.

"Disgusting." Kennedy said from hearing that from his partner for the match.

Shawn came into the ring to knock Orton out of it and then jumped onto him. Meanwhile Jeff had just done a whisper in the wind on Kennedy and removed his shirt before climbing a turnbuckle. Though Kennedy ran to hit him in the face and went to do a suplex onto Jeff, but Jeff fought out of it and knocked Kennedy back on the mat. With Kennedy down, Jeff got up to jump and deliver a Swanton to him and then made the cover that won the match. While Jeff's back was turned, Randy snuck in the ring to go for an RKO to mess with his boyfriend, but Shawn stopped him with a sweet chin music. Jeff fell on his side as he watched Randy go down dazed from the kick to his face. As Jeff put his belt on his shoulder, he watched Shawn get down to start taunting Randy in the face. He also could see Kennedy walking up the ramp looking like he was going to be sick.

Once Jeff was back in his locker room, he waited for Randy to come in. He opened his bag to take out his change of clothes, but couldn't find his jeans that were in there. When Randy came into the locker room, he could see the upset look on Jeff's face and he went right to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Something weird has been going on Randy. First on the day of my return, I get flowers from an unknown person. Then my favorite shirt that I work out in goes missing and now my jeans that were in my bag before I left to talk with Hunter."

"That doesn't make any sense. Who would keep taking your stuff and wait a second. Someone sent you flowers?" Randy looked at Jeff.

"Yes. I thought it was one of the guys to welcome me back, but all of them said that they didn't send them." Jeff explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll figure out what's going on baby. For now, you can wear these pants back to the hotel." Randy told him as he kissed Jeff's forehead.

"Yeah." Jeff agreed and began to get changed. "By the way, nice job with getting back at Ken for putting his arms around my waist."

Randy had to smile at that and he took his own change of clothes out of his bag. Though he couldn't stop thinking about what has been happening to his boyfriend and was a little worried about what would be next.


	16. Ch 16 (Love Rivalry)

Currently at the arena that WWE was occupying for their Raw show tonight the day after Survivor Series, Randy was seated in his locker room. On the television was Jeff in a match against Umaga who was about to Samoan spike him, but Jeff quickly ducked to avoid it. He then gave Umaga a twist of faith and Umaga rolled out of the ring for Jeff to dropkick him through the ropes. Jeff then jumped over the top rope to take Umaga to the floor before getting back into the ring. Jeff turned right in time to prevent himself from being hit by Snitsky, but he still ended up down on the mat. Randy was about to get up to go help his boyfriend who now had both Umaga and Snitsky attacking him and then was tossed out of the ring. Relief filled Randy as he heard Triple H's music who came out to help his Survivor Series teammate. When Jeff got backstage, he was surprised to see Randy standing there who gave him a relieved smile.

"I was about to go out there to help you."

"Don't worry about it Orton. I believe that it was better that I had gone out instead of you or there would've been a lot of questions." Hunter told Randy who nodded.

"I guess." Randy replied and held a hand out to Jeff.

The two headed back to the locker room with their arms around each other as they walked. Randy though had a sadness in his eyes at not getting the chance to be Jeff's knight in shining armor.

Soon Armageddon came and it revealed that Jeff would be number one contender for Randy's WWE championship. A smile came to Randy's face at being able to work with his boyfriend after retaining his title against Jericho. Randy had so many ideas that could be used for this rivalry that they would be in and also get to have Jeff close to him during their matches. Orton got even better news when he found out that the night after he would be in a tag match with Kennedy against Jeff and Shawn. Through out that match, Randy found himself unable to stop watching Jeff who had no clue what 2008 would be for them. Due to his distraction, Orton lost the match from Jeff giving him a Swanton bomb and then pinning him. From that Randy knew that he had to keep himself focused on the task at hand. So when it came time for them to do their in ring segment two weeks later after Randy's match, Randy knew he had to stay cool. His eyes though could not stop staring at Jeff as the smaller calmly made his way to the ring and then got in to face Randy.

"You can talk about your year all you want man. Right here, right now; means nothing." Jeff said to Randy. "Dude it's about what you've done lately. It's about the one thing you don't have and that's momentum. As a matter of fact, lets check out a little something you left out of your video."

Both looked up at the big screen to see a video of them from their tag match two weeks ago when Jeff had hit the Swanton and then pinned Randy. Seeing that made Randy realize that Jeff wanted him to know he was ready for this feud between them.

"All that proves Jeff Hardy is that you got lucky." Randy said and continued with their segment.

Jeff looked like he was ready to get right in Randy's face as he told him that he proved he could beat Randy. The two knew that the crowd around them had no clue that they were together. Though when Jeff would move his lip ring with his tongue, Randy had to stop himself from tensing up. He quickly told everyone that Jericho, Shawn, and Cena knew that Randy had momentum and he couldn't help himself from looking Jeff up and down for a split second. The crowd began to shout you suck at Randy, but he only ignored it and reminded that no one had ever beaten him for the WWE title. Randy then told Jeff that he would teach him a quick thing about momentum and how it can take a quick turn before he dropped his microphone. Him and Jeff took steps closer to each other and where they were only inches apart and if Randy wanted to, he could have just leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend. Instead he wanted to test him and went for an RKO that Jeff reversed and delivered a twist of faith that sent Randy to the mat. Jeff's music played as he climbed the turnbuckles to perform for the crowd that were cheering for him as his boyfriend lay on the mat. Then Jeff got down and went to the ropes to propel himself out of the ring to the floor on his feet and headed up the ramp as Randy sat up. When Randy got backstage, he saw Jeff talking to his brother Matt who was still out due to his appendix and an idea came to Randy. He waited till Jeff went out for his match against Santino to approach Matt who gave him a confused look.

"I need you to help me in the rivalry." Randy told Matt who realized what he meant.

"You're going to attack me and show it to Jeff." Matt said to get a nod. "I have to say that is a smart idea. Though to make it better would be right before Jeff is about to get the win. Also I need an excuse to take three months off and I want a shot at you once I come back."

"Okay, you got yourself a deal when it's open. So lets make it look good for Jeff." Randy said and they got Matt set up.

The plan worked perfectly and Jeff was shocked when he saw Randy punt kick Matt in the head. He went running backstage without caring that he would be counted out for the match. When Jeff got to Matt's side, he kneeled down to his brother worried for him and almost kicked him in the head himself when he found out that it was fake. Once Matt was taken back to the medics, Jeff went right to his locker room where Randy was waiting for him.

"Enjoy having the hotel room to yourself tonight." Jeff told Randy whose smile faded to a frown.

"What? Baby it was only to add on to our rivalry and your brother was the one who said to do it right when you were about to win the match." Randy told Jeff who was closing his bag.

"I'm hurt Randy that you would cost me a match. Maybe you don't love me as much that you claim to." Jeff turned away and opened the door to leave.

"Wait baby. Please don't do this to me. I love you and can't live without you in my life." Randy begged as he grabbed Jeff's arm.

"Good bye Orton." Jeff pulled his arm away and left the room.

Randy just stood there in the locker room with a shocked look on his face. He finally snapped out of it and went running after Jeff who stood leaning on their rental car with a dark smirk on his face.

"You're not the only one that can act." Jeff said as Randy couldn't believe what his boyfriend just did.

"I can't believe you did that."

"You cost me my match, so I wanted to make you regret it." Jeff put an arm around Randy's neck. "I think this feud of ours is going to be fun for both of us and not even just in the ring, but out of it too."

A smile came to Randy's face at what his boyfriend meant and picked him up. He opened the backdoor to the car to put Jeff across the backseats. Now it was time for Randy to finally do what he's wanted to do since Jeff came down the ramp for the segment.


	17. Ch 17 (The Proposal)

The next two weeks were crazy for the couple and their feud with each other. During one Raw, Jeff had a steel cage match against Umaga for his belt and Randy sat at ringside. Though everyone thought it was to take any opening he got to attack Jeff, but really it was just to watch him. At the beginning before the match could begin, Randy went right up to the cage to grab it with one hand.

"Love you baby." he told Jeff who had to act like Randy was a threat to him.

"My viper." Jeff replied in a way that would look like an insult to the crowd.

Randy then went over to a chair for him to sit in and watch his boyfriend's match. Through out the match, Randy felt himself unable to not look at his boyfriend in the cage. Randy was very impressed by how Jeff found ways to overcome the size difference between him and Umaga. Whenever Jeff though would take a hit, Randy had to restrain himself from climbing the cage to save him. He got up at one point to go right up to the cage to look like he was taunting Jeff.

"Baby I know you can win." Randy said for Jeff to start hitting Umaga.

Randy had to hide his laugh when he saw Jeff use Umaga throwing him to start climbing the cage. When Jeff was pulled off the ropes roughly, Randy had to make it look like he was still taunting Jeff and began jumping on the cage. Really he was taunting Umaga who glared right at him, not at all liking the taunts that were being thrown at him. By doing that, Randy was really giving Jeff time to try regaining himself after hitting the mat hard. Then Orton was told to go back to his seat and he did as Jeff was tossed around more by Umaga. Randy got back up as Umaga trapped Jeff in a headlock and the champ continued to throw taunts. Seeing Jeff back dropped into the steel cage made Orton nervous and he started to clap, hoping it would encourage Jeff to keep going. Though all it did was get Jeff to be slammed to the mat by Umaga more and make him dazed. Relief came to Orton as he saw Jeff put his foot on the bottom rope to stop the pin and Randy went to jump on the cage. An idea on a way to help Jeff came to Randy and he picked up a folding chair to toss into the cage and then tossed a second and third.

"Here you go baby." Randy whispered while looking Jeff in the eyes.

He then climbed the cage to see Jeff on his knees while the ref kept yelling at him to get down. When Jeff was hit in the back, Randy regretted his decision to throw the chairs into the cage. Though when Umaga went to climb out of the cage, Jeff was able to stop him by hitting the ropes before he got up to set a chair up and gave a poetry in motion to Umaga. Randy went right to where Jeff was in the cage and started whispering him encouraging words. Jeff then got to his feet ready to give a twist of faith and it was stopped for Jeff to be shoved to the ropes and was hit by Umaga.

"Stay strong baby." Randy whispered to Jeff who sat in a corner.

Randy had to admit that he was shocked when Jeff moved out of the way of Umaga colliding with him. When he saw Jeff going to escape the cage, Randy had to make it look like he didn't want him and had the door hit Jeff. Jeff taking off his shirt made Orton almost go still and Randy ran to the other side of the cage as his boyfriend climbed it. Looks went from Randy to Umaga before Jeff made up his mind on what to do and did a whisper in the wind to Umaga from the top of the cage. That move had totally shocked Randy who just stood by the cage with his mouth open as Jeff covered Umaga to get the win. Jeff saw his boyfriend circle the cage so he started to climb to the top and stood up while looking down at Randy.

The week after that was when everything changed for the two wrestlers as they agreed to a match for Jeff's intercontinental title. The first to enter the ring was Randy who patiently waited for Jeff to come out who wore a determined look on his face. When the bell rang, Randy went to do a gut kick on his boyfriend, but ended up catching him between the legs. He already knew that he was going to pay for that one later on and heard the bell ring to end the match as a win to Jeff from disqualification. Randy got down on his stomach to be in Jeff's face and he could see the pain on it.

"I'm sorry baby." Randy whispered while making it look like a taunt.

"Make this work." Jeff replied while trying to get pass the pain.

Randy rolled out of the ring and got himself a microphone before he got back in. He gave Jeff some time to regain himself as he talked to the crowd before picking him up and tossing him out of the ring. Then Randy began lifting up the padding around the ring while Jeff still lay on the floor. He then grabbed Jeff by the hair to lead him over to the exposed concrete for an RKO, but instead Jeff shoved Randy into the apron. As Randy made his way up the ramp, Jeff followed after him and they started to fight while going up it to the entrance stage. Jeff's head connected with a wall for him to lay on his side in a daze and then felt Randy grab his hair to start hitting him. When Randy moved back and then ran forward to do a punt kick, Jeff tossed him over his shoulder. That left Randy lying dazed in a large black box while Jeff looked up as an idea came to him before he went down towards where his boyfriend was. He then removed his shirt before beginning to climb the titantron to be 30 feet up. After throwing up the Hardy signs, Jeff jumped to deliver a Swanton to Randy who stayed where he was to catch him. As soon as Jeff's back hit Randy's chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller's waist as the black box they were in moved from the impact. Immediately the refs around them started calling for the medics as Randy still hugged Jeff.

"Baby?" Randy whispered in Jeff's ear who hadn't moved at all.

Painfully Randy moved a little so Jeff's head was closer to his leg and he could see Jeff was out cold. He felt fear shoot through him as Jeff remained motionless on top of him. When the refs started to jump in the box, Randy pretended to be out cold too as they checked on him and Jeff.

"Don't worry about me. Jeff is the one who's hurt." Randy whispered to the medic putting a neck brace on him.

"We have to secure you both before taking you out." she told him as the box walls were knocked down.

Randy was the first one to be put on a stretcher and he was happy to see that Jeff had a neck brace on also. He kept asking the medics if Jeff was okay and none would give him an answer as they got him on the stretcher. Hardy chants filled the arena as Randy was loaded onto a gurney and one medic assured Randy without being caught that Jeff was breathing and had a pulse. To Randy that wasn't fully the answer he wanted on his boyfriend, but he just took it anyway. Once Randy was correctly strapped down and set, he was pushed out on the gurney. When Jeff was set to be taken away, he gained enough consciousness to hold up one of his hands for the crowd. That made everyone start to cheer and soon Jeff drifted back out of it as they got backstage. He was taken to the medic room where Randy was trying to get up from the gurney.

"I said that I was fine. Now where is Jeff?"

"He's on his way here. Orton you need to let us check you more-" a medic tried to say, but stopped as Jeff was brought in.

Following Jeff in was Vince McMahon with a smile on his face and went to where the medics were attending to him. A confused look was on Randy's face at his boss' happy expression.

"Good job Hardy. I knew you would do what I asked of you." Vince said without realizing that Randy was right there.

"You told him to do that?" Randy asked as he got up from the bed the medics made him sit on.

"I told him to do something risk taking that will leave the crowd wanting to know if he was okay and be on the edge of their seats." Vince informed.

"You could've made him kill himself. What if Jeff had landed wrong and broke his neck." Randy yelled in anger at what could've happened to his boyfriend. "You could've had him take himself from me."

Randy felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Jeff who still hadn't opened his eyes. Unlike Randy, the medics didn't go to remove his neck brace and left it on him. Slowly Randy made his way over to his boyfriend's side with pain going through his body. He took one of Jeff's hands to bring it to his lips to kiss as a tear slid down his face.

"Baby please don't do this to me. You have no idea what today was supposed to be for us." Randy said to Jeff who hasn't reacted at all to him. "Baby please open your eyes for me. Time to wake up sleeping beauty, your one true love is here to wake you with a kiss."

Slowly Randy leaned over Jeff to give him a kiss on the lips and felt relief fill him as Jeff's hand moved out of his. Randy moved his hand up to Jeff's face to push some hair from the now opening green eyes.

"You okay?" Jeff asked with pain in his voice.

"I'm fine. Why do you always have to make me scared of losing you?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"Why do you always have to be my knight in shining armor?" Jeff asked as he reached up to get the neck brace off.

At seeing this, Randy stopped him before looking to a medic who gave him a nod. Carefully Randy removed the brace and then unstrapped Jeff who went to sit up with a wince. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck who had lifted him up off the gurney.

"We would like to check Jeff quick before he can leave." a medic told Randy who nodded before setting Jeff down on a bed.

"I'm going to go get your bag so you can change after being checked out." Randy said to Jeff before giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

When both men were checked out and changed out of their ring gear. They were heading for the back parking lot, but Randy stopped to pull Jeff close. A sigh escaped him as he realized that it could've been worse for them than only getting a few bruises.

"Jeff, we both met when we were young and all I could think about was you the moment I set my eyes on you. When I heard your laugh and saw you smile from me bumping into the water jug, I wanted to continue to be the one to do those two things. I finally got the nerve to approach you and kissed you to reveal that I wanted to date you. We have had such amazing times together since we started dating in 2002. I felt true fear fill me when you fell unconscious that day and realized just what you truly meant to me. You waking up that day from me kissing you was unexpected and you opened my eyes to us being meant to be together. I thought of you when I won the world title and when Evolution betrayed me. During that betrayal, you were my light to keep me out of going into total darkness. When I started to feud with Undertaker, it was to prove to him that I loved you and will do anything to show it. Failing to beat him was the hardest blow to ever be given to me, but you stood up to Mark for us to be together. Now we are both continuing our lives together and I have come to a decision." Randy could see Jeff's totally confused look on what was happening.

"Hey Jeff. I saw what happened before in your match." Shawn said to make Jeff turn to face him as he walked over with Hunter, Mark, and Matt.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeff assured and turned back to Randy for shock to fill him.

There kneeling down on one knee in front of him was Randy with a small black box in his hand. All four of the men behind Jeff were in shock at what they were seeing also.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I love you more than I have ever loved before. Will you make me happier than I was when I won the world title by marrying me?" Randy asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver band ring with small emeralds on it.

"Randy I-" Jeff was totally speechless on what he could say. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Randy."

With a large smile, Randy slipped the ring on Jeff's finger before lifting him up by his waist. They then began to kiss deeply as if they were the only ones in the whole arena. The four men behind them were still in shock at what they had witnessed happen.  
"I have been waiting all night to propose to you. After our match tonight, I couldn't wait till we reached the hotel room. I love you baby and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jeff rested his head on Randy's shoulder as he carried him out to the car. Both couldn't stop the smiles that were on their faces. Gently Randy set Jeff in the passenger's seat and then got in the driver's seat to drive to the hotel. When they got there, they went up to their room and began to celebrate alone together their engagement.


	18. Ch 18 (Royal Rumble 2008)

The morning of the Royal Rumble had the newly engaged couple sleeping in the bed of their hotel room. Randy was on his back shirtless with Jeff laying against him on his side as a light blanket was over the two. With a smile Randy turned his head while pulling Jeff closer to him who didn't have any objections. Though the two would have to get up soon for them to start getting ready. Randy turned on his own side to look at the root tattoos on Jeff's arm. Randy threw his own tattooed arm over Jeff's waist, which made his fiancé turn to face him.

"Good morning my rainbow haired warrior."

"Morning my viper." Jeff replied as he smiled at Randy.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we could go have a nice, romantic dinner to celebrate our engagement some more." Randy suggested. "We can invite your brother and some of our friends."

"That sounds like a perfect day to me." Jeff told him as he interlocked his fingers with Randy's own.

"You are so beautiful." Randy said as he leaned forward to kiss Jeff.

After a few seconds of kissing, they broke apart to start getting ready. Jeff had put on ripped jeans and a long sleeve shirt that had a snake design on it. Seeing that brought a smile to Randy's face as he wore jeans and a T-shirt. On the night table in a box was two silver bands that each man put on. Randy's own had a snake outline sketch on it while the emeralds on Jeff's own ring lined up to look like a snake.

"You know I love this design of the emeralds on my ring." Jeff told Randy who smiled at hearing that.

"That way everyone will know that you are mine when they see it." Randy informed him.

Once set, they left the room to head down to the lobby and out to their rental car. Randy drove them to the arena and they then went inside for their locker room. When Randy opened the door, both didn't expect for the lights to flick on and people to jump out yelling congratulations.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked as he saw his brother, Mark, Shawn, Hunter, Punk, R-Truth and shockingly Adam.

"We wanted to have a small party for you guys getting engaged." Shawn informed as he ran over to hug Jeff. "So have you two decided on a date for the wedding?"

"Shawn they just got engaged. Let them have time to decide on stuff like that." Hunter told his friend.

"Can we at least see the ring or rings?" Shawn asked with an unsure look.

Randy and Jeff showed him the rings that were on their fingers and a laugh came from the heartbreak kid. They then showed the others their rings before they put their bags down.

"Wait Jeff and Randy are gay and a couple?" R-Truth asked like he hadn't known at all. "And I thought this was a birthday party."

"Shut your mouth or I stick one of Show's socks in it." Punk told him before going over to Jeff. "Congrates."

"Thanks Phil."

"So what will happen in tonight's match?" Hunter asked them and both men shrugged.

"The belt goes to whoever wins it." Randy said as he put an arm around Jeff. "Which will be me."

"We'll see about that." Jeff replied as he kissed Randy's cheek.

Everyone soon started to either do some practice before the show or just hang out. Hours later in the locker room, Jeff was just pulling on his white arm sleeves with a sigh. Randy came up behind him to feel his fiancé was shaking a little for some reason.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked with a concerned tone.

"Just a little nervous. This is a big match for us and one of us will be walking out with the WWE title tonight."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Just go out there and give it your all against me and I'll give you my all against you. After tonight, we'll start focusing on something much bigger."

"What would that be?" Jeff asked him as he picked up his intercontinental belt.

"Our wedding." Randy answered him. "Also did you notice that our colors match tonight."

Jeff looked down at his ring gear to see that Randy was correct with that. Both men were wearing black and white for their match tonight and he laughed at that.

"You know how we couldn't decide on when to have the wedding." Randy said to get Jeff's attention.

"Yeah. I want to have it next year while you want it in a couple months."

"How about if I win, we have it when I want. If you win, we have it when you want."

"You got yourself a deal." Jeff agreed.

"Now I'll see you out there baby." Randy said before giving him a quick kiss.

Jeff nodded his head before leaving the locker room for the entrance. When he heard his music, Jeff took a deep breath before going out there and doing his entrance dance and then touched the hands to some of the fans by him. Once he was in the ring, he got on the turnbuckle to make the crowd cheer louder and then got down as he waited for Randy. When Randy's music played, Jeff watched him make his way to the ring with his title on his shoulder. Both men's eyes stayed on each other as Randy came towards the ring and he looked down at his title before back at Jeff. Tonight they would be giving it their all to walk out with it and both were prepared to do that. Going up the steps, Randy entered the ring and went over to the ropes to raise his title in the air for the crowd. Once the bell rang to start the match, both men began to circle the ring before they locked up with each other.

"I love you baby." Randy whispered as he gave Jeff a little pull.

"I love you too my viper." Jeff replied.

The two went around the ring while still locked up with each other. Randy did a risky move leaning his head forward to kiss Jeff who kissed him right back. After being locked up for a bit, the ref finally got them apart to see both trying to suppress their smiles at what they had just done. Jeff decided to give Randy a shove to keep the match going and they began to fight. After tossing Randy into the ropes, Jeff got him down on the mat in a headlock and leaned back to start hearing the ref count for a cover. That shocked Jeff who quickly lifted Randy's shoulders up to prevent the match from ending so quick. Randy locked his arms around Jeff's waist before turning over to be on his back and try getting a cover that was broken at one and Jeff turned to be on top of Randy. While trying to escape the headlock, Randy grabbed Jeff's hair to accidentally pull on it and the ref tried to stop him. Then Randy wrapped his legs around Jeff's neck to help him escape the headlock finally. Jeff got free and Randy ran at him to be given an atomic drop by his fiancé who then did a double leg drop on his stomach. Randy sat up to see Jeff bounce off the ropes and give him a dropkick to the chest before going for a cover that was kicked out of at one. Using a knee to the stomach, Randy made Jeff go to lean on the ropes and then tossed him into the corner. Punches were given to Jeff that sent him to his knees and he realized that Randy had put his groin right next to his face while he taunted the crowd.

"How's your boy now huh?" Randy asked the crowd with a smile at where Jeff's face was.

He continued to lean further on the ropes to move himself closer to Jeff's face. The ref made a motion to Randy to back up and he did before grabbing Jeff's hair to lift him onto his feet before tossing into the opposite ropes. Jeff countered with kicking Randy in the face after he bounced off the ropes and ran at him to clothesline him out of the ring. Jeff then ran to bounce off the ropes again and give Randy a dropkick through the ropes that sent him into the barricade. Though Jeff stayed in the ring while the ref left to check on Randy who was lying on the floor with his eyes closed. Slowly Randy got back to his feet as Jeff waited in the ring for him before launching himself over the top rope at his fiancé who easily caught him in his arms. Jeff then went back into the ring as he waited for Randy to get back up to his feet who looked as if he was going to circle around the outside of the ring. Randy went to grab his belt as he was a little dazed, but he knew even then that Jeff would stop him from leaving. Like he predicted, Jeff slid out of the ring to stand in front of him and threw a punch that knocked Randy back a little. The two began to exchange strikes outside the ring and then Jeff collided Randy's head with the announce table.

Jeff then rolled Randy back in the ring and went to jump in himself when Randy gave him a dropkick that sent him down to the floor hard. The ref got out of the ring to check on Jeff who had a hand to his chest from where he was hit along with his face. Randy rolled out of the ring to go over to his fiancé who was still laying on the floor dazed and then got him to his knees before suplexing him.

"Sorry about that baby." Randy whispered as he lifted Jeff to his feet by his hair.

Jeff was then rolled into the ring and Randy rolled in after him to go for a cover that Jeff kicked out of at two. After being pushed off by Jeff, Randy sat up before going back over to his fiancé and set a hand on his hip and leg. He then gave a stomp to Jeff's ankle that made the smaller give a short cry of pain. Randy started to wipe his hands while looking at the crowd and then stomped onto Jeff's stomach. He then went to his knees to put his hands around Jeff's neck to make it look like he was choking him.

"You are really testing me out here baby." Randy told him as the ref counted.

"Back at you."

A couple jumping knees from Randy connected with Jeff's face and he went for another cover that was kicked out of at one. Randy followed Jeff who had crawled towards the ropes and grabbed his hair before taunting the crowd again. A forearm connected with Jeff's back to send him to the mat on his stomach and his hair was grabbed again. Jeff finally got a hit on Randy to send him back and then kicked him in the stomach a couple of times before tossing Randy out of the ring. Standing on the apron, Jeff waited till Randy was on his feet before running at him to send them both down to the floor. Painfully Jeff sat up with a hand to his shoulder as Randy rolled onto his front while panting.

"I need to stop taking my eyes off of you baby." Randy whispered to his fiancé.

Jeff got to his feet and grabbed Randy to roll him back into the ring to go for a cover that Randy kicked out of at two. Both men could feel themselves getting exhausted from this match and Jeff felt Randy put his arm over his back. Jeff got up and tossed Randy into a corner before running at him, but Randy moved to avoid him and Jeff's shoulder collided with the turnbuckle hard. Randy pulled Jeff back by his leg and then went for a cover to be broken at two and he grabbed the smaller's hair to sit him up. Wrapping his legs around Jeff's waist and putting him in a headlock, Randy hopped to make him tap out.

"You're wearing me out." Randy whispered in his ear.

"Same." Jeff replied while struggling to get free.

Finally Jeff sat up and then got to his feet to hit Randy in the gut to make him let go. When Jeff went to bounce off the ropes to attack Randy, he was power slammed to the mat and covered. Jeff kicked out at two for the match to keep going and rolled to his side. Again Randy grabbed Jeff's hair to then put him in a headlock, but it was fought out of by Jeff and he went to the ropes. Randy though followed after him and grabbed him to try tossing him into the opposite ropes, but Jeff reversed it to knock Randy down. Strikes from Jeff were given to Randy as they both got to their feet and Jeff bounced off the ropes to send Orton down. He continued to keep knocking him down to the mat and then drove him back first into the corner. A whisper in the wind was used on Randy that sent him back down and Jeff went for the cover. Though Randy kicked out at two to stay in the match and he got up to catch Jeff's leg, but was mule kicked instead to be sent back towards the corner. He was then given a turnbuckle dropkick by his fiancé who removed his shirt after he stood up. Jeff made his way to the top of the turnbuckle to go for a Swanton when he saw Randy roll to the apron and then dropkicked Randy off who hit the barricade. Then Jeff delivered a moonsault to Randy outside the ring for them to both be lying on the floor. The ref came out of the ring to check on both of the men who remained laying on the floor. Getting to his feet first, Jeff then rolled Randy back in the ring and followed in after him. Jeff got ready to give Randy a twist of faith, but instead an RKO was landed on him and his fiancé covered him to get the win. The bell rang as Randy's music started to play and the champ rolled to his side as he was handed his retained belt. He looked down at Jeff as his arm was raised by the ref who seemed to still be out of from the RKO. Randy rolled out of the ring and headed towards backstage while raising his title in the air as he saw Jeff turn on his stomach with a sad look on his face. Jeff then got to his feet and held an arm up to the crowd before rolling out of the ring to head for backstage. Once he got there, Randy wrapped his arms around his waist as looked into Jeff's eyes.

"I think we both won tonight. We gave that crowd a match that they will never forget." Randy told him as he lift Jeff's chin up.

"Still I was so close to winning that title from you."

"Yeah you were. One day you will be WWE Champion and I will be the first one to congratulate you that night."

The couple began to head back to their locker room to change out of their gear. Randy kissed Jeff's head as they walked with belts on both of their shoulders. At least now they knew when they were going to have their wedding.


	19. Ch 19 (Planning A Wedding)

Randy and Jeff were relaxing on the couch of the living room in Randy's house in Missouri. There were papers and books spread out on the coffee table in front of them and Jeff sat up to grab one of papers.

"I think we should have the wedding in late June. I'll get switched to Smackdown so then we can be on our honeymoon while the taping plays." Jeff suggested to his fiancé.

"Okay. Though we do need to figure out a date for it." Randy said as he looked at the calendar for June. "I got an idea for our wedding. We have it two days after the Draft."

"Fine with me." Jeff agreed.

"Who are we going to invite?"

"I kind of want it to be a small wedding Randy."

"Well, we can invite my parents, your dad, and your brother. Also other members of our family that we want there. I know you will want to invite Mark, Shawn, Shannon and Jay. Would you mind if I invited Piper and Cena?"

"No, you can go ahead with inviting them. Though I think we should invite Hunter and Steph."

"Okay, now here is the question that we need to answer. Do you want to invite Adam to the wedding?"

"I know you two have had your problems. Our wedding is going to be our happiest day and I don't want you to be upset with Adam there."

"Baby. I'm not going to be upset if we invite Adam. He came to our surprise engagement thing in the locker room."

"What are we going to do for our honeymoon?" Jeff asked.

"I was thinking since we have travelled so much with our job. Why not just stay in Missouri and just do things around here. As we travel, then we can make plans for ourselves like small honeymoons." Randy informed to see Jeff smile at the idea he suggested.

Before Jeff could reply, he watched Randy pull out some papers with things going on in Missouri. He handed them to Jeff who looked at them in shock at how much Randy wanted to make their honeymoon special for them. Leaning forward to wrap an arm around Randy, Jeff gave him a long kiss that was returned by the larger.

"Planning our wedding isn't easy." Jeff laughed as he ran a hand through his multicolored hair.

"I know. So what else do we need to decide on?"

"Our wedding location, what our wedding will look like, music, all sorts of stuff."

"How about we take a break then. We can go up to the bedroom and have some fun before going back to planning."

"We can do that after we have a location and design for the invitations." Jeff told him.

"Well, I was thinking since we are having our honeymoon here. Why don't we get married in North Carolina." Randy told Jeff who put a hand to his mouth.

"Are you serious?" Jeff asked him.

"I love you Jeff and you grew up there. Also I know you've been wanting to return there after the fire. Getting married there would mean a lot to you I know that and you can say goodbye to your house."

"Thank you."

"Anything to make you happy baby." Randy gave him a quick kiss. "Also I came up with an idea for our invitations. My RKO in red with your JH in front of it in purple."

"I love it." Jeff nodded.

"Can we now go upstairs?" Randy asked.

Jeff was about to reply for the doorbell to ring and Randy released a groan. He gave Jeff a quick kiss before getting up to go answer the door. Standing there was no one, which confused Randy and he was about to close the door when something caught his sight. On the ground was a small box that was addressed to Jeff and he picked it up to feel that it was light. After closing the door, he took it over to where Jeff was and set it down on the coffee table.

"There's no return address on it." Randy told his fiancé who had a nervous look on his face.

"You don't think it's the person who has been taking my stuff and sent me those flowers?" Jeff asked while biting his bottom lip.

"Lets just open it and see what has been sent to you."

Slowly Jeff opened the box and was shocked to see what was inside of it. A picture of the WWE Championship was there on top of a fake version of the title. This totally confused both men on why someone would send that. Randy took the photo to look at and noticed something in the picture that was beside the belt.

"I'm the one holding the belt in this photo. See there's one of my arm tattoos right under the belt." Randy told Jeff who looked at the photo see what he pointed out.

"There's something on the back Randy." Jeff said and turned the photo over. "The champ that WWE deserves and who is meant for me."

"This is getting a little pathetic baby. Whoever this person is really needs leave you alone or I'm going to punt kick his ass and then RKO it."

"Randy I'm going to go lay down for a bit." Jeff told his fiancé as he got up to head for the stairs.

Randy looked at the fake title that was in the box when he heard a thud from behind him. He quickly turned to see Jeff laying on the stairs unconscious and fear went through him. Running over to his fiancé, Randy lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bedroom before setting him on the bed.

"Baby open your eyes. I know you can hear me and I need you to please open your eyes for me." Randy instructed as he moved some of Jeff's hair back. "Baby don't do this to me."

Slowly Jeff turned his head to face Randy and he moved his hand up to Randy's face. A kiss was given to his palm as Randy released a deep breath that he was holding in.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I started to feel dizzy and then must've fell-"

"It's okay. Why don't you take a break from planning and I'll come up later to bring you dinner in bed." Randy suggested as he still held Jeff's hand and got a nod. "Get some rest baby."

Randy kissed him quick before getting up to head for the door and closed it. He went back downstairs to put the photo back in the box and closed it up before sticking it in the back of a closet. It was better off away from his fiancé where it can't cause him any more stress. Afterwards Randy sat back down on the couch to continue planning stuff for the wedding.


	20. Ch 20 (The Big Day)

The big day had finally come for Jeff and Randy that was their wedding and both were nervous. Currently Randy was standing in a room trying to get his grey suit jacket straight that covered his red dress shirt under it along with his grey dress pants. He couldn't believe that it was finally the day that him and Jeff had been planning for months. A knock was on the door and he turned to see his dad come into the room in his own grey suit.

"You forgot your tie Randal." Bob Orton told his son.

"I'm nervous dad."

"I can tell you are." Bob replied as he picked up the grey tie his son had forgot to put on.

He helped Randy put it on right and then stepped back to get a full view of his son. A proud smile came to his face at the handsome young man his son had turned into.

"Do you think Jeff is nervous too?" Randy asked as he adjusted his jacket again.

"I think he is. Gil was with his son when I was making my way here." Bob answered.

"You know me and Jeff have planned this day to be perfect. I know it is going to be even if it does rain cause Jeff will be marrying me."

Bob smiled at his son's comment as he patted him on the shoulder. In a room a few doors down, Jeff was trying to adjust his long hair into a bun that he liked. He hadn't put the dyes in for months so that his hair would be his natural color for the wedding. Randy didn't have any clue cause he would use the wash out dyes to hide his surprise. Looking in the mirror, Jeff saw his reflection of himself in a grey suit and purple dress shirt under his jacket. He then adjusted the grey tie before he redid his hair again. As he was doing that the door opened for his dad to come in with his own suit on.

"Wedding nerves son?" Gil Hardy asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah dad."

"I wish your mom could be here today to see this day that our baby gets married. She would've been so proud of you Jeff."

"Thanks dad."

"You ready Jeff?" Gil asked and his son nodded. "I still find it funny that you all are entering to your songs."

"We wanted to make this wedding special." Jeff said as they left the room.

The first to enter were Matt and Cena who were the best men. Both of their songs played at the same time as some of their coworkers there kept telling Cena to pick Matt up. Luckily he didn't or Matt would've twist of faithed him into next year for it. Next to come down was Hunter and Stephanie to the Game's music and when they weren't that far, Hunter picked up Steph. All the other guest laughed as he then set her down next to Cena. Next to come down was Shawn with Trish on his arm and both of their musics played from the speakers. She kissed Shawn's cheek as they went over to Matt. Next to play was Mark's song for him to walk down Lita holding onto his arm as her music played too. Finally Randy's song began to then change to his new entrance song as he walked down the aisle. His parents gave him a smile and Cena patted him on the back once he reached him followed by Hunter and a hug from Stephanie. Randy's eyes went to the entrance when he heard Jeff's music and he smiled as the smaller came down the aisle. He touched some of the guests' hands like he would do during his ring entrance. When he touched his dad's hand, he was given a proud smile and by Randy's parents also. When he got to his brother, he was hugged and then by Trish and Lita before patted on the back by Shawn, but Mark just patted Jeff on the head gently. The ceremony soon started and Randy couldn't take his eyes off of Jeff as the priest began to talk. When the priest asked Randy if he took Jeff as his husband, Randy answered with an I do with all of my heart. Then he slipped the ring that Cena gave him onto Jeff's finger with a smile. Next Jeff was asked if he took Randy for him to say I do and always will before Matt gave him the ring that he slipped onto Randy's finger.

"Now I pronounce you two husband and husband, you may now kiss." the priest said and before they could, Shawn stopped them with a wait.

"First Randy must RKO Hunter and then he can kiss Jeff." Shawn informed and Hunter stepped forward.

Randy gave a shrug and smile to Jeff before he did a light RKO onto Hunter who let him. Then he stood back up while fixing his suit as Triple H got up too with a smile of his own.

"Now you can kiss Jeff." Shawn said.

Randy pulled Jeff in by his waist and they began to kiss each other. There were multiple aws from their guest and some get a rooms from their coworkers. When they parted their music played together as they headed back down the aisle while the others all stood up to clap for them. When they got to the end both saw a dirt bike there decorated instead of the car that they asked their friends and family to do.

"We locked the keys in the car and couldn't find the extra set." Matt informed them as Jay and Adam laughed at him. "So we decorated the dirt bike for you two instead. Don't worry we cleaned it up really good."

Both of them laughed before getting on the dirt bike with Randy driving it and he went down the road. They went around the property like planned so that they could get ready for the reception on the other side. Randy pulled over to the side of the road after a few minutes and turned to look at Jeff who was now his husband.

"So how does it feel to be my husband?" Randy asked him.

"Good and what about you?"

"Couldn't be any happier." Randy replied as he leaned forward to kiss Jeff.

They heard a camera go off and turned to see a photographer there snapping pictures of them. He then started to snap pictures of them with their wedding party. Jeff took a couple with his brother and dad while Randy did some with his parents and then Cena. Then one was taken of Jeff standing on the dirt bike like he was going to Swanton bomb Randy who lay on a camouflaged blanket. A picture was taken of Jeff and Randy with all the belts they have ever won in the company, which was a surprise to them from Stephanie. She then had Randy wrap his arms around Jeff's waist from behind with the WWE Championship being held by both of them. The last picture was taken of them kissing with the title being held by them still. Both then took the dirt bike back to the house where the reception was and the newly weds entered to their music played together. They went over to the table in the back of the room that was just for them. Toasts were about to be made and Cena was the first to stand up to do his.

"It was an honor for Randy to choose me as his best man. Randy a lot of people including me have stayed away from you when you are angry. Though Jeff has never and actually would go right to you. All it took was his touch for you to calm down and that showed me the love you two had for each other. I want to wish you both the best of luck and hope you have many kids." Cena raised his glass as others joined him.

"Now time for my toast." Shawn said standing up. "All I would like to say is that I'm happy for you two and like Cena said, have many kids. Also my statement still stands to you Orton on you know what."

"I know Shawn." Randy replied as he saw everyone raise their glasses.

"You two are meant to be. When you were in the feud with Undertaker Randy. I couldn't understand why until you told me that it was for Jeff. Hearing you talk about him and wanting to be with him is what told me that you were meant for each other." Bob Orton told his son who nodded.

"Speaking of the feud Orton had with me. I want to wish you two the best of years together and know that I'm proud of the young man you have become Jeff. Not many can say that they got their butts kicked so bad and still kept getting up to show they weren't broken to me. Especially a punk kid who was not that big. Orton, you couldn't beat me at Mania or in my own little playground the cell. Though you still fought hard for Jeff. You two are both tough punk kids and meant for each other." Mark raised his glass.

"Thank you Mark." Jeff said with a smile.

Soon after everyone made their toast, Randy led Jeff to the dance floor as a song began to play. The two danced as on a screen was a slide show of them when they were younger and as they grew up to now. Some were pictures of them in their first ever big matches and two came up side by side of them versing Taker. When the two stopped dancing, they turned to look at the photos for two photos of Randy with the towel to come up.

"Ops." Shawn and Hunter said from their seats at a table.

"I thought you two said those were pictures of Randy and Jeff versing each other." Stephanie said to her husband and friend.

"We thought they were too. Must've clicked on the wrong photos." Shawn informed as he thought of a third photo they had sent.

"Uh oh." Triple H whispered as he saw the picture of Shawn come up.

"You told me you deleted that." Shawn yelled at his best friend.

From the dance floor, Randy and Jeff laughed at the two and then saw a picture of them in their Royal Rumble match come up. Beside it was the photo of them kissing with the title they had taken earlier.

"I love you my rainbow haired warrior." Randy told him.

"I love you my legend killing viper." Jeff replied.

The newly weds began to kiss as they could hear Shawn chasing Triple H around for the picture. Both couldn't seem to care as they just kept on kissing as if they were the only ones there. After a few more hours at the wedding, Jeff and Randy took a small limo to the hotel they had booked for after their wedding to use. Randy lifted his husband up into his arms to carry him into the room and set him down on the bed. The door was then locked before Randy went over to the bed to crawl on top of Jeff and began kissing his neck. Jeff released a moan at the feeling and enjoyed Randy's hands moving down his sides. One of the smaller's hands touched Randy's covered crotch to hear the viper moan at the feeling.

"Now I think it is time we ditch our wedding clothes and began to do the nightly actions of the wedding night." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear as he began to undo his pants.

After his pants were down, Randy began to do his husband's own pants while Jeff was unbuttoning the larger's shirt. In no time the couple were both unclothed and Randy looked right into Jeff's eyes before entering him and they groaned at the feeling. Slowly a pace was started as Randy continued to kiss Jeff's neck and the smaller had his eyes closed in pleasure. When the pace began to get faster, Jeff wrapped his arms around his husband to bury his face into his neck.

"I love you baby." Randy said as he reached his climax and put a hand to Jeff's back.

"I love you too my viper." Jeff replied as he kissed Randy's neck.

The two stayed in the bed feeling exhausted after their big day and enjoyed their first time together as husbands. Randy had his arms around Jeff's waist while Jeff's head was on his chest as they both began to fall fast asleep.


	21. Ch 21 (Survivor Series Stairwell Attack)

Randy and Jeff were in the car driving to their hotel and an excited look could be seen on Jeff's face. His husband laughed as he drove and kissed the smaller's hand before turning at an exit. They were only a half an hour from the hotel, which sounded good to the married couple.

"So you determined to win that title?" Randy asked his husband.

"You are looking at the soon to be WWE champion." Jeff replied as he looked out his window.

"Well you did a good job against Mark that night." Randy told him.

"Yeah, though I do feel bad about hitting him with the chair. When I did it and saw him sit up, the only thing came to my mind was bolt from his sight. He told me that he has never seen me be so dark before."

"That is true. I mean even your face paint looked dark. How did you manage to beat him?"

"Really Big Show is the reason for that. All I did was perform a leg drop on Taker and then pin him. If Big Show hadn't punched Taker, I probably would've lost like all the times before I've versed him. Though when Taker found out that I had a chance for the WWE title, he gave me a pat on the head."

"I'm proud of you baby. You didn't just beat Taker, but Hunter too and that is another big victory. Maybe when we get to the hotel, we should celebrate those victories." Randy suggested and saw his husband smile.

"Fine with me my viper." Jeff agreed as they finally were pulling up to the hotel.

Randy parked the car and then got out to go to Jeff's side, opening the door for him. The two went inside and saw that the elevator was crowded and decided to just take the stairs up to their floor. As they were going up, Randy moved his hand down lower on Jeff's back. They stopped on a floor and Randy started to lean down to kiss his husband for a couple minutes. Before either one of them could react, Randy was tossed away from Jeff to hit his head on the stairs.

"Randy." Jeff yelled as he was about to run to his husband who was knocked out.

Large arms wrapped around his waist to prevent him and he began throwing strikes behind him. He was able to land one on the person's knee and he felt the hold loosen for him to head for his husband. A strong hit connected with Jeff's back for him to tumble down a set of stairs and go on his stomach. Already his mouth was bleeding as he went to push himself up on his hands, but a pressure on his back forced him back down.

"I should be the only one allowed to touch you." a deep voice said in Jeff's ear.

From being so dazed from going down the stairs, Jeff was unable to place the familiar voice. His hair was grabbed to lift his head up and he felt someone kiss his bloody lips before his face was pushed into the floor. A strong grip was on his neck to force him to be face down and he could feel blood rising from the scratches left on his neck.

"You should've been mine."

Fear filled Jeff as he thought of what could happen to him without being able to fight back. He felt a hand go down his side and went to struggle, but the grip on his neck stopped him as his shirt was pushed up. Tears formed in Jeff's eyes as he felt the hand start to push his pants down and a thumb rub on his hip.

"Finally I can have what is mine and mine only."

"Jeff." Randy's yell seemed to make the hand on his hip disappear.

Then his neck was released as he laid there in relief as he heard his husband making his way down the stairs. Slowly he lifted his head to see Randy who ran over to him with fear and worry in his dark blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as he took Jeff's face in his hands.

"No." Jeff answered him.

He was gently lifted up by his husband to be in his arms who carried him up to their floor. Once they got there, Jeff could hear some of their coworkers were in the hall and looked at them in shocked. The first one to come right over to them was Hunter who looked at Jeff to see how badly he was hurt.

"Go to the medics floor and get some of them." Hunter ordered some of those in the hall that made him sound very much like Vince.

Then he helped Randy get Jeff to their room and Jeff was carefully set on his bed. Randy finally got a full look at his husband and felt rage fill him at seeing Jeff's pants almost off his hips. He then saw the scratch marks on Jeff's neck that were bleeding pretty bad.

"Randy." Jeff called with a pain filled voice.

"I'm right here baby." Randy kneeled down to be at eye level with him. "Hunter had some of the others go get medics who will check you out."

"Do you have any idea who did this to him?" Hunter asked the viper.

"No, the bastard tossed me into the stairs to knock me out for a minute or two. When I came to, I called out to Jeff and went over to the stairs to see him lying there. Whoever did this to him is going to feel the full rage of the viper."

"Not just the viper's rage." Hunter told him and pointed to the door.

Standing there in the doorway with a murderous look on his face was the Undertaker who slowly made his way into the room. He looked ready to kill the person responsible for the condition Jeff was in.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"We don't know Mark. The person was smart enough to knock Orton out before doing what he did to Jeff." Hunter informed.

"Taker?" Jeff went to sit up with pain on his face.

"Baby you need to stay laying down and not hurt yourself anymore." Randy told him as he went right back to his side.

Finally a medic arrived with his stuff and started looking at Jeff who wouldn't let go of Randy's hand. The medic then noticed Jeff's pants and looked to Randy who shook his head with a relieved look.

"Well Jeff's neck has scratches on it that are going to bleed. Also his ribs and back are bruised up from the fall down the stairs." the medic explained and then looked at Jeff sadly. "I'm sorry Jeff, but I can't clear you for Survivor Series."

Jeff looked like he was going to be sick at hearing that and he was pulled into a hug by his husband. Seeing how devastated Jeff was made Randy want to find whoever did this and punt kick their head right off for real. This triple threat match was so important to his husband and he knew that it hurt him to have to not be in it. Hunter wished that he could take Jeff's place right now because he knew that Jeff would've succeeded in their match. He let Randy comfort his husband and went out of the room to see Shawn just get out of the elevator.

"Hey Hunter. Is Jeff here yet? I want to give him some pointers to help beat you tomorrow." Shawn said to his friend with a smile.

"Shawn, I'm sorry." Hunter saw his friend's face drop.

"What's going on Hunter?"

"When Jeff and Randy were coming up the stairwell, someone attacked them. Knocked Randy out first and then tossed Jeff down the stairs. The medic just finished checking him over and informed that he can't be in the match tomorrow."

"You have got to be joking. Who would attack Jeff?" Shawn was in shock at what he had just been told.

"Randy and Mark are in the room right now. He's got a destroyed look on his face at being told. Right now I wish it could've been me who was attacked. The kid could've won tomorrow and I felt it. He pinned me to get this chance and has worked so hard."

"This is bull shit. You think Jeff was attacked cause of your match?"

"There's only one person who might've done this."

"Kozlov?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Come on Shawn. Lets go pay the Russian a little visit."

The two went down the hall to where the Russian's room was and Hunter knocked on the door. After a few seconds it was opened by Kozlov who had a confused look on his face at seeing the two.

"Why are you two here?" he asked them.

"I came to inform you that our match tomorrow is now only you and me."

"Why is Hardy no longer in it?"

"Someone attacked him in the stairwell and now he's too hurt to be allowed in it." Hunter informed and saw Kozlov look down.

"That's too bad. I had a good feeling that Hardy would win the title." Kozlov told them. "Tell him that I wish I could take his place."

"Wait. You didn't attack him?" Shawn asked to see Kozlov become shocked.

"I would never do that to one of my opponents. The boy has worked hard to get his shot at the title. Who am I to take that from the boy?"

"Sorry. We just thought since you were-"

"Do not worry about it Michaels. I would've thought the same."

Kozlov then closed the door and the two men looked at each other totally baffled on who had attacked Jeff. They both turned to see Punk coming running out of the elevator with Cena not far behind him.

"Where's Jeff? I heard what happened and came up as quick as I could." Punk told them.

"He's in his room with Randy comforting him. Sadly he can't be in the match tomorrow." Shawn informed and saw Punk look down.

"This isn't fair. First Jeff loses his house in NC along with his dog, which hurt him so bad. Now after Jeff has been working so hard for this match and now he just got it taken from him." Punk said with tears in his own eyes.

"How could this have happened?" Cena asked.

"I don't know. Though the person knew to knock Orton out before going for Jeff. The kid was knocked down the stairs and I fear that Randy woke up in time to prevent something else from happening." Hunter explained.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Jeff's pants were almost off his hips and when Randy saw it, he wanted to kill the person for real." Hunter answered.

"I can't believe this. Hunter I know you don't want to hear this, but Jeff will probably get involved in your match." Punk informed.

"I would be shocked if he didn't." Hunter replied. "The kid just got his big shot taken by someone unknown and then the person tried to do you know what. I'm going to tell the medics be set to bring Orton's opponents out of the ring on a gurney due to how enraged he is. I'm going to send a text to Big Show to give him a heads up for Mark who looks ready to murder someone."

"Has anyone told Matt?" Cena asked to see them all go still.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked from behind Cena.

"Matt, we need to inform you of something. Jeff won't be able to compete in his match tomorrow."

"Why?" Matt looked at him confused.

"While him and Randy were coming up the stairs, someone attacked them. The person knocked Randy out and then tossed Jeff down the stairs. Luckily Randy woke up before the person could do something worse to your brother." Hunter explained to the dark haired man.

"What do you mean by worse?"

"Jeff's pants were almost off his hip." Shawn answered.

"Oh god. I have to go check on my little brother." Matt said before running down the hall. "This is going to destroy him after everything that has happened. He is going to be a mess."

He reached Jeff's room to see his brother nowhere in sight and only Mark there talking to a medic. The dead man couldn't bring himself to look at Matt and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Where's my brother?"

"He's in the bathroom to change into pajamas." the medic answered.

Slowly the door opened for Jeff to walk out in pajama pants and one of Randy's viper shirts. Matt was shocked to see a bloody bandage on his brother's neck and could tell that he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked with tears in his eyes.

"I can't be in my match tomorrow." Jeff told him while fighting back tears.

"Hunter told me. I'm so sorry Jeff."

"I really just want to get some sleep right now Matt. Maybe I'll talk to you in the morning."

Matt nodded his head at understanding that Jeff just wanted to be alone. He watched Randy help Jeff into the bed as Mark and the medic left the room. After seeing the pained look on his little brother's face, Matt had to get out before he lost it. Once the door closed, Randy crawled into bed beside his husband and held him in his arms. Soon they both fell into restless sleeps with dreams of the attack and the fear that it caused.

The next day during Survivor Series, Jeff was in Randy's locker room with his husband watching the WWE championship match. Randy could feel the anger coming off his husband at not being in it.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch this baby." Randy said, but was stopped from turning it off by his husband.

Jeff's anger rose when he saw that Edge had taken his spot in the match. Before Randy could stop him, Jeff was going down the halls and went right to the ring. He pounced right on Adam to start punching him with all his anger.

"This was my title spot." Jeff yelled as he punched.

He then painfully rolled out of the ring and got a chair from under it. Jeff went to hit Edge who ducked for the chair to connect with Triple H and send the game to the mat. Turning to go for Edge, Jeff was hit with a spear and laid on the match in terrible pain as he rolled towards the ropes. He heard Edge's music play and the man be announced the new WWE Champion, which hurt worse than his injuries from the attack. A ref walked pass Hunter who whispered to him to focus on checking Jeff. Immediately Jeff was checked to see if any of his injuries were made worse from the spear. As Triple H sat up, he felt rage fill him as the idea that Edge had attacked Jeff in the stairwell came to him. Even if he didn't attack Jeff, he should've never speared him with the injuries that Jeff had. The refs helped Jeff out of the ring and Triple H and Kozlov followed behind with sorry looks at him. They were prepared for Jeff to come out there to attack them in anger, but one of them would've still gotten the belt. Edge taking Jeff's spot was not expected at all by them and him winning the belt had to be worse for Jeff. Once Jeff was backstage, he just collapsed to his knees with a destroyed look on his face.

"Jeff don't do this to yourself." Hunter told him as he kneeled down beside him.

"That was my shot and he took it to win the title." Jeff whispered.

"We know Hardy. You earned that shot and he got it for sleeping with the boss lady." Kozlov replied.

"Jeff." Randy came running over to his husband. "Are you okay?"

"That should've been me who won. I earned that shot and he took it along with the belt from me."

"He's upset Randy. Maybe you should take him back to the hotel to rest." Hunter informed.

"Thank you Hunter." Randy said before picking his husband up into his arms. "Come on baby. You need to get some rest for yourself to heal."

Triple H and Kozlov watched Randy carry Jeff away and felt sorry for the rainbow haired warrior. Both then went in the same direction to talk with a certain new WWE champion. Adam opened the locker room door after it was knocked on to be shocked to see the two men there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"You think it's okay to attack Jeff in a stairwell and then take not only his spot, but win the title too." Hunter spat at the smaller who shrunk back a little in fear.

"The boy earned that spot and you're just the one sleeping with the boss." Kozlov added.

"I didn't attack Jeff in the stairwell. Only reason I'm here was to see Vickie who informed me of Jeff's attack this morning when I arrived. She was the one who suggested that I take Jeff's spot in the match." Adam told them. "Jeff is like a little brother to me and Matt told me what that sicko who attacked him was going to do to him. Trust me when you find out who it was, I want to spear him into his grave. My little brother didn't need this after losing Jack in the house fire."

"Great so we're back to square one on who attacked the kid." Hunter sighed to himself.

Adam closed the door an Hunter walked away to pass Randy's locker room. He could see Randy still with Jeff in his arms as Shawn carried his bag. When they came out of the room, Hunter was sad to see that Jeff's eyes were closed.

"Medics slipped something to make him sleep into his water. They said it might be the only way for him to sleep tonight." Shawn informed as Jeff's head lay limply on Randy's chest.

"I just talked to Adam. He wasn't the one who attacked Jeff and wants us to tell him who it was when we find out. Adam is just as enraged as the rest of us about this happening. He arrived this morning and was informed of Jeff's attack along with Vickie encouraging him to take Jeff's spot." Hunter explained to them and saw Randy look down.

"Still Adam shouldn't have speared him." Randy said.

"Randy. I don't think he knew where Jeff's injuries were and only speared him on instinct." Hunter informed.

"This is unfair to Jeff. He didn't deserve to have this done." Randy started to walk towards the back parking lot. "He couldn't even sleep last night from how bad his dreams were."

"Lets hope what the medic gave him will keep those dreams away." Shawn said as they reached the car.

Randy set Jeff down on the backseats and then put his bag in the trunk. He walked over to the driver's seat as he gave a wave to Shawn and Hunter. Pulling out of the spot, Randy then drove back to the hotel. He arrived to see Rhodes, Punk, and Kane there waiting for him and Punk closed the door for him once he had picked up Jeff while Cody got Randy's bag from the trunk.

"We thought maybe you would like to have some company on the way up to your room." Cody told Randy who nodded his thanks to the three.

He got in the elevator with them and rode up to the floor they were on. Punk opened the room's door for Randy to go right in and set Jeff down on the bed. All three men felt bad for what had just happened to Jeff and they decided to leave Randy alone with his husband. Randy set a kiss on Jeff's forehead before getting into his pajamas and then got into bed with him. He pulled the blanket over them while wrapping his arm around his husband before falling right to sleep.


	22. Ch 22 (Armageddon)

Jeff was just finishing up his face paint when a hand touched his back and he turned to see his husband. A smile came to his face as Randy gave him an encouraging look. Ever since Jeff had been told he would be getting a second shot at the title, Randy and some others have not let him leave their sights. They would not allow this shot to be taken from Jeff too.

"You ready to be champ baby?" Randy asked.

"As ready as I can be." Jeff replied as they headed out of the locker room.

They went to where Jeff would enter to see Triple H there who gave Jeff a nod before the game's music played. A sigh left Jeff as he closed his eyes to try calming his racing heart.

"I'll be right here during your match baby. Now go out there and show that you are the one to take that title tonight." Randy said and gave his husband a good luck kiss.

When Jeff's music began to play, he went out to greet the crowd and made his way to the ring where Triple H was. The two then heard Edge's music begin and they waited for the champ to get in the ring and for the bell to ring as they all stood in different corners. Once the bell rang, Jeff went right for Edge as he still felt anger at him for taking his spot at Survivor Series. Edge was knocked into the corner and had strikes thrown at him by the Enigma as Triple H stood back for a bit. The Game then attacked Jeff to make him get away from Edge and the two began to fight each other. Though Jeff was able to knock Triple H down and then he went back and forth with attacking his two opponents. He tossed Triple H into a corner and then sent Edge into the same corner to collide with the game before he kicked Edge in the stomach. Edge was then tossed into the opposite corner and Jeff tossed the Game right into him before running at them to do a cross body. Triple H stumbled a bit before falling to his knees and Jeff took the opening to perform a poetry in motion onto Edge from off the Game's back. When Edge hit the mat, Jeff immediately went for a cover that was broken at two by Triple H.

"Sorry kid, but we can't have the match ending too soon. Though you're doing good out here." Hunter whispered to Jeff.

Triple H was the first to get back on his feet and he went for Jeff to drag him up by the hair. He then went to toss Jeff for it to be reversed and the younger sent him right over the corner ropes to the floor. When Jeff went to jump onto a downed Triple H, Edge came right over and shoved Jeff to the mat.

"Sorry little bro, you're not taking my title so easily." Adam whispered as he dropped to his knees before getting up to go to the ropes.

He went off the ropes to try a takedown on Jeff, but it was avoided and Edge was sent over the ropes to the floor. Triple H went to grab Edge to notice Jeff about to jump over the ropes and he moved out of the way. That allowed Jeff to land only on the champ who wasn't prepared for the collision. Jeff got to his feet to be knocked right back off them by a clothesline from the Game. The Enigma was then lifted up by his hair to have his head about to connect with the barricade and quickly stopped it before hitting Triple H in the stomach. Though Jeff ended up getting tossed into the barricade and stayed there dazed as Triple H went for Edge who was back in the ring. As the Game was getting back in, Edge kicked him in the face to make him fall on the apron dazed. Punches from Edge were thrown at Triple H who sat in a corner trying to protect himself. The two then got to their feet to start exchange strikes with each other and after a counter, Edge went for a cover on the Game to have it ended at two. Now the Game had the upper hand and kept going at Edge with moves and strikes to weaken him as Jeff rolled himself into the ring. Jeff ran at Triple H to give him a forearm to the back and then got a knee to the face from the Game to send him on the mat. Jeff watched as Edge and Triple H continued to fight while he tried to get back on his feet. As Edge was about to get pedigreed, Jeff ran to the closest corner to them to give a whisper in the wind that hit Triple H and had all three men on the mat. The first two back on their feet were Jeff and Edge who began fighting and Jeff knocked Edge back on the mat a couple of times. Jeff then jumped on Edge's legs to keep him trapped for a cover that was broken by the Game. Now it was Jeff who went to toss Edge, but was tossed himself to misstep on his way to go for a whisper in the wind. Edge saw this and was relieved when Jeff fell forward to just connect his jaw on the turnbuckle.

"Please don't make me watch you be on a gurney taken out of here." Adam told Jeff in a whisper.

"I'll try." Jeff replied as he pushed pass the pain in his jaw.

"You can do this Jeff."

Edge went to do a suplex to Jeff, but the younger wouldn't let him and kept on fighting. Then the Game got Edge on his shoulders without realizing what he had just done for Jeff who got up to give a whisper in the wind to both of them. Jeff went for a cover on Edge that was broken and he was sent into the corner, but when Jeff went to jump at the Game, he got a boot to his stomach. Triple H then went to try a pedigree for Jeff to reverse it and grab his legs to knock him down before going back to spring the Game into the turnbuckle. A turnbuckle dropkick from Jeff connected with Triple H's chest and Jeff got on his feet for Edge to come up behind and pulled him right down on his back. Edge went for a cover on Jeff that was broken by a kick out at two and Edge got in a corner to set up for a spear. When he saw Jeff on his feet he launched forward for Jeff to jump over and speared right in the Game before turning to be knocked right over the ropes. Jeff watched as Triple H made his way to his feet and delivered a twist of faith before going for a Swanton and then covered the Game, but Edge grabbed Jeff's leg to drag him out of the ring.

"You almost got it there Jeff." Adam said as he lifted Jeff back to his feet.

With a toss from Edge, Jeff was sent right into the barricade before the champ kneeled against the announce table. Edge then got to his feet to drag Jeff back up to his own and slammed his face into the announce table. That made Jeff fall to the floor on his stomach and then was lifted again by Edge for his face to be sent into the announce table. Instead Jeff put his hands up to stop it and elbowed Edge in the stomach to get free and slammed the champ's face into the table before tossing him into the barricade. After removing his black tank top, Jeff took the tops of the announce table along with monitors off before putting Edge's face in the second table. That left Jeff's back open for Triple to hit him from behind and send him down to the floor. Edge was then tossed over the third announce table by Triple H before the Game connected Jeff's face with the metal steps. Triple H then removed the top and monitors to the middle announce table before lifting Jeff up by his hair and put the youngest on the table. A few punches connected with Jeff's face as he just laid there on the table dazed and he felt Triple H setting him up for a pedigree. With enough strength, Jeff rolled out of Triple H's grip and went to give him a twist of faith that was countered. Jeff turned around right in time for Edge to spear him right through the table behind him.

"You okay little brother?" Adam asked as he raised his head.

"I hate you." Jeff replied as he fought through the pain that the spear caused.

As Jeff lay there he could hear the announcers talking about Edge and Triple H fighting in the ring. He then got to his feet without anyone noticing to see Kozlov attacking Triple H and then his brother Matt came out to attack the Russian. Making his way to the closest turnbuckle to Edge, Jeff set himself up to do a Swanton, but Kozlov pushed him off to land on the floor. Seeing that angered Matt more and he began to attack the Russian again for his little brother. Jeff just lay there on the floor dazed to feel something on his finger and he looked at it to see the spot his wedding ring would be. The image of the emeralds Randy had shaped like snake eyes flashed in his head and all of sudden he felt himself become strong enough to get back on his feet. He saw Edge about to deliver a con chair toe to Triple H and he got up on the apron to grab the chair out of his hands before hitting him with it. Jeff then got on the top turnbuckle to go for a Swanton, but the Game hitting the ropes made him slip. As Jeff pushed himself up, he saw Triple H land a pedigree on Edge before going for a cover. Taking the opening he was shown, Jeff landed a Swanton on Triple H's back along with Edge stomach and covered Edge to get the win. He immediately stood up to jump in the air at his victory and then slammed a chair down to the mat. Once Jeff was given the belt, he fell on his back with his arms around it and put a hand to his face. Getting up, he raised the belt into the air as the ref raised his arm and then crouched down with his eyes on the mat. When he strapped the belt onto his waist, Jeff felt tears forming in his eyes as he then got out of the ring. He touched hands with a bunch of the fans before climbing to the top of titantron with the belt on his shoulder. He then got down to be on the stage before the entrance to give the crowd one final bow. Before Jeff could react, arms wrapped around his waist and he was kissed deeply by his husband.

"That's Orton kissing Hardy?"

"I can't believe it."

The couple listened to the announcers, but was more focused on each other. His husband who couldn't stop the smile on his face moved some of Jeff's hair back.

"You were great out there baby." Randy told Jeff who only nodded his head.

They then went backstage to be greeted by some of their friends who all started patting Jeff on the back. Matt came up to his brother and gave him a hug with a proud look on his face at what his little brother had just achieved.

"Nice job out there kid." Hunter said to Jeff who nodded. "You better take good care of that belt or I'll be taking it from you."

"I'd like to see you try." Jeff joked as he leaned against his husband.

"Tired?" Randy asked to get a nod.

"Well get on back out there with your brother kid." Hunter instructed and the two obeyed.

Jeff and Matt went back out to the ring to celebrate Jeff's win and the two hugged each other. Then Triple H came back out to them and Matt was a little worried. He held his hand out to Jeff for them to shake and then have a small hug while the Game patted Jeff on the back.

"You did good kid." Hunter told him.

"Thank you Hunter."

Triple H then raised Jeff's arm as the crowd kept on cheering for him. Jeff and Matt got some pictures taken of them together and then Matt kept raising Jeff's arm up in the air. The two laughed at Edge's shocked face from where he lay by the announce table with a headset on. Matt then helped put the belt around his brother's waist before they took some more pictures together. Then Jeff got down on his knees to give the Hardy signs with his back to the ramp and not see his husband coming down who instructed the crowd to not alert Jeff. The new champ was lifted up by his husband into his arms while Matt shook his head at the two. Then Randy set Jeff down and leaned close to his ear for him to instruct to get on the turnbuckle. A confused look went on Jeff's face, but he did as instructed by his husband who then gave him a smile before looking to Matt. The older Hardy gave him a light twist of faith and Jeff realized what they wanted him to do. After setting his title on the ropes, Jeff gave his husband a Swanton and covered him as Matt counted. Once he got to three, Jeff was lifted up by his husband as the title was handed to him. The crowd was going crazy for the two and then they all got out of the ring to head up the ramp. Edge was still looking at them in shock from his spot on the floor near the announce tables. Once backstage, Jeff felt Randy pick him up and begin to carry him towards their locker room. Going over to their bags, Randy helped Jeff get cleaned up and ready to leave. A towel was wet for the rest of Jeff's face paint to be wiped off and once done, Jeff put on a sweatshirt and faded jeans. Him and Randy then started making their way out of the room when an interviewer came up to them.

"Jeff, Randy; we all want to know what's going on between the two of you?" they were asked and Jeff leaned against Randy.

"We have been tired of hiding our relationship. Tonight I wanted to be the first one to hug my husband once he won the title." Randy informed as he put his arms around Jeff.

"So you two are admitting that you are not only in a relationship, but are married."

"Yes. Now excuse us while I get my exhausted husband back to our hotel room for him to lay down." Randy then started to lead Jeff for the back door.

They got in the car and Randy smiled at his husband's eyes closing once he had his seatbelt on. He drove them out of the parking lot and onto the main road that would lead to their hotel. As Jeff slept, his fingers kept twirling his wedding ring and would go over the two snake eyed emeralds.


	23. Ch 23 (New WWE Champion)

Jeff stood backstage ready to go out to the ring with his WWE title around his waist. He wore his wedding ring on his finger as he waited for his music to begin playing. Hearing the pyrotechnics go off around him along with the crowds' cheers made Jeff so happy as he made his way to the ring. He got in the ring before climbing a turnbuckle to unclip his belt and raised it in the air for the crowd as more pyrotechnics went off along with confetti being sprayed over the ring. A microphone was then handed to him and he raised it to the fans for their cheers to become louder.

"Wow." Jeff said into the microphone before mouthing it a couple times. "You know I've heard you guys screamin for like a decade now. And I want to apologize for taking so long, but yes it finally happened."

The cheers got louder as he talked to the crowd for a bit and loved when they went crazy from him saying that there would be change in the WWE. When everyone started to scream after him asking them was music to Jeff's ears. Though his celebration was cut short by Edge who came down the ramp looking ready to fight. A smile came to Jeff's face at the crowd chanting you suck at Edge as he paced in the ring and Jeff raised the microphone to the crowd. Jeff listened to Edge talk about how he feels Jeff just got lucky and how he hasn't dedicated his life to getting the belt.

"Destiny is just copout. You know about that don't you Jeff. Both you and your husband do." Adam said to see Jeff only shake his head.

Jeff knew that Edge was pissed that he had been the one pinned for the belt to be taken from him. He just ran his fingers over his wedding ring while his new title was on his shoulder.

"I got a word for you. Liar." Jeff replied to see Edge not like that. "Liar. Liar."

Together Jeff and the crowd started to chant at Edge calling him a liar. That only made the Rated-R Superstar madder and he started telling them all to shut up. Jeff stopped saying it, but the crowd didn't and Edge didn't like that one bit. When Edge said that he didn't have anything to do with what happened to Jeff during Survivor Series, which hit a nerve on the champ. Of course Edge had to say the reason was that he didn't need to because he was better than Jeff. Then Edge informed Jeff that Vickie set up two matches for later on, which was Matt versing Edge and Jeff versing Kozlov. Edge then had to get in a taunt that no matter what Jeff would always be the screw up. A smile stayed on Jeff's face as he didn't let Edge's taunt get to him.

"Are you done?" Jeff asked.

In a split second Jeff kicked Edge in the stomach before performing a twist of faith on him. He then picked up his title to raise it in the air and then went over to where Edge lay dazed.

"You forget one thing. I'm married to the viper and I strike too."

With that Jeff got up to his feet before rolling out of the ring to head up the ramp. Once he got to the ramp's stage, he raised the belt while looking right at Edge and felt arms go around his waist.

"It's Jeff Hardy's husband Randy Orton. He's on Raw and not supposed to be on Smackdown. Is he here to celebrate with his husband maybe?"

"I don't know if that's it. Though the viper is wearing his own amused look at what just happened to Edge."

Both then went backstage for Jeff to head to his locker room and get set for his match. Randy sat on the couch with Jeff's title on his shoulder and smiled at his husband as he came up to him.

"That happens to be mine now." Jeff said as he sat on Randy's lap and put his arms around his neck.

"True. I just miss holding it is all, but I have to admit it does look good on you baby." Randy pulled his husband closer. "The way you struck Adam with a twist of faith was like a viper and I have to say it got me wanting you so bad."

Before the two could go any further, there was a knock on the locker room's door. Randy gave Jeff a quick kiss before he got up to answer it and saw Vickie standing there.

"Hello Vickie."

"Why are you here?" she asked the viper who was smiling.

"I can't come to see my husband?" Randy asked.

"No you can not without my permission. This show is run by me and I don't like it when you Raw superstars invade it."

"Sorry Vickie, but I don't think you have any control over me. Also I asked Stephanie if I could come and she said as long as I don't wrestle I can visit as much as I want. Also my dear husband can come visit me too on Raw."

"Well how about this Mr. Orton. You are not allowed to go out into that ring at all while your husband is in it tonight. So I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

Vickie then walked away from the door and Randy closed it with a laugh. He saw Jeff still on the couch with an amused look on his face at what he had just watched.

"I should be going out to ring soon. I hope you like watching the match my viper." Jeff gave him a quick kiss before leaving with his title around his waist.

When Jeff's music started to play, he made his way out to the ring where Kozlov was already. He climbed the turnbuckle to make the crowd's cheers get louder and he went from turnbuckle to turnbuckle.

"I wonder if Jeff got any pointers from his husband. I mean Vickie set up this match and we saw on the screen that she wouldn't allow Orton to be anywhere near the ring while his husband is in it. I have a bad feeling about this match." Jim Ross said to Tazz who nodded.

"I agree. Jeff though seems to not appear worried at all." Tazz added before Jeff handed the belt over.

When the bell rang, Jeff was light on his feet as he kept his eyes on the Russian. Though an arm drag sent Jeff to the mat and he fought to keep any damage from being put on his arm. Jeff clapped as he circled the ring to get the crowd going as the match continued. Kozlov's arms grabbed Jeff around the waist to send him on the mat hard and pressure was put on Jeff's stomach. Slowly Jeff got to his feet and used elbows on Kozlov to free himself from the tight hold. Jeff avoided a kick from Kozlov and kept moving around the ring, till the Russian knocked him down. An elbow was then dropped on Jeff who hadn't moved out of the way fast enough. Jeff was then lifted up to be tossed out of the ring through the ropes and landed on the floor. When Kozlov came out of the ring, Jeff rolled back in and to the ropes to bounce off them and give Kozlov a baseball slid kick off to the floor. Jeff though lost the upper hand from a boot to his face and was pounded on by Kozlov before thrown shoulder first into the ring post. Kozlov then got out of the ring and began to hit Jeff who was still against the ring post in pain from his shoulder. Then Jeff was pulled by his leg towards the middle of the ring and his knee was slammed down onto the mat.

"This might be why Orton isn't allowed to come near the ring. Vickie probably felt that he would now try to help his husband if things got bad." Jim Ross said for his co announcer to nod in agreement.

Again Jeff's knee was tossed into the mat and he felt pain shooting through it. Kozlov made a cover on Jeff to have the champ kick out at two and keep the match going. An arm lock was put on Jeff as Kozlov roughly kept the pressure on Jeff's injured shoulder.

"This is just a punishment to Jeff, but probably to Orton also. He can't do anything to help." Tazz said.

Jeff rolled to get out of the arm lock and began punching Kozlov in the stomach to get free. When he went to run at the Russian, Jeff was caught to be given a power slam to the mat before he was covered, but Jeff kicked out at two. Again an arm lock was put on Jeff to keep putting pressure on his shoulder and he kept himself from crying out in pain.

"Your snake husband won't save you boy." Kozlov said to the champ.

While holding his hair to try ignoring the pain, Jeff kept refusing to say he gave up to the ref. That only aggravated the Russian who then drove knees into Jeff's shoulder to hurt it more before relocking it into an arm lock. Still Jeff refused to give up fought his way out of the arm lock and got back to his feet with it still on. After headbutts to his chest, Jeff was then slammed on his back for a cover to be made, but he kicked out at two. Jeff was then tossed into the corner after punches to his face and Kozlov then drove his shoulder into Jeff's stomach. When Kozlov went to run at Jeff, the younger quickly moved out of the corner to avoid it and then performed a whisper in the wind. He then did a second whisper in the wind before going for a cover when Edge came in to start attacking him. Jeff fought back, but soon was overcome by both men who had no clue that Orton asked a favor of a friend incase something like this happened. Jeff had his arms held back as Edge kept punching him and then Triple H appeared on the screen to make his way to the ring. A dazed Jeff was tossed to the mat as Edge ran to get a chair to use against the Game. Jeff was though pinned by Kozlov's boot on his face to keep him down on the mat. When Triple H's music played, Edge began to get really nervous as Triple H came out and tossed off his leather jacket while making his way down the ramp. Triple H ducked the chair shot at his head and then pedigreed Edge before turning his attention to the Russian. Kozlov was hit with multiple punches and Jeff coughed as he watched Triple H follow after Kozlov out of the ring to keep on fighting. When Jeff saw Edge still lying in the ring, he made his way over to the closest turnbuckle to him. Though the pain in his body made Jeff collapse on the apron beside the turnbuckle as Kozlov was tossed back into the ring. As Triple H followed after Kozlov with a sledgehammer, Jeff painfully climbed to the top of the turnbuckle before delivering a Swanton to Edge. Even though it hurt his back, Jeff was happy to have given it to the Rated-R Superstar. He got to his feet to be handed his belt and looked at Triple H who stood on the stage before giving him a nod of thanks. Jeff then made his way backstage to see Triple H waiting for him and he felt all his energy just fade as his legs gave out.

"Whoa, easy there kid. You really got a beating tonight." Hunter said as he caught Jeff before he hit the floor.

"Thanks for saving me." Jeff told him.

"Randy asked me to. He knew that Vickie was planning something and that is why she didn't want him at your side."

Hunter then picked Jeff up to take him back to his locker room where Randy waited inside. He knocked on the door for it to open and Randy to have a look of shock on his face.

"Did you order a WWE Champion?" Hunter asked Randy with a laugh.

"Not funny." Jeff said as he got out of the man's arms for Randy to pull him close.

"Thanks Hunter." Randy said as he helped his husband inside.

Once the door was closed, Jeff was helped over to the couch to lie on it. Randy then went to wet a towel and began to wipe the face paint off of his husband. As he did that, Jeff fell asleep and a smile came to Randy's face at the sight.


	24. Ch 24 (Hit & Run)

Randy was driving the rental car with Jeff in the passenger's seat as they were heading back to the hotel. The smaller was searching the channels on the radio for a song that he liked while his husband smiled at him. One of Randy's hands went to Jeff's back to rub on it and that made Jeff sit up and lean into the touch.

"So how is your feud with Adam going?" Randy asked.

"Good. Though I wish that Matt wouldn't act so worried. He says that I should be careful and not be too careless after everything that has happened."

"Yeah well that is kind of true baby. First your home in North Carolina burns down and you lost Jack with it. Then your attack in the stairwell that we still have no clue on who did it." Randy told him for Jeff to look down.

"I know. So much has happened and all I want is to move on. Luckily I had stuff at your house too, so I didn't lose everything." Jeff answered with his face against the window.

"I'm sorry baby. Losing Jack was really hard on you and it was before our wedding too. That was one of the reasons I wanted it there to help you remember all the good times with him."

"You helped me through it and I'm thankful that I had someone like you." Jeff leaned his head on Randy's shoulder. "Also you allowing me to move into your place was really considerate of you."

"How could I say no to my fiancé at the time." Randy replied and looked in the rearview mirror before tapping the breaks. 'This guy is really riding my ass."

Jeff turned in his seat to see the car behind him and just shrugged his shoulders at it. He could see his husband motioning the person to just go around them if he was in such a hurry.

"I'm already going over the speed limit a little and don't feel like getting fined for speeding with all the signs around here."

Randy shook his head as the car came up on the passenger's side of their car. He watched it just stay equal with them and that confused both of them on what the driver was doing. Before Randy could try getting away, the car sideswiped them for Jeff's head to hit the window. Quickly Randy pulled over as the car bumped the back driver's side to make them go off the road. Once in control of the car, Randy got it stopped and then looked at his husband. Jeff had a hand to his head and felt Randy look at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jeff answered as they saw the car speeding off. "That guy just tried to kill us and leaves."

"Relax baby." Randy said as he took out his phone to call the police.

Several minutes later they heard sirens to see a cop car pull up and both got out of the car. A cop walked over to ask if they were okay and Randy explained what had happened.

"Are you okay?" the cop asked both of them.

"Yes." Jeff answered for himself.

"Your head is bleeding a little." the cop informed Jeff who put a hand back to his head.

"Baby you must've hit your head on the window." Randy took his own look at Jeff's head to see the blood.

"An ambulance will be here soon. Can I get your names?" the cop asked.

"I'm Randy Orton and this is my husband Jeff Hardy. We thank you for getting here so quick."

"No problem. As long as you both are okay, I'm happy to be here. This person who hit you could've seriously injured you both or even worse." the cop said. "What side did the original hit come from?"  
"The passenger's side and then he hit the back driver's side." Randy informed.

"Who was driving the car?"

"I was." Randy answered and a thought came to him. "Jeff was in the passenger's seat and when we were driven off the road, if I hadn't regained control that side would've hit a tree."

"You're lucky that you did regain control. Has there been anything unusual going on for you two?"

"Randy." Jeff touched his husband's arm.

"Not too long ago me and my husband were attacked in the stairwell of our hotel. Jeff was the one badly injured while I was just knocked out for a couple minutes."

"Has this been reported to any cops?"

"Yes. We reported it to the local authorities who tried to help us, but found no evidence." Randy explained.

"Here's the ambulance. If either of you can tell me anything else or something like this happens with a connection to this give the person working it my card. I hope you both get some answers."

"Thank you." Randy said as he led Jeff over to the ambulance.

The smaller's head was treated and he only had to get a small bandage for the cut. Randy could not stop looking at their car and was holding one of his husband's hands to comfort them both. A car pulling up made them look up to see Shawn and Hunter get out of a car to head over to the two younger men.

"Are you both okay?" Shawn asked them as he looked at Jeff.

"We're fine. I just can't believe that this happened." Randy sighed as he put a hand to his face. "This is getting ridiculous and I'm tired of having to worry about my husband's safety."

As Randy talked with the two men, Jeff stood up to go towards the wrecked car. He had his arms around himself as he thought about the car hitting them and it being his side. If it had been him driving, they most likely would've gone into the tree and that scared him. Someone touching his back made him turn and he buried his face into his husband's chest.

"I'm so tired of this Randy."

"Me too baby." Randy whispered as he ran his hand through Jeff's hair. "Shawn and Hunter will take us to the hotel and we can both get some rest."

"I can't sleep though. When is all of this going to stop Randy? We have talked about starting a family, but if this keeps happening. Maybe it would be too dangerous for a child to be-"

"Baby. We're going to figure this out and will stop it. I promise you that our child will be safe when we bring them into our lives." Randy told him as he looked into his eyes. "Now lets go."

Jeff gave him a nod before they went over to the car with their friends in it. Both got in the backseats and Randy kept his arms around Jeff to help comfort him.


	25. Ch 25 (Pyro Accident)

Jeff and Randy were heading to the entrance where Jeff would enter to be a guest on Edge's Cutting Edge. A smile was on Jeff's face as he double checked his title to make sure it wasn't going to fall off.

"Here let me baby." Randy went behind his husband and redid the strap.

When he was done, Randy moved some of Jeff's hair to start putting kisses on the smaller's neck. This made Jeff leaned back into his husband with eyes closed from enjoying the kisses.

"Baby your music is playing." Randy informed and Jeff quickly went out.

Once he got out there, he did his usual performance while Randy watched from the monitor. Standing with him was R-Truth who was good friends with Jeff and was proud for him. When Randy saw Jeff be hit by the pyrotechnics, he froze as they continued to hit his husband who was trying to get away. Then Jeff was laying on the ramp with his hands to his face as a tech guy ran over to check on him.

"Truth go get the medics." Randy ordered as he ran out to be with his husband.

Randy went right to his side and kneeled down to touch his husband's arm to feel him shaking. Slowly Randy ran his hand up and down his husband's side to try comforting him.

"The medics will be here soon baby." Randy whispered as he looked up to see if the medics were there yet.

"What happened?" Shane Helms asked as he came running out to his friend's side.

"Pyro went at him." Randy informed as he saw a medic come over with gloves on.

"Jeff I need to see your face." the medic told him for the champ to not obey.

"Baby please let him see."

"He's in too much pain." Shane realized as he patted his friend's back.

"There's the rest of the medics. Shane go help them while I stay with Jeff." Randy instructed as he moved behind his husband to rub his back.

He looked up to see Matt come running out with fear and worry on his face. He kneeled down by his brother's head to lay a hand on his hair while glancing at Randy.

"Pyro caught him in the face."

"How is that possible? Jeff always knows where to stand when his pyro goes off." Matt was in shock.

"It looked like it messed up and went at him." Randy answered as he heard the medics set a gurney down.

"I got you the medics Randy. How bad did Jeff break his leg?" R-Truth asked to be smacked by Punk who actually wasn't there. "Man it must be a reflex now since he's always doing that to me."

"Truth not now." Shane told him.

They all started to get Jeff on a stretcher and Randy looked up to see Vickie come out and stand by the entrance. Soon Edge went over to her and the two ex tag partners caught each other's eyes. Randy knew that Edge couldn't break character and he could tell that he was worried. A nod was given to Edge as Randy turned to see Jeff being set on a gurney and he walked with it as they pushed Jeff towards the entrance. Once backstage, they could see others waiting to catch a glimpse of Jeff who still refused to move his hands from his face. They took Jeff to the medics' room and that was when Jeff finally removed his hands to show small red marks on his face.

"They don't look that bad." a medic said as he continued to look at them. "Now Jeff I need you to open your eyes for me."

After giving a small nod, Jeff opened his eyes to show that they were red and Randy squeezed his hand gently. Slowly the medics began to take care of Jeff and he was given something to help the burns.

"Hey is Jeff okay?" Adam asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah. He only has a few burns on his face." Randy answered as Edge took his arm to pull him to the side out of Jeff's hearing.

"Who is doing this? I mean hasn't Jeff gone through enough with the attack in the stairwell, then his car accident where it hit first on his side. Now this pyro accident happening. Something really isn't right with this and it all makes me wonder something else." Adam explained to see Randy knew where he was going.

"That maybe the fire wasn't an accident. I really hope that it was cause Jeff doesn't need to be worried about that." Randy said.

"I know. This feud is supposed to be for fun, but Randy I have a really bad feeling about our match. I want you to stay right at the entrance incase my bad feeling is right. Whoever is doing this might need to be chased away before they permanently hurt Jeff. Me and him will both be fighting as hard we could for the title and you might be the only one not too worn out."

"I understand and thank you for warning me." Randy patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem."  
"Can you help us get his title off so he can be more comfortable?" Randy asked him and got a nod.

Together Randy, Adam, and Matt got the title off and Randy set it on his shoulder. He then took one of Jeff's hands to run his thumb over it with a sigh at what had happened. Soon Jeff opened his eyes to look at them and Randy gave him a smile.

"Do I look good with your title or maybe Adam here does?" Randy asked and set it on Adam's shoulder who laughed. "Or maybe your big brother?"

Matt set his hand on the title with a frown on his face before Randy put it back on his own shoulder. He then saw his brother nod at the question of it looking good on the older Hardy's shoulder.

"I want to see it on Matt one day." Jeff said.

"Vickie told me to let you know if you need any time off after this just let me know and I'll inform her. You won't lose your title either if you take time off." Adam told his friend who nodded. "She's also checking out the pyrotechnics to figure out what went wrong."

"Well Truth had a strange thing happen to him. He forgot why he went to get the medics and thought Jeff broke his leg." Matt informed to see his brother laugh. "Then he reacted as if Phil was there to smack him for it."

"Can't wait to tell Phil." Jeff said as he moved to get up.

"Baby you need to stay still." Randy put his hands on his husband's chest.

"I just want to go back to the hotel." Jeff informed and kept trying to get up.

"I'll go ask a medic if you can take him back to the hotel." Adam left and came back a couple minutes later. "They said you can, but he has to rest. Also to keep an eye on his burns."

"Okay." Randy said before picking his husband up.

"Want us to go with you to the hotel?" Adam asked and Randy gave a nod.

Too much has been happening to Jeff lately and Randy didn't want anymore. Having the others there might be a good way to keep Jeff safe. They all made their way out to the back parking lot to their cars before heading to the hotel.


	26. Ch 26 (Royal Rumble 2009)

Randy was rubbing his husband's black rash guard covered arms as they waited for the smaller's music to play that would mark his entrance to his match against Edge. A nervous shake kept going through Jeff as he tried to not smear too much of his face paint. They could hear the promo playing and Jeff took a deep breath as his music played through the arena.

"Lets both be winners tonight baby." Randy said to his husband.

A quick kiss was given to Jeff before he made his way out to hear the crowd cheering. Relief went through him as he wasn't hit by his pyrotechnics even though Edge ordered for them to be checked three times and to be guarded until the match was over. Once in the ring, Jeff finished and he removed his belt when he heard Vickie come out to inform everyone that the match would be No Disqualifications. Then Edge came out with Chavo and they both got ready to start fighting when the bell rang. Jeff crouched down while holding the middle rope and looked right at Edge who gave him an assuring nod. They listened to themselves be announced before the bell rang to begin the match. Jeff ran at Edge to knock him into the corner and started throwing light punches.

"I had no clue she was going to change the match." Adam whispered into Jeff's ear who gave a nod. "Also please knock Chavo out at least once during the match."

Jeff had to hold back his laugh as he sent Edge down to the mat in the corner. After a couple of stomps to Edge, Jeff then tossed him head first into the opposite corner's turnbuckle. He then got the crowd cheering as Edge tried to make his way back to his feet. Edge went into a couple of corners from the younger throwing him and could tell that his husband's aggressiveness was rubbing off on him. After throwing Edge into the ropes to bounce off, Jeff knocked him to the mat and just sat on his knees. A stomp to the back sent Edge on his stomach and he looked up at Jeff before he was thrown back at the ropes. Quickly Edge slipped out of the ring while keeping his eyes on the champ who then slid out to start chasing Edge. Edge rolled back into the ring while Jeff got a chair to use, but a kick from the older sent the chair out of his hands. The two then began to fight back and forth through the match and soon the first cover was made by Jeff that ended at one. Jeff began to throw hits at Edge who after a few, caught Jeff with a kick to his gut and forced him back a bit. That allowed Edge to keep hitting Jeff with strikes and toss him into the corner. When Edge saw Jeff go out of the ring, he slid out too for Jeff to go back in and then hit him with a dropkick. As Edge was getting back to his feet, he caught Jeff about to jump on him and moved for Jeff to just land on the apron before he tackled Edge into the barricade.

"I hate you." Adam joked as he moved to get up.

"Yeah we both have said that." Jeff replied as he grabbed Edge's hair to get him on his feet.

Edge was rolled back into the ring and Jeff felt his ankle be grabbed and flicked Chavo off easily. When he turned to jump back in the ring, he was given a kick to the face from Edge that knocked him down to the floor. He could hear Chavo saying something to him while he lay there dazed from the kick and Edge could hear Chavo too.

"Will you shut up." both whispered at the same time without even realizing it as they got to their feet.

A baseball slide from Edge sent Jeff back on the floor and he felt his hair be grabbed before thrown into the barricade. Edge then lifted Jeff by his hair again to collide his head with the announce table. Again his head was collided, but with the middle announce table and he moved to the third one for his head to collide again by Edge. This dazed Jeff enough for Edge to roll him into the ring to go for a cover after an elbow drop, but Jeff kicked out at two. Edge leaned against the ropes for a little as he watched Jeff try to get up and then kicked him in the ribs. Jeff was then lifted up by his hair to be tossed into a corner and then into the opposite corner before a shoulder tackle connected with his stomach.

"You love to hurt me don't you?" Jeff asked in a whisper as he put an arm to his stomach.

"Sorry little bro, but it's all apart of the job." Edge replied.

When Jeff was on his feet, an elbow hit him in the face before he was sent into the opposite corner. Though when Edge went to attack, Jeff rolled over to then get him in a cover that was kicked out of at two. Edge then hit Jeff with a forearm that sent him on the mat and went for his own cover that ended at two. Edge's arms were then wrapped around Jeff's waist to put pressure on him, but Jeff fought out of it. He went to run for Edge to slam him down by his hair and leave him lying on the mat.

"Stop grabbing my hair." Jeff said as his hair was grabbed again for him to be lifted to his feet.

"No can do."

Jeff then threw strikes at Edge before his leg was grabbed, but used a mule kick to knock Edge back. Then the champ went for the turnbuckle to have Edge hit him and make him just sit there and took advantage to go up. Doing that gave Jeff an opening to hit Edge in the face before knocking him down to the mat and jumped for Edge to kick him in the stomach. A cover was made by Edge to have it kicked out of and he almost attacked Chavo who has not stopped talking the whole match. Jeff just laid there on the mat as he heard Edge get out of the ring and got on his knees to see the older about to get in after collecting two chairs. Seeing his opening, Jeff ran forward to spear Edge right to the floor and Jeff lay on the mat thinking that there would be a smile on his husband's face right now. Jeff then used the ropes to propel himself onto Edge and they went to the floor before trying to get to their feet. Edge was rolled in the ring by the champ and then kneed Jeff in the stomach to stop him from getting in. The two then stood on the apron and Jeff did a twist of faith on the apron to send them both to the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Adam asked to hear Jeff laugh a little.

"Randy told me to do that."

"You two are both messed up."

Slowly Jeff got to his feet and then connected Edge's head on a table before he pulled a ladder out from under the ring. He set it up before putting Edge on the cleared off table and Jeff began to climb when he saw Chavo coming up the other end. All Jeff did was knock Chavo off with a few punches before climbing down a little to jump on Chavo. Edge was then tossed into the ring post before Chavo was put on the cleared off table and then climbed the ladder. The champ then jumped off to deliver a cross body to Chavo who wasn't expecting it and Edge had to hide his amused look. Edge was beginning to get up when Jeff gave him a dropkick to his side that knocked him back down. Jeff then got Edge in the ring and went up the turnbuckle to give a cross body to a standing Edge and went for the cover though it was kicked out of. Then Jeff went to toss Edge for himself to be tossed and get a boot to the face that knocked him down. When Jeff was lifted back on his feet, he saw Edge was about to drive his face into the uncovered turnbuckle and quickly blocked it. A whisper in the wind then hit Edge to knock him down and a cover was made to be ended at two. Jeff released a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair to try getting his racing heart to slow down. Going for a twist of faith, it was counter by Edge who delivered a DDT and he went for a cover that Jeff barely kicked out of. Jeff felt himself be dragged a little and on instinct brought his legs up to try kicking Edge who caught his legs. Though Jeff kicked up to send Edge into the corner and rolled him up for a cover. The match though continued as Edge got out and Jeff struck Edge a couple of times before climbing the turnbuckle. Edge got to his feet to be dropkicked in the corner and he countered Jeff's turnbuckle dropkick to connect his face with the uncovered turnbuckle. That made Jeff fall on his side without a movement at all and Edge made a cover for Jeff to somehow kick out.

"How?" Adam asked in shock as he saw Jeff's eyes were still closed.

Going into a corner to get himself ready to spear the champ, Edge waited and moved for Jeff to give him a twist of faith. Then Jeff went to the turnbuckle to climb it and prepared himself to do a Swanton when Vickie came out to grab his leg. A glance goes to Edge before Jeff kicks his leg to make Vickie go down to the floor and a Swanton was given to Edge. Jeff quickly covered Edge, but Vickie grabbing the ref stopped it and then Matt came running out with a chair. He put Vickie in the ring and told her to get in the corner before handing Jeff the chair that he went to swing, but was stopped. Matt said he had a better idea and went to get a second chair from out of the ring before Jeff put the chair under Edge's head. Jeff turned to face his brother for a chair to connect with his head and he went down to the mat out cold. Edge looked at Jeff who lay there and all his anger went on Matt, but he could also feel worry of what would happen to Jeff if he let the match continue. Acting quick, Edge covered Jeff to get the win while keeping his eyes on Matt who hadn't moved.

"Why?" Adam asked Matt as he was handed the title. "He's your brother."

Vickie led Edge out of the ring after Matt had left, but Edge couldn't take his eyes off of Jeff. Of all the people they had thought behind everything, never would he have guessed it to be Matt. He could see some refs checking on Jeff who was just coming too with no clue at all of what had happened as he laid on his side. When Edge got to the entrance, he could see Randy just standing there in total shock and Edge looked down in shame. In the ring Jeff had gotten to his knees to move hair back from his face, but when he went to get up, the smaller fell back on his side. Edge saw Randy go running down the ramp into the ring to his husband who reached out to him.

"Look at this. Randy is at his husband's side and is even shocked at what Matt had done."

Slowly Jeff was lifted up into Randy's arms to be carried out of the ring. His head lay against Randy's chest who kept whispering comforting words in his ear. A medic instructed Randy to take Jeff right to the medics' room for his head to be looked at. Outside the door was Edge who went over to move some of Jeff's hair back.

"I had to end the match. Something wasn't right with Matt and I feared what he would do to Jeff if the match kept going. He can't be the one who has done all of this to Jeff." Adam sounded like he was still in shock.

"Adam. Thank you for doing what needed to be done and trying to protect Jeff." Randy said as the door was opened and he set Jeff on a bed.

"Will Jeff be okay?" Adam asked a medic.

"We're going to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

"Baby, I promise you that as soon as I'm done in the rumble that I will come back here. I'm going to though leave you here with Adam who will make sure you stay safe and won't be alone." Randy explained to his husband who nodded weakly and then he pulled Edge to the side. "If Matt shows his face in here. I want you to find out what his problem is and how much he is responsible."

'Trust me I want to know too. Now go out there and win the rumble for Jeff so you can take this from me."

Randy nodded before he left to finish getting ready for the rumble. Meanwhile Edge pulled up a chair to sit beside Jeff's bedside who had fallen unconscious. That made the medic worried and he got Jeff to reopen his eyes with a weak look on his face.

"This is going to be bad. Jeff can't be out any longer than a minute until we know how bad of a hit he took to the head." the medic told Adam who nodded before running his hands through his hair.

After almost a half hour of sitting there with Jeff just looking up at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes. Edge heard the medics' room door open and he turned to see who it was, which made him get to his feet in a split second. He took a protective stance to make sure that Matt would not hurt Jeff anymore.

"You're a sick bastard Matt." Adam spat at him.

"I need to talk with you Adam." Matt looked at his little brother with fear in his eyes.

"Can I leave Jeff with you?" Adam asked the medic who nodded.

Once the two were out of the room, Adam turned to Matt with a glare. The older Hardy still had that scared look in his eyes.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Jeff is too nice and he needs to realize that others are going to take advantage of him then. All I wanted to do was scare him today, but not hit him with a chair and cost him his match. The whole time it was like I had no control of what I was doing and I watched him fall to the mat."

"How much are you responsible for Matt?" Adam asked with a nervous tone.

"Only tonight. I did not do any of that other sick stuff Adam."

"I know this might not be what you want to here, but you probably should give Jeff sometime away from you. He's totally out of it right now from your chair shot and we still don't know if he has a concussion."

"Oh god. I once told him that I couldn't live with myself if he took another shot to his head and I'm the one who has done it. Why can't I remember the reason for me going out there?"

"Matt." Adam touched his shoulder.

"Please let me say goodbye to him. That's all I want."

A nod came from Edge who opened the door to see the medic had given Jeff something. The younger's eyes were closed as he seemed to be fast asleep and Matt made his way over to his side.

"I'm so sorry Jeff." Matt whispered before kissing his forehead.

Tears went down the dark haired man's face as he took steps back before leaving the room. Adam looked at the door with no clue on what was happening to his once best friend.


	27. Ch 27 (Home Break-in)

Jeff was coming down the stairs of his and Randy's house to see a cameraman and other WWE production staff. He went over to his husband who wrapped his arms around his waist before giving him a quick kiss.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked him.

"With everything going on for you with your brother and me with Hunter. I thought maybe it would be a good idea to just stay home and I can do a segment from here. Then we can go up to our bedroom to just have some fun." Randy told him.

"Fine. You can do your segment while I'm going to see what I can make us for dinner." Jeff gave Randy a quick kiss before heading for the kitchen.

Randy did the segment and talked to his legacy teammates about Triple H not showing up for the match. The door ringing got Randy's attention and he asked his husband to go get it for him who agreed. As Jeff was heading to the door, Randy realized who it most likely could be.

"Jeff don't open the door."

A sledgehammer coming through the door made Jeff jump back as it soon opened to reveal Hunter there. Randy just stood there for a second in shock before he ran to get away from the Game who wanted to take his head off.

"Hunter." Jeff yelled as the man ran pass him after his husband.

Hunter went right into the kitchen to see only the WWE staff hiding there in fear of him. He knew that Shawn and Mark are going to yell at him for breaking into the house, but Orton had no right to put his hands on Stephanie. As he continued to look for Randy, he came across Jeff who was leaning against a counter with his arms crossed.

"You're paying for a new door." was all Jeff said to him.

"Where's your husband?"

"Most likely hiding from your crazy ass." Jeff replied.

Shaking his head at Jeff, the Game then continued through the house and went in the laundry room to scare the housekeeper. He then started to go up the stairs to see if Randy was hiding up there, but heard a noise from below. There below the stairs was a door that Hunter walked by to have his back to then be attacked from behind by Randy. A golf club was in Randy's hands as he took a swing at Hunter who knocked him back and then punched Randy in the face. Randy then was thrown through a front window and Hunter continued to attack Randy while on the lawn. Soon cops arrived and arrested Hunter, but Randy still wanted to attack him.

"He broke into my house and scared my husband." Randy yelled as he glared at Hunter.

As the cop car pulled away, Randy turned to see Jeff standing at the front door. Randy went right over to wrap his arms around his husband to try help calming the viper down.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as they went inside.

"You think Hunter would be brave enough to touch me?" Jeff asked.

"Not if he doesn't want Mark and Shawn on his ass." Randy replied as he saw that Jeff had made salad for them.

The house phone then started to ring and Jeff went to answer it. He saw on the caller ID that it was Stephanie and he answered it to be asked a thousand questions.

"Stephanie, we are fine. The cops just left with your husband in the backseats." Jeff told her and then put her on speaker.

"I still am so sorry that he did that. Hunter was told that the punt kicks and RKO were not real and we wanted to make the feud interesting. I really don't know why he even went to your house. Are you sure both of you are okay?"

"Only a few bruises." Randy assured. "Though your husband is paying for our new front door and window he threw me through."

"No problem at all Randy. Another thing is that Shawn and Mark want to know if Hunter touched Jeff at all."

"Your husband doesn't have that much of a death wish." Jeff replied as he set the salad on the table.

"Well he is still getting a big ass kicking from me later." Stephanie informed. "Now excuse me boys while I make arrangements to get my husband out of jail. Do you think I can try to convince them to do a full search on him just to punish him."

"You'll have to see. Bye Stephanie." Jeff then hung up to look at his husband.

"I don't understand. If she told him that the attacks weren't real then why would he still come here?" Randy asked his husband with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know. Anyway maybe we should head on up to bed now. I have some ideas that you might like to do up there." Jeff said as he got up from the table to make his way to the stairs.

All of Randy's concerns faded as he ran to join his husband upstairs in their bedroom for some fun. Back at the police station, Hunter was just getting released and walked out to a waiting taxi that would take him to the airport. As he rode in the taxi his cell phone rang and he saw it was his wife.

"Hey honey." Hunter greeted.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hunter?" Stephanie yelled at him from the other end. "Not only did you break into fellow employees' house and attack one of them, you also got yourself arrested."

"Orton hurt you Steph."

"No he didn't Hunter. I told you that the punt kicks and RKO was just for show and we did it to put interest on the feud."

"I was told that isn't true. That he actually did hurt you and that-"

"Stop it Hunter. You are lucky that Jeff and Randy don't press charges against you and only want us to pay for a new door and window. Also why did you have to throw Randy through the window?"

"I thought it would be a good lesson. The rest of my plan went down the drain though when the cops showed."

"What was the rest of your plan?"

"To give him some payback. He attacked you and I was going to attack Jeff for Randy to know how it felt."

"Are you insane? Hunter, think about what those two have been going through. Randy had to see his husband after he was attacked in a stairwell, then almost get hurt in a car crash, next the pyro accident, and lastly see his husband be hit with a chair by Matt. Also lets not forget see his husband be slapped in the face by Matt all because he refused to fight him."

"True. I guess I did go overboard and disregard that maybe you were telling me the truth. I'll be getting on the plane soon and please don't tell Shawn or Mark what I was planning to do to Jeff."

"I won't tell them, but you can enjoy the couch for a bit." Stephanie said before hanging up.

Hunter leaned back in the seat with a sigh as a hand went to his face. He should've known that Randy would never actually hurt Stephanie. Now the two men's relationship would be a little rough again and again the Game caused it.


	28. Ch 28 (Backlash 2009)

Jeff had just finished his Backlash match against his brother and was pulling his arm sleeves down to his wrist as he heard his name be called. He turned to face his brother who stopped walking at the hurt look in the younger's eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know Jeff. All I can remember is going to see you after I hit you with the chair and then it was like I blacked out for everything up until finding myself lying tied to that table."

"That doesn't make sense Matt. How do you just blackout for that long?" Jeff asked him in disbelief.

"I know it doesn't Jeff, but please believe me."

"Matt I don't know what to say. We need to take some time away from each other to figure all of this out."

"Jeff please don't." Matt took his arm to try stopping him. "You're my little brother and I can't lose you."

"Matt I just need some time."

"Okay. Can I at least call you to know that you are okay?"

"Of course big brother." Jeff agreed before he headed down the hall.

He went into the locker room to see Legacy sitting in there going over their plan for the six-man tag match. Randy patted his lap for his husband to come over and sit on it while a hand rubbed his back.

"You okay?" Cody asked to get a nod.

"I'll be fine. So I was thinking about going out to the ring with you for your match." Jeff suggested to see his husband think it over.

"I would love to have you at my side baby." Randy agreed and kissed Jeff's neck.

"Okay let me just go put on a shirt and then we can head out." Jeff informed as he got up.

He went over to his and Randy's bag to take out a black sleeveless shirt. As he was about to turn, Randy set his hands on his hips to keep him in place. That was followed up by his hair being pulled back to be put up and a smile came to Jeff's face. The couple then joined the two other Legacy members and they started to walk out of the room. Jeff waited for Randy's music to play that made them begin to walk out on the ramp and Jeff felt Randy's arm around his waist.

"It would seem that Jeff Hardy has decided to accompany his husband to the ring for tonight." one of the announcers said.

As they got to the ring, Randy went up the steps after he let Jeff go up after Cody and Ted who kept their eyes on their three opponents. Randy then motioned Jeff to go back down as he knew the fighting would not wait for the bell. He was right because Triple H ran right at Orton to knock him down and Jeff looked on from ringside. Randy got up to be punched in the face by Batista who made him go out of the ring and Jeff was about to go to his husband when he saw Triple H. Cody and Ted kept telling Jeff to get over to their side and he obeyed while still looking for his husband.

"He'll be okay Jeff." Ted told him.

Triple H then returned to the ring, but Randy was nowhere in sight and that made Jeff worried. Ted and Cody got out of the ring to make sure the match didn't begin without Randy there. The bell rang to force the match to begin and Batista pulled Cody into the ring, but he gave a glance to Jeff who had his eyes on the ramp. Cody was thrown around by the Animal who then tagged in Shane and an elbow hit Cody. Seeing this worried Jeff because he knew his husband wouldn't just leave his teammates like this. A glance to the opponent's corner made Jeff notice that Batista's eyes were on him and that totally confused Jeff. When Cody tagged Ted in, Jeff went to Cody's side to check on him and got a nod that he was okay.

"Just stay in our corner away from them. We don't want you getting hurt Jeff." Cody told him.

"Worry more about yourselves and less about me. I'll try to help you guys out in anyway." Jeff replied as he leaned on the apron.

They saw the cover on Ted and were relieved to see it broken by kick out. Jeff could tell that Legacy was in trouble and when Cody was tagged in Jeff checked on Ted. Shock hit them both as Cody was dropped on his head from a standing vertical suplex. Luckily Cody got a rake to the eyes and then tagged in Ted for them to knock Batista into their corner. Jeff gave a strong forearm strike to Batista's back as Cody then came over to hit him in the chest with a forearm. When Ted distracted the ref again Jeff gave another forearm to Batista's back and then Cody was tagged in.

"It seems that Jeff is trying to help out his husband's teammates."

The match kept going and Jeff was filled with relief when he saw Randy making his way down the ramp. Though Jeff almost froze when Batista's eyes fell on him and had a strange look in them. Randy hit Batista from behind to then collide his head with the ring post before going to his corner. A quick kiss was given to Jeff before Randy got on the apron and Jeff stood beside him with a smile. Ted moved to the corner to tag Randy in who then got off the apron to toss Batista into the ring. Stomps were given to the Animal from the Viper who was ready to fight and win the title. Randy then looked right at Triple H before knocking Batista down to the mat and got on top of him to punch him continuously. Then Batista was lifted up to be sent into Legacy's corner and Cody was tagged in. Randy got on the apron as he felt Jeff lean on his leg and a smile came to the viper's face as he moved to take one of his hands. When the ref pulled Cody away, both Randy and Ted jumped down to begin attacking the Animal together while Jeff leaned on the apron to watch. Again Randy got back on the apron and Jeff stood there leaning on the apron next to him to watch the match.

"We made sure he was safe while you weren't here." Ted told Randy who nodded his thanks.

"Triple H had me out backstage. Luckily Christian woke me up and reminded me that I had a title to get." Randy replied as he saw Cody knock Batista out of the ring.

Ted got down to give a stomp to Batista's head while Cody distracted the ref. Then Randy got down to go for the Animal, but the ref saw him and made him go back. Cody got out of the ring to force Batista back in the ring before tagging in Randy who gave him an inverted DDT while having a sinister look in his eyes as he looked at his husband. Randy then covered the Animal who kicked out at two and Randy licked his lip while looking at his husband.

"It is creepy how unfazed Hardy is by Orton's actions."

"Hardy actually looks like he's enjoying it as much as his husband."

Jeff ignored the announcers as he watched his husband walk over Batista to tag in Ted. The ref then forced Randy back behind the ropes and Jeff took his place next to his leg. When Ted got Batista into his corner, a punch from the Animal knocked Randy back who was happy Jeff moved as he went to a knee.

"You need a real predator Jeff." Batista whispered to Jeff who was shocked.

Hearing that made Ted grab the Animal's leg to force him away from Jeff. Then he got Batista down in a headlock facing away from Legacy's corner.

"You better stay away from him or you'll have all of Legacy after your hide." Ted warned.

Randy turned to face the crowd as Jeff stood right in front of him and then turned back to see Batista getting up. He knew that Ted wouldn't be able to keep the hold and tried to cheer on DiBaise, but instead his teammate was lifted up to be dropped on his back. Randy was tagged in to prevent Batista from barely tagging in Triple H with a kick to the side and he bent down to look the Animal in the eyes.

"You're no real predator." Randy mocked as he gave a small pat to Batista's face.

He then stomped on Batista's stomach for him to roll on his side and snake like eyes remained on him. The Animal was then pulled to the middle of the ring before Randy bent down again.

"Your more like a boar who thinks he can tangle with a viper."

Then Randy looked to his husband before he dropped down to deliver a knee to Batista's face. He gave multiple ones to the larger man before locking him in a headlock. An elbow to the stomach made Randy back away after releasing the hold and then a punch hit Batista in the face. Randy went to toss the Animal into the ropes to be reversed and a headbutt connected with his stomach. The breath was knocked out of Randy as he tried to get to his corner and tagged in Cody.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as he touched his husband's face.

"We'll both be having bruises in the morning baby." Randy replied as he held one of Jeff's hands.

Randy enjoyed the feeling of Jeff's hand on his face as he lay there on the apron with a hand to his stomach. Jeff quickly then pulled Randy off the apron to the floor before Shane could take the opening to hit him. They both saw Ted hit the floor and Randy decided now was the time to get back on his feet. Once Ted pulled Shane out of the ring to save the match, Randy grabbed Shane to toss him into the steel steps. Randy then got on the apron to be tagged in by Cody before he got down to go for Shane, but Triple H made him stop. Once Triple H was back, Randy slid into the ring and pulled Shane back to do a back suplex that sent Shane down on the mat and covered him. Though the cover was broken at two for the match to keep going. A few glances were given to Jeff from his husband as he stood between Cody and Ted while leaning on the apron.

"Who wants him?" Randy asked.

Ted was then tagged in to attack Shane and Randy got back on the apron to feel Jeff touch his leg as a way of affection. Shane was then knocked out of the ring and Ted threw him into the ring to go for a cover, but it was kicked out. The next to be tagged in was Cody who stomped on Shane with Ted and Randy just watched with a smirk on his face. Orton then tagged himself in while Cody had Shane trapped and kicked Shane in the stomach. The next cover was made after a dropkick was given to Shane, but it was kicked out of. Shane was then dragged towards Legacy's corner and Ted was tagged in to continued attacking Shane.

"Look at this. Jeff is just clinging to his husband's side and doesn't seem at all concerned about how crazy Orton's eyes look. I mean the only time Hardy was getting involved was when it was two on three and he stopped once it was even teams."

"Jeff is just very loyal to his husband I think."

A smirk came to Randy's face at hearing the announcers talk and he gave a glance down at Jeff. The smaller was still watching the match as Cody went to cover Shane, but it was broken. Randy kneeled down to the apron as he began to whisper things to Jeff who nodded his head a couple of times.

"I don't trust Batista not to try using you to get to me. Hunter I know wouldn't dare and neither would Shane. Just if he gets close to you while I'm in the ring go over to Ted or Cody."

"Okay."

Randy gave his husband a quick kiss before standing up and didn't see the glare Batista was sending him. Soon it was Randy and Triple H in the ring with the Game throwing blows at Orton nonstop. Ted and Cody ran in to try helping their leader, but ended up out on the floor with Jeff watching. A boot caught Triple H in the face to make him stumble back and Orton took the opening to run at him, but was given a spine buster. Triple H went for a cover to have it broken by DiBaise and Batista got in the ring to hit Ted. He then followed Ted out of the ring to see Jeff standing not too far away with a nervous look.

"I'll be right back." Batista said to Jeff before going back after Ted.

DiBaise avoided it with tripping Batista to send him into the barricade. He then went over to Jeff who was given a nudge away back over towards Cody. They saw Triple H lifting Randy up and preparing to do a pedigree, but Cody stopped the Game. Shane ran in to knock Rhodes out of the ring and leave only Randy and Triple H in it.

"Randy come on. Get up." Jeff told his husband while not realizing that the Animal was heading his way.

Luckily Cody caught him with the chair to send him stumbling back and Jeff's attention went back on his husband. Randy looked at Jeff as he got up to give an RKO to the Game that was reversed and was almost pedigreed. Instead Triple H took the chair from Batista to prevent him from being disqualified for using it. The Game turned to go finish Randy off, but an RKO was delivered to send him on the mat and Randy made a cover. Though at the last second Triple H kicked out even as the bell was rung accidentally and Randy moved to the corner his husband was at. With a glance to him, Randy then gave a punt kick to Triple H's head and made another cover that got the win this time. Randy went over to the ref to be given the belt before rolling out of the ring. His husband hugged him who the viper lifted up to carry out of the ring with Rhodes and DiBaise following. Once backstage, Randy led them to their locker room and set Jeff down on the couch.

"That match was wild." Cody panted as he grabbed a water bottle for himself and his teammates.

"Agreed." Ted took the offered water bottle.

"It was worth it though." Randy said as he held the belt and then looked at his husband. "Thank you for protecting Jeff."

"No problem. We do have to admit that he helped us out while you were out at the beginning." Ted replied and then saw Randy sit down. "We'll leave you two to have some privacy."

Ted pulled Cody out of the room for the couple to be alone. A smile came to Randy's face as he leaned down to kiss his husband who wrapped his arms around his neck.

"There's still a match to go. Maybe we should celebrate while that match is happening." Randy suggested to see Jeff nod.

Quickly the new champ ran over to the door to lock it and keep away interruptions for them. Randy then pushed Jeff down on the couch before crawling on top of him. The hands on Jeff's hips made a smile go on Jeff's face as he ran his hand over Randy's tattoos. Slowly Randy's pants were undone for Jeff to touch his crotch and their fun began for them.


	29. Ch 29 (Power Couple)

Jeff was getting on his feet as he saw Punk preparing to strike him and was hit in the back with a kick. He was repeatedly kicked and then chopped in the face by Punk. When Punk made a swing, Jeff ducked and delivered a twist of faith to him that laid him out on the mat. After removing his black tank top, Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle to deliver a swanton, but Punk got his knees up to connect with Jeff's back. A cover was made by Punk on Jeff to have it kicked out of at two and Jeff rolled the other off him. Punk went to do a flying elbow for Jeff to counter with a kick and go for a twist of faith to have that countered. GTS was given to the purple haired man before he was covered by Punk, but was able to kick out of it before three. Then both of Jeff's legs were lifted for him to kick out again of the cover Punk had on him for a third cover be broken. Jeff sat up to see his opponent had grabbed the belt and was heading up the ramp to leave the match.

"Not happening." Jeff whispered as he rolled himself out of the ring.

He ran at Punk to knock him down and then dragged him back to the ring for the match to continue. Blows were thrown at Punk by Jeff who would not let him just walk out on this match. After forcing Punk into a corner, Jeff was pulled back by the ref and saw Punk move towards him. Jeff delivered a twist of faith onto Punk and then got on the top turnbuckle to give a swanton before covering his opponent to get the three count. The belt was handed to Jeff as he was announced as the new world heavyweight champion before his arm was raised by the ref. Jeff had climbed the turnbuckle to raise the belt in the air when arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Randy said as he turned his husband around to face him. "Now we are both champions tonight."

The two shared a kiss with their belts held up in the air for the crowd to cheer louder. A smile was on Jeff's face as he was led over to the turnbuckle for him to sit on it with Randy standing on the middle rope behind him. After a couple minutes, the two left the ring for Randy to lift Jeff off the apron to set him down with a quick kiss. They went up the ramp and backstage to see some of the others waiting there for them to congratulate Jeff on his win. Randy then led his husband to their locker room and allowed the smaller to get changed. Once set, the two walked out of the locker room with both of their belts on their shoulders while holding hands. Randy opened the passenger's door for his husband to get in and then got in the driver's seat to drive them to the hotel.

"I remember when that used to be on me." Randy said to his husband about the belt.

"I could say the same." Jeff replied.

"You know I just realized something baby. We both have won the same belts."

"You're right. We have both been intercontinental champion, tag champs, heavyweight champs, and WWE champs." Jeff confirmed as he slid his hand down into one of Randy's own.

"Lets keep it this way baby." Randy told him before kissing Jeff's hand.

"Did you hear that Hunter and Stephanie are thinking of having another child?" Jeff asked his husband.

"Yeah. What about you?" Randy asked his husband.

"I want us to adopt, but our jobs are going to make it very complicated. All I know is that we need to take our time with this decision."

"I agree baby. Though I have to admit that you would make a wonderful daddy one day."

"You will also my viper."

Soon they had reached the hotel and Randy led Jeff up to their hotel room. The viper for some privacy locked the door and he turned to see Jeff set the belt on a chair. A look was in Jeff's eyes as he just looked at the belt before turning to head for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked his husband.

"To take a shower. I could use the warm water on my sore muscles after that match." Jeff answered him.

"Not so fast my purple haired warrior." Randy said and grabbed Jeff around the waist.

He tossed his husband over his shoulder to carry him over to the bed for them to celebrate. Jeff was set down on the bed and before he could say anything, Randy's lips were on his to keep him silent. Slowly Jeff's pants were undone as Randy continued to kiss him before sliding the jeans off of Jeff. Then the viper got rid of his own pants along with the rest of their clothes before running his hands down Jeff's sides. His hands stopped on Jeff's hips as he felt Jeff's arms go around his neck to begin kissing his neck.

"What are you waiting for?" Jeff asked in a whispered purr.

Not having to be told twice, Randy slowly pushed himself into Jeff for both to moan at the pleasure they felt. A slow and gentle pace was started before Randy began to speed up to continue giving them both pleasure. Jeff buried his face into Randy's neck as he suddenly felt an uncomfortable pressure like feeling in his stomach. Instead of stopping his husband, he just ignored it and allowed for them to finish before Randy slowly lowered Jeff down on the bed with a hand on his back.

"Baby what's wrong?" Randy asked at seeing the uncomfortable look on his husband's face.

"It's nothing. I think a muscle in my stomach was just pulled in my match and I'm finally feeling it." Jeff answered as Randy moved to be laying beside him.

"Why don't we go to sleep then. That might help you feel better in the morning." Randy suggested as he pulled the blanket over them.

One of his arms went around his husband as he pulled him against his chest to keep him close. Slowly Jeff's eyes closed as his hand went over Randy's own that was on his stomach. Both soon were fast asleep in the safety and comfort of each other after a very long pay per view for them.


	30. Ch 30 (Maternity Leave)

Randy was coming back from catering with a plate of dinner for him and Jeff to have after Smackdown. He opened the door to see Jeff nowhere in sight and the bathroom door was closed, which meant Jeff was in it. After setting the plate down on a table, Randy checked the time to see that it was almost time for his husband's match against CM Punk.

"Baby, you're match is coming up." Randy said and heard the door open.

Turning around, he saw Jeff come out with his face paint on and wearing a purple long sleeved rash guard with slits in it. Randy went over to see Jeff was nervous and leaned down to give him a kiss that was returned.

"You go out there. Win the match and then we can have dinner before some fun in the bed." Randy told his husband who gave him a nod.

"I'll see you after the match." Jeff then left the room to head out to the ring.

As he waited for his music to play, a hand went to his stomach as he tried to calm himself down. When his music started, Jeff headed out on the ramp to the cheering crowd that greeted him. Though in the end it was Punk who won and Jeff said good-bye to the crowd before heading backstage. He saw Punk waiting there for him with his head down, but Jeff only smiled as he hugged the champ.

"It's not going to be the same without you here." Phil said to his friend who only laughed.

"With you as World Heavyweight Champion, definitely not going to be the same. Thank you for doing as I asked and good luck with your reign." Jeff told him as they parted from the hug.

"You will still be around right. I mean Randy is on Raw, but at pay per views, I will see you?" Phil looked a little nervous about what Jeff's answer will be.

"I actually don't know. Really Phil it's according to the doctor and what he says I should do. Though we will stay in touch and I want you to be giving anyone who wants this title, a run for their money. Also I expect to be taking it when I return." Jeff then walked away to his locker room.

When Jeff got there, he was immediately hugged by his husband who then took his face in his hands. Before Jeff could say anything Randy began ranting about what they can do to keep Jeff wrestling. Jeff put a hand to his face as he felt a bit of nausea hit him and went to grab a water bottle. After taking a slow sip from it, he felt himself start to feel better.

"Randy we need to talk about something." Jeff told his husband who turned to him.

"Baby we'll figure this out."

"Randy, I can't wrestle for a bit."

"Don't be silly baby. You can switch over to Raw and wrestle there."

"No Randy I can't wrestle for a bit." Jeff looked his husband in the eyes.

"Why?" Randy was totally confused.

"You know how I was sick for a couple weeks?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe it was a bug or food poisoning."

"It probably was. Baby you probably are still tired from all the throwing up you did during it."

"Randy I love you, but please sit your thick headed ass down on the couch." Jeff ordered as he went over to his bag.

"Jeff what's going on?" Randy asked his husband worried.

"You know how we have been wanting to have a family."

"Yeah, but our schedules are a little hectic with us being on two different brands right now. Baby are you feeling sick again or is it your back?"

"No. It's this." Jeff said and handed Randy something.

Randy took the small white stick to see that it was a pregnancy test and on it was two pink lines. Shock filled Randy as he realized what this meant and he looked up at his husband before looking at the smaller's stomach.

"We're having a baby." Randy said slowly.

"Yes. I'm going to the medic that works with this type of cases tomorrow to find out what we need to know. Though I do know that wrestling is a no."

"I can't believe it. We are having a baby." Randy got off the couch to pick Jeff up and twirl him around.

"Randy, could you please put me down?"

As soon as Jeff's feet touched the floor, he ran over to the garbage pal to be sick. He felt Randy rub his back before handing him his water bottle to take some needed sips.

"You get nauseous that easily." Randy looked at him shocked.

"I asked Phil to not hit me in the stomach and that he had to win the match." Jeff informed as he got up to go over to his bag. "I'm going to get changed and we can then go back to the hotel. Though the fun in bed stuff is going to have to wait my viper."

Randy was too excited about being a dad to care that his plans for tonight are on hold. He then put an arm around his husband once he came out in jeans and a sweat jacket for them to head to the car. The next morning had the couple in the medics' room of the arena waiting for the one medic that is supposed to see them. Jeff was sitting on the table with his eyes closed as he heard his husband looking around the room.

"So this guy knows why you're pregnant. I mean this is great baby, but no offense at all to you. Guys aren't supposed to have babies."

"Not fully true Mr. Orton."

Randy turned to see a man walk in that had a folder in his hand that he set down on a table. He then went over to Jeff to take a look at him before going back over to the table to write something down.

"I don't see any cause of alarm for this pregnancy Mr. Hardy." the medic said to Jeff who nodded. "Now onto your little point Mr. Orton. Not many of the cases have been reported because it takes much for a man to become pregnant. How much sex do the two of you have?"

An uncomfortable look went on Randy's face at the question as he looked down at the floor. He then looked at Jeff who was shaking his head at how stupid his husband was acting.

"Most of the time everyday." Randy answered.

"Do you love Jeff?"

"More than anything."

"That is what caused it." the medic told him before taking out a needle and tubes. "Now I'm going to take some blood from you Jeff and run some tests."

A nod came from Jeff who held out his arm and had the blood drawn before it was placed into two vials. He then watched the vials be put into two small machines before the medic turned back to the couple.

"One of the machines will tell me how far along you are Jeff and the other is to see if Randy is the one responsible."

"I better be or someone is getting their head punted off." Randy replied to see his husband roll his eyes.

"You might want to check for Cena too." Jeff said to see Randy stand up.

"That no good piece of trash better not have even put a finger on you."

"Cool it Randy. I was only joking around. The baby is yours since you are the only one I've ever slept with."

"Okay. Now I have some questions for you Jeff? During any of your interactions together in the last month, did you feel at all an uncomfortable feeling in your stomach?"

Jeff almost punched his husband at the look on the larger's face at the question. Instead he just closed his eyes before thinking over the question and if he could answer it.

"A couple of weeks ago. I woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of like something was constricting inside me and I ran into the bathroom to dry heave for a couple of minutes."

"Okay. Now I need to know if you have at all felt like you were going to collapse or blackout between that time to now."

"No." Jeff answered.

"Good."

The medic then went over to where both of the machines beeped and he retrieved two small pieces of paper. He then looked at them for a minute before at the couple.

"Okay so you are a couple weeks along Jeff, but the father isn't Orton. Do you know who Adam Copeland is?"

"What?" Randy yelled as he stood back up. "That no good blonde bastard better not have-"

"Randy, he's joking." Jeff told his husband who decided to lean against the bed with a sigh.

"Yes, I was only joking. You are indeed the one who got Jeff pregnant."

"So what do we need to know with this pregnancy?" Randy asked as he held Jeff's hand.

"Well, Jeff was right to get himself out of wrestling for a bit. It will be like a normal pregnancy length of nine months. Also that due to Jeff's size, he might not show anything bigger than a small bump. Just keep coming to me for check ups and we'll start arranging everything that needs to be done."

"Anything else?" Randy asked.

"Only that as the months go on and the baby's arrival gets closer, Jeff's stress levels need to be down. Otherwise unexpected problems could come up."

"What about travel?" Jeff asked.

"You can travel with your husband to shows and even go out to the ring with him. Just you can not take any hits or falls on your stomach."

"Thank you. I'll set up the check ups with you over text and see you for the next one." Jeff said as he went to get off the bed.

"Not so fast Hardy. Lay down and let me finish up this check up."

A sigh escaped Jeff as he leaned back to lay on his back with his eyes on the ceiling. Slowly his shirt was moved up to reveal his flat stomach and he felt a hand on it that made him shiver a little. Jeff felt his husband holding his hand as something cold was set on his stomach for a couple of minutes before being taken off.

"Okay you can sit up now and leave Jeff. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay for you. Unseen problems at the beginning could be very dangerous at the end."

"Thank you."

Randy helped Jeff off the table before they left the room and a smile came to Randy's face. He stopped his husband from continuing to walk and pulled him close with a hand on his covered stomach. A kiss was given to Jeff who returned it and enjoyed Randy's touch on his stomach.

"This is going to be a gift to us that is better than any belt." Randy told Jeff who nodded. "So who are we going tell about this?"

"I don't know yet. Lets just take a break today and go back to our hotel room for the rest of the day." Jeff answered and they began to walk. "Though you are the one who is telling both Shawn and Mark that you knocked me up."

That made Randy stop walking and he looked at his husband's back in fear. He quickly ran up to him while trying to convince him about not telling the two about the pregnancy till maybe the baby is born. A smile was on Jeff's face as he refused to agree and went out to the car with a scared Randy behind him.


	31. Ch 31 (BBQ With Dusty)

Randy Orton was pacing around his locker room with his hands rubbing his face in anger. Sitting on the couch with his legs up was Jeff who allowed his husband to calm down a bit before holding a hand out to him. Right away Randy took it and sat down with Jeff to give the hand a quick kiss while his other went to Jeff's stomach.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a father." Randy said as he rubbed a gentle circle on Jeff's stomach with his thumb.

"You are going to be a great father." Jeff assured.

"You know if my dad had done what Dusty did with me in Cody's place, I probably would have gone against legacy." Randy informed.

"A father's love can be very special. You are going to have what Dusty and Cody or your dad and you have with your child. Though tonight I want you to know that we are both cheering for you." Jeff told him before giving his husband a long kiss.

A knock on the locker room door got the two's attention and Randy got up to go answer it. On the other side was a stagehand that informed Randy about his match coming up who nodded. Randy held out a hand to Jeff who got up from the couch to join him at his side. The couple made their way down the hall to where they would enter for Randy's match. Once the viper's music began to play, they headed out with Randy's arm around Jeff's waist while the WWE title was on Randy's shoulder.

"Looks like Jeff Hardy is going to accompany his husband out to the ring."

"Wonder if we will ever see Hardy back in the ring again."

Both ignored the announcers and made their way to the ring as Randy raised the title up above his head for the crowd to see. When they got to the ring, Jeff went up the steps first and then his husband held the ropes for him to get in. Randy led Jeff over to a corner and had him sit on the turnbuckle while facing the crowd while Randy stood on the middle rope to raise his title up. Then Randy got down before helping his husband down to put his arm back around his waist to wait for their opponent to enter. After a few minutes, Cody's music played for him and Dusty to come down the ramp and Cody got into the ring. When Cena was making his way to the ring, Randy helped his husband down to the floor where he would stand during the match. Cena got into Randy's face and Jeff knew his husband was holding back from attacking the guest ref for the match.

"Hold it. Like I said there's nothing a father wouldn't do for his son. Cena, I'm sorry buddy." Dusty said and Jeff looked confused.

Right then Cody and Randy began to attack Cena for Jeff to watch with a shake of his head at the trick they had pulled. Ted soon came in to help his stable mates with taking down Cena, but not long after DX's music played and the two came down to the ring. From his place at ringside, Jeff leaned on the apron to just watch the fight since he knew Randy would yell at him if he got involved. Once Cena and DX were out cold on the mat, Ted and Cody helped Jeff up into the ring for him to sit on the turnbuckle while the four raised their arms in victory. Though after Cody gave his dad a hug, Randy delivered an RKO to the American Dream before heading over to his husband. Cody looked like he had no idea on what to do as he glanced between his dad and Randy. As Jeff was getting off the turnbuckle to leave the ring, Cena grabbed his ankle for him to almost fall over. In seconds, Cena got to his feet to try using Jeff to mess with Orton, but an elbow made him stumble back before a twist of faith was given to him. Ted came over to help Jeff up while Randy glared at the sprawled out Cena before his husband touched his arm. With a nod of his head, Randy had Ted escort Jeff out of the ring to go up the ramp. A glance between Cody and Randy happened before the viper rolled out of the ring. Once backstage, Randy wrapped his arms around his husband who gave him a strong push away.

"Baby-"

"No Randy. You RKO'd Cody's dad for no reason after he helped you guys take out Cena. Why?"

"I was still mad at him for what he did. Please baby don't-"

"Randy, you need to tell Cody that you're sorry and to Dusty too. What you did was wrong and until you do, you can find me in Ted and Cody's locker room." Jeff told his husband before turning to walk away.

"I'll make sure he stays safe Randy." Ted assured before following after Jeff.

Randy leaned against the wall with a sigh at how stupid he was for doing what he did. He looked up when he saw Cody walking with Dusty backstage who both stopped at the sight of the viper.

"Randy please don't-" Cody began to beg.

"I'm not going to attack your dad Cody. Actually I want to say I'm sorry about RKOing you Dusty." Randy informed to see Dusty look at him.

"Your husband didn't like it did he?" Dusty asked with a small smile.

"He's staying in Cody and Ted's locker room right now." Randy answered looking down. "I just was still upset over what you had done and sometimes I can be very stupid with how I act."

"No hard feelings then. Though I must say your husband isn't one to mess with after what he did to Cena." Dusty told Randy who laughed. "How long will he be out on medical with a stomach issue, I think Cody said."

"Jeff has to be out for the rest of 2009 and some of 2010. He's not even supposed to wrestle and Cena knows that." Randy explained to the hall of famer.

"Well give Cena an extra RKO then. Messing with those someone loves who is injured is a dirty move." Dusty said. "How about you boys all join me for some dinner. I know of a great baroque place around here and a cowboy's son should like that."

"Sounds good to me. Though we have to let Ted come since he's been doing a good job on watching Jeff when I can't." Randy replied and all of them went to Legacy's locker room.

Sitting on the couch was Jeff with his eyes on his phone as he was texting someone. Randy sat down on the couch to try putting an arm around him, but his husband put a hand to his chest to keep him back.

"Did Randy say he was sorry to both of you?" Jeff asked.

"Yes he did." Cody answered and saw Jeff lower his hand.

"Dusty had offered to take us out to dinner." Randy told his husband who leaned on his chest.

"Okay with me." Jeff agreed.

"I'll let you boys all get ready and we can carpool to the restaurant." Dusty said before leaving the room.

The three legacy members all got changed out of their gear before leaving with Jeff in Randy's arms. Dusty led them to a car for Randy to get in the backseats with Jeff and Cody while Ted got in the passenger's seat. The hall of famer then pulled out of the parking lot to get on the road.

"So have you come up with a name yet?" Dusty asked Jeff and Randy.

"What are you talking about dad?" Cody asked nervously.

"The baby. Bob told me that he was going to be a grandfather." Dusty informed to see Randy lean his head back.

"I asked my dad to keep this a secret. He most likely told DiBaise and Piper too along with any of your other friends." Randy sighed. "Please tell me you didn't mention it to Shawn or even Hunter."

"No I kept it from them. Why aren't they to know?"

"Cause Randy fears Mark is going to put him in an early grave." Cody told his dad who understood.

"So if Shawn or Hunter finds out, they'll tell Mark about it." Dusty confirmed and got a nod from Randy. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me Orton. Though here's a piece of advice, never tell your dad a secret or he will tell many people."

"Thanks Dusty." Randy laughed.

They soon pulled up to the baroque place and they all got out to see it wasn't that crowded. Randy walked in with Jeff at his side and a table for five was set up for them and Dusty asked if the boys wanted a round of beers. The only one to not have a beer was Jeff who just asked for a sprite for himself, before excusing himself to head for the bathroom. Both Ted and Cody had to hide their amused looks at the look on Randy's face at Jeff leaving his sights.

"He's going to be fine without you boy." Dusty told Randy with a laugh. "When my wife was pregnant with Cody, she was a force to be messed with. She wouldn't let me touch her for the whole time she was pregnant."

"Dad." Cody looked embarrassed at that.

"Jeff has had many unfair events happen to him. I now just don't have to worry about him, but the baby too." Randy said as their drinks came. "The whole tour bus thing is so we can not worry about everything and can sleep comfortably on the bus."

"At least now with Jeff knocked up, me and Cody don't have to cover our ears." Ted mumbled while taking a sip of his beer.

"You two won't be saying that in a couple months. Those pregnant can be very needy of that stuff. Luckily your mom wasn't like that Cody." Dusty said to see both pale at hearing that.

Before Randy could reach over to smack them both, Jeff came back to sit beside him. A hand went to Randy's own to hold with a smile as they all ordered their meals. As they all ate, Jeff suddenly got up to run back into the bathroom after a smell of Cody's cook calms side reached him. Randy went to check on his husband to hear him getting sick and kneeled down to rub his back.

"You okay baby?" Randy asked while holding any loose hairs back.

"I hate this." Jeff replied.

"We'll figure this all out." Randy assured as he went to wet a paper towel.

He then used it to wipe his husband's mouth before they left the bathroom. Dusty had an understanding look on his face at the couple as they sat back down at the table. One of Randy's arms stayed around Jeff's waist as they continued to eat their dinner.

"So have you decided on names yet?" Dusty asked them.

"Well we decided if it is a boy, his name would be Randal Hardy." Jeff answered with a smile.

"Though if it is a girl, we're naming her Alanna Orton." Randy added.

"I feel bad if you have a boy who has to live with the name Randal."  
Cody teased to be smacked by his dad.

"I think both of the names you chose are good ones. Now why don't you boys head on out to the car and I'll pay the bill."

"Mr. Rhodes, I can't let you pay for everything." Randy moved to take out his wallet along with Ted.

"No boys this was my treat and you two are to keep your money. Randy you have much spending to do in the future and Ted don't even try it." Dusty told them before setting a hundred on the table.

The five all went back out to the car and Dusty drove them to the hotel. Randy held his hand out to the hall of famer who shook it with a smile. He then shook Jeff's own hand before the couple went into the hotel for their room. When they got there, Randy gave his husband a quick kiss before letting him go change into pajamas. The two got into the bed once changed and Randy turned the lights off before they fell asleep.


	32. Ch 32 (Breaking Point Orton vs Cena)

Jeff was sleeping in a large bed on the tour bus with Randy's chest against his back and an arm over Jeff's waist. He felt his husband's hand moving up and down gently on his stomach in a pattern that made Jeff move closer to Randy. Both woke up to arguing from the two other occupants on the bus and Randy released a groan at his teammates. A hand went to Randy's face as he sat up to find out what Rhodes and DiBaise were fighting about this time. He walked out of his and Jeff's small bedroom to see Cody with no clothes on and Ted glaring at him.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy asked with a hand to his forehead.

"He got into my bed without any clothes on." Ted informed Randy.

"Cody why do you have no clothes on?" Randy asked while feeling like a dad to these two at this second.

"I got really warm during the night and took off my clothes to sleep. Then I got out of bed half asleep this morning to use the bathroom. Must've thought that Ted's bed was mine and I climbed into it." Cody explained.

"Cody no more sleeping without clothes. If you get hot strip down to just your underwear from now on." Randy told him before heading back into his room.

Laying on the bed was Jeff with his eyes closed as he looked very peaceful in his sleep. A gentle kiss was set on his forehead before Randy quickly got dressed and went back out of the room. He was happy to see that Ted and Cody had gotten dressed too since they would be arriving at the arena soon. All of them made themselves breakfast quietly to not wake Jeff who really needed the sleep. While Randy was eating his cereal, he saw Cody hit Ted in the arm for the two to start a hitting war.

"Boys behave or I will ground both of you. That means no submissions count anywhere match tonight." Randy warned them while he still ate his breakfast.

"Fine." both sighed to then go back to eating their own breakfast.

They heard the main bedroom's door open and Jeff came out dressed in shorts and a long sleeve shirt. His hair was falling out of his ponytail as he sat down on his husband's lap to be given a kiss.

"Morning baby and our baby." Randy said before looking at Jeff's stomach.

"Morning my viper." Jeff replied. "Good morning Ted and Cody."

"Good morning Jeff." Ted and Cody greeted together.

"Did you sleep good?" Randy asked his husband.

"Yes." Jeff answered as he then got up to get his own breakfast.

Soon the bus arrived at the arena and they all got off to see some of their fellow coworkers. A warning look from Randy kept Ted and Cody on their best behavior as they walked ahead of the couple. Jeff was walking with his husband when he was suddenly picked up to be spun around by an excited CM Punk.

"I'm so happy to see you and I can't wait for you to return to the ring." Phil told Jeff who only laughed as he was placed down. "You have to tell me everything that has happened since we last saw each other."

"I'll see you later to escort you to the ring Randy." Jeff said to his husband before being led away by his friend.

The two went inside the arena and to Punk's locker room for them to talk. A smile came to Jeff's face as he was handed a Pepsi by Punk who started drinking his own.

"So how does it feel to be a straightedge?" Phil asked him.

"You mean not being allowed to drink?" Jeff asked to get a nod. "I really didn't drink that much before this Phil. Also come to me after versing Mark saying that you're still a straightedge."

"I'm confused."

"You're going to be begging for them to give you strong pain meds once he is done with you."

Punk had a scared look on his face at what he had just been told and Jeff couldn't keep himself from smiling. He was about to say something else when he found himself having to use the bathroom and excused himself. A knock on the door made Punk set his soda can down before getting up to answer it and he saw R-Truth standing there.

"Hey is Jeff here?" Truth asked.

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom to pee." Phil informed as he let his friend in.

"His condition has him doing that. Man Randy is really going to pay for doing this to him." Truth said a little too loud right before Punk had the door closed.

"Will you shut it Truth. Are you trying to let everyone know why Jeff is not wrestling right now." Phil snapped as he smacked his friend in the back of the head.

"Hey the only one who should get smacked is Orton since he is the one who-" Truth was cut off by a loud knock on the door.

The door was opened by Punk who went totally still at seeing none other than the Undertaker there. He had a dark look on his face aimed at Punk who slowly backed up towards where Truth was standing.

"Hey Taker." Truth greeted with a smile.

"Why is Jeff not wrestling?" Mark asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"He lost his match against me is the reason." Phil answered simply while trying to hide his fear.

"Then why is Orton responsible for him not wrestling?" Mark asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're-" Phil was cut off by the bathroom door opening for Jeff to walk out.

At seeing Mark there made Jeff stop and look confused on what he had missed while in the bathroom. Before he could ask, Mark walked over to put a hand under his chin to look into his eyes. Fatherly concern was in the deadman's eyes as he hoped to get an answer from Jeff on what was going on with him.

"Why are you not wrestling?"

"I lost my match against Punk is why." Jeff answered confused on why he was asked the question.

"Did Orton hurt you?" Mark asked with clear murder in his eyes.

"No Mark. I promise you that Randy did not hurt me at all. I guess you are owed the truth Mark. You see I went to the doctor for feeling sick and found out that I am having certain stomach problems. He suggested that I not wrestle for a little bit and will inform me when I can return."

"Okay." Mark said before turning to Punk. "I expect you not lie to me ever again Brooks if you ever want to live to have kids."

"Yes sir."

Mark then left the locker room and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Jeff turned to look at his two friends with his arms crossed. Both were scared at how similar of dark looks Jeff and Mark had when wanting answers.

"Truth is the one who did it." Phil told Jeff. "He talked too loud before I had the door closed and Taker must've heard parts of what he said."

"I didn't know he was close by." Truth defended himself.

"Okay. I need to go talk with my husband before Breaking Point starts." Jeff said before leaving the room.

Truth left too before he was hit by Punk who sat down on a couch with a sigh. He heard his door open and thought it was one of his friends entering. When he looked up, fear filled him at seeing Undertaker had returned and was coming towards him.

"What is wrong with Jeff?"

"I can't tell you without Jeff getting mad at me. Please don't kill me."

"How about a deal Brooks. If you win tonight, then you can keep the little secret. Though if I win you need to tell me the secret."

"Okay." Phil agreed and saw Undertaker leave his locker room.

Hours later in the day, Breaking Point had already began for the some of the wrestlers. Randy was getting ready for his match that was next as Cody and Ted had ice packs on themselves due to their rough match that they had won.

"You ready baby?" Randy asked his husband who gave him a nod.

The two left the locker room to stop at the entrance point and waited for Randy's music. Once it began to play, the couple went out with the belt on one of Randy's shoulders while an arm was around Jeff's waist. They went down the ramp to the ring and Randy allowed Jeff to go in first before getting in himself. He pulled his husband over to a corner and had him sit on the turnbuckle while Randy stood behind him on the middle rope to raise the title in both hands.

"I wonder if Orton does this to state that Hardy is his and no one is to touch him or have him." Michael Cole said into the microphone.

A smile was on the viper's face as he got down and Jeff turned to face him before the two shared a kiss. When Cena's music began, Randy turned to the entrance to watch his opponent make his way to the ring. Randy motioned to Jeff to get down to be on the floor before Cena slid into the ring to stand at the same corner that Jeff had just been at.

"I wonder if it was a smart move to have Hardy out here. All Cena has to do is try using Hardy to make Orton say I Quit."

Hearing that made Randy's blood boil as he looked right at Cena who had glanced at Jeff. The smaller was heading over to the side of the ring his husband was on to try calming him down a little. When the match started, the two began to slowly circle the ring as the crowd cheered before staring each other down for a couple of seconds. Cena lunged at Randy to push him into a corner and then drive a shoulder in the viper's stomach. Then Randy was slammed to the mat and given a couple punches before being sent into another corner to hit his face on the turnbuckle. It looked as if Cena had the advantage in the match against Randy with hitting him with constant moves. Though Randy took over with a trip to make Cena collide with the mat to almost go out of the ring. Cena was then knocked off the apron to collide with an announce table and Randy then got out to continue his attacks. A monitor was then bounced off of Cena's head to send him down to the floor before Randy dragged him up by the arm.

"You better not touch my husband." Randy warned in a whisper. "Also that monitor was for even daring to touch him two weeks ago.

Once Cena was leaning on the ring, Randy slid in to be on his knees as he watched Cena go to pull himself in. Next Randy had John set up to perform an inverted DDT, but the ref asked John if he wanted to quit for the answer to be no. With a glance to his husband, Randy did the move on Cena to leave him laying on his stomach dazed. Randy then got out of the ring to see his husband standing by the announce tables and the viper walked pass him to run his hand across Jeff's stomach. He then grabbed a chair to take back into the ring to set up and went to do an RKO on the chair for Cena to stop it. The chair was kicked away by Cena as Randy ran to try clotheslining his opponent, but ended up getting repeatedly knocked down to the mat. Cena then did a you can't see me before doing a five knuckle shuffle that made Randy sit up with a hand to his face in pain. When Randy got to his feet, he was lifted up on to Cena's shoulder for an Attitude Adjustment, but he grabbed the ropes to prevent it. A hotshot was then given to Cena and Randy went to the floor to hold a hand out to his husband. Jeff went over to have some hair moved back from his face and his husband began to whisper something to him.

"This is a match for the title and Orton is taking time to whisper something to his husband." Lawler said while shaking his head.

Randy then slid back into the ring to see Cena still holding his neck in pain from the move. Moving into a corner, Randy then ran forward to do a punt kick, but Cena moved out of the way to cause the viper to miss and head for the corner. As Orton ran to try attacking Cena, he was tripped to almost be put in an STF, but kicked Cena away to prevent it. On instinct, Randy rolled out of the ring for Cena to follow him who went to toss him into the steel steps. Instead Randy countered to toss Cena into them and picked one up to collide with Cena's head that made him fall on his back to the floor. The next to be done was Orton dragging Cena onto the bottom part of the steps to then stomp on his head.

"Ask him if he quits." Randy told the ref while backing up to put an arm around his husband.

Both were shocked for Cena to say no and Randy moved to stomp on Cena's head again that lay on the steel. Orton ordered the ref to ask Cena again after the man rolled to the floor totally dazed by the stomp. At Cena saying no again, Randy looked at his husband who seemed to not be shocked anymore. Cena was then rolled back into the ring before Randy took a black bag out from under the ring. He got back in to take out handcuffs from the black bag.

"Wonder if those are for some fun Orton and Hardy are going to have later tonight." Lawler whispered to Cole who only rolled his eyes at the comment.

After the key that was on a string necklace was put around Orton's neck, the handcuffs were put on one of Cena's wrist. Then Randy gave Cena a couple of stomps before clipping the second cuff on the top rope. Randy gave a reassuring nod to his husband as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. The attack continued on the cuffed Cena who had no way of getting away from Randy. Even after the attacks, Cena refused to quit when the ref asked him. The microphone was then taken from the ref to be used as a weapon on Cena who had it connect with his head and make him fall back. Randy then undid the cuff on the rope to put it on Cena's other wrist and pulled him out of the ring. The chain connecting the cuffs was then put on a ring post to keep Cena restrained there while Orton attacked him. At seeing Cena was starting to lose consciousness, Randy took one of the announcer's water bottles to toss in Cena's face. That got Cena spitting the water right at the viper as his answer when the ref asked him if he wanted to quit. From a couple feet back, Jeff put a hand to his face as he knew that was a terrible move of Cena to make. Randy went over to his husband to set a hand to his face gently even in his full on rage.

"You might want to not watch this part baby." Randy said to his husband.

"I got my ass handed to me by Taker and didn't give up." was Jeff's reply.

Randy then removed two kendo sticks from under the ring and used one to hit Cena in the stomach. The worst blow that Randy gave with the kendo stick was to Cena's head before the ref asked Cena if he wanted to quit, but the answer was still no. Hearing that answer made Randy take the kendo stick and use it to start choking Cena. Though Cena took the closeness of the two to deliver a low blow to Orton who hadn't expected that.

"You already have a kid on the way. No reason for anymore baby vipers after that one." Cena whispered to Randy as the viper slid down to the floor.

Jeff went right to his husband's side to check on him and saw Cena get the cuffs off the ring post. A chair had been dragged over by Jeff for his husband to pick up as pain shot through him.

"You better not had told him to hit me there as revenge for knocking you up." Randy whispered to his husband as he sat up.

"No I did not. Lucky for you I haven't had any reason to get revenge on you yet for it." Jeff told him quietly as his husband went to get up.

Randy though fell right back on his side from the pain he was in and Jeff touched his face. The viper saw Cena heading their way and quickly picked up the chair to protect his husband from being used to force him to quit. He hit Cena with the chair for it to connect with his head and Randy saw Jeff still on the floor. A hand was held out to Jeff for him to be helped up and Randy then kneeled down by Cena with the key in hand. He undid one cuff to put it on a turnbuckle pole before taking a few steps to help push away the pain. Randy picked the chair back up to hit Cena in the back with it. After Cena refusing to quit again, Randy went to hit Cena in the head for Cena to move and the chair to bounce off the post. A tackle from Randy was countered for a back body drop and the key was taken off Randy's neck. Cena undid the cuff to the pole to then cuff one of Randy's wrist for them to be cuffed together. Cena continued to attack Randy who had no way of escaping and soon they were back in the ring for John to continue his assault. When John went for an Attitude Adjustment, Randy reverted it to deliver an RKO. Randy began to try getting the key with Cena still attached to him who was out cold at the time. A version of the STF was put on Orton and Jeff could see how much pain his husband was in from it. Randy couldn't bear the pain and told the ref that he quit to end the match and Cena to be the new champ. Once the cuffs were undone, Jeff went into the ring to attend to his husband when a hand went on his back to make him go still. Fear struck through Jeff at what Cena was going to do to him and looked up to see the smile on John's face.

"I won the match and did so without even daring to use you to do it." John said to Jeff.

Jeff helped Randy get out of the ring and walked with him up the ramp for backstage. Once on the stage, Randy glared at Cena while having a hand to his hurt shoulder and Jeff had a hand on his back. After a couple minutes, Randy went with his husband backstage and to their locker room. Jeff got an ice pack to help Randy who sat on the couch with a wince as he still held his bad arm.

"You should maybe go see a medic." Jeff told him as he then got a towel to wipe the sweat off his husband's face.

"I'm fine baby. Lets just stay here for a bit since there's still another match before the show ends."

The couple just sat there in the locker room for a bit as the pain faded from Randy's arm. He felt himself calm down as Jeff's head rested on his bare chest and he ran his fingers through the smaller's hair. Jeff's cell phone ringing made Jeff sit up and answer it at seeing Punk on the caller ID.

"What's wrong Phil?" Jeff asked his friend.

"Undertaker knows that you didn't tell him the whole truth."

"What." Jeff yelled.

"He cornered me after our match and told me that him and Kane would set me on fire if I didn't tell him if you had been fully truthful to him. I'm so sorry Jeff."

"Okay. Me and Randy will leave now to try escaping him." Jeff told his friend before hanging up. "Randy we need to get going now. Both Ted and Cody are already on the bus and I'll text the driver to start driving once we get on."

"Why?"

"Phil told Mark that we're hiding something from him."

Immediately Randy got to his feet and grabbed his bag before taking Jeff's hand to lead him out of the locker room. The two quickly made their ways down the hall towards the parking lot where the bus would be. On the way there, they saw Christian who was showing off his retained ECW belt. He was confused when the couple went running by him and was about to follow when he saw Undertaker appear. As soon as Randy and Jeff were on the bus, it took off out of the parking lot right before Undertaker could reach it. Randy sighed in relief as he sat down on a couch and felt Jeff sit on his lap to hug his neck. Both knew they couldn't run from Undertaker forever, but would rather face him when Randy wasn't hurt.


	33. Ch 33 (DX Finds Out)

Jeff was sitting on the couch of his and Randy's home while the viper had gotten up to check on dinner for them. The couple had spent the day picking out things for the baby's room that would fit for a boy or girl. A knock on the front door made Jeff get up from his seat and go over to answer it for him to see Shawn and Hunter standing there. The two men gave Jeff raised eyebrows as he looked about ready to slam the door closed.

"You close this door and Hunter will just break it down again." Shawn informed and Jeff released a sigh.

He walked back over to the couch while the two men came into the house to see papers and pictures of baby stuff on the coffee table. Before Jeff could say anything, his husband walked in with a soda in his hand that he almost dropped when he saw the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked as he sat down next to his husband and gave him his soda.

"We heard about the pregnancy boys and want answers now." Shawn told the couple.

"Okay. Yes, I am pregnant and Randy is the father before you two ask. We just didn't know how to tell you guys." Jeff explained while holding Randy's hand.

"How far along are you?" Hunter asked and Jeff bit his bottom lip to try remembering.

"He's 20 weeks Hunter." Randy answered after checking something on his phone. "I add a week up just so we can know."

"So you're baby should be able to hear you two talk and everything." Hunter said to see Randy smile at that.

"Randy has been playing our entrance songs for the baby. Also he likes to tell our baby about all of our historic matches." Jeff told them.

"So I'm guessing the baby's gender is unknown to you." Shawn said for them to nod. "Have you two picked out names for the baby?"

"Yes. Randal Hardy if a boy and Alanna Orton if a girl." Randy answered as he put an arm around his husband.

"Okay. Have you two picked out a date that the baby is due?" Hunter asked them to see Randy nod.

"Sometime in April." Randy told him.

"What are the risk for Jeff in this pregnancy?" Shawn asked the two.

"The doctor said that I should be fine as long I don't wrestle. I'll be fine Shawn." Jeff assured.

"How is the baby going to arrive?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Most likely C-section." Randy answered and saw Jeff get up from the couch. "Baby?"

Slowly Jeff made his way towards the stairs and Randy quickly got up to check on him. A hand touched Jeff's face as he was looking down at his stomach with fear in his eyes. The two older men could tell that something said had bothered Jeff and were worried on what it was.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I can't do this Randy. What if something goes wrong and we lose the baby because I am a male."

"Baby look at me. During some pregnancies, the ones carrying will sometimes get a little paranoid. I'm not going to let anything happen to our baby and will be at your side the whole time."

Some of Jeff's hair was pushed back to allow a kiss to be set on his forehead. That made the smaller feel better as he was led back over to the couch where the others were.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. The doctor said that some of the pregnancy symptoms could come early and maybe the paranoid one might've came a little." Jeff told them.

"Do you want us to leave so you can maybe get some rest?" Shawn asked.

"No. I'm happy to see you guys and that you know about this baby."

"Who else knows about the baby?" Hunter asked.

"Phil, Truth; as you already know. Ted and Cody do too along with Dusty who was told by Randy's dad. The only people that we know of would be Cena and my dad." Jeff informed.

"What about Mark, Adam, Jay, or Matt?" Shawn asked.

"We are going to tell them, but are still figuring out how." Jeff answered.

"Though we kind of want to keep it quiet." Randy added as he gave each older man a glance.

"It's understandable. So we better be going and know that your secret is safe with us." Hunter told them as he stood up.

The two men walked with Randy to the front door and gave their good byes before walking out. Jeff got up from the couch to head into the kitchen where he was going to set the table, but Randy stopped him.

"Baby you should rest. Doctor said that is the best thing to do during the whole pregnancy." Randy told his husband.

"Please don't treat me like I can't take care of myself. Randy I love that you want to take care of me, but I can't just sit around."

A kiss was set on Randy's lips before Jeff continued to set the table for dinner. He could tell that Randy wasn't as pleased, but the larger man soon went over to the stove where he was grilling some steaks. After they were put on two plates, Randy saw Jeff add some veggies as a side on the plate. Together they ate dinner as they thought about how it will be three places at the table.


	34. Ch 34 (Kicking)

Jeff was standing in front of a mirror with a hand to his stomach at a weird feeling he's been getting all day in it. He heard his husband walk in with his trunks on and he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. A kiss was set on Jeff's neck and the smaller leaned into him with a relaxed expression on his face.

"What you looking at?" Randy asked his husband.

"Nothing. I just have been getting these weird feelings in my stomach." Jeff answered him.

Before either one could react, a movement in Jeff's stomach got their attention and both their eyes went down. Randy turned his husband around to face him while keeping a hand on Jeff's stomach to feel the movement again.

"Baby, I think that our baby is finally kicking." Randy told Jeff.

"I didn't think of that. The doctor told me to expect it in a couple weeks, but it seems our baby is really kicking." Jeff was then given a deep kiss.

"Now we know our baby is going to be one toughie." Randy laughed as he then checked the time. "Time for us to head out to the ring for me to verse Taker."

Together they got to the entrance and Randy's music began to play for them to walk out. Some smoke hit Jeff to make him cough a little and turned his face into Randy who waved it out of their faces. A nod from Undertaker was given to Randy for helping Jeff and soon Randy got in the ring while Jeff was at ringside. The bell rang for the match to begin and the two opponents locked up to fight for control over each other. Taker used the ropes to bounce Randy over to the opposite side of the ring before a shoulder drove the younger to the mat. Then Orton's arm was grabbed to be twisted as he got on his feet and was repeatedly knocked to the mat. Undertaker then got on the top turnbuckle to walk across the top rope, but Randy quickly tossed him off to get the upper hand. Stomps were given to the dead man's stomach before Randy used punches on him. Then got on top to mount and continued to punching the dead man. Randy then got Taker in the corner to keep using punches on him before he was punched by the dead man to force him back. The two men continued to go back and forth with strikes on each other. Orton backed into a corner for Taker to then tossed him into the opposite corner before slamming into him full force. A snake eyes was then delivered to Randy who then gave him a big boot to the chest. The first cover came after a leg drop and Randy kicked out of it at two. Undertaker was setting up to do a choke slam as Orton got to his feet slowly and when Taker grabbed Randy, the younger used a gut kick to escape. A clothesline over the top rope sent Taker landing on his feet right next to Jeff before pulling Randy under the bottom rope out of the ring. A couple of punches from Undertaker dazed Orton before being choked under the rope and a leg drop was done on the younger.

"You have to do that?" Jeff asked Taker.

"Sorry kid, but I had to." Mark replied as he accidentally put his hand on Jeff's stomach and was shocked to feel the light movement. "We'll talk about this later Jeffery Nero Hardy."

Taker then noticed Rhodes and DiBaise arrive to try helping their leader. Both legacy members just stood on the ramp, watching Undertaker cautiously. Jeff kneeled down at his husband's side to check on him while Taker was distracted. The dead man then began to come back down the ramp towards the couple and Jeff backed away as Randy quickly jumped to deliver an RKO. Right before the ref could reach ten, Randy slid into the ring while Taker was unable to for Orton to get the win. As Randy leaned on the top rope to take a breather, he could hear Cody and Ted attacking Taker behind him. Turning around, Randy saw both legacy members were grabbed by their necks to be tossed over the top rope. He then ran at Taker to be choke slammed down to the mat. Jeff got in the ring to check on his husband when an arm gently lifted him up by his waist to take him out of the ring.

"Undertaker is carrying Hardy out of the ring and up the ramp."

Soon the two were at Undertaker's locker room and Jeff was set down inside. He was ordered to sit down on the couch inside while Taker went to receive two water bottles. After handing one to Jeff, he pulled a chair over to be in front of the younger.

"Start talking."

"I don't know what you want me to say Mark." Jeff said while biting his bottom lip.

"You know what I want you to tell me. I felt something move when my hand touched your stomach."

Before Jeff could answer, the door opened for Randy to walk in and went over to his husband. He knew a glare was being sent into his back by the dead man and decided to sit down.

"I'm pregnant." Jeff sighed to see Mark close his eyes.

"How far along are you?"

"22 weeks." Randy informed.

"So what is the reason for me not being told and having to find out this way?"

"Mark, we were scared of how you would react." Jeff answered him.

"Understandable since right now I wish to have done a low blow on your husband in our match."

"Cena did that already." Randy mumbled. "Taker, I was the one who was scared to tell you about the baby."

"I better be informed on everything from now on." Mark told them.

"You will Mark. We just also have been trying to figure everything out ourselves with the baby." Jeff explained.

Randy had his hand on Jeff's stomach to feel their baby was really kicking and a smile came to his face. The smile was noticed by Mark who could see that both were nervous and excited for the baby, which will change their lives in many ways for them. He got up from his seat to pat Jeff on the head and then went into the bathroom to get changed. Randy led his husband out of the locker room and back to their own locker room to see Cody and Ted waiting for them.

"What were you two doing out there?" Randy asked as he opened his gym bag.

"We thought you could use the help." Ted informed.

"Though it did kind of back fire on us." Cody added.

"Well I might need you when fighting Cena." Randy told them.

When it came time for round two of the Superstar of The Year tournament, Randy again went out with Jeff at his side. The two got in the ring and Randy got Jeff to sit on the top turnbuckle while he stood behind him with his arms raised. Cena's music began to play after a couple of minutes after Randy helped Jeff out of the ring.

Once both opponents were in the ring, they heard the bell and began fighting each other. Cena kept throwing strikes at Randy and soon knocked him down on the mat to go for a cover that was kicked out of at two. Randy was then pushed into a corner to be punched and continued to be hit. After an elbow drop, Cena went for another cover to have Randy kick out of it.

"Come on Randy." Jeff hit the apron to try encouraging his husband.

Cena went to slam Randy's face to the mat for the other man to shove him away for John to roll out of the ring. After cracking his neck a little, Randy got out of the ring to toss Cena into the ring post and then Cena was rolled back into the ring. Randy went for a cover on Cena to have it kicked out of at two. Knees and stomps were given to Cena for the larger man to be sent into a corner for the attacks to continue. The ref made Randy back away to stop his assault on Cena and Jeff went over to where his husband stood.

"Be careful of DQs and don't take your eyes off of Cena." Jeff instructed to get a nod of understanding from Randy as he slowly made his way back towards John.

"It looks like Hardy is helping his husband out with this match." Cole said as they watched Jeff lean on the apron.

"You know I never would've thought those two to be an item for even a second. Being married to each other is a total shocker." Lawler added.

"Though it does seem like Orton would protect Jeff more than anything." Cole agreed.

Their attention went back to the ring when a bulldog was given to Orton and John then climbed the turnbuckles to give a leg drop. Randy laid on his back dazed by the hit to the back of his neck and could hear Jeff saying his name to try bringing him back to focus. It worked because when John covered Randy, the viper kicked out of it. Getting to his feet, Randy reversed a move to give a backbreaker to Cena that left him laying on the mat.

"Come on my viper." Jeff said to his husband for Randy to lick his lips.

He then went for a cover on John to have it kicked out of for the match to continue. Jeff could tell that Randy was getting frustrated as he slapped the mat before putting his head in his hands. Encouraging words were sent to Randy by his husband to keep him going through the match. After a roll up that Randy kicked out of at two, the viper caught Cena with a clothesline before covering him. The cover was broken at two from a kicked out and stomps landed on John to try keeping him on the mat. When Randy went to do a jumping knee, Cena rolled out of the way to avoid it and John began an assault on Randy to keep knocking him down on the mat. For a couple of more minutes, the two countered each others moves before Cena landed an Attitude Adjustment on Orton. Relief filled Jeff as his husband grabbed the bottom rope to end the cover before three and rolled out of the ring to the floor. Jeff kneeled down at his husband's side to check on him and felt a hand touch his own.

"You know this isn't looking good for me." Randy said as he tried to push the pain away.

"Winning isn't the most important thing to me. As long as you are able to be at my side, I am happy." Jeff told him and felt his hand be kissed.

Randy looked up to see John at the edge of the ring and he jumped up to grab him. Once he knew Jeff was out of harm's way, he gave an inverted DDT to Cena off the apron to the floor. At seeing that Randy had hit his head also when doing the move, Jeff kneeled down to check on him and got an assuring nod from his husband. Slowly Randy got up to his knees and then was on his feet before taking a breather to regain himself. When ready to continue with the match, Randy rolled John back into the ring before they could get the ten count and covered him. Though Cena kicked out at two and Orton got on his feet while looking down at his opponent. Moving back into a corner, Randy prepared himself to do a punt kick on Cena and ran forward to have Cena roll out of the way. That allowed Cena to do an Attitude Adjustment on Randy and get the three count after covering him. Jeff got in the ring to make sure Randy wasn't too badly hurt as he saw Cena celebrating his win. He looked at the ramp to see Sheamus standing there with the WWE title on his shoulder. Worry gripped Jeff at knowing his husband wouldn't be able to defend himself if Sheamus decided to attack him.

"Jeff get him out of the ring." John instructed as he kept Sheamus' attention on himself.

Slowly Jeff helped his husband roll out of the ring to lay on the floor as Cena tried to get Sheamus to come down the ramp. Once Sheamus had left, Jeff helped his husband up the ramp to backstage and into their locker room.

"You okay?" Jeff asked him.

"Will be sore in the morning, but I'm just happy John kept Sheamus from getting near you." Randy replied before slowly getting up to change out of his wrestling gear.

Once changed, Randy went over to his husband to put his arms around him and set a kiss to his lips. The two then headed out to their bus just to get some much deserved rest for them.


	35. Ch 35 (Baby Shower)

Jeff and Randy were currently in the medics room for Jeff's check up with the medic handling the pregnancy. A tired look was on Jeff's face as he just laid there on the medical bed trying to not fall asleep. When the doctor walked in, he noticed the tired look and set his clipboard down before going to Jeff's side.

"Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Lately he's been having trouble staying asleep. He wakes up to strong pains in his stomach and I'm worried." Randy answered the medic from beside his husband.

"What Jeff is experiencing is called Braxton Hicks contractions. They're perfectly normal at this stage of the pregnancy." the medic assured before going back to his clipboard. "Now I think since Jeff is just into his eighth month, we finish up our plans for the delivery."

"C-section we already know. Also the special pain meds for Jeff to prevent him from getting sick like he usually does with pain meds." Randy went over so Jeff could continue to rest.

"Good. Lets just answer some of the usual questions Randy." the medic said and took out a pen. "Is Jeff at all getting dizziness at this point?"

"Only if he moves too fast."

"Okay. What about fatigue or clumsiness?"

"Not more than usual. My husband isn't the most-" Randy received a smack from Jeff to stop him.

"Good to know. Now how about mood swings and please no joking."

"Jeff hasn't had any real mood swings at all. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. As you know this pregnancy has some difference from a female's one, but no mood swings is a blessing to you Randy."

"Also the baby really likes to hear my entrance music. When ever it plays, Jeff says that our baby kicks a lot."

"I'm happy to hear that. Now lets take a look at Jeff's stomach."

Slowly Jeff's shirt was pushed up to reveal just a small bump and Randy couldn't stop himself from smiling. In a month their baby was going to arrive and they would begin a new part of their lives as a family. After making sure everything was good, the medic put Jeff's shirt back down to cover his stomach.

"You're all set to go. Now I think our next visit should be when the baby is born and then I will become your child's doctor while they're on the road with you."

"There aren't any problems for us traveling with a newborn right?" Randy asked.

"No. With you staying on a bus, you'll have a crib, changing place, and be able to give the baby full attention. Both of you are going to be fine."

Randy then helped Jeff up off the bed and they left the room to head down the hall. As they walked, they saw Matt come running over to them with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys have to come with me. There's something you must see." Matt told them before starting to walk.

The couple walked down the hall to follow after Jeff's brother to a locker room that both didn't know who it belonged to. The smaller was resting his head on his husband's shoulder as the door was opened by Matt to let them go in first. When the couple entered, they were shocked to see all of their friends there. Looking around the room, they realized that they had been led to a baby shower for them.

"We wanted to give you a baby shower." Adam informed as he went over to hug Jeff and then shook Randy's hand.

"Wait this is a baby shower? Whose the one knocked up and please tell that I'm not the father." Truth said to be smacked by Punk who rolled his eyes at his friend.

"The baby shower is for Jeff. Also we're going to have a talk about you using serious protection since we don't want anymore of you running around." Phil told his friend before going over to Jeff. "We knew it would be better to have the shower now so you won't be dragging all the stuff around for too long. Also it will give you enough time to set it all up."

"Thanks." Jeff replied and was led over to a seat.

"So lets get down to presents since we all know that this shower can't last very long." Hunter said before taking his own seat next to his wife.

Everyone took seats around the locker room with their presents on their laps. Hunter decided to be the first one to give Randy and Jeff the gift they got for the couple. Opening it carefully, Jeff and Randy were shocked to see that it was a box full of baby clothes that would go for either a boy or girl. One onesie was taken from the pile for Hunter to show to the two and Randy smiled at it. The onesie was the design of Randy's T-shirts and Jeff could tell that it had to be special made just for Randy.

"Now my gift." Shawn handed Jeff a very long and rectangular box.

Slowly it was opened to be revealed as a portable crib for the baby to use while traveling. Next gift was from Adam who had gotten them a diaper bag that said Rated-RKO on it and was a tan colored bag. Jeff shook his head at the gift before taking the one Punk gave him and unwrapped it. It was bunch of bottles, bowels, spoons, and bibs in all different colors.

"Thank you Phil." Jeff hugged his friend.

"On to my present for the baby." Jay said to drag the wrapped object over to them.

He removed the wrapping for Jeff and Randy to show them to stroller he had gotten them. It was explained to turn also into a car seat and carrier for them and the baby. For several more minutes, presents were unwrapped for them to see all of what they needed for the baby. Thank yous went to all of the ones there and Jeff then felt a tap on his shoulder to see Truth holding a package out to him.

"This is from Morrison, Santino, and some of the others on the rosters for just you Jeff."

The couple opened the present to have shock go on their faces at what it happened to be. Jeff had a speechless look on his face as Randy picked up the two thongs to see that one had an Orton design on it while the other was purple and green. At seeing them, Mark and Shawn were planning ways to torture the men who got the gift.

"There's a note too." Jeff said and picked it up. "To Jeff. Here is something for you to tease Randy with since we all know you're never letting him touch you again. Enjoy our gift to you."

"Truth, Phil; do me a huge favor. When you see these guys or verse them in the ring at all, kick them between the legs without the ref seeing," Jeff told his friends who nodded agreeing.

The shower went on for maybe another hour before they all had to get back to work. Jeff laid on the couch while his husband was organizing the gifts against a wall in their locker room. When done with that, Randy sat down next to Jeff's head to run his fingers through the smaller's hair. A kiss was set on Jeff's head who was peacefully catching some much need sleep.


	36. Ch 36 (Mania 2010)

Randy and Jeff were waiting by the entrance for the viper's music to play. His tag partner for the match hunter gave a pat on the back to Randy. The Game also gave a smile at Jeff who wore one of Randy's T-shirts to hide the small bump that was on his stomach. They heard Triple H's music play first for the Game to head on out to the ring. When Randy's music began, the couple went out with Jeff holding onto Randy's arm as the viper gave deadly looks at his ex teammates. Once at the ring, Randy went up while having Jeff stay on the floor for his own safety. The match started with Triple H in the ring against Cody while Jeff stood beside his husband. One of Randy's hands touched the one Jeff had on his leg as they both watched the match. Already Triple H had Cody in a corner and was using strikes on him before tossing him into the opposite corner to deliver a clothesline.

"Come on Hunter." Jeff said as he cheered for his friend.

"Rhodes is no match for Hunter." Randy whispered to his husband.

Jeff clapped when he saw Triple H clothesline Ted hard enough to knock him down to the mat. Randy held his hand out for a tag, but Triple H didn't want to let him come into the match. That caused the Game to be hit in the face and Ted collided his head with a turnbuckle before kicking the older in the gut.

"Hunter don't do this." Jeff sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Both of you need to work like a team."

"Relax baby. He'll realize that soon after being pounded on a couple of times."

They both saw Triple H knock Sheamus down, but he turned right into a dropkick from DiBaise. It knocked the Game close to the ropes for Sheamus to pull him out and toss him into the barricade. Randy walked along the apron impatiently as he watched this before the ref made him go back to his corner as Triple H was rolled back into the ring. When Sheamus was tagged in, he went right after Triple H to sent him into a corner and stomped on him repeatedly. After minutes of watching Triple H be pounded on, a spinebuster was given to Rhodes.

"Come on Hunter." Jeff hit the mat to get the older wrestler's attention on him. "Tag Randy into the match."

Randy who looked ready to fight was holding out a hand to the Game. He came right in through the ropes as soon as their hands collided and sent Sheamus down with a powerslam. On the floor was Triple H who had Jeff kneeled down beside him to check on him. At hearing Sheamus music play, Jeff looked up to see Randy laying on the mat dazed from a brogue kick. Quickly Jeff got in the ring to check on his husband before seeing Triple H be rolled in. He moved Randy out of the way and was happy to see Triple H avoid the Brogue Kick and send Sheamus running. The couple sat on the floor as Sheamus and Triple H stared down each other with impatience on their faces for Mania. Once any threats were gone, Jeff helped his husband backstage and the two passed Rhodes and DiBaise on the way. A glare was sent to the two by Jeff who made sure Randy was safely in their locker room.

When Mania came not too long later, Jeff sat on the couch while his husband finished pulling his kneepads on. The smaller wore a black sleeveless viper's shirt, grey jeans, grey and black arms sleeves, along with his hair up in a ponytail. Randy who leaned over to give him a quick kiss set a hand on Jeff's stomach.

"I'm still coming out for the match Randy." Jeff told his husband who looked defeated.

"Fine, but you stay away from them at all times. You aren't to get near them baby."

"Okay. Now lets go out to the ring for Mania."

The couple left the locker room to head for the entrance area and waited for Randy's music to play. With Jeff at Randy's side, the two went down the ramp for the ring while looking right at the viper's two opponents who were waiting for him. Jeff stood at the apron as the bell rang for the match to begin. Both Cody and Ted were trying to back Randy into a corner and use the numbers against him. Though Randy seemed to be able to knock both men back easily with strikes. Jeff quickly reminded his husband not to have his back to his opponents or they'll use it to take advantage. At seeing his opponents trying to corner him again, Randy rolled out of the ring to see Cody follow after him and quickly rolled back in to go for Ted. He knocked DiBaise down when the man went to kick him and turned to clothesline Cody right back out of the ring over the top rope. When Randy was stomping on Ted, he saw Cody getting back in and gave a dropkick to him. That caused Randy to turn and be given a dropkick by Ted and both his opponents began attacking him.

"Randy." Jeff whispered as he watched from ringside nervously as his husband was being attacked.

When Randy was suplexed by both men, Jeff leaned forward against the apron to glare at Ted and Cody. Though Ted was the only one who avoided Jeff's eyes while Cody just kept a cocky smirk on his face as he looked back at Jeff. After stomping on Randy in a corner, Ted turned to face the crowd with his arms out. Cody crouched down to look into Randy's eyes and whispered something at Orton that made the viper tighten his grip on the bottom rope. Both men sent Randy into the opposite corner and Randy struck to send Ted stumbling back while he threw strikes at Rhodes.

"I won't let you." Randy hissed quietly at Cody.

Ted pulled Randy away for him to be hit and sent stumbling back again. When Randy went to use a clothesline, it was countered for Ted to use one on him to send him on the mat. Randy eyes fell on his husband who was still looking very nervous about the match. Though when Cody went on the turnbuckle, Ted went for a cover to be shoved off by Cody who began saying stuff to him. In anger Cody tossed Ted out of the ring and then did an Alabama slam on Randy to then cover him. The cover was broken at two by Ted who pulled Cody off of Randy to then hit Cody. Randy moved to lean on the bottom rope as he watched Ted and Cody roll around on the mat while throwing strikes at each other.

"You okay?" Jeff asked as he took Randy's hand to feel his husband squeeze it.

"I'm okay baby. How is our little viper?"

"Kicking and moving. Probably wants to hear your music."

"Will try to do that for our little viper. Now excuse me while I get back into the match."

Ted and Cody ran at Randy for DiBaise to be tossed over the top rope and a clothesline to connect with Rhodes. Both men were repeatedly knocked down by the viper who looked to have gotten a second burst of energy. When Randy went to do an RKO, he was dragged out of the ring by Ted who connected some punches with his face. Randy saw Cody about to jump on them and moved out of the way into the ring for him to just connect with Ted. He saw Ted getting back into the ring and connected a boot with his face to then go to deliver an inverted DDT. Though Cody began to go for Randy and got a boot too for him to be set up for an inverted DDT. Both men were dropped on their heads at the same time and Randy then pushed Ted out of the ring before he prepared to give Rhodes an RKO. As Randy looked at Cody struggling to get up, Randy remembered stuff with Ted and Cody since Legacy was started. Randy got to his feet to be looking down at Cody who still wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Then Cody's words came back in Randy's head and he backed up to be in a corner ready to give a punt kick. As his boot connected, Randy knew he had made his point to Cody and looked down at him. Ted came up behind him to go for Dream Street, but Randy just flipped him over onto his back. An RKO was landed on DiBaise and Randy covered him to get the win. His music played as Randy went over to the ropes to help Jeff in and gave him a quick kiss. The couple went to a corner and Randy stood behind Jeff on the ropes with his arms raised.

"Lets go back to the locker room." Randy whispered to Jeff and helped him down.

As they were heading for backstage, Randy had his hand on Jeff's covered stomach to feel their baby was kicking. Feeling that brought a smile to Randy's face as he led his husband backstage for their locker room. Soon their baby will arrive and it will be the three of them.


	37. Ch 37 (New Arrival)

Randy and Jeff were just leaving their locker room after Randy finished training for the day. It was close to noon and the couple were heading towards the back door for the parking lot. Jeff stopped with a pained look and a hand went on his stomach, which caught his husband's attention.

"What's wrong baby?" Randy asked worried.

"I think we might be getting the new addition to our family." Jeff informed as he tried to push away the pain.

"You mean the baby is coming right now?" Randy asked a little too loud and was hit by his husband.

"Yes. Now lets get to the medic's room before I twist of faith you into next year." Jeff ordered as the pain got worse.

"Okay."

Randy led his husband down the hall for the medic's room and was relieved to see the medic who they need was there. He saw the couple and Jeff's face to know what was going on.

"Take him to the closest hospital where we can deliver the baby. I'll meet you there after grabbing my bag. Just give them my name and they'll take you right to the room reserved for me."

A nod came from Randy who escorted his husband down the hall and to their car that was parked outside. Once on the road, Randy drove to the instructed hospital and they went right in. They were escorted to a room by a nurse who told them that the medic had just arrived. Jeff had his head resting on Randy's shoulder who couldn't keep his excitement hidden.

Close to over an hour later, the waiting room outside the door to the couple's room was filled with family and friends. When the door opened, they all saw Randy come out in scrubs with a little bundle in a pink blanket. He was carrying his new born daughter with such gentleness that no knew he could have.

"Everyone. I want you to meet Alanna Marie Orton."

"She's beautiful." Hunter told Randy and patted him on the back. "How is Jeff doing?"

"He's inside with the medic and luckily didn't say he wanted to kill me yet." Randy answered and looked at Jeff's family and friends. "He said that two at a time can come in to see him."

The first to go in were Matt and Mark who saw Jeff laying on the bed with a tired look on his face. Both men gave a proud smile to him as Randy set Alanna in his arms. Matt had tears in his eyes as he gave his baby brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad is going to want pictures."

"I know." Jeff replied and hugged his brother with one arm.

"So is this one a viper or rainbow?" Mark asked as he looked at newborn girl.

"Most likely a viper since she would always kick at her dad's music being played." Jeff answered as Randy sat down next to him.

A yawn escaped Jeff who seemed to be ready to go to sleep. Randy carefully took their daughter for her to be held by both men who couldn't believe it. They then let Shawn and Hunter come in who stayed quiet at seeing Jeff had fallen asleep. Both held the newborn and Hunter looked at the young father with a proud smile.

"You and Jeff made a beautiful girl Orton. She's most likely going to be much like her dad by how I heard she acted to your music. Congrates Randy."

"Thanks Hunter. I never thought of being a dad and now seeing her is like a dream that I don't want to wake up from."

"Both you and Jeff planning on having another one?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe in a few years. Alanna will let us know when she wants to be a big sister." Randy said as he took his daughter back.

"Have you decided on godparents yet?" Shawn asked.

"My brother Nate for godfather, but we're still trying to choose godmother. Jeff wants me to pick my friend Samantha. Though I feel bad that we don't pick someone Jeff's close to."

"Do two people from your side for Alanna and when you have a second child do both godparents from Jeff's side. That way both of you get what you want." Shawn said for Randy to nod in agreement.

"Thanks for the advice Shawn."

"We'll leave you guys to get some rest. You look ready to pass out Randy." Hunter informed as he grabbed Shawn's arm.

With it just being the new family in the room, Randy set Alanna down before sitting in a chair beside Jeff's bed. Soon all three were asleep after a big day and in couple days, Jeff and Alanna were allowed to leave the hospital. In the room, Jeff was just finishing pulling on his long sleeve shirt when his husband came in. He walked over to kiss Jeff quick before picking up their daughter who stayed asleep as he held her.

"Can we go?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"Okay." Randy agreed and slung Jeff's duffel bag over his shoulder. "Your brother is giving us a ride to the arena where our tour bus is parked."

"Good."

As the two were heading down the hall, a nurse came over to them with a wheelchair and Jeff looked at his husband. With an annoyed looked on his face, Jeff sat in the wheelchair to be pushed out of the hospital and saw his brother parked right at the curb. Randy helped his husband into the car while Matt held his niece who was fast asleep as he rocked her. Once everyone was in the car, Matt drove them to the arena where they could see their tour bus. As they got out, Jeff carried his daughter as Randy kept an arm around his waist. Both were surprised to see Adam, Jay, Shawn, and Hunter there waiting for them.

"We thought maybe you guys would like some help with the baby." Jay suggested as he opened the bus's door for the family.

"That would be nice. Only I would just like Adam to join us for this ride." Randy informed as he looked at his ex tag partner.

"No problem." Adam agreed and the four got on the bus.

Alanna was set down in her crib by Jeff who watched her sleep for several seconds. He felt a hand on his hip and turned to face his husband who was also watching their daughter. Randy moved his hand to Jeff's stomach to feel the stitches that were there from the c-section and he lightly ran his thumb over them to not hurt his husband.

"I can't wait to be back in the ring." Jeff said as he went to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"Lets take it easy baby. Medic said that you first have to heal before he will even think about clearing you to wrestle."

"We both know that I can heal pretty quick. Also when I get back into that ring, you are going to be needing to watch your back. Hope you can handle me viper." Jeff put his hands to Randy's chest with a seductive smirk.

"I'm ready for whatever you throw at me rainbow."

"Could you two please not have sex with me on board the bus. I'm fine if you scar Jay for life, but haven't you've done enough to me." Adam said to them.

"Fine. Though I do believe you're owed for somethings still." Jeff informed Adam as he felt Randy's arms wrap around him.

Adam paled at hearing that and almost ran to hide in the bedroom incase the couple decided to do something. He didn't notice the amusement that was in both Jeff and Randy's eyes at having messed with him so easily.

* * *

 **Please Review If You Want Me To continue The Story**


	38. Ch 38 (Surprise)

Randy Orton was asleep in his and his family's tour bus as his face was buried in Jeff's hair while an arm held the smaller closer to his chest. At Jeff shifting to turn more into him, Randy tightened his grip on his husband on instinct. Though both were woken up by their daughter crying and Jeff moved out of bed to go take care of her. Sitting up in bed with a hand to his face, Randy remembered that he had Raw tonight and would have to go train before the show. He got out of bed to see Jeff in the bus' kitchen area bouncing Alanna in his arms who had stopped crying. Immediately Randy took their daughter to raise in the air and get her laughing from the height.

"Good morning the viper princess." Randy said to hear Jeff laugh behind him as he was getting the girl's bottle. "Did you sleep okay baby?"

"Yes I did." Jeff answered as he gave Randy the bottle so he could feed their daughter.

The smaller man went into the bedroom to start getting dressed and was in front of the mirror shirtless with a hand on his stomach. He smiled at seeing the c-section scar there that was fading away before he pulled his shirt on to go take their daughter from Randy.

"Do you want to help me train for Raw?" Randy asked from inside the bedroom where he was changing.

"Sure." Jeff agreed as he set Alanna in her carrier on the table.

As Jeff was cleaning the empty bottle, Randy came out to set a kiss on his husband's lips for it to be returned. He then took the baby to get her dressed too for the day while Jeff set her baby bag up. When ready to go, Randy put Alanna in the stroller once he got it off the bus and Jeff pushed it towards the stadium while Randy carried a gym bag with their work out clothes in it. Both had to show their licenses to security who then crouched down with a smile at Alanna.

"Can I see ID for you please?" he asked for the little girl to laugh and he stood up. "Go on in guys."

Once inside the arena, Jeff was tackled by Punk who lifted him up over his shoulder and started running with him. Randy watched the two friends with a laugh at what had just happened and continued to his locker room. When in there, he set up Alanna's playpen to then set her in it and took out his clothes for training. The door opened for Jeff to come walking in with an amused look and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch.

"Have fun with Punk?" Randy asked as he handed Jeff his change of clothes.

"Yeah. He has to keep making fun of the fact my hair is short." Jeff shook his head as it only went to top of his neck. "I cut it when I was still pregnant and made no comments then."

"You had more things to worry about than your hair then baby." Randy said and leaned in to kiss his husband.

"Well I'm going to go get changed." Jeff went into the bathroom to change.

When he came out, Randy went into the bathroom to change himself while Jeff was packing away his regular clothes. The door opened for Adam to come in while looking around for the viper. Jeff looked at the older who gave him a quick hug before moving back with a knowing smirk.

"So are you ready to surprise Randy?" Adam asked in a whisper.

"Yeah. He is so going to be surprised to find out." Jeff whispered back with a hand on his stomach.

"You just had Alanna and now this." Adam shook his head with a silent laugh.

Both turned when Randy came out of the bathroom and he glared at Adam who gave him a smirk. Jeff pushed his brother out of the locker room to keep anything from happening between him and his husband. An arm snaked around Jeff's waist for him to be turned and pulled against Randy's chest.

"Ready to help me train?" Randy asked to get a nod.

Alanna was put back in her stroller for Randy be the one pushing her through the arena halls. When at the open ring, Jeff got in to wait for his husband who took a fighting stance across from him before they began to wrestle. Every time Randy moved his arms too tight on Jeff's stomach, he stopped himself since Jeff was still sensitive there and has been asking him not to touch there. The couple trained for over an hour till Randy stopped and Jeff leaned back on the ropes.

"Think I'm good for tonight?" Randy asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff answered with a frown.

"The medics are going to clear you soon to return."

"Alanna is almost four months and they still feel I'm not ready."

"Baby, you can't if your stomach is still sensitive."

"They also ran a test to make sure I'm not pregnant again because apparently it could be possible due to be very fertile after giving birth."

"If your pregnant again, we'll have you out to the ring like last time."

"Very helpful." Jeff crossed his arms.

"I mean it baby. Now I think we should go out for a walk with Alanna."

Jeff nodded and the two left the ring to lead their daughter back to the locker room where they would get changed. Later on during the show, Randy was standing in his trunks and was stretching out his arms before he would have to leave for his promo. He would be just talking about his talent and had a small match against Edge to end the show for the night. Jeff was kneeled down in front of Alanna playing with her as Randy came over to set a hand on his back.

"Good luck kiss?"

"Anytime." Jeff stood up to give him the kiss.

Moving back with a sigh, Randy left to head for where he would have to enter and was told to wait by a stagehand. It appeared that Cena and Chris Jericho's match was taking long for them to end. Close to ten minutes later, they were finally done with Cena had pinned Jericho and the two left the ring. Randy's music played for him to head on out to the ring with a mic in hand as the crowd began to get loud as they cheered for him.

"Now I know you all think I'm one snake and it is true. Though tonight I want some payback on Edge for some things he's done to me over the years."

Randy continued to talk to the crowd until he heard Edge's music play, which meant it was time for their match. He was confused on why Adam came out in street clothes and not looking ready to wrestle in a match. A mic was in his hands that he raised to his mouth after giving Randy a smirk.

"I'm not going to be the one wrestling you in the match tonight Orton. Someone else is going to kick your butt around."

"Oh really. Because there is no one on this roster who can kick my butt." Randy replied as he leaned forward on the ropes.

"He wasn't on this roster." Adam informed and suddenly a new entrance song began to play through the arena.

Shock went on Randy's face as he watched his husband come out in a rash guard, cargo pants, and face paint. His smirk was sent at Randy who didn't know what to say at his husband's surprise.

"That's Jeff Hardy, Orton's husband." King said in shock. "Jeff has been out on medical leave after his match again Punk in 2009."

Running into the ring, Jeff stood only a few feet from Randy and set his hands on the viper's chest. He leaned in to begin kissing Randy who returned it and lifted Jeff up into his arms as Adam stood on the ramp with a knowing look. Before Randy could react, Jeff did an arm drag to send Randy almost rolling out of the ring.

"Orton just got tricked by his own husband."

Slowly Randy got to his feet while keeping his eyes on Jeff who was standing with his arms spread as the crowd cheered. He saw Randy take a fighting stance as a ref got in the ring and a bell was rung. The two fought each other with all they had and Jeff seemed to had learned somethings from his husband. The match though ended with Sheamus coming out a hitting Randy and Jeff at the same time for them to lay on the match. Anger went on their faces and the two got on their feet for Sheamus to be given an RKO by Randy and then Swanton Bomb by Jeff. Pulling his husband out of the ring, Randy wrapped an arm around his waist as they back up the ramp for backstage.

"How did you do this?" Randy asked once backstage.

"I had some help. When Punk grabbed me before, we went to the bus to get my wrestling stuff and Edge got a match arranged. I got cleared a week ago to return to the ring and wanted to surprise you." Jeff explained as he laughed.

"Who is watching Alanna?" Randy asked.

"Phil is. Now I believe he agreed to watch her for a little bit if we wanted to go have some fun after my return."

"Good." Randy said and threw Jeff over his shoulder to towards an empty storage room.

Jeff's laughed filled the arena as he was taken inside with Randy's hand on his butt. The two were going to really enjoy this surprise return and no one care had be given of getting caught.

* * *

 **Please Review So I Can Know How The Story Is Going.**


	39. Ch 39 (Ditching Brothers)

Randy Orton stood backstage ready for his tag team elimination match with Sheamus, Edge, Chris Jericho, John Cena, and Jeff Hardy against Nexus. Only a few feet away was Randy's husband Jeff who was doing some last minute stretches before the match. Already Edge and Sheamus were in the ring having a small argument and Orton rolled his eyes at them. When he heard his music play, Randy went out after giving his husband a wink before joining his current teammates in the ring. After he was in the ring, Jeff's entrance song called Another Me played for Jeff to walk out with his face paint on and looked at the crowd as he did his little dance. Once in the ring, Jeff stood on the ropes to face the crowd when he felt arms wrap around him to know it was his husband.

"Orton isn't going to keep his hands off his husband during the whole match." King said at seeing the couple.

"Knock it off Randy." Adam and Chris ordered as they came over to move the couple apart.

"Looks like those two are going to be kept separated perhaps during the whole match." Cole guessed as they heard John Cena's music played.

Once the whole team were in the ring, Nexus came out as Jeff saw his husband looking his body over. A flirting look was given to Randy for the viper o start making his way over to his husband, but Adam and Chris caught him.

"You are a tease." Randy mouthed to Jeff who only smirked.

"This match is going to be interesting." Jeff said to Adam and Chris who led him over to their team's corner.

The bell rang for Chris and John to disagree on who should start the match while Adam stood between the two husbands to keep them separated. John let Jericho be the one to start and got out to stand next to Randy on the apron while Sheamus kept glancing at Jeff. A roll of the eyes came from Jeff who was still mad at the irishman for calling him a bitch and wouldn't mind twist of faithing him once the match was over. At Chris leaving the ring, Jeff put his head on his arms as he knew this match was going to be intense for his team as Chris was eliminated by count out. Randy stood on the steps watching Chris with a look of disbelief and then looked at Adam and Jeff.

"Your friend's an ass."

"We know." Adam and Jeff said at the same time.

Next to get in the ring was Edge who did a little bounce on his feet and glanced at Jeff for a second. When he shoved the ref down, Jeff got into the ring to start reprimanding his older brother and then heard Edge was eliminated. Adam just threw his arm around Jeff to give him a small hug before leaving the ring to head up the ramp.

"Your brother is an ass too." Randy told his husband who raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you even dare walk out of this match, you can front about having a second kid with me." Jeff warned his husband in a whisper.

"Wait, doesn't that make Edge your brother in law?" Sheamus asked for Jeff to glare at him and a laugh came from the red head. "Your whole family is full of asses."

"Shut the hell up ketchup head." Jeff ordered as he turned to be the one to actually face Nexus.

Blocking a strike, Jeff started to punch away at the larger guy and slammed his face into a turnbuckle pad. He then tossed Tarver into the opposite corner before giving him a slam to the mat for his face to connect. Jeff then saw Randy watching him and he punched the Nexus member to their corner for Sheamus to tag himself into the match when Jeff went to tag in Randy. A kiss was set on Randy's lips in apology for not getting tagged in and the larger just put an arm around Jeff.

"I can't believe it. With Jericho and Edge gone, these are already all over each other." King said as he looked at the couple.

"This was supposed to be a six on five match and is now a four on five." Cole informed as he watched the match.

Jeff was watching the match form the apron trying to figure out how they could overcome their five opponents. He was going to punish both Chris and Adam for just walking out on them later after the show. At Sheamus being stomped on by Nexus, Jeff really didn't feel bad since he had insulted him.

"This ins't going well." John whispered to Jeff who gave a nod back.

"Hardy is the only one not in the six pack match at Night Of Champions." Cole said as Sheamus had just been eliminated.

"Perfect." Jeff whispered as John got in the ring.

soon John had at least eliminated one of the Nexus members and when Cena was thrown out of the ring after having tagged in Jeff unknowingly for only the ref to see. Jeff got in the ring to do a suicide dive through the ropes and be tripped on the ropes by Barrett kicking them. Both him and Cena were being mauled by the members of Nexus and Jeff was then thrown head first into the barricade. The ref stopped Randy from going to his husbands aid and began to count for Jeff not to even move to get before ten. John was dragged in by Wade to be the next legal man and he slammed Cena's head into the announce table. Luckily when Barrett went for the cover, John got his arm up before three to stay in the match. Rage was clear in Randy's eyes as he wanted revenge for what they did to his husband and he had his arm stretched out.

"Orton is really fuming. Nexus made a big mistake with attacking Hardy the way they did, because now Randy wants to strike."

Finally Randy was about to be tagged in when Otunga hit him to knock him off the apron and Randy was about to get in when he saw John be eliminated. Like a viper about to strike, he slid into the ring to give an RKO to Justin Gabriel and got the cover to make it now two on one. When Tarver went for Orton, he was given an RKO to be eliminated and make it now one on one with only Wade Barrett left. Wasteland was given to Randy for him to be covered and pinned to have Nexus as the winners of the match. With a hand to his stomach, Jeff slid into the ring to go right over to his husband to check on him. Feeling rage fill him, Jeff got to his feet and tapped Barrett on the shoulder to make him turn around to be given a Twist of Faith.

"Oh my god. Jeff Hardy just took down Barrett." King yelled as Jeff crouched down to be face to face with the British man.

"Nice time you want to attack my wrestling dad. Don't forget that his son will always strike back for him." Jeff warned as he went to his husband's side to help him up on his feet.

Together the couple made their way up the ramp as Barrett was shaking off the daze that the Twist of Faith had caused. He glared right at Jeff who didn't like at all scared of the man as Randy was leaning on him. Throwing his hand down, Jeff made a flash of lightning hit right before Barrett's feet to make him jump back in shock. Undertaker's music started to play with Jeff's own as him and Randy continued up the ramp for backstage.

* * *

 **Please Review To Tell Me What You Think**


	40. Ch 40 (Night Of Champions)

Jeff stood backstage with his husband as they were to go out for Randy's match against five other wrestlers. With Jeff not having been in a match for Night Of Champions, he was dressed in just jeans and one of Randy's t-shirts for him to go out to the ring with. At Randy's music playing, the two went out with Randy's arm tightly around Jeff's waist to keep him close. They headed down to the ring for Jeff to give his brother and Chris the cold shoulders for what they had done. Randy had him sit on the ropes as a kiss was given Jeff as his arms were spread. Jeff was helped out of the ring as the wrestlers were announced and he leaned on the apron to watch his husband wrestle. The first one to go for the apex predator was Sheamus who ended up being knocked out of the ring by Jeff's feet who just moved away to keep some distance. Chaos was all over and Jeff had to rely keep his eyes open to keep himself from being knocked into by the six fighting wrestlers.

"Randy get up." Jeff instructed as his husband laid on the mat.

When Jeff saw his husband deliver an RKO to Chris and then cover him for Jericho to be eliminated, that made him smirk. At Chris taking too long to get out of the ring, Jeff just grabbed his legs to drag him out and shove him towards the ramp.

"Did Hardy just drag Jericho out of the ring?" King asked sounding amused.

"He obviously wants to keep the match going and Jericho was in the way." Cole replied.

Edge glanced at Jeff who just ignored the Rated-R Superstar and cheered for his husband who leaned over the ropes get a quick kiss for his elimination. The match continued for Wade Barrett to realize he was in the middle of the four other wrestlers. All four looked like they wanted a piece of him and Jeff smirked at knowing he was about to get destroyed. A double clothesline from Edge and Sheamus sent Barrett over the ropes to land on the floor. Jeff made sure the ref wasn't watching and gave a double leg drop to Barrett's groin before catching him with a dropkick in the face. As Jeff moved away, the ref was unaware of what he had just done to Barrett. Several minutes later, Randy's face had connected with the apron at Barrett pulling his and Edge's legs when they were trying to suplex Cena. Kneeling down at his husband's side, Jeff ran his hands over Randy's face to help get him back aware of the match going on. One of Randy's hands went to Jeff's stomach and he seemed confused about something.

"That's my belt Randy." Jeff whispered at seeing his husband was thinking he was pregnant again. "I would like at least a year before having go back out for us to have another baby."

"I love you."

"Get up and finish you match."

Looking up, Jeff saw Sheamus coming towards him and he had to keep himself from trying to help his husband. Randy was tossed into the barricade by the announce table and Jeff went right over to check on him.

"I'm okay." Randy assured his husband as again his hand was on Jeff's stomach. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Don't make me twist of faith you Orton." Jeff warns as he got up to walk away from his husband.

Minutes later, Edge and Sheamus dragged Randy to his feet to roll back into the ring. From where he stood leaning on the apron, Jeff watched his husband with nervousness as Edge gave a glance to him. An idea came to Jeff and he rushed over to where John was dazed and pulled on his arm. Of course Cena unconsciously touched Jeff's stomach as he was trying to get himself back from his daze.

"Did Randy knock you up again?" John asked for Jeff to glare at him.  
"No. Now get your ass back in the ring." Jeff ordered and walked away clearly annoyed with his arms crossed.

There was no bump or even sign of one on Jeff and the fact everyone was claiming to feel one was annoying him. His pants were probably just going up and making it feel like a bump was there. Though if one more person asks or assumes he's pregnant, he's going to twist of faith someone. When Jeff trend back to the ring, he was happy to see his husband fighting back Edge and Sheamus. Soon the next one eliminated was Edge who saw his brother smirking at him and he got out of the ring to accidentally rub against Jeff's stomach.

"Oh god, don't tell Randy has knocked you-" Edge was given a twist of faith before could finish and Jeff walked away annoyed again.

"Edge obviously said something to get Hardy mad at him." King said as he watched Jeff go over to be near his husband.

Kneeling down to check on Randy, Jeff felt his hands start to lower for his butt and groaned. This was going to be fun with Randy getting very touchy during a match and Jeff moved the hands off. When Barrett came over he rarely missed Jeff to kick Randy for the viper to be dazed again.

"I hope Cena kicks your ass." Jeff told him as he then turned his attention back to his husband. "Randy you need to get up to continue in the match."

Again Randy put his hands on Jeff's back to start going lower and this was getting very annoying for Jeff. He gave a slight twist to Randy's wrist for him to cry out and that was all it took to bring him out of his daze. The rest of Nexus coming down the ramp for the ring made Randy move his husband protectively closer. They watched the group distract John and he was eliminated by Barrett for the match to now be done to three. Jeff quickly began to fight as Nexus attacked his husband and threw Slater right into the barricade. Though the numbers got to them for Jeff to be tossed into a barricade and he watched Nexus roll Randy back into the ring for Barrett. Jeff saw Cena hit one of Nexus with a chair and Jeff pulled another's legs out form under him to force him off the apron. This had Nexus running after Randy hit an RKO on Slater and Gabiel for Jeff to then run and deliver a hurricanran that had Gabiel stumbling and then gave a twist of faith to Slater. He turned to see his husband setting up to do an RKO on Barrett and Randy's eyes went on Jeff who smirked at the look in Randy's eyes. Randy landed the RKO on Barrett to eliminate him and left the match as only him and Sheamus. At seeing Randy be hit with the Brogue Kick from Sheamus, Jeff began shouting his husband's name to get him aware of the cover. Relief filled Jeff at Randy kicking out and Sheamus looked to be shocked before glaring at Jeff. The irishman mouthed little bitch and that seemed to spark something in Jeff. Ever since Randy had gone after Sheamus for the belt, he's been calling Jeff that. When Sheamus went for the high cross, but Randy got out of it to land an RKO and made the cover on Sheamus. At the three, Jeff ran into the ring to be kneeled next to his husband who had held his arms up at his victory and then wrapped them around Jeff to pull him into a kiss.

"The now seven time champ is enjoying his victory with his husband." Cole said as both got to their feet as Randy was given the belt.

He raised the title while still having an arm around his husband and the crowd were cheering for the couple. Randy led his husband out of the ring for them get backstage where Punk stood holding Alanna who was handed to her dads. The girl seemed to like the belt that was in Randy's hands and Jeff smiled at this being a perfect moment. Him, Randy, and their daughter enjoying a victory together after a challenging match.

"Hey Jeff why did you twist of faith Adam?" Phil asked his friend.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jeff replied as he had his hair played with by his daughter.

"Was it because he asked if you were pregnant again?" Randy asked his husband with a knowing look.

"It was my belt and if you get me pregnant before 2012, i'm going to never sleep with you again." Jeff told his husband and started to walk away.

A laugh came from Randy who ran to catch up with his husband and daughter for his arm to wrap around Jeff's waist. He pushed some of Jeff's hair back before he leaned down to begin kissing Jeff who kissed him back as both had arms around their daughter who was trying to get the belt on her large dad's shoulder.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	41. Ch 41 (Honorable)

At Jeff Hardy's music playing, the charismatic enigma walked out in a pair of jeans and one of his husband's T-shirts. The crowd was going wild at seeing him as Jeff turned to the entrance right as Randy Orton's music began to play and the champ came out to give a kiss to his husband. Together with the belt on Randy's shoulder they headed down to the ring where Jeff was let in first to then be led over to the corner for Randy to his signature arm spread with Jeff in front of him. When Sheamus' music began to play, Randy turned his head at having been interrupted at celebrating his title win with his husband.

"Hang on. Hold on." Sheamus said as he paced a little on the entrance ramp. "Relax will you? For the sake of the WWE Universe. For the sake of all of you, I cannot let this happen."

Randy got off the ropes with his arm around his husband to pull him down and kept Jeff in front of him as he leaned his chin on his husband's shoulder. Both of them had their eyes on Sheamus who was claiming that Randy did not deserve his moment of celebrating.

A kiss was set on Jeff's neck as Sheamus said that the title was stolen from him and they saw him making his way to the ring. There was a warning look in Randy's eyes at Sheamus to not dare touch his husband or an RKO will be landed on him before he could blink.

"And if you think I'm gonna stand back and watch you hold my property after that jammy victory you had last night. Well, I'm not. Because as far as I'm concerned, it's pathetic." Sheamus said and the moved the mic away to mouth just like your bitch husband.

Before Jeff could move to punch Sheamus in the nose, Randy gripped his husband's wrist to keep him still and set a kiss on his neck. That got Jeff to calm down as he realized that Randy wasn't going to let the insult slide so easily, but wanted to wait for the right time. The mic that Jeff held was given to Randy who let of his wrist and brought it up to his mouth as he lifted his chin off Jeff's shoulder and moved his husband to be leaning on his back so he could chat with the irishman.

"Sheamus, considering that you won the title in a Fatal Four Way that Nexus interfered in and considering the last time you and I faced each other one on one for the title, you got yourself disqualified and the fact that you have never beaten me in your entire life. Well I'd say the only thing that is pathetic is you." Randy said to be right in the irishman's face for a second. "But you're right about one thing. You are entitled to a rematch. You are and Sheamus, I suggest you get it quickly. I suggest you do it soon. Because if you continue to stand in this ring and get in my husband's or my face then it's not a rematch you're going to be receiving. It will be a punt to the skull."

"You think you threaten me, huh?" Sheamus asked as he saw Randy turned to kiss Jeff's neck a little. "You think I'm scared by all those faces you make or that crazed look in your eye? When you actually think you're a snake or when you hammer the mat down and you throw those temper tantrums. You think you intimidate me? Me? Fella I'll kick your head off and then your bitch husband's too."

Jeff felt his husband tense up in anger at the threat Shemaus had just and knew it was the one on him. Only when people threatened Jeff did Randy not relax from his husband's touch and Jeff moved his hands to Randy's back. Already the muscles were coiling up from the anger going through the champ and it would be a matter of seconds before the viper struck.

"I dare you to try." Randy spat and then they heard the sound of a message coming from the GM of Raw on the laptop.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have received an email from the General Manager." Cole informed the audience.

A smirk from Jeff was hidden in Randy's back as he still had his arms around the viper. Both were amused to hear that Sheamus would go one on one with Randy inside Hell In Cell for the championship. They turned to see that Sheamus was smiling too at the match him and Randy would be in for the title.

"Well, that's magic." Sheamus said as Randy moved a little closer with Jeff still on him. "I've been to a Hell In A Cell, but the fact that I ended Triple H's career with me own bare hands. With the odds of you leaving in one piece Orton, are gonna be very slim. So I guess I'll see you at Hell In A Cell, but before I leave. I want one thing."

At Sheamus pointing at Jeff it made Randy feel angry at what the irishman wanted his husband for and only one thing would come to mind. He would like to see Sheamus even dare to try touching his husband with a viper ready to strike.

"Give me my gold." Sheamus ordered.

Looking at the belt that was in the same hand that Jeff's head was leaning on the shoulder of, it was clear now what he wanted. Looking up, Randy caught Sheamus whisper at Jeff that he also wanted a rainbow that got the viper's vemon pumping.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked clearly annoyed.

"Don't play dumb." Sheamus was looking at both Randy and Jeff. "I'm talking about the WWE Championship. My WWE Championship."

Randy took a glance at the championship in his hand and then to his husband who was glaring a hole in Sheamus. It could be seen that the irishman's eyes were on Jeff with a look that only Randy should be having when looking at the enigma.

"Orton. You didn't beat me one on one. But I'll tell you what. If you believe in that crazy head of yours that you can actually beat me in Hell In A Cell, then I'll give it back." Sheamus told Randy with his eyes still on Jeff. "But if you're an honorable man, you'll hand it over."

"You're only honorable to me my viper champion." Jeff whispered in Randy's ear.

"Sheamus, you see that's your first mistake because I am not an honorable man except to my husband." Randy said as Jeff kissed his neck as the crowd cheered. "I have hospitalized many people. Some deserved it. Some didn't. Some were just in my way. I would RKO my own grandmother if it meant keeping this title."

"Liar." Jeff whispered in his ear as he dug a finger into Randy's back for him to not react at all to it.

"And then I'd RKO your grandmother just to see the look on her face." Randy leaned his face in closer to Sheamus.

"What about your husband?" Sheamus asked.

"He's already done it." Jeff answered as Randy buried his face in the side of Jeff's face.

"I am the WWE Champion, which means that I am the only man that carries the championship." Randy then felt Jeff run a hand over his covered abs as he lowered his voice. "And the only one who gets Jeff Hardy in bed."

"Poor him." Sheamus mouthed as Randy looked at the belt.

"Now if you really wanna do something about it. If you really want it that bad." Randy seemed to be thinking about it as he glanced between the belt and his husband. "You know what? You know what, go ahead and take it."

As Randy tossed the belt to Sheamus, Jeff moved back as the irishman caught to belt easily. Though a split second later, Randy landed an RKO on Sheamus to leave him laying on the mat dazed. Jeff moved for Randy's face to go into his neck for a kiss to be set on it and then Randy picked the belt up to raise it in the air. A dark look went on Jeff's face as he got up on the top turnbuckle to be looking down at Sheamus who opened his eyes for a second. Before he could even move, a Swanton Bomb was landed on him and Jeff was on his knees with Randy standing in front of him. Wrapping an arm around his husband, Randy lifted Jeff to his feet form to carry Jeff over to a corner. Deeply kissing his husband with the title held up, Randy ran a hand along Jeff's stomach and then they got out of the ring to head up the ramp. At Randy stopping, Jeff saw him glance back at Sheamus and knew what his husband was thinking. The belt was handed to Jeff before Randy slid into the ring to set himself up to do a punt kick on Sheamus and Jeff just stood there watching. When Randy ran forward to go for the punt, Sheamus rolled out of the ring for Jeff to move back to avoid any attack. Together the couple went backstage as Randy smirked at how his husband never tried to stop him from t attacking Sheamus.

"You're Jeff Hardy?" a man came up to the couple and had his eyes only on Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff said and knew the voice sounded familiar.

"I'm Bobby Roode. We met when you came to check out TNA." the man informed for Jeff to nod at remembering.

"Yes. Sorry, it's just been a long time and a lot has happened since then."

"You look amazing still." Roode commented for Jeff to laugh.

"Thank you. Let me introduce my husband Randy Orton who is the WWE Champion." Jeff felt Randy's arm wrap around his waist.

"I know." Roode shook Randy's offered hand. "Why do you keep letting Sheamus call your husband a bitch?"

"I don't. Every time Sheamus disrespects me or my husband, he ends up receiving an RKO for it." Randy answered.

"So maybe you and I could talk Jeff over something to eat."

"I can't Roode. My match is later on and I still have to get ready for it." Jeff informed the man as he was getting a strange feeling. "Perhaps next time we see each other."

The two walked away from Roode to head down the hallway that their locker room was in. Once at their locker room, Jeff started getting changed into his ring gear since he had a match later on.

"Hey baby, I'm going to go get changed out of my gear. Why did I put the trunks on again?" Randy asked his husband as he picked up his gym bag.

"Don't know. Maybe you thought it would be nice for me to watch you struggle in the trunks as they confine certain parts of you." Jeff answered with a smirk.

"Maybe."

Randy gave his husband a quick kiss before he went into the bathroom to take a shower and get changed. After Jeff pulled his tank top and cargo pants on, he sat in front of his mirror to start doing his face paint and his eyes were closed as he did a certain design. At the door opening, Jeff turned with his eyes now open to see Dave Batista there.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Jeff. Did someone happen to come in here or-"

"No Dave. Now leave before Randy gets out of the shower and sees you. We both know my husband doesn't like you very much."

"See you around Jeff."

The door was closed and Jeff just shook his head before going back to doing his paint while whispering a weird. He was soon ready for his match and Randy came out of the bathroom in jeans now along with a Jeff Hardy T-shirt. A kiss was given to his face painted husband in the only way that he had learned wouldn't smear the paint. It made Jeff begin to moan into the kiss as Randy held onto his belt to keep him closer to his body.

"I hate it when you do this to me." Jeff whispered as his arms went behind Randy's head.

"Only I can kiss you." Randy said in a possessive tone as he kissed Jeff's neck. "Only I can touch you."

Slowly Randy moved his hands to Jeff's back as he continued to kiss his neck to start leaving marks. It had Jeff moaning in pleasure at the shockwaves the kisses were sending through his whole body.

"Only I can have you in bed." Randy moved a hand on Jeff's butt to light push his fingers between. "Only I can knock you up with my child."

Before Jeff could stop him, Randy lifted him up off his feet to lay him down on the couch to get on top of him. It would have gone farther than making out except Jeff had to go do his match in a couple minutes. When they parted from each other, Jeff face painted was smeared with some on Randy's face. Of course there wasn't anytime to fix his face paint and Jeff jut went out with his husband for the world to see just who Jeff belonged to.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	42. Ch 42 (Hell In Cell With Guest Ref)

Jeff Hardy was pulling on a referee's shirt since last week it had been announced he would be the guest referee for his husband's Hell In A Cell match against Sheamus. As he was adjusting the shirt better, hands slid under the shirt and his rash guard to go on his bare stomach.

"Excited about tonight?" Randy asked as he kissed the back of .

"You trust me with the match tonight? Your title is in my hands." Jeff had a dark smirk that looked just like the Undertaker's own on his face.

"We both know that if you dare to mess with me, I'll take you right there in the ring." Randy warned in an amused tone.

At the locker room's door opening, the two turned to see Jay walk in holding Alanna who reached out to her parents as soon she saw them. Randy allowed Jeff to be the one who took Alanna into his arms who seemed to always like the colors in Jeff's hair. When Jeff was in his seventh month of pregnancy, he had decided to cut his hair to make it easier to deal with. Though Randy was happy it was growing fast, so soon it would be up to the top of Jeff's neck.

"Could you maybe change her before you head out for the match?" Jay asked and Jeff shook his head.

Once Alanna was all set, she was given back to Jay who took her with a smile as he got her laughing. An arm went around Jeff's waist for Randy to pull him out of the room for them to head to where they'll entering for the match. At just Jeff's music playing, the guest ref went out for the crowd to cheer for him as he made his way into the Cell.

"How fair is this match?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. Hardy is Randy's husband and Sheamus has been treating him bad with calling him a bitch as an example." King said as Jeff leaned back in a corner as Sheamus came out.

When Randy's music played, the crowd went wild as the champ made his way to the cell and gave Jeff a glance before standing on the ropes with his arms spread. Once done and introductions were made, Randy handed the belt to Jeff who was caught by a quick kiss by his husband.

"For luck." Randy whispered as he went back to his stare down with Sheamus.

"Back up both of you." Jeff told them as he gave Randy a gentle nudge while holding the belt.

Memories of Randy's match against Taker in 2005 flashed in Jeff's head and he hoped that this one would end so differently for his husband. The bell was rung and Jeff watched as Randy and Sheamus circled in the ring to soon have them locking up for Sheamus to push Randy back a little. Every hit that Shemaus got on Randy made Jeff nervous, but he knew his husband could handle himself and felt that nervousness begin to fade. At strikes from Randy connecting with the irishman, Jeff could only observe since he was just there to count the three of pins. When Randy knocked Sheamus down to the mat, he gave a smile to his husband who just ignored him so he would stay focused in the match.

"Looks like Jeff is keeping out of the match and just letting Randy and Sheamus do what is allowed." King informed as Jeff leaned back on some ropes with his eyes on his husband and Sheamus.

After being forced into the corner, Randy looked up when his husband touched the side of his face to make sure he was okay. He gave the smaller a nod and Jeff backed up for the fighting to continue without him being in the way. Knocking Sheamus over the top tope to the floor, Randy slid out of the ring as his husband came over to the ropes.

"Be careful." Jeff instructed as images of Randy bleeding from his 2005 match came to him.

"I will baby." Randy assured before heading over to where Sheamus was getting off his knees.

Jeff turned when Sheamus got back in the ring to ask the man if he was okay to get a glare from the redhead. He just took it as a yes and waited for his husband to get back in to beat up the irishman. After a couple stomps, Jeff asked Sheamus again if he was okay to just be ignored and the fighting continued when he was out of the way. When Randy covered Sheamus after a knee drop, Jeff got down to start the count that was stopped at two from a kick out by Sheamus.

"Looks like a fair count to me." Cole said.

"A little slow there baby." Randy whispered to his husband who just rolled his eyes.

"Make a comment again and you'll see how slow your count is next time." Jeff warned as he moved back to lean in a corner.

Moving to go for the irishman, Randy got a shoulder to the gut that made him back up a little with his arms around there. A shoulder then knocked Orton down for him to be laying on the mat and Sheamus went for a cover. Jeff dropped down to begin his count for it to end at two by Randy raising his shoulder off the mat.

"Looks like the same count speed to me." King informed for Cole to agree with him.

"Though I think Sheamus and Orton should keep themselves in check. Jeff might either slow or quicken his count if they get him upset." Cole explained as he watched the match.

"Come on Randy." Jeff whispered as he watched his husband get forearms to the chest and then went to his side to check on him. "You okay?"

"Just a few hits. Nothing to worry about." Randy answered and Jeff stood up to back away.

When Randy's back connected with the metal fence of the cell, Jeff jumped a little at memories of that sound all those years ago. King and Cole noticed the smaller jump from their seats at the announcers' table.

"Hardy isn't happy with his husband connecting with the cell's fence." King said.

"Come back in the ring." Jeff ordered quietly to the two men.

"Shut up little bitch." Sheamus mumbled for Jeff to hear and glare at him.

"No not the steps." Jeff whispered at seeing Sheamus grab them.

"I'm going to make you watch your husband bleed." Sheamus told Jeff as he headed back where Randy laid on the floor.

"Randy Move!" Jeff yelled for his husband to react on the order and get out of the way.

"Keep quiet bitch." Sheamus ordered loud enough for Randy to hear.

He grabbed Sheamus' arm to pull him right into the ring post for his face to connect hard with it. Yelling move to the camera guy, Randy picked up Sheamus to slam him back first into the cell wall.

"Don't you ever call my husband a bitch." Randy spat as he then slammed Sheamus again into the wall.

At Randy picking up the steps, Jeff watched him slam them right into Sheamus head and couldn't hold back his smile. Jeff though saw a slight problem with what his husband had done and informed that the pin needs to happen in the ring. That made Randy drag sheamus up to roll into the ring to then make a cover that Jeff began counting.

"One. Two…" Jeff stopped from Sheamus raising his shoulder.

Standing back against the ropes, Jeff watched Sheamus stop a suplex and then hang Randy up on the ropes. He kind of hoped that didn't stop them from having fun tonight after the show, but Randy's face connecting with the wall hard drove those thoughts from Jeff's mind.

"Your husband is weak." Sheamus told Jeff before getting out of the ring to look down at Randy. "Maybe I'll have some fun with your true treasure."

Rolling Randy into the ring, Sheamus went for a cover to have the count be slower than his one before that allowed Randy to kick out at two. He turned on his knees to glare at Jeff who only had dark look on his face as he got back to his feet. Randy had moved himself into a corner and Sheamus came towards him get kicks to the chest. There was nothing Jeff could do in the match so he just stood back in hope his husband will get away soon, but the kicks stopped for Randy to be panting.

"You okay?" Jeff asked as he was on his knees holding Randy's face.

"I'm fine."

"

Jeff moved away for Sheamus to land a punch on Randy in the stomach when the viper was on his feet. The match kept going with Randy receiving strikes from Sheamus as Jeff just could check on his husband, but do nothing else. At a cover being made, Jeff got down to do a fair count that was ended at two and Jeff got back up to move out of the way. There was nothing Jeff could do when Sheamus removed the protective padding off a ring post to use on Randy. Before Randy's face could be driven into the unprotected ring post, he stopped it and threw strikes at the irishman to get him to back up from the corner. When Randy's face was pushed into the cell wall, Jeff looked away to keep himself from watching and just hoped his husband wasn't bleeding.

"Not going to watch me destroy your serpent husband?" Sheamus asked as Jeff heard Randy's small noises of pain and then smashed Randy's smash into the wall. "Perhaps I'll tie him up and see how much fun you are."

"Randy." Jeff whispered in fear at his husband's exposed ribs connecting with the steel steps.

Moving out of the ring to his husband's side, Jeff put his hands to Randy's face as he tried to get him to focus on him. A scared look was clear in Jeff's eyes as he was worried about his husband and how bad he could be hurt.

"I'm fine baby." Randy assured as he pushed the pain away.

"Please don't be lying." Jeff kissed him quick before backing up.

Sheamus rolled Randy into the ring to go for a cover that Jeff only reached two of the count before Randy ended it. A dirty look was given to Jeff by Sheamus who looked like he was going to attack the smaller. Instead Sheamus got Randy in a choke and Jeff got down to ask his husband if he was good or not. When the crowd started chanting Randy's name, it was enough to give the viper some fight and he got to his feet. Though still Sheamus attacking Randy's midsection was taking away any advantage Randy could get. A back suplex had Sheamus off him and Randy moved to be standing in a corner as he felt something on his back. He moved out of the way when Sheamus came running at him for the irishman's arm to collide with the unprotected turnbuckle. A dark smirk came on Randy's face before he dropkick Sheamus into the corner for his head to connect with the unprotected turnbuckle.

"You okay?" Jeff asked for Randy to kiss his hand as an answer before he went over to check on Sheamus. "Can you continue the match?"

"Go do something more useless." Sheamus spat at him.

Both men were going back and forth with each other with strikes until Randy's speed seemed to kick in. At a cover by Randy, Jeff started the count to have it end at two again and the match continued. When Randy did a backbreaker on Sheamus, Jeff watched his husband get down to start banging his fist on the mat. Though Randy was pushed away for him to not land the RKO and a knee connected right with his stomach. Sheamus bringing the steel steps into the ring brought back memories of Taker using the steps in the 2005 match. Strikes went between the two men and Randy countered from being slammed on the steel steps for him to powerslam Sheamus onto them instead. Going for a cover, Randy was upset his husband had to stop at two from Sheamus raising his shoulder. For a couple minutes, Randy had control in the match until he was pushed into a ring post to hit his arm. At Randy getting a knee to the back, Jeff looked away while holding back his cry of fear at what damage could be on his husband. When a brogue kick from Sheamus hit Randy in the jaw, it knocked the viper down for him to be covered. Jeff did the count for relief to fill him at his husband ending it at two by raising his shoulder. At Sheamus getting a chair, Jeff flinched at it being used on Randy's back and another cover was made that Jeff had to end at two from Randy raising his shoulder. When Sheamus went to hit Randy with a chair, the viper ducked and landed an RKO on Sheamus to see him roll out of the ring. Jeff knew his husband had come up with something by the look on his face and when he missed the punt kick, a brogue kick was landed to his face. He got down to start counting when Sheamus rolled Randy into the ring to go for a cover and the count was ended at two to have it very close to three.

"You're a bitch." Sheamus said to Jeff who touched his husband's hand to get a small squeeze.

"Sheamus better keep his mouth shut." Cole told King who nodded.

"Jeff has been fair with the counts so far. If he keeps this up, Jeff might slow his and quicken Orton's." King added.

Randy grabbed Sheamus legs for the irishman to hit his back on the steel steps, but it didn't keep him down. Again Randy was grabbed to be led for the steps and quickly moving, Randy landed an RKO to Sheamus on the steel steps. Getting down as his husband made the cover, Jeff did the count to reach three and Randy was the winner along with still champ. Right away Jeff was hugged by his husband who then raised his arm since he was the winner. The belt was then handed to Randy who raised it along with holding his husband as the two celebrated. Jeff then helped his husband put the belt on as they left the cell and Randy glanced at the cell for a second.

"I'm feeling a little extreme." Randy whispered in his husband's ear and Jeff knew what he wanted to do.

Together the two began to climb the cell for them to get all the way to the top. Randy held his hand out to his husband once he was up on the top and pulled Jeff up too as the crowd looked up at them cheering. Wrapping an arm around his husband and taking off the belt, he held it raised in the air as the two kissed deeply. Both got down after a couple minutes up there and Jeff felt Randy wrap an arm around his wife to help him down. They made their way up the ramp for them to head backstage where Alanna was being held by Mark. Immediately Randy took his daughter with a smile as he gave her a gentle twirl to make her start laughing.

"Nice job out there Orton." Mark said as he hugged Jeff.

"I went through a much harder match against you. No one should be challenge for me after our match in Hell In a Cell." Randy told the man as he went over to his husband. "Good luck in your match tonight."

"Young Jeffery." Paul Baerer came walking over with the urn in his hand. "You have grown so much since we last saw each other."

"Thank you Baerer." Jeff lowered his head in respect as Alanna seemed to be attracted to the shiny urn.

"A child you have produced from the love you and your hell's protector have." Paul said as he took one of Alanna's small hands. "She carries the power of her hell's protector father."

"Jeff." Randy was a little nervous with Bearer touching their daughter.

"It's okay. Think of this as like a baptizement."

"One of a Devil's servant." Randy mumbled as he looked to Mark.

He knew the man would not let Paul hurt Alanna and soon Bearer let Alanna's hand go. The man then went over to Jeff for him to raise the young man's chin for them to be looking into each other's eyes. Something was whispered to Jeff who closed his eyes as it seemed to make him nod in agreement.

"What is this a family reunion of the Devil." Sheamus said as he came over with a hand to his head.

"Didn't you get beaten up enough before?" Randy asked as he was clearly annoyed.

"I wanted to see if the bitch would like to-" Sheamus was cut off by some lightning hitting the ground at his feet. "Watch it Taker."

"It wasn't me." Mark informed as his eyes went on Jeff.

"So Hardy has the same power as his dear wrestling dad." Sheamus moved closer for a dark laugh to come from Bearer.

"Perhaps this one would like to meet with the souls that are kept in here." Paul said as he looked at the urn in his hands.

Quickly Sheamus ran in for of what Bearer had suggested and Jeff smirked as Randy hugged him. A kiss was set on Jeff's forehead as Bearer watched them with an interest.

"Do your job well Hell's protector." Paul instructed before walking away.

"Talk to you another time." Mark told them before following after Bearer.

Randy led his husband down the hall as Alanna continued to try grabbed Jeff's colored hair that always had her attention. Both got changed and were ready to go back to the hotel where Randy had some plans on celebrating. When they got there, he led his family up to their hotel room that had two bedrooms for Alanna to not be woken up by her parents. Jeff was putting their daughter to bed as Randy pulled the blanket back and heard the door be closed.

"She's asleep." Jeff informed as he laid down on the bed. "That match was intense."

"Yeah. Though I think your little show of power scared the shit out of Sheamus." Randy said.

"We both know I hate being like that. Sometimes I just have no control over it and Sheamus has really been making me mad lately."

"What did Bearer tell you before?"

"That our love is stronger than he's ever seen."

"Really?" Randy snaked an arm around Jeff's waist.

"Randy." Jeff already knew what his husband was up to.

"I just fought my ass off and the whole match, I wanted to take you."

"Condom?"

"Already on. I know you don't want to be out of action any time soon."

He quickly got on top of Jeff who leaned up to start their deep kisses as Randy slid his hand under Jeff's shirt. The smaller was tracing Randy's tattoos as both stayed quiet to not wake up their sleeping daughter.


	43. Ch 43 (His Return)

Jeff Hardy-Orton stood at ringside leaning on the apron as his husband was defending his WWE Championship against Wade Barrett. He was looking off to the side to the crowd at a retreating Cena through them after having delivered an Attitude Adjustment to Barrett. In the ring was Randy starting to get to his feet as Barrett was still dazed by Cena's attack. When Wade went to attack Randy, the viper moved quick to deliver an RKO that allowed him to make a cover and retain his championship. Moving into the ring, Jeff went to his husband's side for them to share a quick kiss as Randy leaned in a corner worn out from the match. Both heard the Miz's music begin to play as the man came running out with his money in the bank briefcase in hand that connected with Jeff's face when the smaller went to stop the cashing in. With hands to his face as he laid on the mat, Jeff rolled out of the ring and came out of his daze minutes later at the Miz's music playing again for Jeff with the belt. He went right to his husband's side who laid on the padded floor just glaring at the Miz who stood on the entrance ramp with the belt up. A hand touched Jeff's face as he was trying to calm his husband down and Randy felt one of Jeff's hands go over his own.

"Lets get you backstage." Jeff instructed and helped Randy to his feet.

Together the couple made their way up the ramp for backstage where anyone there stayed away in fear of being attacked by the viper. Once in their locker room, Randy kicked the garbage pale for it to go flying through the room while Jeff only went over to grab a water bottle.

"I can't believe that no good rotten bastard cashed in on-"

"We both knew he has been waiting to Randy." Jeff told his husband as he went then took a sip of the water.

"Tonight though wasn't one I was expecting."

A nod came from Jeff who took another sip of water as he closed his eyes for a second. When he felt a hand on his face, he opened his eyes to be looking into Randy's own that held concern for the smaller.

"I'm fine." Jeff assured as he moved to head over to his bag.

"No you're not. Have you gone to the doctor to have him look into your headaches?"

"Yes, he said everything looks fine. You don't have to worry Randy." Jeff gave his husband a reassuring look as he zipped closed his bag.

"You have been more tired lately than normal, getting headaches, and got sick this morning. Jeff, is it possible that you're-"

"No. I've taken a bunch of different pregnancy and the doctor even ran one for me." Jeff explained as he went over to his husband. "We're not expecting another baby just yet."

"What are we going to do about Miz?" Randy asked his husband as he headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed.

"He's going to pay for hitting me with that briefcase." Jeff said as he sat on the bench to wait.

Jeff was taking sips of his water when he felt his headache start to get worse and then got a weird taste in his mouth. He stood up about to head for the bathroom when he collapsed back on the bench with a hand to his head as he tried to make his vision stop blurring. A figure came into his line of sight to be fully blurred and he felt someone kiss his lips that didn't feel like his husband's own kisses. When the person pulled away, Jeff sat there on the bench confused as he heard someone move close to his ear.

"You should be with me at ringside Jeff." a familiar voice said. "I will have you one day."

The sound of a door closing seemed to bring Jeff out of his daze and he looked around the room confused on what just happened. Realization hit Jeff as he recognized the voice from the night in the hotel stairwell the day before Survivor Series. At hearing Randy call his name, Jeff saw his husband come out of the bathroom with worry for him. He reached out for Randy to run over and catch him with fear that Jeff was having the same incident as he did years ago.

"Jeff! Baby look at me."

"He was here." Jeff cried as Randy held him against his chest.

"Who was here?"

"Stairwell attack." Jeff whispered for fear to hit Randy.

"Everything is going to be okay baby. I won't let him hurt you again Jeff."

"He put something in my water and when I was in some daze, kissed me." Jeff informed as tears were going down his face.

"I'm calling Ted, Morrison, and Cena." Randy grabbed his cell phone from his bag to send texts to the men.

"He said he was going to have me one day." Jeff cried into his husband's chest and Randy just rubbed his back.

"Hey." Ted came running into the room to kneel down at the couple's side. "I ran here as soon as I read your text."

"The man came in the room and kissed Jeff after putting something in his water. He waited till I was in the shower and I want to punt his head right off." Randy explained to his once teammate.

"Where's Alanna?" Ted asked.

"Jay is watching her." Randy answered as John Morrison came in with Cena right behind him who both had concerned looks. "He's scared."

"Lets get him back to the hotel. Adam and Jay can take care of Alanna for you while you just focus on Jeff." Cena instructed as he grabbed Jeff and Randy's bags.

Gently Randy lifted Jeff up into his arms to carry out of the room through the hallway. Once at their car, Randy got Jeff in for Cena to set their bags in the trunk for them while Ted and Morrison got into their own cars. Tears were still going down Jeff's face as he had his arms wrapped around himself as he shook. Randy got in the driver's seat to drive out of the parking lot with the three men following behind in their own cars. They got to the hotel for Randy to carry his husband up to their hotel room and knock on the door for Jay to open it. At him seeing the condition Jeff was in, Jay went right over to check on him as Randy brought him into the room to lay on the bed. Not wanting to upset his husband anymore, Randy pulled Jay off to the side where Adam was standing having just put Alanna to bed in the second bedroom.

"What happened?" Adam asked worried about his little brother.

"The one from the stairwell got to him. Put something in his water and came into the locker room while I was in the shocker. He even had the nerve to kiss Jeff who was in a daze from whatever was put in the water." Randy explained to his two brother in laws.

"I thought this bastard was gone. We haven't heard from him since before Rumble in 2009." Adam sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Do you think he might go after Alanna or anything?" Jay asked worried about his niece.

"I don't know. For now, Jeff is going to always be at my side and Alanna with you, Adam, or Mark. My daughter and husband are to be safe from this bastard." Randy said for both men to agree.

"Do you want Alanna to stay with us for the rest of the night?" Jay asked.

"No. She might help Jeff calm down and I think he needs to know that she's safe by just looking in the room whenever he needs to." Randy told him and glanced to his husband.

"Get some rest. If you need anything, just give us a call." Adam informed before him and Jay left the room.

Randy walked over to the bed his husband was laying on to sit down next to him and run his fingers through Jeff's hair. When Jeff turned to be looking at him, Randy moved to be laying on the bed and pulled him against his chest. He whispered things to his husband to get him to start falling asleep while assuring him that he was safe in his arms.


	44. Ch 44 (Alanna's First Birthday)

In North Carolina, Jeff Hardy was carrying his daughter through the woods with his brother Matt at his side. The two were to keep the little girl busy while in the backyard of Matt and Jeff's old house was Randy putting up decorations for his daughter's first birthday party. As they walked through the woods, Matt could tell that something was bothering his little brother.

"What's wrong Jeff?" he asked.

"Nothing Matt. I'm just-"

"Tell me Jeff. Does it have to do with you know who drugging you, sneaking into your locker room, and kissing you?"

"How did you know about that?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Adam told me. He said that it really freaked you out."

"I just can't believe that he's back and even more bolder." Jeff told his brother as he looked down.

"You and Alanna are my family. Anyone tries to hurt you and I'll twist of faith them into next year."

"I know. You're one of the people that I trust the most."

As Jeff was showing Alanna some squirrels moving in the trees above them, Matt looked at his little brother worried. Whenever there was a chance of Jeff getting stressed out, it made Matt scared he'll have another incident like back in 2003. He hated hurting his brother in 2009 and still had no clue on why he had done it. Matt saw Jeff set Alanna down to help her walk along the ground as one of the dogs came running by.

"Hey guys. Randy wanted me to come get you." Amy told them as she came into the woods.

"Okay." Jeff said and picked his daughter up into his arms.

They all went back to the house to see that Randy had done a good job of setting up Alanna's small birthday party. At the little girl seeing her taller dad, she reached out for Randy to take her into his arms. Jeff saw Adam was sitting with his girlfriend known as Beth Phoenix who seemed to be really helping him through the retirement. When Alanna reached for the cake that had a cartoon viper on it, Jeff went over with a smile at the crown his daughter was wearing. The couple kissed as they cut the first slice of cake for their daughter and sat down to feed her together. It was nice for Jeff to have some peace with his family as they all were just celebrating Alanna's birthday. Jeff looked down when his cell phone began to ring and excused himself to head into the woods to talk in private. On the phone was Phil who was asking Jeff to wish Alanna happy birthday due to him not being able to make it.

"How are you doing Jeff?"

"I'm fine Phil."

"You called me crying a week ago. I know for sure that you are keeping your feelings hidden from the others on the whole kiss thing. Also that you woke up a month ago in a hallway with your belt undone."

"Randy doesn't need to worry himself. I can take care of myself." Jeff told his friend quietly.

"So you're just going to torture yourself. Also have you told Randy that TNA has been offering you a lot of money to wrestle for them?"

"Not yet. Look I can't leave until my contract is up with WWE and Randy would just argue with me over it not being safe of us being on different companies. He got upset with the idea of me possibly being on a different brand."

"Jeff. You're worrying me with how you're ignoring and hiding stuff." Phil said with concerned tone in his voice. "Also you are risking yourself having another incident."

"I'm fine Phil. Please trust me with knowing what I'm doing.

"Just promise me that you're going to get everything figured out." Phil begged for Jeff to say he promised.

Hanging up the phone, Jeff leaned against a tree with tears in his eyes as everything he's been trying to hide hit him. So much was going on that he couldn't control and he wished to just get away from them without having to scare Randy. When a pain shot through Jeff's back he let out a silent cry of pain at what's been happening with his back for weeks now. Nothing seemed could just stop for him and let him have some peace when he wanted.

"Please just go away." Jeff whispered as he slid down to be sitting against the tree.

Still Jeff silently cried as he put his hands in his hair and set his forehead on his knees that were to his chest. Once he had gotten everything out of his system, he cleaned himself up so no one would suspect anything and got to his feet. Jeff got back to the party to see Adam and Jay teasing Matt while Beth was having a conversation with Amy and Trish. Seeing that no one seemed to be worried about him being gone for a bit, Jeff retook his seat next to his husband for an arm to be put over him.

"I missed you at my side baby." Randy told him as he set a kiss on Jeff's lips.

"What did I miss?" Jeff asked as he took Alanna to set on his lap.

Randy began to tell Jeff how a story of Matt dumping a cup lemonade on himself once got told by Jay. Leaning back in his seat, Jeff just listened to what had gone on while he was in the woods for the little bit.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	45. Ch 45 (Broken In Half)

At a WWE house show, Randy Orton was sitting in his locker room with his daughter who was enjoying her new vocabulary of words that has grown a lot. She was playing with one of her toys when Randy saw his husband come out of the bathroom in a rash guard with a very loose sleeveless shirt over it and face paint covering his whole face.

"Daddy." the little girl seemed to always love the designs Jeff did with the face paint.

"I think she's saying you look amazing." Randy told his husband who just moved to sit on his lap.

"Want to mess up my face paint so everyone will know I belong to you? And you only my viper champion."

"I would love to. But last time I did that, Hunter told me it wasn't smart since it only got very rude comments from others."

"Randy I need to talk with you about something." Jeff informed as he set a hand on Randy's rose tattoo for Alanna with when she was born.

"What's up baby?" Randy asked as he touched Jeff's wrist.

Both him and Jeff had small tattoos on the same wrist of their wedding anniversary and year they got married. It was something that both would always have and it brought a sadness to Jeff as he tried to not cry.

"I-"

"Alanna, don't put that in your mouth." Randy told his daughter.

"Randy do you remember our first time?" Jeff asked as he touched his husband's face.

"Of course I do." Randy answered as the memory from 2002 came to him.

 _Slowly Randy got himself on top of Jeff to start kissing his neck as his hands moved under the smaller's sweatshirt. A smirk was on his face at Jeff's arms going around his neck to hold him where he was and that he liked being kissed by him. One of Randy's hands slid Jeff's shorts down as he kissed his way down the smaller's stomach. He smiled at the moans coming from Jeff at what he was doing to him and soon pulled the shorts off to leave him in his underwear as Randy smiled at how beautiful Jeff looked right at this second. It was looking a master piece painting of some god. When Randy went to unbuckle his own pants, Jeff stopped him with a nervous look on his face._

 _"_ _I've never done this before." Jeff told him with his head turned in embarrassment._

 _"_ _We don't have to rush." Randy assured and turned Jeff's face to give him a deep kiss._

 _Once his pants were down, Randy crawled on top of Jeff as the smaller removed his shirt along with his own. As Randy crawled up, he kissed Jeff's stomach lightly before reaching his mouth to begin kissing the smaller with passion. He moved a hand down to slip his underwear off before slipping Jeff's own down next to see the smaller bite his bottom lip._

 _"_ _You okay?" Randy asked as he moved some hair back._

 _"_ _Yeah. I'm just nervous."_

 _At one of Randy's fingers slowly slipping into him, Jeff arched up the bed with a moan as it was slid in and out of him gently. Soon Randy had Jeff prepped enough and lined himself up with their eyes on each other as the smaller gave a nod. That was all Randy needed before he slid right into Jeff who buried his face into Randy's neck from the pain as a hand went on his own back. A slow pace was started for Randy to allow Jeff to get comfortable with him inside of him and then started to gently thrust. Several minutes later had both reaching the edge with Jeff clinging to Randy tightly as kisses were placed on his neck._

 _"_ _You okay baby?" Randy asked once they had calmed down._

 _"_ _I'm fine." Jeff answered as Randy set him down on the bed._

 _"_ _Not hurting?" Randy asked as he pulled a blanket over them._

 _"_ _Nope. You were too gentle to leave me hurting." Jeff gave him a kiss and then curled into Randy's side._

 _The larger wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist to keep him close as they both began to feel tired. He kissed Jeff's neck as they were falling asleep in the safety of each other's arms after moving another step forward in their relationship._

"You were so nervous. Though now, we never take it slow." Randy smirked as Jeff looked down. "Now what's up? Lately you have been acting not like yourself."

"Randy, I-You know what I'll tell you after our match." Jeff decided and leaned against his husband with a sigh.

At a knock on the door, Randy opened it to reveal John Cena who would be watching Alanna while the two men were out in the ring for their tag match. Both kissed their daughter good bye and for luck before leaving for their match to wait at the entrance. At Jeff's music playing first for it to fade into Randy's to then be a mix of the two, the couple went out for Randy's arms to be around his husband. The current World Heavyweight Champion leaned down to set a kiss on his husband's lips.

"You ready to continue being the power couple of the WWE?" Randy asked to get a nod.

Together they went down to the ring where they would be versing two local wrestlers just for fun. Randy let Jeff get into the ring first before getting in afterwards to hand his belt over to the ref to hold onto. When the match started, it was Randy and one of the local wrestlers in the ring to start circling each other. From his corner, Jeff watched the match as some pain was coming from his back that he just ignored. He had gone to the doctor to be told nothing seemed to be wrong and was probably just a pulled muscle. At Randy tagging Jeff in, he got in for Randy to get down for Jeff to do a Poetry In Motion on their cornered opponent.

"I love you baby." Randy told Jeff to give him a quick kiss.

Several minutes into the match, Jeff had his opponent leaning on the ropes and was about to do a decapitator. Though he stopped at a slight pain shooting through his back and backed up a la couple feet to just stretch it out a little. He wasn't expecting his opponent to hit him with a forearm that knocked him right into Randy for them collide and the taller was knocked to the floor dazed. Jeff went to get up for him to be given a Canadian Backbreaker Drop for Randy to watch his husband look like he had been snapped in half by the move. The smaller just laid there on the mat out cold, not moving and the ref went over to make the injury signal to the back to get help. Running into the ring, Randy went over to his husband's side to touch his face to have Jeff not move from his touch.

"Come on baby." Randy whispered as he tried to wake his husband. "Don't do this to me Jeff."

"We have to get him to the back." the ref said as some medics got in the ring with a stretcher.

They began to set Jeff up to be taken out of the ring and Randy was in total shock at his husband possibly being badly injured. Instead of the match continuing, the ref called it a no contest for Randy to rush backstage without a care for his belt that had been left with the ref. Once he reached backstage, Randy ran to the medics' room to see Jeff was still on the stretcher not having moved or woken up.

"Jeff." Randy called to be held back by some medics.

"Orton. You need to stay back." a medic told him as Randy struggled to get to his husband.

"No. Let me be with him."

"His back could possibly be broken. Any movement could make him paralyzed."

"Jeff." Randy began to cry as he fell to his knees and felt arms wrap around him.

"It's okay Randy. Come on kid." Ric Flair whispered as him and Hunter were at Orton's side.

"He's being taken to a hospital for a full examination." a medic told the men as some paramedics arrived to begin wheeling Jeff out.

"Can he be with his husband?" Hunter asked as Randy was still being held by Ric.

"A lot of test are going to be run. It would be best if Orton stayed here."

Slowly Hunter and Ric got Randy to his feet to lead him out of the medics' room for him to be taken to his own. They saw John who had Alanna and informed them that Jay was going to watch her for the night. Randy was seated on the couch as tears were going down his face as he could only see his husband so still in his head. All it did was bring back memories of Jeff's incident in 2003 of how he was so still then too and that scared Randy so much.

"You need to calm down kid." Ric told him as he ran a hand over Randy's back.

"Jeff got hurt because of me. I should have gotten in the ring and stopped that backbreaker drop on him."

"This isn't your fault Randy. We all know that when in the ring, anything could happen to us." Hunter told the young wrestler.

"Why can't Jeff just get a break?" Randy asked as he began to cry again.

"Everything is going to be okay. The doctors at the hospital are going to take very good care of Jeff." Ric said as he tried to comfort Orton.

"Hey." Stephanie came in slowly to see how lost Randy looked. "How is he holding up?"

"He's really upset." Hunter answered his wife.

"I have to call Adam, Matt, and-"

"We'll do that for you Randy." Stephanie told him.

"Get changed out of your gear and I'll give you a ride to the hospital. I don't care what the medics said, you should be at Jeff's side." Ric told Randy.

Picking up his gear bag, Randy went into the bathroom to start getting changed into his regular clothes. From his seat on the couch, Ric shook his head with a little sadness in his eyes at what has happened.

"It looked like Hardy had been broken in half. How does the kid go through ladders, tables, and all the other extreme stuff to have his back broken by a simple move?" Ric asked totally confused.

"Jeff is one of the toughest wrestlers I know. He went toe to toe with Mark who whipped his ass like crazy to only come out bruised. Now he could possibly never walk again." Hunter sighed as he realized he would have to call Shawn. "I feel bad for Randy who doesn't deserve to see his husband in such a state."

"Hopefully Jeff's back isn't actually broken and he's just in shock perhaps." Stephanie hoped as she saw the bathroom door open.

In Randy's hand was Jeff's wedding ring that had been put with his own in his gear bag for during the match. The ring was put on the Hardy necklace that Jeff had not put on for his match due to the pendant needing to be fixed. Both Hunter and Ric led Randy out for them to get him to where Ric's car was parked for him to be set in the passenger seat. Once the car started moving, Ric drove to the hospital where Jeff had been taken and Randy thanked him for the ride. He went inside to the front desk and told them who he was there for and a security guard took him to the emergency room section where Jeff still was. In a bed, Jeff was laying with a blanket over him and his face paint was still on him. When a nurse wet a wash cloth with cold water, Randy stopped her and got some warm water on the cloth to gently start wiping the paint off.

"You have to wake up baby." Randy whispered as he finished getting the paint off.

"You must be the husband." a doctor said coming into the room.

"Yes." Randy answered.

"We took X-rays and MRIs of your husband's back. It's not broken, but is going to be very painful and he will have to be out of wrestling for a bit to heal up."

"Why is Jeff out cold?"

"Hit his head when he came down is my best guess. There's no concussion."

"So when can Jeff leave?"

"He needs to stay the rest of the night and be observed at least to tomorrow afternoon." the doctor explained. "Now we'll be taking him to a room soon."

Once the doctor had left, Randy took a seat in the chair to hold Jeff's hand to set a kiss on it. He felt relief at his husband's back not being broken and he was going to be okay. Though he really wished his husband would open his eyes just so he could see those beautiful green eyes that Randy loved.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts**


	46. Ch 46 (Temporary Removal)

The next morning, Randy arrived at the hospital with Alanna in his arms to visit Jeff and walked into the room to see Jeff asleep propped up in bed. Randy sat down in the chair by the bed as he reached out to take his husband's hand to rub his thumb over the back of it. At Jeff's eyes starting to open, Randy brought the hand up to his mouth to set a kiss on the back of it.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Randy greeted for a smile to come on Jeff's face.

"Good morning my viper prince charming." Jeff said back as a wince then went on his face.

"Take it easy baby. Doctor said your back isn't broken, but is going to hurt for bit."

"There goes me wrestling for months." Jeff sighed as he pushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Randy whispered.

"None of this is your fault. We know the risk of getting in the ring."

"Good you are awake Mr. Hardy." a nurse said coming into the room. "How much does your back hurt on a scale from one to ten?"

"Nine." Jeff answered.

"Looks like the pain meds have worn off since last night. I'll get you some-"

"No. I don't want any pain meds." Jeff told the nurse as he leaned his head back on a pillow.

"Jeff." Randy looked at his husband.

"I'm already feeling nauseous from the previous meds." Jeff informed and Randy gave a nod.

"Do you have any smaller pain meds?" Randy asked the nurse.

"I'll get you something that shouldn't make you sick." the nurse said before leaving.

"Daddy." Alanna reached out to Jeff who smiled at his daughter.

"I'm not going to be allowed to hold her, am I?" Jeff asked as he reached a hand out to hold his daughter's smaller one.

"We can't risk you hurting yourself worse." Randy told him as Alanna was trying to get the ring on his finger.

"How long do I have to be here?"

"You should be able to leave this afternoon."

A nod came from Jeff who closed his eyes as a knot formed in his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't in the mood of hurting himself more by getting sick along with Randy being right there. Once the feeling faded, Jeff opened his eyes to see concern on Randy's face as he touched the smaller's face to rub his thumb along his cheek.

"You okay?"

"Just feeling a little sick. Also some bad memories have surfaced." Jeff answered.

"Once you can leave, we're going home and Matt is flying out to stay with you while I'm away to help with Alanna."

"Randy. I don't need-" Jeff began to be stopped by his husband kissing him.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy-Orton, you will accept the help or I'll drop my title to stay home with you." Randy warned to see Jeff nod in agreement.

"Can Alanna at least sit in my lap?" Jeff asked and Randy set the little girl down.

A peaceful look was on Jeff's face as he ran his hand through Alanna's hair as she showed off her new vocabulary. Randy felt his cell phone vibrate and got up to answer it with Alanna being taken in his arms since he couldn't risk Jeff hurting himself if she tried to move. He saw the sadness in Jeff's eyes and felt bad for having to take their daughter, but gave him a reassuring kiss. Once Randy left the room, Jeff looked down with tears in his eyes at how horrible he felt at not being able to hold his daughter. At a nurse coming in with a mask, Jeff accepted the cup of water and small pain meds he had been given for his back. Slowly Jeff began to feel tired after a few minutes and could hear his name being called, but his head was in a fog.

"Jeffery."

He felt someone touch his face that didn't at all feel like his husband's own touch and it made Jeff turn his head away. Closing his eyes, Jeff entered that place in his mind that gave him access to the same powers of the Undertaker. When a lightning strike hit the floor for the person to back away, Jeff was relieved to know it was enough to force them out. Though suddenly Jeff felt the pain in his back intensify as a cry of pain left him and he tried to push it away. His cry brought Randy back in the room who was at his side worried about what had happened while he was gone.

"Is it your back?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Jeff answered as suddenly lightning struck near Randy.

"Jeff?" Randy could tell that something was really wrong with his husband.

For years since they met, Randy didn't even know Jeff had the same powers of Undertaker. When it was revealed, Randy could tell that Jeff had a lot of control over them and didn't like to use them unless needed to. At seeing Jeff not fully in control, he was worried of Jeff hurting himself or perhaps even Alanna. When whispers filled the room, Randy turned to the door where Mark was moving into the room. Soon Jeff calmed down to turn his head toward the man who many considered Jeff's wrestling dad.

"Help me."

"I will Jeff. Just take a deep breath." Mark instructed as he touched Jeff's forehead for the younger's eyes to begin closing.

Once Jeff was out cold, Mark did some kind of motion for a smoke of light purple to leave Jeff and go into a vial. Randy was worried and curious on what Mark had done to his husband while Alanna wiggled in his arms to reach for Jeff. He set the girl down who looked to just want to curl into Jeff's side as her eyes began to close.

"I removed Jeff's powers for now. Once he's out of here, I'll give them back to him." Mark told Randy who looked shocked.

"You can remove them? Jeff told me that it was impossible to do so and that's why he barely used them since he hated his powers so much."

"Jeff was chosen to take my place, but has always never wanted to except it. When I met Jeff, it was revealed to me who he was and all I have wanted is to protect and teach him to accept who he is meant to be."

"I know. Jeff explained it all to me when he reveal his powers to me. Though I must say that when he first told me, I thought it was all a joke. The whole powers and undead thing should all be fake."

"Many believe what me, Glenn, Jeff, or others do is fake. Though sometimes there are those who know it's not." Mark said as he looked out the window with a sadness. "Sadly there are some others who soon will be revealed. Three are still young and don't know what they're getting themselves into while another is using a disguise to try getting himself some power."

"Just great." Randy mumbled.

"You must make sure Jeff is safe Randy. I did what I did in 2005 to make sure you could take care of Jeff. Don't fail me."

"I'd protect Jeff with my life." Randy told the older.

"Good." Mark said as he headed to the door.

By four o'clock, Jeff was able to be released from the hospital and he went into the bathroom to get changed. When he came out, he was wearing a very loose t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. He was just happy to be able to go home where he could rest in his own bed instead of a hospital one. Him, Randy, and Alanna caught the first flight out for them to be taken home and then Jeff was helped upstairs to the bedroom to lay down. A kiss was set on his forehead by Randy who then went to put Alanna down for her to get some sleep. When Randy returned to the bedroom, he laid on the bed to have Jeff curl into his side as he was beginning to fall asleep. One of Jeff's hands was over his stomach like he's been doing for the last several months when he slept. Randy just ran his fingers through Jeff's hair to help him rest peacefully.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your** **Thoughts**


	47. Ch 47 (Unplanned News)

Jeff Hardy was sitting on the couch in Randy's locker room while on the cell phone with someone. He saw his husband and brother come over to him for Randy to lean down and kiss Jeff who returned it.

"Who are you on the phone with?"

"My personal medic. He wants to just make sure my back isn't a problem incase we plan on having another kid." Jeff told his husband.

"You going to go see him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to head there now." Jeff answered and got off the couch with a slight wince.

"I can walk you there if you-" Randy went to offer for Jeff to stop him.

"No. You have to get to training." Jeff told him and then walked out of the locker room.

"Hey has Jeff seemed to be acting strange lately?" Matt asked his brother in law.

"He has been a little depressed due to his back. I have been trying to get him to talk with me, but he shuts down. Though I can't get mad at him since it has to be hard to keep having to go out. Sometimes I hear him in the bathroom getting sick from the pain meds they have him on." Randy explained as he picked up his water bottle and left to get to training.

At a private medic room, Jeff opened the door to go on inside where his personal medic was waiting for him. He gave Jeff a kind smile and at seeing the young man was alone, looked down in sadness.

"Still haven't told him." the medic said with a sigh.

"I'm trying to, but right now is not the right time."

"He should know how long-"

"I'm gong to."

"Jeff, take a seat on the table."

Jeff did that and leaned back on the propped up area as the medic put some gloves on. He gently helped Jeff roll onto his side to take a look at the young man's back for there to still be some bruising even after almost two months since the backbreaker drop was done on him. When the medic helped Jeff to lay on his back, he lifted the man's shirt for there to be a bump that had been hidden by Jeff's shirt.

"You really should tell Randy." the medic said as he set up to do an ultrasound. "Especially with what the results of this pregnancy has for you."

"He'll just try to talk me out of it."

"Jeff." the medic could see how painful this was on the young man.

Slowly the wand was over Jeff's stomach to show that the baby was growing very well and Jeff leaned his head back with relief. At a weakening look going into his eyes, the medic set the wand down to get Jeff's attention on him with concern.

"How long have you been feeling weak?"

"Since a week after getting out of the hospital." Jeff answered in a whisper.

"I'm going to take some blood to make sure you're okay." the medic informed before getting what he needed.

Once the blood was drawn, the medic had Jeff drink some water at feeling he might be dehydrated and could see how bad he was getting. He really wished that Randy knew about this pregnancy and could possibly make Jeff feel more comfortable for the rest of it. As Jeff went to get up, the medic stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I ran the blood test and the baby is Randy's I can assure you."

"That's good to hear." Jeff sighed as he wiped some tears from his face.

"Have you arranged everything?"

"All that I can without Randy knowing. He's going to hate me when-"

"Jeff. This one has been so different than you were with Alanna and the risks are getting worse. You need to take it easy with being pregnant."

"You're pregnant again."

Jeff looked to the door where he saw his husband standing there with a look of shock at what he overheard. He closed the door behind him as he went over to Jeff's side who refused to look at him as tears were in his green eyes. When a hand touched his face, Jeff moved to get off the table and went for the door.

"Jeff. Why are you hiding this from me?" Randy asked starting to get mad. "It's not mine is it?"

"Randy." Jeff turned with hurt on his face.

"You slept with someone else and the bastard knocked you up. That's why you haven't told me since we've been using condoms every time since Alanna was born."

"Stop it." Jeff yelled as he held back tears.

"Is this what you were trying to tell me before the backbreaker drop? That you opened your legs to someone else and got knocked up. Maybe people were right that you're a-"

Randy was stopped talking by a hard slap to his face and he looked at his husband who was clearly upset. He saw Jeff then leave the room with the door being slammed behind him to echo through the room.

"The baby is yours Randy." the medic said for Randy to turn to him in shock.

"Then why was Jeff hiding it?"

"He's not going to make it through the birth. The chances are very slim with him making it."

"Jeff is going to die during the birth." Randy leaned back against the wall in shock.

"I tried to convince him to tell you and he was. Jeff found out late with this one at being close to five months along. Though when the backbreaker drop happened, he said he was going to wait with telling you. He also was scared of the baby being the person's that has been attacking him. One day he came to me crying due to not knowing if he had been drugged and raped. I checked him over to see no sign of rape, but if the person-"

"Why hasn't Jeff told me about any of this?"

"Fear. He's scared of the person perhaps hurting Alanna or even you if he did. When he was pregnant, his fear spiked at the possibility of the baby not being yours. You had to see the relief on his face when I just told him you were the father."

"How long does Jeff have left?"

"He's seven months along."

"I got two months left with him." Randy started to cry as he slid down the wall.

"He hates himself for having to put you and your children in the same spot him, Matt, and his dad were in."

"Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"Be there for him. Let him know that you won't leave him and that you will be okay." the medic answered. "Also try to keep his stress down and perhaps we can decrease the risks of him not making it."

"Thank you." Randy got up from the floor to leave and search for his husband.

By the back door of the arena was Jeff with a hand to his mouth as he start to get sick in a trash can. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see Bobby Roode who gave him a sympathetic look. A cup of water was being held out to him that Jeff took with a thanks to take some sips while trying to calm himself down. Once done with the water, he pulled his sweat jacket more around himself as he moved away from the trash can.

"You feeling okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Me and Randy just had a little fight is all." Jeff answered.

"Randy is stupid to get mad at you. He keeps forgetting what a prize he has that doesn't belong to him." Bobby said and Jeff took in the words for his eyes to widen.

"You're the one who attacked me in the stairwell and-" Jeff backed away in fear.

"Yes. You should have been with me and instead went with that worthless Orton. When I first saw you, it was all I could think about. Then I go to visit you one day at your hotel in hopes of hanging out. Wish you luck in your Survivor Series match and see you and him together. At him then daring to kiss you in that stairwell, I had to put an end to it. Still though you wouldn't listen and see that we belonged together. So I followed you in a car to try getting you, but of course Randy still has you. Even the fireworks didn't send my warning that you will be mine. So then I drugged your brother to try getting him to split you and Randy up. Of course your idiot brother was a total failure there."

"Why did you disappear?" Jeff asked as he tried to locate his cell phone in his pants pockets.

"Personal reasons, but then I come back to see you and Randy have a little daughter. It infuriated me so I decided to just take whatever I could get." Bobby answered.

When he saw Jeff take out his cell phone, he grabbed the smaller's wrist to twist and hear the younger cry out. Tear were in Jeff's eyes as he tried to get free from the man who has been tormenting him. Bobby pinned Jeff up against the wall and one of his hands traveled down the smaller's body. At him reaching his stomach, his eyes widened at feeling the bump there. He could see the fear in Jeff's eyes at him and quickly kiss the smaller who fought to get him off. Jeff felt a fog beginning to form in his head as his struggles weakened as Roode pulled away. Before Jeff could try to run, he was lifted up bridal style into the man's arms to start being carried away.

"Time for us to go be together. We'll raise our child together." Bobby told him.

"Jeff!" Randy was at the end of the hallway.

"Randy." Jeff weakly reached out to his husband.

Bobby went out the back door to break the handle and he took Jeff over to his car to set the smaller across the backseat. Having broken the door down, Randy came running towards the car that was starting to speed away. He sunk to his knees as the car got away with his husband and unborn child inside.

"No!" Randy punched at the ground as he screamed.

"Randy?"

Behind him was Dave Batista who looked confused and worried on what had happened to the younger wrestler. He could tell that something was really wrong for Randy to be on his knees punching at the ground.

"I was so blind. Bobby Roode was the one behind Jeff's attacks and he just took him away along with our unborn child." Randy cried as he set his face in his hands.

"No." Dave whispered. "I should've known it was him. He kept coming up to me and I thought he was just a big fan of mine. Then one day he told me that Ric Flair heard you were going to betray Evolution. If I knew he was planning on hurting Jeff, I would've tried to-"

"He's been playing us all along." Randy realized as he looked at his wedding ring. "Now I could lose Jeff sooner than supposed."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked as he helped Randy to his feet.

"Jeff's pregnancy this time isn't good. He most likely isn't going make it through." Randy answered as he headed towards the arena.

"Randy, I'm sorry." Dave set a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"I've loved Jeff so much for years. We have become a part of each other and now my heart feels like it's been ripped in half."

"We'll get him back." Dave told his once teammate. "Lets see if perhaps Hunter can help."

The two went inside the arena to where Hunter was having just gotten back from training. When he saw the two men who he hasn't seen together for years without wanting to kill each other, shock was clear on his face. He then saw the look on Randy's face and knew something was horribly wrong that they needed his help with.

* * *

 **Please Update**


	48. Ch 48 (Rescue In TNA)

Jeff Hardy was walking backstage from his Royal Rumble match against Randy to go look for his fiancé so they could go back to the hotel room. He was about to open the door to the locker room he was sharing with Randy when he heard a woman's voice on the other end. At then hearing Randy's voice, Jeff was really confused and slowly opened the door to see Randy sitting on the couch with none other than Stacy Keibler who was about to kiss the WWE champion.

"Randy?" Jeff saw his fiancé's eyes widen at seeing him and got up from the couch.

"Jeff, it not what it seems." Randy said for Jeff to look away with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this to me." Jeff turned away to leave the locker room and Randy grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I can explain." Randy began to be stopped by Jeff shoving him away.

"Stay away from me you bastard." Jeff spat and grabbed his things to leave the engagement ring on a table. "Don't ever come near me again."

Tears slid down Jeff's face as he walked out of the locker room to just get away from Randy. A cry left him as he soon was leaning on a wall that he slid down and began crying his heart out.

"Welcome to TNA Jeff Hardy." a person said as Jeff walked with a gym bag on his shoulder looking around.

"Thanks." Jeff told him before heading to his assigned locker room.

As Jeff started to take out his wrestling gear, there was a knock on the door for Kennedy to walk in. He could see the sadness on Jeff's face as he took a seat on the bench to touch his friend's arm.

"How are you holding up?"

"I just had to get away. He's having a baby and has the nerve to try getting me to talk with him." Jeff said as he threw his tank top down in anger.

"You know I'm always here for you Jeff. What happened is sad, but maybe TNA will be a new start for you."

"Hopefully." Jeff sighed as he ran a hand through his cut hair.

Jeff Hardy was sitting at a table with others of Immortal as they were hanging out drinking like crazy. The antichrist had only taken a coupe sips of his beer, not really wanting to drink as he looked around. A hand snaking it's way into his pants made him shift for Bobby Roode who was sitting next to him look into his eyes.

"What's wrong Jeff?"

"I'm not in the mood for your little games Roode."

"You want us to throw you on the table and all have some fun with you Jeffy boy?" Jeff Jarret asked clearly thrashed as he leaned over the table.

"I said leave me alone." Jeff spat and went to get up from the table.

"Why can't you just be the little slut that we all want?" Eric Bishoff asked as he came stumbling to the table. "I mean you could probably make us all happy by just giving in."

"Stay the hell away from me. You got me in your little group, so don't try pushing it."

"Who lost the belt for us." one of the other members mumbled.

In anger Jeff got up from the table to leave the hotel's bar and head up the stairs for his floor that his room was on. As he was searching his pockets for his room key, he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into someone. When Jeff looked up to see who he had bumped into, he was shocked to see that it was Randy Orton.

"Just perfect." Jeff mumbled as he now needed a beer and started to continue up the stairs.

"I didn't cheat on you. Stacy came to talk with me and I was waiting for you." Randy told him as he grabbed Jeff's arm gently.

"Then why didn't you come after me? If you were so innocent, why did you let me just walk away?" Jeff asked as he turned to face Randy. "I cried my heart out that night and then you end up getting your friend Sam pregnant."

"I had sex with her, because I was missing you and got myself really drunk." Randy answered to see Jeff go still. "You are all I can think about Jeff since that night."

It was like something too over Jeff and he was kissing Randy who wrapped arms around him to kiss him back. One of Randy's hands slid under Jeff's butt to lift him up and Jeff's legs wrapped around his waist for them to head through a door to a hallway. Randy took Jeff right to his own hotel room and easily unlocked the door while still kissing Jeff deeply. He shut the door behind him and set Jeff down on the bed for them to soon start shedding their clothes.

Jeff woke up to find that he was laying on the couch of an unfamiliar locker room that he was in. A hand went to his stomach to feel the bump there and he then looked to the door when it opened for Kennedy to walk in.

"Good to see you're awake sweet heart." Ken greeted as Jeff sat up to brush hair from his face.

"Where am I?" Jeff asked.

"In our group's locker room. You fell asleep so Sting ordered us to leave you alone since he thought you could use the rest."

"Sting?" Jeff looked at him confused.

"I'm guessing pregnancy brain has finally kicked in." Ken laughed as he picked up a water bottle from a cooler.

"How did you know that I'm pregnant?" Jeff asked.

"All of us Sting groupies know along with some Immortal groupies. Jeff, Bishoff kicked you out of Immortal for getting yourself knocked up." Ken explained as Jeff looked down.

"I need to go find Randy." Jeff said getting to his feet.

"Wait a second sweet heart. You haven't talked about Randy since you got here in 2010 and now are going to find him. Jeff the guy cheated on you and then got some woman pregnant. Your pregnancy brain is really kicking in."

Looking down, Jeff realized that there was no wedding ring on his finger and he became really confused. He heard the door open for AJ Styles to come walking in with Sting who could tell something was wrong. When Jeff started to get a headache, Styles ran forward to help him sit back down on the couch so he wouldn't hurt himself or the baby.

"Take it easy Jeff." AJ instructed as Sting opened the water bottle.

"Jeff, take some sips of water." Sting told him as he held the water to Jeff's lips.

"His pregnancy brain has kicked in bad." Ken informed.

"How bad?" AJ asked.

"He started asking about his ex that cheated on him." Ken answered for Sting to shake his head.

"Roode annoying him probably doesn't help." Sting sighed as he set the water bottle down. "Are you feeling dizzy or at all in pain?"

"My back just hurts." Jeff said as he tried to clear his head.

"Try to get some rest." Sting instructed. "Anderson, Styles; stay with him while I go to my meeting with Dixie."

"No problem Sting." AJ agreed as he rubbed Jeff's back.

Outside the arena that TNA was using, Hunter pulled the car up that had himself, Dave, and Randy in it. The two younger wrestlers looked at him nervous since this wasn't WWE territory and most of these guys could be from WCW. Hunter got out first for the two to follow him up to the doors and he showed the security guard his license.

"What is your business here?" the guard asked.

"We need to talk with the ones in charge." Hunter informed as he heard his name be called for Ric Flair to walk over.

"They're with me." Ric told the security guard.

"Thank you for helping us." Hunter said to his friend who led the three of them in.

"No problem. Now want to explain to me on why you're here." Ric said as he took them to an office. "I got a meeting here soon, so we need to be quick."

"Bobby Roode took Jeff." Dave told Flair who looked to have not been surprised.

"I should have known. He's been mumbling things about Jeff since I met him and always watches when Jeff is on."

"So do you know where Jeff is?" Hunter asked as Randy looked nervous.

"No. Though Sting may know or even Styles since they have been noticing something weird with Roode. Also were talking to Jeff when he came to visit about possibly joining TNA."

"Could you maybe find out where Jeff is?" Randy asked in a hopeful tone.

"Why are you looking for Jeff?" Sting asked as he came into the office.

"Sting, do you know where Hardy is?" Ric asked for him to see the man nod.

"He's in a locker room. Roode brought him there earlier and gave him something. The kid is pregnant and has no idea what's going on. Ken and AJ are keep an eye on him, but are making him think he's a member of TNA so he doesn't stress himself out."

"I need to see him. Jeff was kidnapped by Roode almost two hours ago and I need to know he is okay."

"Of course. Lets get moving." Sting said and led the group out of the office.

In the locker room, Jeff was laying on his side as AJ and Ken were talking in whispers a couple feet away. When Jeff went to sit up, he felt a slight pain in his back that got the two men's attention on him.

"Easy Jeff." AJ instructed.

"I need to find Randy." Jeff informed as he felt a fear filling him.

"You should be resting. Everything is going to be okay." Ken said and turned when the door opened.

"Hello boys." Bobby greeted as he strolled right in.

"Get out of here Roode." AJ ordered as he moved between him and Jeff.

"I came to get Jeff." Bobby said as he shoved AJ aside.

"Leave him alone." Ken went to push him away for him to be hit in the face.

"Anderson." AJ went to the man's side to check on him.

"Stay away from me Roode." Jeff hissed as he tried to get out of reach.

Instead Bobby caught him by his wrist to hold onto it painfully tight for Jeff to start being dragged out of the locker room. A struggle came from Jeff who wasn't liking the idea of Roode dragging him away again. Suddenly he was pinned against a wall for Bobby's lower body to be pressing on his.

"Our child is going to not be kept from me."

"It's not your child you bastard." Jeff spat as he tried to push Bobby away and got a hard slap to his face.

The smaller fell to the floor with a hand to his face as pain came off it and he looked up as Bobby smiled down at him. Anger swirled into Jeff for him to wave his hand as lightning struck down at Roode's feet. He was shocked when Roode didn't seem to move back and before he could try again a grip went on his neck.

"You look so beautiful all desperate for help." Bobby said as he held Jeff down.

"Jeff!" was heard and Roode was mad at them having found out.

"This isn't over Jeff." Bobby spat and got up for himself to be caught by an RKO.

As Roode lay on the floor out cold, Randy ran to his husband's side to hug him tightly as Jeff clung to him. Tears were in Jeff's eyes at his husband having come save him and felt an arm go under his legs.

"Lets get you out of here."

"Wait Randy." Jeff said and tried to get out of his arms. "I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"I want to see what I'm missing in TNA." Jeff answered.

"You sure?" Randy asked a little shocked.

"I've been avoiding something and now I realize that I can't anymore. You and I are meant to be always, but what if I had gone to TNA when they offered in 2010?"

"We'll keep a good eye over him." Sting assured as he was pressing a bat into Roode's back. "Also you don't have to worry about this guy."

"I love you." Randy whispered to his husband. "Forever and always. Through sickness and health."

"I love you too." Jeff kissed him with tears coming down his face.

Once they parted, Jeff walked with Sting who decided to give him a tour of how TNA works. From where he was standing, Randy was in shocked at his husband having finally moved forward from his fear. A hand was set on Randy's shoulder as he looked to Dave who gave him a friendly smile. Once enemies became friends again as they came together to help one out when needed.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	49. Ch 49 (Delivery and Last Time)

Randy Orton was home with his husband Jeff leaning against him as one of his hands were rubbing over the bump of their unborn child. They had Alanna staying with her grandparents for the week since right now as her baby sibling's arrival was approaching. It scared Randy that right now could be the last day he spent with Jeff and all they wanted was to just be in each other's arms.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"I don't want to leave you and our children Randy." Jeff whispered as he turned his face into his husband's chest.

"Me either. You are the one thing I can't live without, but our children will help me keep pieces of you still there."

"Matt keeps breaking down from what my dad said and he keeps begging mom to not take me. I feel horrible for him having to go through this again."

"Beth says that Adam and Jay aren't able to even joke around with upset they are."

"Please don't leave me when-"

"Never would even think about it. I'll be there with you the whole time." Randy set a kiss on the top of his husband's head.

Both could not believe that they would not be together and Jeff realized he had to tell Randy something. He sat up with a little help from his husband for them to be looking each other in the eyes.

"Promise me that you won't let yourself never love another again. If someone comes along that are good with our children and cares about you, don't push them away due to your love for me. You deserve to be happy Randy."

"No one will ever compare to you though and fill my heart like you do."

"Doesn't have to be like that. If you fall in love again, you can still hold a place in your heart for me and love that person. Promise me, my legend killing viper."

"I promise baby." Randy gave a gentle kiss to Jeff's lips as tears were in his eyes.

When Jeff started to shift uncomfortably with a pained look on his face, Randy was filled with happiness and sadness at what he knew it meant. He picked his husband up off the couch to carry out to the car with a bag over his shoulder. Jeff was set down in the passenger's seat before his husband got in the driver's seat to back out of the driveway. The drive to the hospital was intense as Randy was holding one of Jeff's hands to help comfort not just Jeff, but himself. Soon they arrived at the hospital for Randy to park and walk his husband inside where Jeff's personal medic was waiting for them.

"Lets go get you all set up."

Jeff and Randy were taken up to a room where the smaller instructed to get changed who did so in the bathroom. He then came out to lay down in the ed as the medic was prep every thing needed for the delivery. Sitting on the bed with Jeff was Randy who could tell how scared his husband was at knowing his chance of not making it.

"Okay Jeff. Are you ready?" the medic asked to get a nod.

Soon Jeff had an IV in his hand while a curtain was up to not let him see the medic removing the baby. Randy was at his husband's side holding his hand as he could see how weak Jeff looked from just going through the pregnancy. At hearing a cry, Randy saw the medic come over with a baby in a pink blanket and Randy took his newborn daughter into his arms.

"Another girl." Randy laughed as he saw Jeff weakly nod.

"Ruby." Jeff whispered to barely be heard and Randy touched his husband's hand to not get a squeeze back.

"Jeff." Randy felt tears going down his face at seeing Jeff's eyes had closed.

A nurse took Ruby from Randy's arms to go clean the newborn girl up. Kneeling down alongside the hospital bed, Randy brought the still hand to his lips to set a kiss on it. He touched Jeff's face as the tears flowed down his face and memories of their time together flashed before his eyes.

 _Randy couldn't take his eyes off the rainbow haired boy talking with some people. He ended up from not watching where he was going to walk right into a water jug for it to be knock over. A laugh that made him look at the rainbow haired boy made his heart beat faster at not wanting him to stop laughing._

 _"_ _Come on Jeff." Matt tugged on his little brother's arm._

 _The smaller was led away by his older brother while still laughing at what Randy had done. He didn't realize that still Randy's dark blue eyes were on him as he went down the hallway._

 _As Randy was looking for the locker room assigned to him, he saw a man be tossed out of a locker room to land on a table. Standing at the doorway was none other than the Undertaker who looked ready to take the head off the person he's thrown._

 _"_ _Keep your perverted ass out of my boy's locker room."_

 _"_ _I can't help it. Your little boy has such an amazing body Taker." Hollywood Holly said to see Undertaker start heading for him._

 _The man got to his feet to begin running away before the larger man could get his hands on him. Undertaker turned to the doorway where a boy Randy's age stood in a pair of black cargo pants and long sleeve rash guard. The boy's hair was colored bright blue that went in his eyes. Randy immediately recognized him as the boy who had seen him walk into the water jug._

 _"_ _Jeffery Hardy, you are to stay in this locker room until I get back. Am I understood?" Undertaker asked._

 _"_ _You're understood Taker."_

 _Randy watched the boy turn to walk away, but he then stopped to look over his shoulder at the new boy. His green eyes met Randy's blue ones as he continued to stare at Jeff without realizing the smaller boy had noticed him._

 _"_ _Can I help you?"_

 _"_ _Sorry. I just saw what happened and currently feuding with Holly." Randy explained to him._

 _"_ _Good for you. Though why were you staring at me?"_

 _"_ _Maybe because you are very beautiful." Randy said to then take on a shocked look at saying it out loud._

 _"_ _You think I'm beautiful?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face._

 _"_ _Well, I mean you aren't bad looking and-"_

 _"_ _What's going on here?" Mark asked as he got back while wiping his hands on a towel._

 _"_ _So Mr. Orton. Are you going to ask Jeffery boy out or just keep looking him over like you've been doing since I got here?" Trish asked Randy who raised an eyebrow at her question._

 _"_ _Trish." Jeff turned to her with a deep blush on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Whatever. See you around Hardy boy." Trish said before walking away._

 _"_ _Sorry about that. Trish sometimes-"_

 _Jeff was stopped from continuing by Randy pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. A completely shocked look came to Jeff's face as they parted and he put a hand to his lips. He looked at Randy for a couple seconds before a dark smirk came on his face before kissing Randy for it to deepen._

 _A laugh made Randy look to his boyfriend that was sitting cross legged on a chair as he listened to Randy explain the weird things that have been happening to him. When Randy pouted at Jeff, the smaller got off the chair to go sit in his boyfriend's lap with his arms around his neck._

 _"_ _You asked for this by wanting to be in a feud with Taker." Jeff said for Randy to start kissing his neck._

 _"_ _Well, you asked for this by laughing." Randy told him and got up to pin Jeff against a wall while deeply kissing him._

 _In a hotel room was Randy who was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head smiling. He was watching his boyfriend dance around to some music since the smaller was trying to entertain Randy in a way that didn't involve sex. Of course it didn't work so well since Randy was starting to want to have Jeff more with every movement the multicolored haired man did. Before Jeff could react, his boyfriend had pulled him onto the bed to be on top of him while pulling his shirt off._

 _There kneeling down on one knee in front of him was Randy with a small black box in his hand. All four of the men behind Jeff were in shock at what they were seeing also._

 _"_ _Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I love you more than I have ever loved before. Will you make me happier than I was when I won the world title by marrying me?" Randy asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver band ring with small emeralds on it._

 _"_ _Randy I-" Jeff was totally speechless on what he could say. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Randy."_

 _With a large smile, Randy slipped the ring on Jeff's finger before lifting him up by his waist. They then began to kiss deeply as if they were the only ones in the whole arena._

 _On Jeff's old bed in his old bedroom, Randy watch his soon to be husband sleep as the next day would be there wedding and he couldn't wait for it. A hand went over Jeff's face as he leaned forward to start kiss the back of Jeff's neck. This multicolored haired man was his life and world and will always be till the end of time._

 _The ceremony soon started and Randy couldn't take his eyes off of Jeff as the priest began to talk. When the priest asked Randy if he took Jeff as his husband, Randy answered with an I do with all of my heart. Then he slipped the ring that Cena gave him onto Jeff's finger with a smile. Next Jeff was asked if he took Randy for him to say I do and always will before Matt gave him the ring that he slipped onto Randy's finger._

 _"_ _Now I pronounce you two husband and husband, you may now kiss." the priest said and before they could, Shawn stopped them with a wait._

 _"_ _First Randy must RKO Hunter and then he can kiss Jeff." Shawn informed and Hunter stepped forward._

 _Randy gave a shrug and smile to Jeff before he did a light RKO onto Hunter who let him. Then he stood back up while fixing his suit as Triple H got up too with a smile of his own._

 _"_ _Now you can kiss Jeff." Shawn said._

 _Randy pulled Jeff in by his waist and they began to kiss each other. There were multiple aws from their guest and some get a rooms from their coworkers. When they parted their music played together as they headed back down the aisle while the others all stood up to clap for them._

 _Jeff was down on his knees to give the Hardy signs with his back to the ramp and did not see his husband coming down who instructed the crowd to not alert Jeff. The new champ was lifted up by his husband into his arms while Matt shook his head at the two. Then Randy set Jeff down and leaned close to his ear for him to instruct to get on the turnbuckle. A confused look went on Jeff's face, but he did as instructed by his husband who then gave him a smile before looking to Matt. The older Hardy gave him a light twist of faith and Jeff realized what they wanted him to do. After setting his title on the ropes, Jeff gave his husband a Swanton and covered him as Matt counted. Once he got to three, Jeff was lifted up by his husband as the title was handed to him. The crowd was going crazy for the two and then they all got out of the ring to head up the ramp. Edge was still looking at them in shock from his spot on the floor near the announce tables. Once backstage, Jeff felt Randy pick him up and begin to carry him towards their locker room. Going over to their bags, Randy helped Jeff get cleaned up and ready to leave. A towel was wet for the rest of Jeff's face paint to be wiped off and once done, Jeff put on a sweatshirt and faded jeans. Him and Randy then started making their way out of the room when an interviewer came up to them._

 _"_ _Jeff, Randy; we all want to know what's going on between the two of you?" they were asked and Jeff leaned against Randy._

 _"_ _We have been tired of hiding our relationship. Tonight I wanted to be the first one to hug my husband once he won the title." Randy informed as he put his arms around Jeff._

 _"_ _So you two are admitting that you are not only in a relationship, but are married."_

 _"_ _Yes. Now excuse us while I get my exhausted husband back to our hotel room for him to lay down." Randy then started to lead Jeff for the back door._

 _They got in the car and Randy smiled at his husband's eyes closing once he had his seatbelt on. He drove them out of the parking lot and onto the main road that would lead to their hotel. As Jeff slept, his fingers kept twirling his wedding ring and would go over the two snake eyed emeralds._

 _Before Jeff could say anything Randy began ranting about what they can do to keep Jeff wrestling. Jeff put a hand to his face as he felt a bit of nausea hit him and went to grab a water bottle. After taking a slow sip from it, he felt himself start to feel better._

 _"_ _Randy we need to talk about something." Jeff told his husband who turned to him._

 _"_ _Baby we'll figure this out."_

 _"_ _Randy, I can't wrestle for a bit."_

 _"_ _Don't be silly baby. You can switch over to Raw and wrestle there."_

 _"_ _No Randy I can't wrestle for a bit." Jeff looked his husband in the eyes._

 _"_ _Why?" Randy was totally confused._

 _"_ _You know how I was sick for a couple weeks?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around his stomach._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _I thought maybe it was a bug or food poisoning."_

 _"_ _It probably was. Baby you probably are still tired from all the throwing up you did during it."_

 _"_ _Randy I love you, but please sit your thick headed ass down on the couch." Jeff ordered as he went over to his bag._

 _"_ _Jeff what's going on?" Randy asked his husband worried._

 _"_ _You know how we have been wanting to have a family."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but our schedules are a little hectic with us being on two different brands right now. Baby are you feeling sick again or is it your back?"_

 _"_ _No. It's this." Jeff said and handed Randy something._

 _Randy took the small white stick to see that it was a pregnancy test and on it was two pink lines. Shock filled Randy as he realized what this meant and he looked up at his husband before looking at the smaller's stomach._

 _"_ _We're having a baby." Randy said slowly._

 _"_ _Yes. I'm going to the medic that works with this type of cases tomorrow to find out what we need to know. Though I do know that wrestling is a no."_

 _"_ _I can't believe it. We are having a baby." Randy got off the couch to pick Jeff up and twirl him around._

 _"_ _Randy, could you please put me down?"_

 _As soon as Jeff's feet touched the floor, he ran over to the garbage pal to be sick. He felt Randy rub his back before handing him his water bottle to take some needed sips._

 _"_ _You get nauseous that easily." Randy looked at him shocked._

 _"_ _I asked Phil to not hit me in the stomach and that he had to win the match." Jeff informed as he got up to go over to his bag. "I'm going to get changed and we can then go back to the hotel. Though the fun in bed stuff is going to have to wait my viper."_

 _Randy was too excited about being a dad to care that his plans for tonight are on hold. He then put an arm around his husband once he came out in jeans and a sweat jacket for them to head to the car._

 _Randy walked into the locker room with his trunks on and he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist. A kiss was set on Jeff's neck and the smaller leaned into him with a relaxed expression on his face._

 _"_ _What you looking at?" Randy asked his husband._

 _"_ _Nothing. I just have been getting these weird feelings in my stomach." Jeff answered him._

 _Before either one could react, a movement in Jeff's stomach got their attention and both their eyes went down. Randy turned his husband around to face him while keeping a hand on Jeff's stomach to feel the movement again._

 _"_ _Baby, I think that our baby is finally kicking." Randy told Jeff._

 _"_ _I didn't think of that. The doctor told me to expect it in a couple weeks, but it seems our baby is really kicking." Jeff was then given a deep kiss._

 _"_ _Now we know our baby is going to be one toughie." Randy laughed._

 _The nurse handed Randy the little pink bundle for him to look at the face of his newborn daughter. A smile came to his face as he moved to be next to Jeff for him to see their daughter too and Jeff reached a hand out to touch her face._

 _"_ _Alanna." Jeff whispered as a kiss was set on his forehead._

 _"_ _She's got your beauty." Randy informed._

 _Both were proud of having their newest addition into their family and Randy was happy to share this moment with his husband. He could tell by Jeff's smile he was just as happy to be sharing this little angel with him._

 _"_ _Now I know you all think I'm one snake and it is true. Though tonight I want some payback on Edge for some things he's done to me over the years."_

 _Randy continued to talk to the crowd until he heard Edge's music play, which meant it was time for their match. He was confused on why Adam came out in street clothes and not looking ready to wrestle in a match. A mic was in his hands that he raised to his mouth after giving Randy a smirk._

 _"_ _I'm not going to be the one wrestling you in the match tonight Orton. Someone else is going to kick your butt around."_

 _"_ _Oh really. Because there is no one on this roster who can kick my butt." Randy replied as he leaned forward on the ropes._

 _"_ _He wasn't on this roster." Adam informed and suddenly a new entrance song began to play through the arena._

 _Shock went on Randy's face as he watched his husband come out in a rash guard, cargo pants, and face paint. His smirk was sent at Randy who didn't know what to say at his husband's surprise._

 _"_ _That's Jeff Hardy, Orton's husband." King said in shock. "Jeff has been out on medical leave after his match again Punk in 2009."_

 _Running into the ring, Jeff stood only a few feet from Randy and set his hands on the viper's chest. He leaned in to begin kissing Randy who returned it and lifted Jeff up into his arms as Adam stood on the ramp with a knowing look. Before Randy could react, Jeff did an arm drag to send Randy almost rolling out of the ring._

 _"_ _Orton just got tricked by his own husband."_

 _Slowly Randy got to his feet while keeping his eyes on Jeff who was standing with his arms spread as the crowd cheered. He saw Randy take a fighting stance as a ref got in the ring and a bell was rung. The two fought each other with all they had and Jeff seemed to had learned somethings from his husband. The match though ended with Sheamus coming out a hitting Randy and Jeff at the same time for them to lay on the match. Anger went on their faces and the two got on their feet for Sheamus to be given an RKO by Randy and then Swanton Bomb by Jeff. Pulling his husband out of the ring, Randy wrapped an arm around his waist as they back up the ramp for backstage._

Randy cried as he wished that his husband would open his eyes and stay with him. He stood up to lean forward and run his thumb over Jeff's face as he hated that he would have to live without Jeff there at his side. Now he would have to try controlling his anger without the only one who has ever been able to tame it with simple words and touches. No longer would he get to hear that laugh that captured his heart the first time he heard it in 2002. He would never hear Jeff's voice or get to kiss his lips or feel his touch or see his beautiful smile or even wake up with him at his side in the morning. Tears continued down Randy's face as he moved a piece of hair out of Jeff's eyes as he realized this would be the last time he saw it live with multiple colors. Never again will he have face paint smeared on his own face after deeply kissing Jeff and help with taking the smeared pain off Jeff's face after a match.

"I'm going to miss you Jeff." Randy cried as he traced the tattoos on Jeff's hand and arm.

He never will get the chance to verse Jeff for a belt again or hug his husband after a championship victory for one of them. The dance that Jeff had always done will never be done the same or seen again. Jeff won't be there at his side making history in the company or see their daughters grow up.

"You have always held my heart Jeffery Nero Hardy. No matter what, you will always be in it and no one will take your place." Randy told him as he leaned forward to kiss his husband's forehead before looking at the rings on both of their fingers. "I love you Jeff and both of our daughters will be the ones to help me remember you along with the memories."

As the tears flowed off his face, Randy moved his lips to Jeff's for one last kiss between them. Unlike any of the other times, Randy didn't feel the squeeze to his hand that meant Jeff was waking up. Bowing his head to rest it on the bed, Randy cried his eyes out at the emptiness now in his heart.

"Why did you have to take him from me?" Randy asked in a cry as his whole body shook. "Through sickness and health as long as we both shall live."

The medic came up behind Randy with sadness at the clear pain the man was in at losing his husband. He looked at the face of Jeff with guilt at not being able to save the young man. As Randy continued to shake from his cries, he felt Jeff's hand slip out of his grip and saw it move on the bed. Looking to Jeff's face, he saw a slight wince of pain from his husband that could be from just being cut open. Instead of worry filling him, Randy felt relief as he kissed his husband's forehead.

"Thank god." Randy whispered as he held one of Jeff's hands tight.

"Lets get him taken care of." the medic said as some nurses came in to get Jeff situated where they could help him get stronger.

Randy stayed at Jeff's side, not daring to move as he kept his promise of not leaving him. As long as he was there, Jeff would be okay and get stronger from just the love they shared.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts**


	50. Ch 50 (Gift To Heal)

In the car was Randy driving his husband home from the hospital and saw Jeff leaning on the door. A worn smile was on the smaller's face since he was still recovering from Ruby's birth only a week ago. When they reached the house, Randy carried his husband to the front door for them to go on inside for Alanna to be seen on the floor showing a toy to her new sister. On the couch was Matt and Adam who were watching the girls while Randy had gone to pick Jeff up.

"There's our darling baby brother." Adam said as he got up from the couch.

The three brothers hugged once Randy had set Jeff down and Matt then pulled back to give a glare at Randy. Jeff was confused on what had his brother mad at his husband.

"You two better use a condom from now on."

"We actually were." Randy answered for Matt to roll his eyes.

"Then double condoms."

Jeff laughed as he was hugged by his husband while Adam patted the viper on the back. Soon Jeff was kneeling down on the floor to play with Alanna and Ruby who seemed to be attracted to the colors in Jeff's hair. At seeing his husband finally able to be with their daughters, Randy leaned back on a wall to just watch. Smacks from Matt and Adam hit him in the arms when his eyes went to Jeff's butt. Once the two men had left, Jeff sat on the couch while Randy picked up their daughters to be with them.

"Matt said that Ruby looks like you when you were an infant." Randy told his husband who only smiled as he held the infant.

"Your dad says that Alanna looks like you did." Jeff replied as he ran his fingers through Ruby's blonde hair. "Are you sure you're not mad with me?"

"I'm not pleased with you going to TNA, but it's your decision. Also I trust in Sting and Styles to make sure you are safe."

"I think this is a big chance for us Randy. TNA tapings won't be too much and also you and I won't have to verse each other for belts."

"You won't get called a bitch as much at least." Randy said with a laugh.

"Now I think it's time for us to get the girls lunch." Jeff informed as he easily got off the couch with Ruby in his arms.

Carrying Alanna in his own arms, Randy followed after his husband to the kitchen for them to set the girls down in highchairs. Alanna smiled at the lunch her daddy had made for her and started to eat the macaroni and cheese. Her dad sat next to her to make sure she didn't eat too fast while Jeff was in another chair feeding Ruby with a bottle. When Alanna started to get full, she picked up the macaroni to hit her dad with it who saw Jeff start to laugh.

"Okay. Lets go get you cleaned up my little mess maker." Randy lifted her up into his arms to take over to the sink to clean her hands.

"I'm curious if these two are going to end up being the fourth generation of Orton wrestlers and next one of Hardys." Randy said as he wiped a wet wash cloth on Alanna's face gently.

"You do realize that they'll probably take after us." Jeff told his husband as he finished feeding Ruby.

"So our little viper princess and now little rainbow princess are going to take our places." Randy smirked as Alanna began to try hitting the tattoos on his arms. "Hey. Those aren't coming off no matter how hard you hit them. Man Alanna has been getting really aggressive."

"Payback is amazing." Jeff laughed as his husband looked at him confused. "Your dad said that you loved to smack and stomp people when a baby."

"Alanna Marie Orton, no more slapping." Randy took her hand with a stern tone. "You could also say she's like your brothers."

"Whatever." Jeff rolled his eyes as he wiped Ruby's face gently. "You probably are going to take after me Ruby Claire Hardy."

Lifting his daughter up into his arms, Jeff carried her along with the half empty bottle to put in the fridge. He was about to close the fridge when he heard the sound of barking that sounded like it was coming from the laundry room.

"Randy." Jeff looked at his husband who tried to not look him in the eyes.

"I maybe thought a cute little puppy would be a good welcome home present."

"What!" Jeff shouted in shock.

Before he could say anything more, Randy opened the door for a doverman puppy to come running out. The dog went right up to where Jeff was to try getting him to pet him and Jeff just stood there still in shock. He hasn't thought about getting another dog since Jack and has been very scared to that the same with happen.

"I named him Jushin." Randy informed as Alanna tried to get down. "Alanna really likes him."

He set the little girl down who crawled right up to the puppy for it to start licking her face. Jeff was looking at the dog nervous and then kneeled down with Ruby in his arms for Jushin to run over and start licking his hand.

"Doggy." Alanna laughed as she tried grabbing the dog's nub tail.

"Jeff?" Randy looked at his husband who was still petting the dog.

"When did you get him?" Jeff asked as he continued to pet the dog.

"I ordered him after finding out you may not have made it through childbirth. I thought he could help Alanna and Ruby not feel alone. Matt told me that whenever you missed your mom, you guys would play with the dogs."

"Okay. But you should probably clean up his little present to you." Jeff said while pointing at something in the laundry room.

Randy looked in for him to lay his head on the doorway while Jeff took the girls and puppy outside to play. He smiled at what Randy had thought of for their daughters and perhaps Jushin could help out Jeff even more with getting pass his lose of Jack. Throwing a ball, Jeff smiled as Jushin ran after it with Alanna getting the ball handed to her for her to throw it a couple feet.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On The Story So Far**


	51. Ch 51 (Training In TNA)

Jeff Hardy was training with AJ Styles and Ken Anderson in a ring as off to the side watching them was Sting. He was observing each move Jeff did incase he needed to give him some adjustments with one. When Jeff was about to do a twist of faith, Ken reserved it to send the smaller stumbling into Styles for them both to go into the ropes. Though they bounced off together to clothesline Ken right off his feet and smirked down at him.

"Good. Now I want you see if you can trap him in the Scorpion Deathlock." Sting instructed Jeff who nodded a little nervously.

The young man began to get Ken in the submission as Sting instructed him on it if he forgot a part. Soon Ken was trying to get out as Jeff began sitting down and AJ leaned against the ropes smirking to himself. When Ken started to tap, Jeff let the submission go for him to then help Ken to his feet. At Sting getting in the ring, he patted Jeff on the back as they all looked to the man.

"You should be ready for your TNA debut." Sting informed as Styles got water bottles for the three.

"I can't believe you are finally in TNA." Ken said as he took the bottle offered to him.

"Randy though made me promise that I'll return to WWE by 2015 the latest." Jeff laughed as he sat on the top turnbuckle. "Man this is going to be nerve racking."

"The show will be starting in an hour. You three should go get ready for your matches." Sting instructed.

All of them nodded to leave the ring and headed backstage to the locker room they were sharing. Jeff was changing into a black rash guard when he heard Ken humming some kind of song from where he was tying his boots on the bench. Not far from the bench was AJ who was pulling on his gloves as he tried to not laugh at Ken's prematch actions. When Jeff was ready, he felt a little nervous as he headed out of the locker room to where he'll be entering. He after several minutes heard his new entrance music to play through the arena for cheers to erupt from the crowds. Slowly he made his way out as he saw that his first opponent was going to be Jeff Jarrett who was talking to his wife. She seemed to not be too happy with Jeff have come to TNA as she gave the younger really dirty looks. Ignoring them as he got in the ring, Jeff got ready for his match to begin as he saw Jarrett also get ready.

Hours later after the show, Jeff had his bag over his shoulder as he was walking with Styles and Anderson for the back door of the arena. He was smiling as the two men talked about his win over Jarrett as Styles then unlocked their rental car. Before they could even move to get in, they saw Jarrett and Roode appear in their way.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wrestle Hardy." Jarrett said to Jeff who only ignored the older.

"Jeff has any right to wrestle that we do." Ken spat as he realized Roode was inching closer. "Keep your distance Roode."

"I got a proposition for Hardy and Styles." Roode informed as both said men looked curious. "You two can verse me in a triple threat with my World Heavyweight Championship on the line."

"I'm in." Styles agreed as Jeff seemed to be thinking over the offer.

"What harm can be done." Jeff shrugged before agreeing to accept the match.

"See you two at the next show." Roode smirked as he led Jarrett away who seemed to be in shock.

"Now Roode does realize that any chance of him retaining is decreased with both of you in the match. I mean he should've just made the offer to Sting who hates him just as much." Ken said shaking his head.

"It's his problem now since I recorded our agreement so he can't pull out of it." AJ held up his phone for his friends to see.

"Lets go get some dinner and first round is on me." Ken offered as the three got into the car.

"I'm not dragging your drunk asses back to your hotel rooms." Jeff warned as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Don't be so serious sweet heart." Ken teased from behind Jeff.

Jeff just rolled his eyes at his friend as he relaxed back in the seat while AJ drove out of the back parking lot. He saw a text from his husband who asked if he was okay and sent back a long response of how he missed him. It comforted Jeff that in the morning he would be catching the first flight back home to be with his daughters, husband and Jushin.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Me Your Thoughts So Far**


	52. Ch 52 (Finding A Sitter)

In Sting's group locker room, Randy was waiting for his husband who along with AJ Styles were being helped back after their match. Both of them had been hit right in the faces with Roode's title belt for them to be laid out and he retained his title. When Randy saw James Storm helping Jeff in while Ken was helping AJ, the viper ran right to his husband's side to check on him.

"I'm okay." Jeff assured as his husband hugged him close to then start looking at his face.

"You just got wailed in the face by a belt baby."

"Do not be so worried about me Randy." Jeff laughed as he was handed an ice pack to set on his face.

"Lets go back to the hotel room where you can get some rest." Randy instructed as he picked up a cloth to gently wipe away the paint on Jeff's face.

Both then left the arena once Jeff had changed to get back to the hotel where Jeff told his husband he was going to go take a shower. Randy was sitting on the bed watching TV when he heard the shower turn off in the bathroom. He then saw Jeff come out in pajama pants and T-shirt to lay down against his husband's side.

"How is your face feeling?" Randy asked as he ran his finger's through Jeff's hair.

"Hurts a little still, but I'm okay." Jeff answered as he moved more into Randy's side with his face on Randy's chest.

"Is something wrong Jeff?" Randy asked for his husband to nod silently. "You don't have to keep it from me. I promise nothing you say will make me mad or upset with you."

"My personal medic and I talked today on the phone. He said I shouldn't have anymore kids due to the risks being definitely not making it."

"He wants you to have that operation done."

"Yeah. I told him that I wanted to talk with you about it and then we can decide on it."

"Baby, this decision is yours to make. Though I think you should have it done just so we can be safe. Your personal medic told me that it's actually a lot easier to do then with women and you would only need a day or two of rest. Also Alanna and Ruby are enough for us to have."

"Thank you. Now I think it's time you and me got some sleep since we have the first flight home tomorrow."

Randy nodded his head and pulled his husband close to him as they both began to fall asleep in the bed. The next morning, the two had just gotten off the plane and collected their luggage to take a taxi home. When they arrived at the house, the door opened for Bob Orton and Gil Hardy to walk out each holding one of their granddaughters. Jeff and Randy hugged the two men before taking their daughters into their arms who looked happy to see them.

"So are you the champion?" Bob Orton asked Jeff who just shook his head no.

"Roode clocked me and Styles in the face with the belt and retained."

"No good-" Gil stopped himself from saying a curse in front of his granddaughters. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Jeff assured as they went inside to have Jushin run right up to them.

"We better get going. See you guys another time." Gil said bye to the four before he picked his stuff up to head out.

"I better get going too. Your mom wants me there when our friends come over." Bob laughed before he left the house.

"Daddy." Alanna started to rub on Randy's tattoos as he carried her over to the kitchen.

"Are you girls hungry?" Randy asked as he saw Jeff set Ruby in her highchair.

"Yeah." Alanna answered.

"Now what do you want my viper princess?" Randy asked as he saw Jeff keep Jushin from grabbing Ruby's bottle.

"Apple." Alanna answered and Randy smiled as he went to the fridge to get her cut up apples.

When Jeff's cell phone began to ring, he stopped feeding Ruby and got up to answer it out of the room. He had to pull the phone away from his ear when he heard Adam yell something out in the phone.

"Can you please repeat that Adam?" Jeff asked his friend.

"Shawn called me and asked if you and Randy were going to be home tomorrow when I said me and Beth weren't. Apparently him, Hunter, and Stephanie have plans tomorrow night. They need someone to watch Hunter and Steph's three boys for them."

"I thought their sons were old enough to be alone."

"They are, but apparently the last time they left them alone, the middle one threw a party."

"Okay. I'll call Hunter to let him know that we can watch his sons for him tomorrow night."

Jeff hung up the phone with a small laughed at his friend's panicked tone over three teen boys. They all had to be close to the age he was when he started wrestling and couldn't be so bad. He entered the kitchen to retake his seat next to Ruby and start feeding her again.

"Who was that?" Randy asked.

"Adam. He called to let me know that Shawn is looking for a babysitter for Hunter and Stephanie's sons tomorrow night."

"Aren't they old enough to be left alone?" Randy asked confused.

"Apparently not responsible enough."

"So we're going to watch them?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to call Hunter after we finish feeding the girls. Though lets hope the three aren't like their dad and uncle."

"Yeah. I don't feel like having the mini DX squad running around."

Once they had finished feeding the girls, Randy decided he would call his old teammate while Jeff had the girls playing in the den. He dialed Hunter's number for it to ring a couple times before Hunter answered to yell at someone about not eating pure sugar.

"Call you at a bad time?" Randy asked.

"No, my two younger boys are trying to find out if sugar is the same as the sugar in candy. Hey put that back in the cabinet or I'll redden that butt of yours."

"Jeff heard from Adam who heard from Shawn that you guys need a babysitter."

"Yeah, we can't live them with Vince since he's away and Dwayne is off making movies."

"Well, we can watch them for you guys."

"Thank you so much. If any of them get out of line just give them a hard kick in the ass for them to stop. If that doesn't work, just RKO them and they'll be fine."

"See you tomorrow." Randy said before he hung up the phone and turned to Jeff. "I fear the day if those three boys come to the main roster. Maybe perhaps I'll join you in TNA where it would be safe from whatever mayhem those three boys may bring."

A laugh just came from Jeff as he was holding a toy in front of Ruby's face that Jushin had brought over to them. Alanna was tossing another toy for the puppy to go fetch for her and Randy sat down behind his husband. He was happy that they were stopping with two since somehow three may be too much like Stephanie and Hunter currently have.


	53. Ch 53 (Day Care)

Randy Orton was laying in his bed with his arm over his husband as they slept in after both having been getting on and off flights for their jobs. Thankfully they were both off for a couple days before having to do it all over again. As they slept in the bed, they didn't see that their bedroom door was slowly being opened for two little blonde haired girls to poke their heads in. Before the wrestlers could react, both ran right over to start jumping up and down on the bed while laughing.

"Alanna." Randy groaned.

"Ruby." Jeff groaned too as the girls jumped on them.

"Get up." three year old Ruby ordered her parents.

"It's time for school" four year old Alanna informed as she landed a good pounce on top of Randy.

"Girls, it's not time for school yet. You first have to go to day care and then we'll decide on school." Randy explained to them.

"Day care." Ruby shoved Jeff to both to realize their daughters weren't going to give up.

"Me and daddy have had been working very hard this week. All we need is a couple more hours of sleep and then we'll head to day care." Randy assured his daughters who didn't seem to believe him.

As Randy thought his daughters were going to stay to sleep in the bed, he felt the covers start to be pulled away. Releasing a sigh at their daughters not giving up, Jeff got out of bed to pick Ruby up in his arms.

"Lets go have some breakfast girls." he said for Alanna to jump off the bed.

The three left the bedroom to head on downstairs to the kitchen where Jeff began making blueberry waffles. As he was putting them on plates, he heard his husband stumble down the stairs to come on inside. He poured himself a cup of coffee in hopes of it waking him up and moved behind Jeff to start kissing the smaller's neck. That action got two sounds of disgust from the table and he turned to see his daughters were the ones making them.

"Dad germs on daddy." Alanna said s Randy walked over to sit down at the table across from his daughters.

"Dad germs on daddy helped bring you two girls here." Randy told them for both to look grossed out.

"Randy." Jeff kicked his husband in the shin lightly while setting two plates of waffles down in front of their daughters.

"Come here." Randy pulled Jeff down on his lap as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ruby, eat slow."

The blonde and green eyed girl only shook her head while having blueberries smearing all over her face. She laughed as one of her hands reached out to Jeff who leaned forward knowing what she was going to do. Her blueberry covered fingers drew a design on Jeff's face as Alanna laughed at her daddy. When Jeff was pulled back by his husband, he felt the large begin to kiss the blueberries off his face.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled at him messing her design.

"Sorry." Randy sighed as he moved his hand lower on Jeff under the table.

As his hands started to move, a wet tongue licked it for him to pull away from his husband. He looked at the huge doberman that was laying under the table to clean up after the girls.

Once they were all done with breakfast and Ruby was cleaned up, the girls were upstairs in the rooms to get ready for day care. Jeff was helping Ruby pick out what she wanted to wear for day care and smiled at her wanting to wear a neon green skirt with leggings and Hardys shirt. When they left the room, Randy was helping Alanna put on her shoes while the girl was in a pair of pants with a viper shirt on.

"Time to go to day care." Alanna tugged on her dad's hand for the front door.

"Wait till daddy has your lunches packed in your backpacks." Randy told her as he saw Jeff quickly make the girls' lunches. One they were done, he put them in the backpacks that the girls had on their backs. Ruby had one that was of a butterfly with all different colors on it's wings while Alanna's was one with a princess on it. The girls were walked out to the car for them to buckled into their car seats before their dad drove out of the driveway. It took close to ten minutes to arrive at the day care center that the girls had been so excited about. They practically dragged their parents inside for them to head right to the room the girls had been assigned to.

"Hello." a woman in a long jean skirt greeted the four.

"Hi." the girls said.

"We're dropping off Alanna Orton and Ruby Hardy." Jeff informed as he smiled down at his daughters.

"Are you two cute." the woman said at the girls as they looked around the room. "Why don't you both go find an open cubby to put your stuff in and play with the other kids."

Both nodded and gave their parents quick hugs bye before running to do what the lady had said. Randy knew it was sad that their daughters were wanting to leave them, but it would help with them traveling. He took his husband's hand for them to start walking out of the room so they could have the day to themselves. In the room, Ruby went over to where some kids were coloring and asked if she could join them.

"Sure." one boy agreed.

She picked up a crayon and start drawing on a piece of paper. On the other side of the room was Alanna who was playing with some dolls. It seemed like the girls were getting along well at day care and heard the woman call for their attention.

"Okay everyone. Time for us all to take seats at tables." the woman instructed and the girls sat together. "Now we're all going to draw our families."

Together the sisters worked on drawing their family on one piece of white paper. When it was time to share their drawings, they sat patiently listening to some other kids talk about their families.

"This is my mom, dad, and older brother. Here is my little brother or sister that's my brother said is in our mom's tummy." a little girl shared her picture.

"Okay who wants to go next." the woman said with a impressed smile.

"We will." Alanna informed.

"Okay girls."

"I'm Alanna and this is my sister Ruby." Alanna introduced and then pointed at a person with snake eyes in the picture. "This is our dad who is a viper."

"And this is our daddy." Ruby pointed to a person with different colors on his face.

"Why is your dad a viper?" a boy asked them.

"He has viper eyes. We always here people say he's a viper."

"Why is there all colors on the other's face?" a girl asked.

"He puts paint on his face." Ruby answered with a smile.

"That is weird." some girls said.

"Where's your mom?" a boy asked for the sisters to look confused.

"We don't have one." Alanna answered.

"How were you born then?" a girl asked for Ruby to shrug.

"From our daddy." the three year old answered.

"Dad's can have babies." a girl said laughing.

"Only mom's can."

Slowly the two girls sat back down as tears were starting to form in their eyes at some kids saying things about them. When it was time for lunch, the girls just ate without talking to anyone and couldn't wait to for their parents to come back. Both were happy at seeing their dad and daddy standing at the door right when pick up began. Jeff had some face paint on his face since he had just did a quick photo shoot for Sting with some kids at a school. He thought Ruby would enjoy seeing his face paint that kind of looked like half a butterfly wing. The girls ran over to be picked up by their parents and the two men could tell something was wrong.

"I seems they believe you two are together." the woman said to the men.

"We happen to be married." Randy informed as he held up his wedding ring.

"Oh. Well, it seems that your daughters might not fully fit in here with the other kids since none understand that."

"Lets go Randy." Jeff pulled on his husband's arm.

"He does have colors on his face." a girl said from in the room at seeing Jeff.

Both took their daughters back to the car and Randy started driving down the road trying to figure out what will cheer the girls up. He saw an ice cream place and knew that should do it, but the girls didn't seem to want it.

"Why don't we have a mom?" Alanna asked them.

Randy pulled into a parking lot of the ice cream place to park the car so they could talk. Him and Jeff turned in their seats to be facing their daughters during the conversation.

"You girls are very special." Randy told them as he touched their hair.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Because you two came from the love that me and your dad have for each other." Jeff answered as a hand was on his stomach.

"Daddy's can't have babies they said."

"Not all can. It's a little bit of something that not many know about." Jeff explained.

"We don't want to go back." Alanna said for the men to nod.

"You two don't have to go back if you don't want to. Just remember how special you two are to us." Randy told them.

"We drew a picture of you." Ruby informed pulling the paper from her backpack.

"It's great girls. I'm going to have to take pictures to send to Uncle Matt and Grampa in North Carolina along with ones to Poppy." Jeff informed.

"Okay." the girls seemed to perk up at hearing that.

"Now lets go get some ice cream." Randy instructed and they took the girls towards the place.

Both seemed to like that suggestion as their parents held their hands as the family carefully walked through the parking lot. Randy gave Jeff a smile that they were able to make their daughters feel better after a sad experience with day care. Though they knew there would be more they would have to face growing up with having two dads.


	54. Ch 54 (Meeting Bray Wyatt)

Jeff Hardy was backstage waiting for his husband to get back from his match that was the main event. As Jeff was relaxing on the couch, he heard someone outside the locker room and got up to go check it out. Outside in the hallway was Dean Ambrose with clear fear on his face as he was trying to get away from something that had the boy totally freaked. Looking around the hallway, Jeff couldn't figure out who or what it was when the boy turned a corner to disappear.

"I'll tell Hunter his youngest is upset." Jeff whispered as he took out his cell phone to send the quick text to his old survivor series teammate.

"Hello there." a creepy, but familiar voice greeted for Jeff to look from his phone.

Standing right there in front of Jeff was Bray Wyatt with his dark creepy smirk on his bearded face. There was always something about the Wyatt family leader that gave Jeff the creeps and he tried to hide that as a small smile came to his face.

"Hi. You're Bray Wyatt." Jeff said as he was about to close the locker room door. "Nice to meet you, but I should start getting ready to leave when my husband gets back."

"What's the rush?" Bray asked while stopping the door from closing with his hand. "I must say the power coming off of you is one very captivating."

"Excuse me?" Jeff raised an eyebrow at that a little shocked and confused.

"Bearer probably told the deadman to make sure you are always protected. He could feel the strong power just coming off you in a second of your presence."

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked with annoyance in his tone.

"I know exactly who and what you are Jeffery Nero Hardy-Orton." Bray whispered before moving back with that smirk still on his face.

"So you have powers too is my guess."

"Yes. Though there are three more who my be equal to the power inside of you."

At hearing that from the bearded man, Jeff was a little shocked and tried to think of who the three were. He was taken from his thoughts by Bray's laugh and he saw the man was about to leave like he was on the hunt for something.

"Now I should go. There's a pup that I need to go find and catch."

Jeff tried to stop him for Wyatt to disappear around the corner to leave Jeff in the hallway nervous and worried. A hand on Jeff's back made him jump and lightning struck down to be right at his husband's feet. Though there was no anger or fear in Randy's eyes, but only concern for what could've spooked Jeff.

"What are you doing out here in the hallway?"

"I just had an interesting conversation with Bray Wyatt." Jeff informed as he went into the locker room with Randy following behind.

"Did he hurt you?" Randy asked with clear anger in his voice at the thought.

"No. He just knows of the power I have and perhaps has his own."

"Should've known." Randy mumbled.

"Also he said something about three others who have powers maybe equal to mine."

"Wyatt could just be talking nonsense. I mean the guy isn't all there baby and have you seen the way he dresses or heard him talk."

"Yeah whatever mister fashion sense. Anyway onto point, maybe I should go talk with Mark or even Glenn about this. See what they may think about what Wyatt is saying and if we should be concerned."

"Wyatt is just talking nothing Jeff." Glen said appearing about of non where in the doorway.

"Will you knock it off with that." Randy ordered clearly not happy with being scared by Glenn.

"If it worries you that much, I can see if Mark could check them out."

"He is the oldest." Jeff teased and Glenn nodded.

"We better be going Jeff." Randy tugged his husband out of the locker room.

The two walked down the hallway when they saw the once Shield minus Dean Ambrose looking around. Randy decided to was a good time to mess with the boys and went up with a suspicious look at Seth.

"I thought we told you to not hang with the likes of your once brothers."

"Screw you old man. We have more important things to worry about than you being a jackass." Seth told him as he went back to looking in empty locker rooms like Roman was.

"Why you disrespectful, little-"

"Randy." Jeff called to keep his husband calm. "I think we should be going."

An arm went around Jeff's waist as Randy breathed in Jeff's scent to help calm him down as they headed down the hallway. Though right before they could turn, Dean Ambrose came plowing through to knock both himself and Randy to the floor.

"Ambrose, get the hell off of me." Randy ordered as Jeff stood holding back a laugh.

"Dean!" Seth ran over to hug the dirty blonde along with Roman.

"We got to go now." Dean told the two older boys and they took off down the hallway.

"What has gotten into those three lately?" Randy asked as he sat up dusting himself off a little. "I mean it. Hunter and Steph better start putting them on leashes or something to keep them under control."

"Relax Randy." Jeff told his husband as he helped the taller back on his feet.

"Rollins is a disrespectful little brat." Randy mumbled to hear a small laugh come from his husband.

"Disrespectful, little brat. Now where have I heard that from before?" Jeff asked tapping his chin with a small smirk.

"Don't you dare." Randy warned.

"Oh yes. From so many about you Randal Keith Orton." Jeff said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jeff."

"You used to always give people the finger if they pissed you off and did what ever you wanted to do."

"You're forgetting one thing baby." Randy whispered as he led his husband outside to the parking lot.

"What am I forgetting?" Jeff asked as they soon reached their rental car.

"That I also was disrespectful when I was thinking about having you moaning as I thrusted inside you." Randy leaned down to set a kiss on Jeff's neck. "And right now I'm starting think about that again."

Before Jeff could even stop him, Randy had opened the back door of the car to push him to lay across the seat. All Jeff got out was a shout of Randy before the taller was on top of him with the car door slammed shut.


	55. Ch 55 (Sting's Visit)

Jeff Hardy was in his home kitchen cooking breakfast for his family when he heard the sound of his daughters running down the stairs. Chasing behind them was Jushin who seemed to want the toy that Ruby was holding as she ran. When the girls got in the kitchen, they gave quick hugs to Jeff before taking their seats at the table. Picking up the plates of blueberry pancakes, Jeff walked over to set them down in front of his daughters. While the girls ate their breakfast, Jeff began to clean up and heard the house phone ringing. He ran over to pick it up as he kept an eye on the girls to make sure they don't feed Jushin anything.

"Hello?"

"Is this my very sexy looking husband?" Randy's voice asked from the other end.

"Don't know. Is this my husband the apex predator?" Jeff asked.

"I had to hear your voice. What are you and the girls doing?"

"Probably the normal. I have a video conference with Sting on somethings and the girls will probably play outside with Jushin."

"Is that dad?" Alanna asked.

"Yes. Randy, our girls wish to talk with you." Jeff handed the phone to Alanna.

"Hi dad." both girls said to the phone.

"Hello my little princesses."

"When are you coming home?" Alanna asked.

"I'll be on the first flight tomorrow morning." Randy answered.

"We miss you. Daddy does too." Ruby informed as Jeff smiled at how his daughters were talking to his husband.

"Hey put daddy on the phone." Randy told his daughters who gave the phone back to Jeff.

"What's up?" Jeff asked as he leaned against the counter.

"I was talking to Hunter and Stephanie. They were curious if you would perhaps like to come back to WWE."

"Randy. I've only been gone for what over three years and do hear that TNA has some big plans for me."

"You know I miss having you come out to the ring with me. Please just think about it baby." Randy begged and Jeff let out a small laugh at that.

"Fine. I'll think about it, but it probably won't be till 2016 or 17 with how they got me scheduled."

"Now I better get going. We still got a lot to go over with the Authority and their olden boy's matches since he wants a big one for this years Mania."

"Behave Randy." Jeff teased at his husband's unpleased tone.

"We'll see baby. Love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Jeff saw that the girls had finished their breakfast and he cleared their spots. As he was getting dressed in his and Randy's bedroom, there was a knock on the front door. Quickly rushing down the stairs while putting his hair up, Jeff almost slipped on one of his daughters' toys.

"Girls, what did I say about leaving your toys laying around?" Jeff asked up the stairs.

"Sorry daddy." they both said.

Jeff unlocked the front door to open it and he greeted Sting who stood there in a jean jacket and sunglasses. The man came inside to be greeted by the two little girls as Jeff closed the door behind him.

"So Dixie informed me of your little leave from TNA and how they agreed to your terms." Sting told the young man who just laughed.

"You mean the fact that my back has now put me on medical leave and the surgeries will take up to 2016 or 17 for me to return. I'm gracious that she is letting me end my contract and WWE has offered me a manger's position on whoever I want." Jeff explained as they headed outside to where the girls were playing on their swing set.

Both men sat down at the table that allowed them to keep an eye on the girls while they still had their conversation. Jeff saw Sting lean back in his heat with his covered eyes on him and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Who do you plan on managing?"

"I was thinking about you up until Mania or even Mark. He's got that match coming up at Mania against Bray Wyatt."

"Not your husband?"

"Randy has enough to deal with as being a member of the Authority." Jeff answered as he leaned on his arms. "Plus if I do take the offer, it means the girls are going to be on the road so much more."

"Jeff. You have grown up in WWE and I think you know who you're going to end up managing."

"Doesn't mean he has to know that." Jeff smirked as he saw his daughters play wrestling.

"You're going to surprise him with your return to WWE."

"Yep. Though Randy doesn't know about my back injury."

"When do you plan on telling him that since you know the surgeries aren't big? I mean you do need him there during the days of your recoveries."

"I know that. Randy will be told about my back when he gets home and I can explain to him how long I can't be in a match.

At hearing Jushin start barking, Jeff got up from his seat to see what had gotten the dog's attention. He saw that a squirrel had gotten into the backyard and was being chased by the dog to then jump on the fence. Knowing the dog wasn't doing anything wrong, Jeff went back to the table as Sting gave him a glance from under his sunglasses. Before Jeff could react, the man lifted the back of his shirt to reveal very dark bruises that littered his back. Not wanting his daughters to see them, Jeff pulled his shirt back down as he retook his seat.

"You definitely need these surgeries."

"I know. Guess all my years as extreme have finally caught up with my back." Jeff laughed as he ignored the pain.

"Hopefully you'll be ready to go when the time comes."

"My first surgery is a week from today. If you need any help on how to take down Hunter, I should be able to tell you."

"Good, now I better get going. Take care of yourself Jeff."

"I will Sting."

They walked inside to the front door fro Jeff to let the man out and then he went back to the backyard. His daughters had one of Jushin's toys that they were playing with to have the dog chasing after them. Hopefully after having the surgeries, Jeff could be back with playing with his two little girls.


	56. Ch 56 (Sting Helps Out)

Jeff Hardy was backstage of Raw in his husband's locker as the taller man was getting ready his match later on in the night against Seth Rollins. He was just laying on the couch relaxing with his eyes closed when he felt a kiss be set on his lips. A smile came to Jeff's face as he opened his eyes to see his husband over him with a smile of his own on his face.

"I wanted to wake up my sleeping beauty." Randy informed his husband.

"Well I'm awake and curious on why you wanted to wake me up."

"You okay? I mean the surgeries on your back have to of taken their tolls on you, but I mean we were doing good in training earlier to help you not get ring rust."

"Randy, I am fine. You don't have to always be so worried about me. You think that I am fragile when I am not. Remember when I went against Mark in that ladder match. No one expected for me to be able to get back up on my feet and walk out of there, but I did so with a little help."

"One thing I remember is that time I hurt my shoulder and you came right to my side as they were taken me to an ambulance." Randy thought back to the memory as Jeff did the same.

 _Jeff ran down the arena's halls looking for his boyfriend Randy who had just hurt himself in the ring. The young man's dyed red and purple hair was getting in his eyes, but he could careless as finally his boyfriend came into sight. He saw Randy laying on a gurney with pain clearly written on his face as he had a hand resting on his injuries shoulder._

 _"Randy."_

 _"Jeff?"_

 _Once the two young men's eyes met, Randy had his hand held out for Jeff to take it. A medic went to make Jeff move away from the gurney when Randy refused to have Jeff be alone._

 _"It's okay Randy. I'll head to the hospital and meet you there."_

 _"Drive carefully baby." Randy instructed as he kissed Jeff's hand._

 _"Anything for you." Jeff whispered as he set a quick kiss on the taller's lips._

 _They began to load Randy into the ambulance for the taller to not take his eyes of Jeff. His boyfriend waited right in his view as they got him secured before closing the doors to take them out of each other's sights._

A laugh escaped Jeff as he realized that perhaps they weren't the best at hiding their relationship at the beginning of it. Now that he thought of it, they got caught in the bathrooms making out and sometimes were ordered by other wrestlers to move off the sinks. Coming back to the present from the memories, Jeff saw Randy fixing one of his boots that had come untied.

"I wish you could be out there with me." Randy told his husband who looked down.

"Maybe later on Randy. I'll see you after your match my apex predator." Jeff sat up to give a deep kiss to his husband.

"Looks like Undertaker's spawn has the viper protector wrapped around his little finger."

Anger flashed in Jeff's eyes at Bray Wyatt somehow having gotten into the locker room without them knowing. He saw Randy turn with a look like he was about to strike, but was stopped by something else being in the locker room. Staying with his husband, Randy smirked as he held Jeff close to him and Wyatt had no clue of the reason for the smirk.

"Your soul is mine Wyatt." Undertaker's dark voice informed before the bearded man was chokeslammed right out of the locker room. "Next time just hit him with lightning Jeff."

"Have no problem doing that." Jeff replied.

"Also Orton, keep an eye on Rollins. There is something wrong with Ambrose and I fear that it could be said for his brothers too."

"If Ambrose is not right, perhaps he should be pulled out of his Mania ladder match." Randy suggested for Mark to shake his head no.

"The boy may not be aware of this. We also can't inform whoever is causing it incase that could just cause harm on the boy or his older brothers."

"Understood." Randy assured.

"Now I believe you have a match to be getting to."

Nodding his head, Randy quickly ran out of the locker room after giving Jeff a quick kiss for luck. From where he stood, Jeff watched as his husband headed out to the ring and then saw that the Authority was going to attack him. At a text from Sting, Jeff realized what had to happen and he quickly left the locker room.

In the ring was Randy holding a chair as he stared down each of the Authority members that looked ready to attack himself. All of them stood on the apron while Randy was in the middle of the ring with the chair up. Suddenly the lights went out a couple seconds with a crow sound for them to come back on and Randy saw Sting on one side holding his signature bat and his husband on his other side.

"It's Sting and Jeff Hardy."

Along the top half of Jeff's face were designs that just were captivating, but the apex predator couldn't take his focus off the Authority. Like one, the three began to attack and Jeff took down J & J Security with hurricanranas and dropkicks. Joey caught Jeff's leg and a smirk came to Jeff's face right before he did a mule kick that had the smaller man on the mat. Around him were Sting and Randy who had taken down the bigger guys with their weapons and Jeff sat on the top turnbuckle as Sting removed his coat to throw at Triple H.

"You two feel like striking?" Jeff asked as he got Jamie and Joey in a corner.

From the opposite corner, Sting ran forward to do a Stinger's splash to the two that had them laid out on the mat again. Sting looked right at Triple H before he did a Scorpion Deathdrop on Noble while Jeff stood at his husband's side.

"My turn now baby." Randy whispered.

Jeff took a step away from his husband and saw Randy get down in his ready to strike position to land an RKO to Mercury. Then the three looked at the Authority who were heading up the ramp and Jeff felt an arm wrap around his waist. When he looked to his husband, Jeff's lips were captured for a deep kiss that had the crowd's cheers get so much louder.

"The power couple of Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy are back together." Cole said.

All three left the ring to head backstage where Jeff was immediately wrapped up in a hug by Triple H. He laughed as the Game then set him down with a smile on his face as he looked at the man he's known for so long.

"I'm so happy to see you back home Jeff."

"It's good to be home Hunter. Though I can't wrestle due to the surgeries."

"You've had surgeries?" Seth asked from where he stood off to the side.

"Yes. Multiple small ones on my back and I have some still to go." Jeff explained to the teen boy.

"That's fucking sucks." Seth said for him to get sacked on the back of his head.

"You're getting your mouth cleaned out with soap Seth Rollins Helmsley-Levesque." Stephanie informed as she grabbed onto his ear.

"Mom." the boy wined at being punished in front of Sting. "Please not in front of one of my idols."

"Hey!" Hunter looked at his son a little hurt.

"You can't be my only idol dad."

"Still I don't want to hear you cursing out of the ring." Stephanie warned before letting him go. "This is what you two will have to deal with when your girls are his age."

"Luckily that's a long time for us." Randy laughed as he kept his arm around his husband.

"I think our match at Mania is going to be great Hunter." Sting said to the man who nodded.

"Of course."

"Please don't go easy on me Randy. I want everyone to see how talented I am like my dad and other family members. Please give me a really hard fight." Seth begged while looking at Randy.

"I don't plan on taking it easy on you Seth." Randy assured. "How about I do what a certain deadman did for my husband back in 2002."

"You're going to destroy me like Taker did to Jeff in that ladder match. I don't like that at all having watched the match. Also I heard Uncle Shawn and dad talk about how that match really bruised Jeff up."

"No Seth. Randy means that during that match, I gave everything I had. Even though I lost the match, everyone saw how tough I was." Jeff explained to the teen who nodded now understanding.

"Though no ladders please Randy." Stephanie instructed the apex predator.

"Can't make any promises Steph. Though I assure you, your little man is going to be fine in our match." Randy assured her.

"Will you be out at ringside Jeff for Randy and Seth's match?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe I'll be there. I have to see whose match is more interesting. Sting's, Undertaker's, or my husband's." Jeff smiled as he was pulled even closer to the apex predator by the waist.

"Dad! Mom!"

Everyone turned to see Dean Ambrose come rushing down the hall and go right to his dad with his arms wrapped around him. This confused and worried Hunter and Stephanie on what was wrong with their youngest. Roman Reigns stood a little bit away having followed Dean and Stephanie could tell he was worried.

"We should be going." Hunter began to lead his youngest away.

Stephanie led the oldest two boys after them and that left Randy, Sting, and Jeff standing there so confused. Though a feeling was telling Jeff that Wyatt was behind whatever was wrong with Dean.

* * *

 **Please Review. Also who else is happy that Jeff is back in WWE and him and Randy are holding titles at the same time.**


	57. Ch 57 (Wrestlemania 2015)

**By the way, Seth and Roman don't have any facial hair since they are teens in this story.**

* * *

Randy Orton was just getting all of his stuff ready for Wrestlemania when his two daughters came running over to tackle him. He smiled as they started to wish him good luck in his match and then he saw Jeff standing at the doorway.

"Come to the ring with me. Everyone will love to see you out there."

"I can't Randy. You need to go through this match on your own without me at your side."

"For years, I had to do that and hated not celebrating with you in the ring. Now either you come with me or I will drag you out there on my shoulder."

That got both of their daughters laughing as Jeff raised an eyebrow at his husband on talking like that in front of the girls. Before Jeff could stop it, Randy had him on his shoulder and was heading for the door as Jeff kicked and punched at him to be put down.

"Will you come out to the ring with me?" Randy asked him.

"Randy."

"Girls, Uncle Matt will be here to watch you both while we are gone." Randy informed their daughters for the two to start cheering. "You going to come out to the ring with me baby?"

"Fine. You're so not getting anything if you win tonight." Jeff whispered to his husband to then be set down on his feet.

"Should I be asking what the hell is going on?" Matt asked from the doorway.

"No. Just that I'm ready to Twist of Faith him." Jeff mumbled as he went to grab his face paints.

"Daddy is mad." Ruby said as she was picked up by Randy and Alanna by Matt.

"He is just having something right now." Randy told his daughters.

"Randy Keith Orton!"

"Bye Matt." Randy then quickly left before his husband could really get mad.

When the two arrived at the Levi's Stadium, Randy led his husband to the locker room given to him and began getting changed. Jeff was sitting in front of a mirror doing designs on his face with the paint and felt a kiss on the back of his neck. Pulling back, Randy looked at his husband with a laugh and then saw the love in Jeff's green eyes.

"I love you so much. Thank you for getting me here." Jeff told him.

"Love you too baby. Now I think we should see what is currently going on."

Turning the television on in the room, Randy saw that Dean Ambrose was in the ring for the Intercontinental Championship ladder match. He quickly finished getting ready and dragged his husband out of the room for them to head down the hallway. On the way, they saw medics go rushing by them along with Shawn Micheals. Worried on what was going on, they ran to the curtain where medics were helping Dean Ambrose while a towel was on his head. Blood was covering the towel and Shawn and Hunter took the boy to hold as he was clearly in pain and shaking.

"What happened?" Randy asked a medic.

"Harper threw him right threw a ladder and the kid cut his head open pretty good."

"Dean." Seth and Roman stood trying to comfort their brother.

"Seth, you're match is next. Are you all ready for it?" Hunter asked to try getting Seth to focus on him.

"Yeah, but what about Dean?"

"We'll take care of him. Now go beat Randy or get your butt beaten by him." Shawn instructed for the boy to snort.

"I'll take care of him Seth." Roman assured and hugged his brother.

Jeff noticed the oldest boy whisper something in the younger's ear for a nod to be given by Seth, Before he could think much on it, Randy dragged him by the wrist towards the curtain. Trying to make sure he looked okay, Jeff heard his husband laugh as Seth's music was playing.

"You look fine baby." Randy assured.

The smaller was wearing one of Randy's designer shirts with the sleeves cut off, a pair of ripped faded jeans, arm sleeves pushed down on his wrist, and black and red faded dyed hair up with some in his eyes. It also was touched up with the design that Jeff had done in red, black, and grey to match his husband's trunks. When Jeff closed his eyes, it looked like he had snake eyes that really brought a smile to Randy's face. At Randy's music playing, the two went out with Randy's arm wrapped around his husband's waist. Together they went down the long ramp to the ring and Jeff was led into it to be positioned on the top turnbuckle with his husband behind him doing his signature pose.

"Looks like Randy wanted his husband with him." Cole said as they saw Randy lean down for a kiss.

"Jeff though is important in these matches. I mean he's connected to this one, Sting's own, and Undertaker's too. Will he be at those or just with his husband?"

Before the match could begin, Jeff got out of the ring to give a glance at J & J security. The bell was rung for Randy and Seth to start circling the ring and Jeff just leaned on the apron to watch with no interest of getting involved in the match. He watched his husband and the boy wrestle each other back and forth with moves. Right now Seth had a disadvantage with Randy since everyone who has taught Seth had versed Randy. When Seth slid out of the ring, Jeff could see the boy trying to calculate a plan to use on the apex predator. A smile was given to Jeff by Randy that others would find creepy, but Jeff only found it making him smile back.

"Not again with the creepy smiles. God this could end up being like Edge and Lita's live sex promo years ago if Randy doesn't control himself." JBL said with a hand to his face.

Jeff saw J & J security go to Seth's side right behind him and then Randy got out of the ring. He shook his head at Seth running away from Randy and saw that Seth had figured out a plan to use on he apex predator.

"Seth is going to kick your husband's ass." Jamie told Jeff who turned his head a little with almost closed eyes.

"You do realize that this match isn't over yet. Wait till the bell is rung and then tell me that." Jeff told the short man. "By the way, don't you have a ring to be taking to a volcano."

"Why you no good bitch?" Jamie was being held back by Joey.

Ignoring the security, Jeff watched his husband keep control over Seth before he was caught with a turnbuckle powerbomb to bounce back with a clothesline. A laugh came from Randy as he looked at his husband who didn't seem as interested in the match. When he was bout to go for an RKO, Randy knocked J&J security down, which had Jeff moving to start taking care of them. Moving out of the ring, Randy and Jeff did a double inverted DDT on the short men and a kiss was shared between them.

"Jeff only involves himself when others do." Cole reminded as Jeff walked over Jamie and Joey.

When Randy saw Seth running towards them to do a suicide dive, he pushed Jeff out of the way to take it alone. Jeff was on his stomach looking at his husband who now lay on the floor a little dazed and something grabbed Jeff's leg. He saw Seth was right by him and the boy moved his hand away as he didn't look to attack Jeff.

"How did you manage with Undertaker?"

"Trust me kid. You'll find out." Jeff replied quietly to the boy.

Slowly Jeff got up as he saw Randy kick out of a cover and he moved to lean on the apron. The two in the ring were still going back and forth with moves on each other while the security was still dazed on the floor. When the fighting spilled out on the floor, Jeff moved to his husband's side after he had been given a moonsault.

"Am I dreaming or you just so much of a beauty?" Randy asked in a whisper.

"Get your ass up and continue the match." Jeff replied as he gave a squeeze to his husband's hand. "Remember our match at 2008's Rumble?"

"Yeah." Randy started to think about how close Jeff's face had been to his crotch and the long kiss they had shared.

"Mind out of the gutter Orton." Jeff said and nudged his husband to get up.

Seth took over with dragging Randy back in the ring and Jeff watched in hopes his husband got his head out of the gutter of dirty thoughts. When Randy made Seth slip to fall on the turnbuckle between his legs, he looked at his husband.

"Is that what you meant?"

"No. That was the match before it." Jeff whispered shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on between the Ortons?" King asked a little confused.

"I still don't know what he's talking about." Randy told Seth as the boy was trying to push back the pain.

"I hope you don't." Seth replied and prevented a superplex on himself.

A back drop was done on Seth to counter Seth and he then did a crossbody to have Seth roll into a cover. It was close to ending the match, but Randy got out before three to see his husband's amused look. After a couple more cover attempts, Randy was in a corner about to do a punt kick on Seth when J&J security got in to block his way. Knowing his husband could use the help, Jeff went to get on the apron after seeing an RKO given to Jamie. His leg was grabbed for Jeff to slip and smash his face into the ropes and fall on the apron without Randy seeing it as he RKO'd Joey. Laying on the apron with a hand to his face, Jeff saw Randy get a curb stomp that Randy kicked out of the cover after. He looked at his husband as he could see that Seth was whispering something and realized that he was fighting for Dean. The boy thought he had his opening when going for a curb stomp to be given an RKO and Jeff shook his head at Randy remembering. It got the win and Randy went right to his husband who was getting back on his feet to pick the smaller up in his arms. A kiss was shared between them without any care of Jeff's paint getting on Randy. They headed backstage to see Sting waiting there while Stephanie was trying to tell Hunter that he had to go out to the ring even thought Dean was hurt.

"Good luck." Jeff wished Sting who nodded.

"Nice job out there in your match." Sting told Randy.

"Thanks. Now want to celebrate our win?" Randy asked his husband.

"Nope. Now we should go clean you up since you got paint all over your face now." Jeff laughed at how Randy looked bad with the paint smears.

He picked up a wet wash cloth once in the locker room to start cleaning off his husband's face. On the television was Triple H and Sting's match going on so they could keep track of it. An arm snaked around Jeff's waist for him to see Randy kiss at his uncovered stomach.

"I should go get you some water."

"Don't take too long baby." Randy instructed as he start untying his boots.

Jeff left the locker room to head for the cafeteria to see it was empty and got a water from a vending machine. As Jeff turned to head out, he came face to face with Luke Harper who was watching him with creepy dark eyes.

"Can I help you?" Jeff asked.

"I wonder if we use you, I can finally take down the deadman."

Coming out of the shadows was Bray Wyatt who came over to touch Jeff's loose hair. Strong smack knocked the hand away as Jeff began to move for the door in hopes of getting back to his husband. Before he could make it through the doors, Jeff was grabbed around the waist to be led back to only a few feet in front of Wyatt.

"Get off of me." Jeff spat as Wyatt moved to grab his face.

"The serpent should never let you walk around alone."

"I don't need my husband for protection."

"Well, he did do one part for me. Took out two of the three hounds and Lesnar will do the last."  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked as he tried to get Harper off him.

"For me to finally be ruler of the worlds, all three hounds must be unable to stop me."

"Your match is before Reigns and Lesnar's one."

"Doesn't matter. Two hounds are already down and the oldest one is more worried about them. I shall be taking over tonight." Bray whispered to Jeff and then a darkness filled the smaller. "He is all yours."

As the darkness began to take over, Jeff could make out the face of Bobby Roode too close to his. Unable to fight against him, Jeff was consumed in the darkness as he felt himself be dropped. When Jeff woke up, he was laying on the floor of the cafeteria confused on what was going on. He could hear his name being called and saw Hulk and Sting at his side.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked as Sting helped him sit up.

"We found you laying here on the floor kid." Hulk answered as Jeff tried to remember.

"Wait the matches." Jeff realized.

"Lost mine. Taker won his." Sting informed as Jeff was helped up to his feet.

"Right now Lesnar and Reigns on in the ring. Looks like the match is coming to close though with how they've been pounding on each other." Hulk added as he helped support Jeff.

"Lets get you back to Randy." Sting instructed as they led Jeff out of the cafeteria.

They got to the locker room to see Randy laying on the floor and quickly Jeff ran to his husband's side. At Jeff touching Randy's face, the larger began to wake up and he looked into Jeff's eyes.

"Tell your TNA guys ow for me."

"What?" Sting looked at Hogan.

"Yeah, two guys from TNA hit me. One was Steiner and the other was an old Immortal member too."

"Wyatts attacked me and Roode was there." Jeff informed as he glanced to Sting and Hogan.

"So Immortal went after you. I thought we got rid of them." Hogan said clearly not happy.

"Dixie is going to flip at hearing this. Tell Styles, Storm, and Anderson to find out what the hell is going on over there." Sting told Hogan who nodded before leaving.

Their attention went to the television at Seth's music playing and the boy running down the ramp to cash in his briefcase. Jeff thought about what Wyatt had said and knew this is why Taker had one with Seth still able to run and fight. If a hound can still fight, Wyatt can't take over with power and it could help in figuring out a way to stop him or know his full plan. Cheers erupted at Seth winning the belt and Randy looked at Jeff for them to leave the locker room. Both expected for Roman to come charging in ready to attack Seth for stealing the belt, but instead the oldest wrapped his arms around his brought. Dean stood there to be pulled into the hug and Jeff turned to hug his husband at the sight of the brothers. A bigger hug was given by Dwyane, Shawn, Hunter, and Stephanie joining in with hugging the brothers. Behind Randy and Jeff were Undertaker and Sting who set their hands on their shoulders. Suddenly Stardust came running over to try grabbing Jeff and Sting by their arms and was annoyed at not being able to.

"Mine. I want them since they wears paint like me. Perfect we will be of a family."

"Knock it off Cody." Randy ordered and got a very wet hiss in his face.

"Curse that name."

Stardust then ran off after his failed attempt to take Jeff and Sting with him. Everyone was confused on what had just happened and Randy wiped the spit off his face while the three brothers were laughing at the scene. After such a crazy Mania, it was family that helped to keep you going into the good times and away from the bad.

* * *

 **Please Review If You Still Like This Story.**


	58. Ch 58 (Anniversary)

In the Orton-Hardy household, Jeff and Randy were fast asleep in their bed when suddenly their two daughters came charging in to tackle them and jump up and down. Randy groaned as he saw Jeff just pulled the blankets over his head to hide from the very wake and for some reason excited girls. When Ruby and Alanna saw Randy try to sneak under the blanket with their daddy, both girls jumped on him to try pinning him down on the bed.

"Girls, you should be in bed." Randy said as he moved to sit up with both on his lap.

"We have to show you something." Alanna informed and started tugging on Randy arm to try getting him off the bed.

"Daddy." Ruby was climbing on top of Jeff who was still under the blankets.

Finally the two men gave in at knowing that their daughters were just as persistent as them and they climbed out of bed. Jeff was in a pair of shorts and a tank top while his husband was only in a pair of shorts as their daughters led them down the stairs to the den. Once in the den, both jumped at the lights being turned on and all their family and friends yelling happy anniversary at them. Shock was on the two men's faces at having not expected this at all from the others and then Randy realized that today was their anniversary of seven years, but ten years since Randy and Jeff had shared a house before fully moving in.

"Happy Anniversary dad and daddy." the girls said and Jeff picked Ruby up as Randy picked up Alanna.

"Thank you girls." Jeff smiled before looking to his family and friends. "Who made a copy of our house keys?"

"Shawn run." Hunter yelled as the two rushed for the front door.

"You break our front door again, I'm RKOing you Hunter." Randy warned as he greeted his parents. "We have only been married seven years, I thought ten years was a big deal."

"This had to be a surprise and ten would have been expected. Now I believe the two of you should go get dressed since today is a day for you both to spend together by doing whatever you want." Bob told his son and him and Gil took their granddaughters.

Both men went back upstairs to their bedroom to start getting ready for their day and Randy saw Jeff buttoning a pair of ripped worn jeans. Moving behind his husband, Randy began to move his hands into the smaller's pants with a smirk on his lips. Jeff stepped away to start putting his colored hair up in a bun and gave Randy a teasing look. Soon both had gotten dressed to head down the stairs to be hugged by their daughters who wanted to say bye. Instead the two decided that they wanted to have their daughters with them since they were very important to their love. They then went outside to their car and got the girls buckled in before Randy backed out of the driveway and head down the road. He saw Jeff trying to think of where they should go first to spend their day together when he saw a sign for horseback riding. Pulling up to the place, Randy led his husband over to arrange for them to go on a trail and Jeff walked over to where a horse was. A hand touched it's nose as Jeff pet the side of it's nose and Randy was amazed at how his beautiful husband looked next to one of nature's most beautiful animals. Both of their daughters were lifted up by Jeff to pet the horse for their smiles to make Randy's own get bigger. His three babies were such beauties that he would always protect from harm including boyfriends when that time came for his daughters.

"You ready to ride baby?" Randy asked as he came up behind Jeff to put his arms around his waist. "And I mean the horse."

"Randy." Jeff lightly elbowed his husband while making sure the girls hadn't heard their dad.

"Sorry, but we might have to rent a motel room soon with the dirty thoughts going through my head."

Moving out of his husband's reach, Jeff walked to one of the horses that had been taken out for them. He got on with a smirk as Randy went over to get on his own horse as a person handed Alanna to Jeff who wanted to ride with her daddy while Ruby got put on in front of her dad. The girl was petting the horse's mane with a large smile and told her dad how soft it was to get a kiss to her hair. Gil had showed a picture to Randy of Jeff when he was little that was identical to Ruby while Alanna was definitely an Orton with his own child photos.

"You're not going to RKO the horse right dad?" Alanna asked as Jeff had the horses walking side by side down the trail behind their guide.

"No Alanna. We both know that daddy would twist of faith me for doing that."

"What Swanton off the horse?" Ruby asked looking at Jeff.

"Nope. Now take a look at this." Jeff instructed and pointed into a set of woods.

The girls were amazed at how beautiful it looked while Randy could only focus on Jeff who looked so beautiful in nature. He remembered their first anniversary when they were both stuck working and actually were stuck at a signing. Mark and Shawn along with Hunter felt so bad for that and immediately got them the rest of the night off. They also made reservations at a nice restaurant that led to the two having some fun in bed afterwards. When Ruby started to laugh at the horse shaking it's head to brush her with it's mane, Randy had to smile at how her laugh was just like Jeff's own. At thinking of her birth, Randy realized that there was chance him and Jeff would have never gotten the chance to celebrate this anniversary if the birth had gone the way it was supposed. Today would have been a very sad day of him probably going to the cemetery like he knew Gil does for Jeff's mom.

"Dad!"

Hearing his daughters call for him, Randy left his sad thoughts to see his horse was trying to bite Jeff's horse on the butt. Looks like he had gotten the feisty horse that was just like him. When he rode close to Jeff, he moved to pinch his husband's butt to be given a strong back kick for doing it. A laugh came from the girls at being able to celebrate this anniversary with their parents and both men would never have thought of celebrating without them. Every day that they had together with them was a gift that the two knew almost was taken away.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	59. Ch 59 (Home Invasion)

Randy Orton and his husband Jeff were sitting on their den couch watching a movie with their daughters who were snuggled into their sides. For a little bit, Randy was on break from wrestling due to filming a movie and also wanting to spend some more time with his family. At the girls begging for ice cream, Jeff agreed and got up to go make their favorites while Randy stayed with them to continue watching the movie. The taller leaned back on the couch as his daughters talked about the current scene that he nodded to and then heard a crash come from the kitchen. Both girls clung to him scared by the loud noise while Randy was concerned about his husband that was in there.

"Stay here girls." Randy ordered as he jumped off the kitchen to run into the kitchen.

He saw his husband standing there frozen with two broken bowls of ice cream on the tile floor. Slowly Randy went to set a hand on Jeff's back to be almost struck by a shot of lightning. On Jeff's face was clear face at something that his husband couldn't see and he tried to again touch the smaller's back. Feeling Jeff tense up at the touch, Randy moved to be in front of his husband to hold his face between his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"They're powers. Someone is trying to take them, but don't realize that it's impossible to have all."

"Whose powers?" Randy asked as he saw his husband looking close to panicking.

"Mark and Glenn's powers. I'm the only thing keeping this person from having full power."

"Girls bring me a piece of paper and pencil." Randy told his daughters while leading Jeff over to the kitchen table to sit down.

"Here you go dad." Alanna said coming in.

"Careful of where you girls step." Randy instructed as he took the paper and pencil from his daughters. "Now I want you to go back in the den and watch your movie."

"Okay." Ruby agreed.

The paper was set down in front of Jeff on the table and the pencil put in his hand to start drawing blindly. Randy soon could see blurs of familiar figures that gave him some answers who were trying to take Mark and Glenn's powers. He watched the pencil move off the paper once done to just move in Jeff's hand and he took it from his husband to set down.

"We need to go." Randy said as he helped Jeff up to his feet.

As he led his husband upstairs to their bedroom, Randy took out his cell phone to call Dave who was in the state visiting a friend. He made sure Jeff was okay on their bed before he went back downstairs to check on his daughters. What had happened was explained to Dave who told Randy that he would be there within twenty minutes.

"Thanks Dave." Randy said before he went upstairs.

Still laying in the bed, Jeff looked to be in pain as his arms were wrapped around his stomach. Randy knew that whatever Bray was doing to Undertaker and Kane, Jeff was feeling it too and that made anger go through him at harm to his husband. Knowing that his presence might help calm Jeff down, Randy sat on the bed beside his head to run his fingers through his husband's hair. When Jeff started to cling to him, Randy wrapped his arm around the smaller to hold him close.

"I'm not going to leave you baby." Randy whispered as he kissed the top of his husband's head.

It looked like Jeff was feeling better and soon was able to get up to his feet as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. Banging from downstairs made the two head on down to see their front door almost being knocked in. Their daughters ran right over to cling to their legs while Jushin was looking ready to pounce with growls coming out of him.

"They found out." Jeff realized as he looked at Randy in fear.

"Take the girls upstairs and hide." Randy instructed for his husband to look unsure.

"Girls, go on up to our bedroom with Jushin and into the bathroom. Stay in there until we come get you and keep the bedroom and bathroom doors locked." Jeff instructed his daughters who nodded.

The two girls ran on up with Jushin following protectively and Randy opened the closet to take a sledgehammer from it that was a gift from Hunter when they had reformed Evolution. He looked it over while seeing his husband watching the door that was to starting break and soon they saw a masked man come charging in. Jeff avoided a tackle and gave a dropkick that made the man crash into the wall that had him sliding down to the floor.

"Jeff!" Randy yelled as he saw another masked man get behind his husband.

Arms wrapped around Jeff to restrain him while starting to drag him towards the door, but a swing of the sledgehammer had Jeff released. Moving to his husband's side, Jeff saw Randy ready to continue protecting him as they saw a couple more men come inside. When Jeff went to use lightning on one of the men, it went back to almost hit himself and had him going down to the floor. Shock went on Jeff's face as he saw the men overpower Randy and he quickly went to get back on his feet to be grabbed by his arms.

"Foolish you are to not keep yourself better protected." one of the men said to Jeff who seemed amused.

"I have enough protection." Jeff informed as his eyes met Randy's own.

"Doesn't look like it."

Randy suddenly threw the men off him to pick the sledgehammer off the floor to connect it one and then RKO'd the other. He stood a few feet away from a man on his knees and then launched forward to give a punt kick that had Jeff smiling at his protector. This show of Randy's viciousness shocked the man who was in charge of this supposed kidnapping. Still the men held Jeff's arms tightly as Randy looked ready to strike at them and the head man got behind Jeff to have an arm around his neck.

"Keep back or I'll snap his neck."

"No you won't be." Dave Batista informed as he dragged the man away from Jeff.

That gave Jeff the chance to slam the two men into each other and then a double scorpion deathdrop. He ran over to his husband for them to embrace each other and share a small kiss of relief at each other being okay.

"So looks like they figured out Jeff was in their way." Dave said as he tossed the rest of the men out of the house.

"I don't like that Wyatt dared to even try kidnapping my husband." Randy spat as he kept his arms around Jeff.

"It could do with the fact that Seth has just hurt himself." Dave informed to see that Jeff was in shock.

"The hounds aren't fully strong anymore. Wyatt is using this as an opening to all the power that he wants. Are Roman and Dean okay?"

"They're fine." Dave answered. "Could they be in danger?"

"I don't know. In mythology, the hounds had many names for what they did. Punish injustices and stand guard over who got power." Jeff explained as he seemed to be thinking.

"Hunter will keep his sons safe. I'll talk to him in the morning." Dave assured as they all then heard screams.

"Alanna! Ruby!" Jeff and Randy yelled as they went running up the stairs to their bedroom.

At seeing the door broken open, they entered to see Jushin standing on top of a man who looked very close to be about to have the doberman's jaws latched on him. The dog was growling as Ruby and Alanna went running to their parents clearly scared of the man.

"Jushin come." Randy ordered for the dog to go to his owners' sides.

Dave picked the man up to drag him on out of the room and tossed ride out the front door. The girls were held by their parents who praised the dog for doing a good job of protecting their daughters. Deciding enough excitement had happened tonight, the two went to put their daughters to bed while Dave got the door back to normal and then left. Jeff went over to his bed with a hand in his hair and turned to put his face against Randy's chest. The feel of his husband's arms around him was enough to make Jeff start to relax as he tried to figure everything out.

* * *

 **Let me know if you would like me to continue this story or The Cowboy's Son falls for the Deadman's Son.**


	60. Ch 60 (Fight Over Lesnar)

Jeff Hardy was home putting dishes away in cabinets while his daughters were outside in the backyard with Jushin playing. When he heard his cell phone start ringing that was laying on the counter, he picked it up to see it was Chris that was calling him. Answering the phone on speaker with his normal greeting to his long time friend, Jeff listened to Chris explain what has been going on since him and Randy have been on their vacation from wrestling.

"How is your back?" Chris asked. "You had the latest surgery a couple days ago."

"Good. I though got tired of laying around and have been straightening up the house."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, you are to get yourself back on the couch resting or I'll get on a flight to come make you."

"Wow Chris. Though I forget that I'll just sick my darling daughters on you." Jeff remind with a laugh as he picked up some plates. "Now what do I owe this call of yours to?"

"It's about me wanting to interview your husband before his Summerslam match against Lesnar."

A crash came from the plate that Jeff had dropped when he had heard this come from Chris and he was frozen in shock as Chris was calling his name. No response came from Jeff who could hear the worry going into Jericho's voice at him not saying anything. Finally Jeff came out of his shock and looked at his cell phone trying to get his voice as he figured out what to say.

"What do you mean Randy is versing Brock Lesnar at Summerslam?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh shit, I have a RKO coming my way next time Orton sees me." Chris sighed in clear displeasure.

"Well Randy is going to be getting a couple things for not informing me of this match." Jeff told his friend as he heard the front door open. "Now excuse me Chris. I believe my husband has just gotten home."

Hanging up his cell phone, Jeff went back clean up the shattered plate and threw it out as he waited for his husband to come into the kitchen. When Randy did, the larger went right to the fridge to get himself a beer and was going to kiss his husband. Instead Jeff stepped away from him and headed right upstairs to their bedroom to slam the door shut as Randy stood in the kitchen completely confused on what had his husband so mad at him. He put his beer back in the fridge before heading outside to see his daughters playing with Jushin and they ran over to give their dad tight hugs.

"Daddy was on the phone with Chris." Alanna told Randy.

"He was?" Randy asked for himself to become nervous.

"Also something about a match you're in." Ruby added to see her dad release a sigh.

"Girls stay out here while me and daddy have an adult talk inside."

When both girls went back to playing with the dog, Randy headed inside to go right upstairs to his and Jeff's bedroom to knock on the door. No response came from his husband for Randy to know that he was in really deep trouble and slowly opened the door to see Jeff laying on the bed. Right when Randy had closed the door behind him after entering the room, one of the larger man's wrestling boots came flying at his head. Jeff was now standing beside the bed with clear anger in his eyes as he moved about to pick up the other boot to probably toss to take Randy's head again.

"Jeff don't you dare."

"Get out Randy!" Jeff ordered as he picked up instead the mini WWE Championship from his husband's night table. "I know about your match at Summerslam again Lesnar."

"Let me explain please baby."

"How could you even think versing Lesnar was okay?" Jeff shouted and threw the championship again at right for where Randy's head was.

Avoiding it barely, Randy to pin his husband down on the bed to stop him from throwing anything else at his head, which he knew would probably be worse than the last two. Jeff fought to get free of his husband and was able to get a knee to connect with Randy between the legs and slowly Randy slid off his husband to the floor.

"Go you son of a bitch!" Jeff ordered as he glared at Randy laying on the floor with a hand between his legs.

"Did you have to knee me there?" Randy asked as he tried to push pass the pain.

"You deserve it for what you've done."

"Heyman called me and told me that me versing Brock could be a match that will bring up the ratings and sell out Summerslam."

"I told you that if you ever versed Lesnar that I would leave you." Jeff reminded his husband.

"Tell me why you don't want me versing him. You have no problem with Mark versing him." Randy told his husband as he got up still with a hand between his legs. "Remind me never to verse you in a no DQ match."

"He's hurt Taker and I don't want that to happen to you. Hunter wanted to kill him after what he had done to Dean."

"We both know Hunter isn't getting the father of the year with what he's done. He busted open his oldest son's nose and then tried to do it to his youngest. Plus he let all three of his teen sons go against Brock with no argument."

"I don't want to see him end your career because of the fact he's-" Jeff stopped as tears began to go down his face.

"Jeff." Randy moved to touched his husband for his hand to be pushed away.

"We have daughters Randy. I won't explain to them why their father is hurt like Hunter's sons had to be told after his match at Summerslam against Brock."

"Is this what this is all about? I've gone toe to toe with Mark many times and you weren't so against it. Nothing is going to happen to me during my match against Lesnar."

"That's not true. We both know Dean said the same thing to end up with his shoulder wrapped up along with having to wear a sling and still does when not wrestling."

"Baby. Dean is a teenage boy and has had a shoulder injury."

"Leave Randy." Jeff turned away from his husband to go lay down on their bed.

He knew that Jeff wouldn't talk with him anymore and decided to just leave so hopefully his husband could calm down. When Randy was downstairs in the kitchen, he took out a bottle of soda knowing that having a beer may feel like what he need, but could just cause a problem later on. At his daughters coming into the house, Randy noticed their worried looks and knew already what they were going to ask.

"Do you and daddy no longer love each other?" Ruby asked.

"No girls. Me and daddy are just having a small disagreement right now."

"Is it about us?" Alanna asked looking down.

"Definitely not. It's over the match that I am in again someone that your daddy has never wanted me to verse."

"Why?" Alanna asked.

"I don't know."

"Will Uncle Matt or Adam know why?" Alanna asked to see Randy think it over.

"Maybe. Thank you for suggesting that."

Picking up the house phone, Randy dialed his brother in laws number to listen to it ring until finally Matt answer to sound tired. Randy knew it would have something to do with his darling nephew Maxel.

"How can I help you Randy?"

"Why does Jeff not like that I'm versing Lesnar at Summerslam?"

"I heard about your match. Look Jeff was Brock's first opponent in a pay per view and there was somethings that Lesnar did that got under Jeff's skin."

"Like what?"

"I think it was Lesnar just getting under Jeff's skin to keep him where he wanted. Brock slid his hand on Jeff's butt in a certain way throughout the match and whispered somethings to him that was a little disturbing to my little brother."

"Isn't he Mark's best friend?"

"Mark doesn't know about this. He would have flipped out at the time due to the fact the two weren't friends at the time and him being very protective of Jeff. When they became friends, Jeff couldn't bring himself to do that to Mark."

"What did Lesnar tell Jeff?"

"He told Jeff that he wondered if he would groan like he did during sex and if he liked it rough."

"Oh my god."

"Lesnar also never pinned Jeff and there is word that Brock is bugged by that."

"Didn't he and Heyman beat you guys that one time by pinning Jeff?"

"Heyman pinned Jeff in that match."

"So Jeff fears that since I'm his husband Lesnar will take that on me since Jeff is out due to the back surgeries."

"Yep. He wishes that he could have been pinned that time by Lesnar so he would not have to worry so much. Rumor is that Lesnar destroyed Hunter' youngest due to him not being the one who had versed Hunter for the championship."

"Dean had no clue. That has to be destroying Hunter in allowing Dean to do the match. I need to talk with Jeff before he starts ordering divorce papers."

"Good. He should get rid of your no good ass."

"Very funny. Go take care of your son."

Randy hung up the phone and went back upstairs to his and Jeff's bedroom to see his husband laying on his side with eyes close. Quietly he walked over to his husband to not wake him up and set a hand down on his arm to feel Jeff move a little bit from it.  
"Matt told me why you don't want me versing Lesnar. He can't hold you not being pinned by him as a big deal and I will make sure he understands that."

"He hurt Mark and that was his friend. I don't want him to hurt you like he hurt Dean all because Roman was the one versing Hunter for the championship. Seeing that would make me feel like it was all my fault."

"Don't think that baby. Whatever happens during the match at Summerslam isn't your fault." Randy told him as he moved to take his husband's hand in one of his own.

A nod came from Jeff who wrapped his arms around Randy's neck to bury his face in the larger's chest for arms to wrap around him to keep him close. Knowing that Randy was going to verse Brock still made him nervous, but he knew he couldn't stop his husband who would do whatever it took to deal with someone who had hurt or tried to hurt Jeff. That was the one thing about Randy that Jeff would never even dare to change or want to change.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts.**


	61. Ch 61 (Hightlight Reel)

**I'm thinking of rewriting this story to add more into it with Jeff & Randy's relationship from beginning to end. Give me your thoughts if you think I should rewrite it or not.**

* * *

Jeff Hardy was standing backstage of Battleground waiting for his husband since he would accompany Randy out to the ring for interview of the Highlight Reel about his match at Summerslam. He was in a pair of form fitting worn dark blue jeans and black sleeveless shirt with his personal design on it. When familiar arms wrapped around him, Jeff leaned back into his husband for a kiss to be set on the back of his neck.

"Ready to go mess with Chris?"

"Yep." Jeff smiled as he heard Jericho's music playing through the arena.

Together they waited by the entrance for Chris to call for them to come out and Jeff had to stop Randy's hand from getting to friendly on him or else it could cause a problem for them when going out. At Chris announcing Randy being accompanied by Jeff, Randy's music played for the two to come out for the crowd to start cheering for them and Jeff held onto Randy arm as he got the fans going around them.

"I've been waiting nine months in fact and I'm back and I'm very happy to be back." Randy shouted to the crowd as Jeff just smiled at how his husband looked so happy to be back to wrestling again.

Both of them walked together to the ring and Randy got in first to hold the ropes open for Jeff to come in and they saw Chris watching them as they went over to a corner. Randy got Jeff to sit on the turnbuckle while he stood behind him on the middle rope to then get off and lead him over to just stand on the mat as Randy stood on the middle rope making the crowd clap as the couple shared a kiss that got the crowd cheering.

"We are the power couple here baby." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear as he got down to head over to the ropes.

A mic was given to Randy for him to take and he heard the crowd chanting for the couple to kiss again and Randy couldn't refuse that one. Pulling his husband in close by the waist, he leaned down to give him a nice long kiss that had the fans cheering. Jeff and Randy parted with smiles on their faces and then the smaller was turned around to be pulled against his husband's chest.

"I sounds like D.C. loves Randy and Jeff Orton tonight." Chris said into his own mic.

"For nine months, I've been at home enjoying, soaking up every minute, every second with my husband and our children, but I just realized something walking down the ramp, walking through the curtain, getting in this ring. I realized something during those nine months, something was missing." Randy looked at his husband who ad stepped away from him to let him be the one everyone had their eyes on. "And it was this. It was you. You know DC, you got me in such a good mood that I don't mind, on the night of my big return, I got to share the ring with this guy."

Jeff had to hold back from laughing at his husband pointing at Chris and the face that Jericho made at what Randy was saying. He moved up to his husband to be behind him and whispered in Randy's ear to play nice. When Randy went to bounce off the ropes, Jeff let him to then retake his spot knowing that he and Randy were going to be moving around the ring a lot throughout the Highlight Reel.

"That's all he has to say and you're gonna chant RKO?" Chris asked the crowd as Jeff just leaned his head on Randy's chest as his husband went behind him.

"This way if I move around, you won't have to worry about it," Randy whispered in his husband's ear.

"You know Orton, instead of insulting me, you should be thanking your lucky stars. You had the good fortune to be in the ring with me, making your big return on the Highlight Reel with the best in the world at what I do and greatest of all time. Oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah. G.O.A.T baby. G.O.A.T. right here."

"Goat?" Randy whispered to Jeff confused.

"I don't know. Maybe Adam or Jay do. Matt maybe does."

"Just the fact Orton that you're in the ring with me puts you on a different level. You're welcome." Chris gave a smile that Jeff almost burst out laughing at.

"Now Chris, I'm in a good mood." Randy reminded. "There people have gotten me in a good mood, but don't think that might just change real quick. You might provoke me to drop your ass. I don't know."

"Oh. Oh. You mean with an RKO Outta Nowhere?" Chris asked to see Randy turn to point at the back of his T-shirt that said outta nowhere on it. "Huh? Yeah. #OuttaNowhere? Hmm? Ain't gonna happen Orton."

"You know it's going to happen Jericho." Jeff laughed as he shook his head.

"Be quiet." Chris hissed at the younger before turning his attention back to Randy. "As a matter of fact, you better watch it or I might hit you with a codebreaker outta nowhere."

"I'll hit him with a swanton bomb outta nowhere if he doesn't stop talking." Jeff told his husband who was laughing a little bit.

"Well, let me just give you a little update. You've been gone for nine months. Let me tell you what's been going on in the WWE since you've been gone. There's been a brand extension, Raw and Smackdown are split. Now they're separate shows, you're on Smackdown, in case you didn't know. General manager Daniel Bryan. I'm on Raw with the general manager Mich Foley, who is under the guiding hand of one of the most talented people I've ever had the pleasure to know. Stephanie McMahon."

"Kiss ass." Jeff whispered for Randy to hide his smirk in the smaller's neck.

"Also bad news, the WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose is a barbarian who stuck 69 tacks into my flesh."

"You poor thing." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Good I'm getting very-" Randy was stopped by the small nudge his husband gave him.

"That everybody here needs. Randy, I'm gonna give you the gift of Jericho. Drink it in man." Chris stood with his arms out and his eyes closed.

"Excuse me baby." Randy whispered as he moved from his husband to step closer to Chris.

When Chris opened his eyes to see Randy that close to him, he jumped back having expected an RKO and Randy noticed his husband was now sitting on a turnbuckle watching the two of them.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just had to get up close and personal and see what exactly it is that causes your hair to do that." Randy told him for Jeff to almost laugh. "And take this as a compliment please, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I thought for a split second, I wasn't on a Highlight Reel and that I was actually on the Ellen Degeneres Show."

"Randy." Jeff sighed.

"Because of the haircut, it's what I mean. Compliment, totally meant that as a…"

Chris seemed to be trying to figure out how to respond and then heard the crowd shouting Ellen at him. "You can all shut up right now. And don't you worry about my hair Randy. What you should worry about is that your sunny disposition is obvisously the same it was unfortunately. But even more unfortunately is the fact that Brock Lesnar is still the most destructive, maniacal, menacing force of nature in WWE History, Randy and he's coming for you. Oh yeah. And in case you forgot what Brock is like, lets take a look at some of his work right here on the obscenely expensive Jeritron 6500. Roll the clips, monkeys."

Randy could tell that Jeff wasn't happy to see the destruction that Lesnar has caused and he knew it would take some time to get Jeff not to be so nervous about him going against Brock. When the clips eneded, Chris began talking again for Randy's attention to go off his husband who sat in the corner looking at the mat.

"You and Brock started together 15 years ago in WWE Developmental. But the weird thing to me is even though you've been in the same company for all this time, you always seem to avoid Brock. Maybe a little scared per chance? A little scared of Brock Lesnar? I will say Randy, I think maybe-I think maybe you are scared of Brock Lesnar." Chris told the younger whose eyes went on Jeff that knew the full destruction Lesnar could cause. "Your husband was Brock's first pay per view opponent. He is probably scared still today to even get back in the ring with Lesnar."

That got Jeff to hop off the turnbuckle to stand beside his husband with his eyes on Jericho showing that he would stand with his husband at his side as he went toe to toe with Brock.

"Chris, the fact that you'd even say that, I can tell right away…"

"Hey what-No, No, No, What made you decide to make the muttonhead decision to face Brock Lesnar at Summerslam? Why would you do that?"

"He has a point." Jeff whispered.  
"Not now." Randy told him. "Chris you and I, obviously aren't cut from the same cloth. I was out nine months. So while I was out, I knew I had to come back in this ring, make a statement and have an epic return and how I was gonna do that. I was gonna face the biggest baddest dude in the locker room and that just so happens to be Brock Lesnar. How epic of a return, how much of a statement would I have made if I would come back after nine months and faced Fandango."

"Adam told you to say that." Jeff said to get a wink from his husband.

"Real cute." Chris replied knowing he was going to kill Adam for that one. "You know I never liked you, Orton. I still don't like you. I have to put up with up with you because you married someone who I consider a little brother. But I'm gonna be man enough to be honest with you, okay? At Summerslam, Brock Lesnar is gonna kick your ass. He's gonna bounce you around like a rubber ball and he's gonna take you to Suplex City, man."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm completely aware of that. Like you said, I've known Brock for 15 years, so I know at Summerslam he's gonna slam me, suplex me pillar to post. All the while with a smile on his big ugly mug. I know he's gone suplex me over and over and over and over again,15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 times even. What is it about 20 suplexes, that's how many it takes to get to Suplex City? Right? Well it only takes one RKO to get to Viperville." Randy informed as his husband was still at his side. "No enhancement needed."

"Randy." Jeff quietly shouted at knowing his husband was walking a dangerous line now.

"Something tells me, you're gonna pay for that little comment Randy. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sleeping on the hotel couch." Jeff whispered as he walked over to stand by Chris.

"You know what's funny though? I actually know someone that's very close to Brock Lesnar and he's got a couple messages he wants to relay to you. Okay?" Chris asked as Jeff watched the two of them. "Yeah. Brock says that since you've been avoiding him for 15 years, Brock says that you're a coward. His words, not mine. Brock also says that he's gonna tear your shoulder apart, rip your arm off and eat it for breakfast. Brock's words, not mine."

"That's just disgusting." Jeff told Chris.

"And Brock also says-Really coincidental about this one, he also says you're a stupid idiot."

"Seriously. I think now you're just making things up." Jeff said as he crossed his arms.

"Brock's words, not mine. Does that make you mad? Hmm, that little twitch thing going there, huh? You're gonna give me an RKO outta nowhere? You're give me one now? Hmm? RKO outta nowhere , and what now? If you take me to Viperville, Randy, it would be now."

"We're the two who are gay and you're the one who's acting like it." Jeff sighed as he watched the little movements Chris was doing. "

"You're not gonna do a damn thing." Chris told Randy and turned for a second to turn back around. "Or is it now? Like I said, you worry about Lesnar at Summerslam and stay out of my business, you dig?"

Chris turned to walked away as Jeff looked at his husband who had that dangerous look in his eyes right before either striking or dragging Jeff off somewhere to do certain things that ended them up with two daughters. He quickly turned Chris around who reacted with covering his face expecting to get an RKO, but instead just watch Randy bend over laughing at how he had scared Jericho as soon Randy was waving at Chris to just go. Like split second later, Randy pounced to give an RKO outta nowhere to Jericho and got to his feet to give a bow to the cheering fans. Waving at the camera to back up, Randy pulled his husband over to a corner. He stood on the middle rope while Jeff stood on the mat listening to Randy's music play through the arena. Once the couple were done celebrating, the two got backstage to see Roman, Seth, and Dean trying to prep themselves for their triple threat match about to go on.

"Randy." Jeff whispered in shock as he was dragged into an empty near by locker room.

When the two came out of the locker room, they saw a bunch of the Smackdown wrestlers walking by and John Cena took notice of Randy adjusting his pants as Jeff put his hair back up. Through out the arena was Dean Ambrose's music playing to let them know that the youngest of the Shield brothers had won his match to remain the WWE Champion in the company and take it to Smackdown.

"Did you two really just do what I think you did?" Cena asked and Randy only gave an amused look as he kicked a hickey on Jeff's neck. "You two are disgusting"

"Like you and Nikkie aren't loud. I remember having a room next to yours once Cena." Orton reminded as he and Jeff followed the others out to the ring where the whole Smackdown roster was celebrating Dean's win.

"I thought my parents were bad." Dean told the couple once he was backstage.

Jeff just hid his smile as he saw Chris on the phone most likely with Adam yelling at him for the one Fandango comment Randy had made. He leaned against his husband sad that he still had to wait a bit before he could finally return to actually wrestling.

* * *

 **Review To Give Your Thoughts On This** **Chapter. Also Tell Me If You Think I Should Rewrite This Story.**


	62. Ch 62 (Orton vs Lesnar)

Randy Orton was on the phone with his daughters who were telling him all about the fun they were having with their Uncle Adam. He missed his girls and that was the one thing with traveling with his job that made it hard when leaving his two babies. Though having his husband along with him on the trip made the travel a little easier and they did get to have some much needed alone time together. When he hung up with the two girls, Randy realized that Jeff was still inside the bathroom and became worried. Getting off the bed, Randy walked over to knock gently on the door to get no reply from his husband.

"Jeff? You okay in there baby?"

"Randy." Jeff called sounding very weak and immediately the door was opened.

Sitting by the toilet was Jeff who looked at his husband with clear fear over something. Randy was at his side to put hands to his face as he waited for the smaller to tell him what was wrong. On the floor by Jeff's feet was a pregnancy test for Randy to quickly pull out his phone to call Jeff's personal doctor as he carried his husband over to the bed. Soon the personal doctor got there to start looking Jeff over and let out a relieved breath while Randy was pacing with clear fear in his body twitches and eyes.

"Randy, you can relax. We can cancel the pregnancy before any serious damage."

"I thought the surgery was supposed to prevent Jeff from getting pregnant."

"Randy." Jeff whispered as he could hear the blame in his husband's voice and sat up leaning back on his hands.

"Not many are done. We did warn the both of that it may not work."

"Wonderful. So when can Jeff have the pregnancy cancelled?"

"Randy!"

"I'm not losing you Jeffery Nero Orton. Our daughters will not lose their daddy and I couldn't dare live without you in my life."

"Sadly it will take a few weeks to get every planned. Once we are set, Jeff just has the presecure and he's good to go after resting."

"What about Summerslam tomorrow? Lesnar could harm Jeff and-"

"I'm not leaving you out there alone." Jeff told his husband.

"Relax Randy. Just make sure Jeff keeps some distance and he should be fine. Though if at all you feel pain that feels like contractions, you are to come right to me Jeff."

"I will. Now I would like to talk with my husband before we both head to bed since we have a big day tomorrow."

"Of couse."

Once the doctor had left the room, Jeff moved to get off the bed for Randy to run over and stop him from even setting a foot off the bed. This made Jeff roll his eyes and give a stern shove to his husband as he went over to the fridge to grab himself a can of soda to drink. Randy watched Jeff with his calculating viper eyes that Jeff had always loved to draw when trying to do a portrait of his husband. A smirk came to Jeff's lips as he set the can of soda down to then walk over to his husband and put both his hands on Randy's chest. With a little push, Jeff had him laying on the bed and crawled on top of him with his lips very close to the larger man's ear to feel him tense up.

"You know that this isn't like before. We caught it this time and my stress levels have been good so perhaps the risks could possibly be nothing if we decide to keep this baby."

"Not happening baby. The doctor said that you won't make it and you won't change my mind. We made vows through sickness and health that I plan on making sure you remain at my side until we are too old to wrestle."

"Fine." Jeff sighed and got off his husband to go back to where he had set his can of soda down.

"You want to handle this?" Randy pointed down.

"Do it yourself. I have to go take a shower." Jeff answered as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

A frown went on Randy's face before he decided to go teach his husband a little lesson on messing with him in that way. He opened the door once he heard the shower turn on and stripped out of his clothes to step right into the stall with his husband. Jeff ignored him and Randy just leaned his face into Jeff's back to start kissing it as he knew how lucky he was to have the smaller as his husband.

The next night Jeff stood at ringside as he watched his husband in his match against the beast Brock Lesnar and was a little nervous when Brock finally got Randy down. As soon as Jeff saw the blood begin to go out of Randy's head, Jeff got up onto the apron behind the ropes with clear fear in his eyes as the ref tried to shove Brock away from Orton. Shane McMahon came rushing down to the ring to be given an F-5 when he tried to get the beast away from Randy and that gave Jeff the opening to run right to his husband's side. He looked up when Lesnar was standing only a few feet away looking down on him like he was about to attack Jeff by the look on the beast's face.

"Brock don't." Paul tried to persuade his client.

A strong grip went on Jeff's wrist for him to give a glance to his husband and could see the worry Randy had for him possibly getting hurt, but Jeff just ignored it as he waited for Brock to make his move. Instead the beast got out of the ring and Jeff turned his attention back to his husband to help the medics with getting Randy backstage while keeping the towel on his head to try slowing the bleeding. Once they did get backstage, Jeff was shocked to see Chris pinning Lesnar against a wall with Vince and Hunter trying to separate the two. Off to the side with shocked looks were Dean, Seth, and Roman with their mom keeping them back and she gave a nod to Jeff who kept leading is husband down the hallway. They soon got to the medics room for Randy to be made to sit on a bed as medics got to work on the big cut on his head that was refusing to stop bleeding.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Jeff said for his husband to look at him with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"You were right like always baby. Now don't you think I suffered enough with blood gushing out of my head?"

"Maybe."

"Jeff!"

"You worry about me with my health and keeping me safe, but are forgetting that I worry about the same with you. Like you want with me, I want you to be at my side until we're too old to wrestle and are in rocking chairs."

Randy released a deep breath as he moved his hand to his husband's stomach knowing that soon it won't have their child in it that was too risky for Jeff to have them keep. A kiss was given to Randy's hand as Jeff could tell that Randy was upset at having to end the pregnancy, but knew Randy only wanted what was best for Jeff's health. Both turned when the door opened to see R-Truth walk in with a confused look on his face.

"I came as fast as I could when I heard Jeff went into labor during the match."

"What?" Randy looked at the man so confused.

"Truth, Randy got his head busted open by Lesnar's elbow. I haven't been pregnant for a couple years."

"Oh. My bad. That's my bad."

"Truth, have you seen Cena at all?" Randy asked as staples were being put in his head.

"Yeah. I saw him and Nikki heading out for their date. And he told me that he was getting laid tonight and if anyone cost him it, he'd give them an Attitude Adjustment."

"Wonderful."

"Also Jericho attacked Lesnar right before the two of you got backstage."

"Thanks for the info. Now it would be best if my husband finishes getting medical attention."

Once the man had left the room, Randy wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist he tried to understand what went through Truth's head. At Jeff sitting down between his legs on the bed as the medics continued their work made Randy stop thinking to be only focused on his husband. He doesn't know what he would do without the man at his side and then a idea went through his head. Taking out his cell phone, Randy sent a text to Cena that the women's locker room door had been left open and that the women were walking around inside. Jeff shook his head as he knew that would put a change of plans to Cena's night and he couldn't keep himself from laughing a little as he leaned back against his husband's chest.

* * *

 **Please Review To Let Me Know If I Should Continue Writing This Story. Also If You Think I Should Just Rewrite It.**


	63. Ch 63 (Joining The Wyatts)

Randy held the World Heavyweight Championship in his hands as he saw his husband making his way down to the ring for them to celebrate the win. When Jeff was standing on the apron, Randy moved to hold the ropes open and gave quick kiss to his husband. He was confused when Jeff walked past him to be standing on the opposite side of the ring.

"Is something wrong baby?" Randy asked as he went to move closer to his husband.

"You let me go Randy. I thought you said you would love me forever."

"What?" Randy saw Jeff begin to look lifeless from his hair to eyes.

Even the smaller's skin looked to be paling as Randy tried to touch his husband for his skin to be ice cold. Randy dropped the belt as he put both hands to his husband's face to feel him not react at all from the touches. Under Jeff's feet, the mat began to be ripped open for a hand to shoot out to take Jeff away from him.

"No!"

"You broke your promise." Jeff said right before the mat sealed with the smaller gone.

"Jeff! Come back!"

Dropping to his knees, Randy tried to reopen the mat and could hear a laugh that made him turn around with pure rage. Bray Wyatt sat in his rocking chair as he seemed to have been watching the scene with amusement.

"So sad when you lose the one that you love the most." Bray said as he continued to rock. "Death can only be postponed, but never prevented forever. When Jeff gave himself up to you that first time, he signed the end of his immortality to live with you in mortality. Sadly one like Jeff is not meant to live long without his immortality and his time must come to an end."

"Lies!"  
"Not I do not lie to you Orton. Protector of the one who holds the dark powers is mortal. Not meant to live for immortality and you have been playing a dangerous game with what you have done to Jeff."  
"What I have done?" Randy asked as he saw that he was now a familiar hotel room.

On the bed was him and Jeff with Randy beginning to prep Jeff for their first time together and he was confused on what Wyatt was trying to do with showing this. He saw Jeff's pained look at him having slid into him and was shocked that he never noticed it or the blackness that flashed in his veins for a split second. If Jeff had been in so much painful the first time, why did he not stop him and has it been painful every time they had sex together.

"You put venom in him that night and every night from then on when you didn't wear a condom." Bray said as he walked over to the now asleep couple to touch Jeff's hair. "Sad that this was the beginning of his death."

"No. This can't be true." Randy put his hands to his head.

"Still don't believe me. Should we go to when your first child was conceived or maybe the second?" Bray asked to see Randy clenched his fists in clear anger at those times being mentioned. "Finally after Jeff's body had been so filled with your venom, it couldn't go through labor or even a pregnancy and was going to shut down. Instead Taker and Kane saved him, but can't do it again. Now any child you conceive with him has to be terminated, which just hurts your love even more."

"Stop it!"

"If you love him, let him go."

"Why? You said I'm his protector and I won't leave him to be in danger."

"The first sign of him dying was that time in 2004."

"No."

"Do you know what actually can save him?"

"What?" Randy asked as he now stood in the hospital room the day he almost lost his husband and Ruby had been born.

"Let me have him for one night. He will have all of your venom removed from his body by that."

"Never. You will keep your hands off my husband."

"You and the King are so foolish. I can save the two you fear losing, but keep refusing. Like I said to him, think over my offer and when the time comes, make the right decision."

Bray made a lantern appear in his hand that he blew out for Randy to snap awake in bed with his husband laying right beside him. He turned to wrap an around around Jeff who let out a groan at the small movement to be pressed to Randy's chest. Randy set a kiss on the back of his husband's neck for the smaller to turn and be looking at him half awake. When Jeff touched Randy's cheek, he could tell that something was bothering his husband and he moved to snuggle more against the larger man's chest.

"What was it about?"

"Just of the past that has gotten me thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"Our first time." Randy answered to feel Jeff push more against him. "Were you in pain when we did it?"

"It was my first time. Pain can't avoided and I don't regret what we did."

"I think that I'm the reason you almost died."

"Randy."

"We should've used a condom and-"

"Don't think like that."

"I'm venom and all of it is killing you Jeff."

"Randy, I don't know where you got this thought from. One thing I do know is that you are not venom or killing me."

"You gave up your immortality to be with me."

"What are you talking about?" Jeff sat up looking at his husband in shock.

"The first time took away your immortality. You are dying early because of me."

Jeff moved away from his husband and went over to where his cell phone was charging about to call Mark when Randy took it from him. He asked why Mark had told him that and Randy just shook his head to confuse Jeff even more on who had told his husband all of this garbage about him dying.

"I don't like that so much was taken from you being with me."

"So you're saying that I should've remained a virgin?" Jeff asked.

"No. I don't know. All I know is that my mistake is going to take you away from me and our daughters."

"Randy stop this. Please." Jeff moved to hug his husband and felt Randy's arms go around him. "I love you and have no regrets at all with spending my life with you."  
"I love you too." Randy gave a quick kiss to Jeff before grabbing his shoes and pulling on a shirt and pants.

"Randy?" Jeff watched as his husband walked out of the room and went to go after him even though he was only in a too big shirt and boxers. "Randy?"

Nothing was said as Randy walked away for the staircase and he ended up bumping into someone on his way down. He was shocked to see Hunter there who looked to be having a debate with himself by the look on his face.

"Marriage problems?" Hunter asked to see Randy shake his head. "What's wrong then?"

"I just had a bad dream and Jeff will only be upset if I told him. I thought a walk might help me clear my head."

"Same. It's hard being a dad and COO."

"Hunter, have you ever felt like someone you love was in danger because of a choice you made or even because of you?"

"As your boss, I would say that's too personal of a question. Though as your friend and once stablemate, I'm going to say yes. My decision to cost Roman and Seth the Universal title is one that I regret."

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"Someone told me if I didn't keep them off the title, my youngest would be in danger."  
"Hunter?"

"When Steph was pregnant with Dean, I was as happy as I was when she was with Rome and Seth. Something went wrong though and Dean was born earlier than he should have. He was so small and was just laying in the incubator as I wondered if he was going to survive each day. For so long, I wondered if he almost died because of me."  
"Though he looks good after all these years and did win championships."

"Yeah. All three of my boys are too much like me."

"Hunter, why did you make the decision to cost your older sons the title?"  
"I fear for Dean's safety. Sometimes you have to make the hard decisions to save or protect the ones you want to the most."

"I see what you're talking about."

"Are you okay Randy?"

"Yeah. I should be getting back to Jeff since I got Smackdown tomorrow."

"See ya."

Once he was back up in his hotel room, Randy saw Jeff was asleep on the bed and he felt bad for had just walked out on him like he had done. Laying down next to him, Randy gave a small kiss to his husband's head and felt him move into him like he always does when wanting to be close.  
"I'll make sure you stay safe baby."

The next night on Smackdown, Jeff stood at ringside waiting for his husband to finish up his match against Kane and he was nervous at seeing Wyatt and Harper having helped his husband out. When he saw Randy give Kane to Bray, Jeff felt a coldness fill him as he realized his husband was making an alliance with the Wyatts. He slowly backed away in shock as he saw Wyatt's eyes go on him to then look up at his husband. Randy would not meet his eyes and Jeff felt anger replace the shock as he turned to head for the ramp to leave, but his arm was grabbed by Harper.

"Don't turn your back on us."

"Get your hands off of me or you'll be electrocuted." Jeff threatened as his eyes began to turn a white color.

"Willow wants to come out." Bray whispered as he looked at Jeff with a smirk.

"You don't want that Wyatt. Willow doesn't play well with others." Jeff warned quietly in the voice of Willow.

He then continued his way backstage as Randy was now the one shocked by how his husband sounded and the way his eyes looked. Once backstage where he could be by himself, Jeff entered a locker room to try figuring out what had happened to his husband and his reason to ever join the Wyatts.

"Join us and you could be more powerful than you could ever imagine." Bray said as he held his hand out to Jeff.  
"Go away." Jeff ordered.

"You are lost in who you are. Hiding the demons to fit in with society. Reminds me very much of a pup who is doing the same and I wait for the King to make his."

"I'm really getting tired of you Bray."

Jeff shot his hand down for lightning to strike at Bray's feet and the man had an impressed look on his face. He could see the darkness that was inside of Jeff, but it was too powerful for him to claim. A smile came to his face as he gave a bow before exiting the locker room and Jeff sat down on a bench feeling drained. Tears slid down Jeff's face at feeling alone without his husband at his side to protect him and make him feel that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On The Story So Far. Also I Was Thinking Of Doing A Side Story To Have Stories From Before The Couple Were Married, Let Me Know If You Think I Should Do It.**


	64. Ch 64 (Sister Abigail Burns)

Jeff Hardy was walking down the corridor of the hotel WWE was staying after having gotten off the phone with his daughters who were spending some quality time with their Uncle Matt. He was about to turn to the door for the stairwell when he stopped for a second to think of that night before Survivor Series. Pushing those thoughts aside and taking a deep breath, Jeff went into the stairwell to start heading on up to the floor he would be staying on. A hand suddenly grabbing him around the waist when he slipped on a step made Jeff go to scream when a second hand went over his mouth to keep him from getting attention.

"Cool down Jeff." Bobby Roode instructed as he set Jeff back on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing here Roode? Hoping to knock me down the steps again and see if you can do what you couldn't last time since Randy isn't around."

"No. I came to make sure you were safe."

"Excuse me?" Jeff looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have went a little overboard with my love for you and did some horrible things."

"More like illegal."

"Look Jeff. You aren't like most guys. You're a talented wrestler, a good person, have an amazing body, and actually said hi to someone like me whenever we crossed paths."

"Roode, you're confusing me."

"I know we have had some horrible incidents and I'm so sorry for what I did. When I heard about the fact you almost died after your second kid and now can't have another one, I felt horrible since I feel like it was all my fault."

"Look Bobby, I guess you're right with the whole good person thing since your forgiven. Matt is right that I forgive too easily, but hey he did nail me in the face with a steel chair once and I forgave him after all that bullshit in our feud."

"Thank you." Bobby stopped himself from going to hug Jeff. "I know catching you in the stairwell probably was a bad idea since I um-"

"Hardy, Bray wishes to see you." Luke Harper said coming up the stairs.

"I thought he left Bray Wyatt." Bobby looked confused.

"It's just a fake out. This way Bray will look weak and his trap is set on anyone who tries to get his title." Jeff explained as he glared at Luke.

"He wants to see you now."

"Tell him go to hell. I have to no want to see him or my bastard husband." Jeff turned about to walk away when Harper grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't a request Hardy. Bray wants to see you an you are going to come."

"Get your hands off him." Bobby ordered.

"Roode, stay back or you could get hurt." Jeff told the man as his eyes began to turn white.

At seeing that, Bobby backed up and Harper was hit by a shot of lightning to knock him down a couple steps. Jeff put a hand to his head feeling weak after using it and Bobby quickly caught him to carry up the stairs to a hallway that was empty. Unlocking a door, Bobby set Jeff down on the bed and then locked the door as Jeff sat up trying to get the dizziness to go away. When he looked up, he saw Bobby standing by the bathroom trying to look as non threatening as he could after having locked the door.

"You can leave if you want. The door was only locked incase that guy tried to come after you."

"I understand." Jeff said and went to get up.

"What does Bray want with you? I mean is it what I wanted or-"

"Hopefully not. Though you would never know with Bray and after what he's done to someone else, I fear what he wants from me."

"Someone else? What did he do?"

"It's a long story. Thank you Bobby for helping me." Jeff gave the man a hug that he then heard his hair being sniffed.

"Too much?" Bobby asked when Jeff stepped away.

"Bye Roode."

Jeff opened the door to head on out and got in the elevator to be heading up to the floor his room was on. When the doors slid open, Jeff saw his husband standing there like he was waiting for him and Jeff shoved pass when Randy tried to touch his arm. He opened the door to his room and was about to go on inside when Randy stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

"Jeff please."

"I have nothing to say to you Orton. Now please leave me alone and stay the hell away from me for the rest of your life."

"No. Jeff I can explain what's happening. Please just listen."

Hating himself for being so forgiving, Jeff walked in leaving the door open for Randy to follow and it was shut by the larger so they could talk in privacy. Jeff sat down on the bed and shoved Randy right to the floor when he went to sit on it next to him and quickly the larger man took a seat at the desk.

"Start explaining." Jeff ordered as he didn't take his eyes off Randy.

"Bray wants power and to have it all to himself. There are two lines of power here in WWE that he wishes to have. One is the dark powers that Taker, Kane, and you hold from Bearer or whoever gifted you with them. The second is the line of the Hounds of Justice."

"The Shield are ready to take each other apart. Ambrose is on Smackdown and Rollins and Reigns are in Raw. Last I checked also is that Hunter wants to keep his middle son from wrestling ever again."

"Ambrose is the only one on Smackdown and the only one who can stop Bray. Every time Bray defends his title, Dean wasn't in a position to stop him since Corbin had the kid too hurt to move."

"You are losing me. How does that go into power?"

"If Taker and Hounds all lose at Mania, Wyatt can hold the title up to take the power from both Dean and Mark."

"He can't get Mark's power because of me."

"Unless your protector wasn't able to do his duty to you."

"I don't need my protector." Jeff spat as his eyes turned white.

"Baby, calm down please. There's more." Randy said and saw Jeff's eyes return to normal. "The title is the key. If he doesn't have it by the end of Mania, all that power can't be taken."

"Randy, I can't go in the ring yet. My last back surgery left me in too much pain and from what it looks like, I won't return for another year."

"I'll figure something out. When Wyatt came to me in my dream, he showed me stuff that scared me so much and used that fear to wield me to follow him. One thing in this world that I have always promised to protect was you Jeffery Nero Hardy-Orton. For a couple months, I have been a failure at doing my duty as your protector."

"Styles has done an okay job. Why did Bray need you on his side?"

"To get to you. After Mania, his plan is to take you so he can steal the dark power that was prevented from him over a year ago. I fear he's got Hunter in his palm too by fear over him going to do something to Dean."

"I'll talk to Taker. See what he can do to help and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Please come back to me. You said you can't live without me, but didn't think over the reverse of me not able to live without you. I love you Randal Keith Orton and need you so bad in my life to balance out this darkness that's getting stronger."

"Jeff. I-" Randy felt a buzzing in his jean's pocket and saw it was a text message from Bray. "Smackdown is starting."

"He needs to you do something." Jeff looked down at the bed. "Bye Orton."

When Jeff went to get off the bed, he wasn't expecting for Randy to knock him back on it to then climb on top of him. A deep kiss was given to him and Jeff returned it as his arms wrapped around Randy's neck to keep him close as hands went under his shirt. He was confused when Randy wasn't going to remove his shirt and then felt a hand touch his face as tears were in the larger's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I've missed you Jeff." Randy whispered and then started to unbuckle his pants.

Him and Jeff began to make love to each other with the larger going very slow as Jeff felt kiss after kiss be placed on himself. Randy then moved his face into Jeff's neck as he felt himself coming very close to the end and kissed his husband for a long second on the lips.

"I'm so sorry for this Jeff." Randy whispered in Jeff's ear to confuse him. "I love you baby."

"Randy?"

"Willow."

Jeff's eyes turned white as his whole body went still and he felt Randy reach the end as a darkness overtook Jeff' mind with Willow's laugh sounding through it. Once done with that, Randy pulled himself out of his husband who laid there out cold in a deep sleep. A gentle kiss was set on Jeff's forehead as Randy quickly got himself dressed before dressing his husband and lifted him up into his arms to carry out of the room. He used the stairwell to reach a back parking lot and set his husband across the backseat to be comfortable he slept. Driving away from the hotel, Randy knew he had to do this for his husband to be safe from Bray getting his hands on the power trapped inside of Jeff. After an hour of driving, Randy parked in a set of woods where a shed was just passed a couple of trees. Jeff was still asleep in the backseat as Randy got out and made his way to the shed with a loaded duffel bag.

Opening his eyes, Jeff looked around the car confused as to why he was in the woods and he slowly slipped out to head the shed ready to kick his husband's ass. He reached the doorway to see flashes of something dark and twisted living within this place. In the shed talking to a camera was Randy and Jeff was so confused on what his husband was doing.

"A place where the devil sings your praises, a place where you can smell evil in the air." Randy said to the camera as Jeff felt chills over this place. "This is your world Bray, but it's not mine."

Shock came to Jeff's face as he felt like a fool to not have seen his husband plan all along. He stayed by the door silent until Randy's eyes went straight on him as if he was waiting for what he said to hit Wyatt.

"It never was. There was a time where I said if you can't beat them, join them. But I have another expression for you, Bray. Once you join them and it's the right time, screw them." Randy ran his fingers over his wedding band as Jeff still couldn't believe his husband had planned this. "This is your temple, is it not? Your place of worship. This is hallowed ground. This is sacred ground, and why?"

Randy saw Jeff's eyes begin to turn white and knew the reason for that to happen and felt a little bad on using his husband like this. This was the only way to complete what he would do and needed Willow for that.

"Because underneath this floor, underneath this rocking chair, lies the sister of Satan himself, Abigail."

"Abigail." Jeff whispered in Willow's voice as his white eyes went to where the woman was said to lay.

"That's right, Bray. Sister Abigail was put to rest directly beneath my feet." Randy reached down to grab a pick axe that he showed to the camera in hopes of making Bray fear what will happen next. "Or at least what's left of her. Tell me Bray, how long has it been? How long has it been that the maggots and worms have been eating her flesh and bones?"

"She is screaming for him. Her power cannot protect her with Willow here." Jeff whispered as he tilted his head without looking away from the dirt.

"All that's left is her wretched spirit." Randy saw Jeff's face was so different with Willow the one in control. "I see you, Bray. I see you for the first time in your life as helpless, naked, stripped of your powers and ready to explode."

A wave of power swarmed around Randy that he would always recognize as the one his husband held deep inside of him. The power Undertaker made him taste to prove himself worthy of being Jeff's protector and it was like a blanket around him now in this shed as Abigail's screams for Bray could be heard only by him and his husband.

"Your black heart is beating through your chest right now, isn't it? Because you fear that I might destroy what makes you tick. I am going to burn the spirit of Sister Abigail to death and watch you die with her." Randy could feel Bray trying to push into his mind to stop him from doing what he said, but the dark powers in Jeff wouldn't allow that. "I said that as long as you're the master and I am the servant that I would pledge my undying devotion to you. But in a moment, I will be the master and you will be the servant."

Next to Randy was the rocking chair that moved as if someone was sitting in it and Randy stopped it before tossing the pick axe aside. A scream of stop hit Willow's ears as Randy picked up a gas can to start dosing the shed in the flammable substance to take his time pouring it over Abigail's resting place.

"I'm coming for you, Bray. I'm coming for you. I'm coming for your title at Wrestlemania."

More gas was poured over Abigail's resting place as Willow could hear her and Bray's fear of what was going to happen. A memory of Bray and Abigail outside Jeff's house in North Carolina hit Jeff and he almost broke down at what it meant.

"You're about to hear Sister Abigail scream, Bray. You remember the last time you heard her scream? When she took her last breath." Randy saw the memory too along with something else at the end.

He poured gas on the floor as he made his way out after Jeff did to be standing in the woods feeling like he had really done his purpose as Jeff's protector. A match was removed that he lit off a tree trunk and watched the flame for a second. Jeff stood leaning forward on a tree with white eyes on the flame as it danced around on the match.

"And now I am going to burn the soul of Sister Abigail to eternal damnation." Randy said as the words came into his mouth from the dark powers.

He dropped the match on the floor for flames to go up the line of gas to start burning down the house. Randy did his signature arm raise as he watched the fire grow and could hear Bray's screams along with Abigail's own. Turning the camera off, Randy saw Jeff take a step forward as his white eyes went on the flames. Slowly Randy set a hand on Jeff's shoulder to have his husband turn into him and bury his face in his chest as he cried. Arms wrapped around Jeff as Randy hated what had been revealed to them and he kissed his husband's head.

"They burned my house all those years ago. They tried to burn me alive for power." Jeff spat in disgust as his eyes began to return to normal.

"Satan killed Abigail for it. Your line was his favorite and he wouldn't stand for her attempt to kill you." Randy told him and looked in Jeff's eyes. "I'm sorry for bringing out Willow. I needed that power to keep Bray and Abigail back."

Tears were going down Jeff's face and he nodded to be pulled tight against his husband's chest. He knew Randy was smart to have used the dark powers inside him to help take down Abigail and Bray or even weaken the two. They looked at the burning shed with disgust and relief over what it meant. Randy felt the dark power fade from around him to again be trapped within Jeff and he was just happy to be back with his husband.

* * *

 **Please Review To Give Your Thoughts On This Chapter & If You Liked It.**


	65. Ch 65 (Hopeful Thinking)

Randy Orton had just won the WWE Championship from Bray Wyatt in his Wrestlemania match that had him scared a few times with the things the bearded man had done. He was standing on the turnbuckles when out came his husband Jeff Hardy, one of the new Raw Tag Team Champions after returning to the ring to surprise everyone including Randy. At seeing the smaller man, Randy rushed out of the ring and up the long ramp to his husband to pick up his arms and holding tightly with a large smile on his face.

"You were amazing out here." Jeff whispered as his arms snaked themselves behind Randy's head.

"Only because you were with me in my heart and helped me through anything Wyatt tried to do to me."

"We're both champions again." Jeff confirmed as his husband set him back down on his feet.

"Yep." Randy rested his forehead against Jeff's own.

Slowly Randy moved his lips closer to give Jeff a deep kiss that had the smaller returning just as passionately. The belts they possessed were held above their heads for the whole crowd to see as cheers erupted over seeing the power gay couple in the WWE back together. When the two separated, Jeff walked with Randy's arms wrapped around him to have them going backstage where everyone started to clap. A smile was on the married couple's faces as they passed Cena and Nikki Bella where the woman was happily wearing her engagement ring.

"Thanks for the advice man." Cena said to Randy who just gave a nod.

"Just treat her right John or I'll RKO you." Randy warned as him and his husband saw Undertaker getting ready for his match.

"Welcome back." Mark pulled Jeff into a hug that was returned. "Was that match harder than our's at Mania, Orton?"

"Hell no." Randy answered immediately.

"Good luck Mark." Jeff told the man that was like a father to him.

"Tonight is something different in the air Jeff. I think we might see some more history happen." Mark explained before he left to head to the curtain.

"What does that mean?" Randy asked his husband.

"That you are going to see a teen boy do what you failed to." Jeff whispered in his husband's er and then set a kiss on his neck.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy asked to see his husband wasn't joking. "I worked my whole life to try doing that and now some young kid is going to."

"He's in his twenties Randy."

"Early and I was in my mid when versing Taker. Wonderful that I'm going to get teased that a kid did what I didn't."

"Hunter going to have to hear that his son did what he couldn't do twice. Imagine how that is going to play out."

"Hunter lost to both his older sons and his youngest got a pin of three."

Jeff just shook his head with a small laugh as he then landed it on his husband's shoulder as they headed to the locker room. Right when they opened the door, both were tackled by their daughters who were so happy to talk about the matches they just watched. After explaining the matches, Ruby and Alanna stole their dads' belts to pretend to be them and both men smiled down at that. Life was perfect in Randy's eyes with him having two beautiful and amazing daughters that had been created from the love him and his very hot husband shared. Nothing could ever make him regret his decision on falling in love with Jeff Hardy or anything they've ever done. What they've been through has made them stronger and they couldn't wait to retired together and watched the next generation of Hardys and Ortons take over where they'll leave off. A kiss was pressed to Jeff's lips as Randy pulled him tight against him and they could hear their daughters were grossed out by it, but didn't care one bit.

"Hey! Look Out!"

Water crashed over twenty-two year old Randy Orton as he had just knocked into the water jug on the concessions table. He saw Cena's wincing look, but his main focus was on the young man with light blue and purple hair standing with some others having seen what just happened. A laugh came from the young man and Randy thought of how amazing it was to hear.

"Randy, you need to watch where you're going." John Cena told his friend and then saw where Randy's focus was. "Why are you staring at Jeff Hardy?"

"Jeff Hardy?" Randy thought over the name.

"Yeah. He's one of the most extreme high flyers in the company, but his brothers and wrestling brothers are very protective of him. Lets also not mention his wrestling father who happens to be the Undertaker. I would stay far away from him." Cena explained as Randy still hadn't taken his eyes off Jeff.

"Jeff, let's go." Adam told his brother as him, Jay, and Matt began heading towards a doorway.

Jeff turned to leave after his brothers and Randy felt a little sad at not having him in sight anymore. He had his arm grabbed by Cena who led his friend away and Randy wondered if there could possible be a chance between him and Jeff Hardy or if his little daydream had just been only a daydream.

"Careful Orton. Hardy may be small, but he's got a lot of fight within him." Cena informed his friend. "Perhaps one day the next generation or Hardys and Ortons will be tag partners or something. Imagine that."

Cena laughed over the thought while Randy hoped the next generations will not just be tag partners, but siblings and they will be from a love him and Jeff could one day have with each other.

* * *

 **Hoped You Guys Loved The Story.**


End file.
